laoshifandomcom-20200215-history
Geniuses on The Left, Lunatics on The Right
本书由一舟书库http://book.guyizhou.cn从互联网上搜集得来 ，仅供爱好者非商业性的研究讨论使用，阅后请及时删除，喜欢的读者 请购买正版以支持作者。如作者认为本站损害了您的版权，请与我们联 系，我们将及时作出处理------= ——————————一舟书库热门图书推荐——————————— ————— 本站诺贝尔文学奖作品下载专区 http://www.guyizhou.cn/default.asp?cateID=160 本站鲁迅文学奖作品下载专区http://www.guyizhou.cn/default.asp? cateID=166 本站茅盾文学奖作品下载专区http://www.guyizhou.cn/default.asp? cateID=161 1、潜伏在办公室（第二季） :下载地址：http://www.guyizhou.cn/article/10665.htm 2、孔二狗新书《黑道悲情》 :下载地址：http://www.guyizhou.cn/article/10571.htm 3、重庆，那些废了我武功的女人 :下载地址：http://www.guyizhou.cn/article/10817.htm 4、余世维《有效沟通2》 :下载地址：http://www.guyizhou.cn/article/10839.htm 5、李承鹏《中国足球内幕》大伤足协之心 :下载地址：http://www.guyizhou.cn/article/10456.htm 6、郎咸平《金融超限战》高清完整版 :下载地址：http://www.guyizhou.cn/article/10714.htm 7、《傻笑着读完心理学》轻松学习心理学 :下载地址：http://www.guyizhou.cn/article/7055.htm 8、《中国式秘书》官场教科书 :下载地址：http://www.guyizhou.cn/article/10630.htm 9、方舟子《爱因斯坦信上帝吗》 :下载地址：http://www.guyizhou.cn/article/10826.htm 10、《牛角包一样的会计》高清完整版 :下载地址：http://www.guyizhou.cn/article/10024.htm ——————————————————————————————— ————— 《精神病人的世界》（出版名为《天才在左疯子在右》） 作者：塔塔 的死亡周刊 因为某些原因，我接触过很多精神病人。辩证点儿的说法是“至少在大 多数人看来是精神病的人”。用词上我不想深究，这也不是必交的工作 报告，就这么用吧。 其实精神病人很好沟通，没想象的那么难。有相当数量的人逻辑上极为 清晰——在他们自己的世界观里。当然，狂躁症的除外，那个得冒点儿 风险——被打一类的，做好心理和生理准备就没大问题。我说的生理准 备是逃跑。我又不是对方亲人，犯不着流着泪让对方揍，逃跑还是很必 要的一项准备。 跑题了。 精神病人也有性格，有喜欢滔滔不绝的，有没事儿招事儿的，有沉默的 ，有拐弯抹角的，跟大街上的人没啥区别。唯一的区别就是：会做一些 没精神病的人不能理解的事儿。做这些事儿的根源就在于：世界观的不 同。对了，我就是要说这个！世界观！他们的世界观是令人匪夷所思的 ，也是很难理解的。所以，很多人认为精神病人是难以沟通的。 实际上我觉得，跟正常人很难沟通，真的，我真这么想。 下面就是我要说的正题了。 对了还有，我是一个很懒的人…… =第一篇《角色问题》 = 他：“我只能说我同情你，但是并不可怜你，因为毕竟是我创造出你的 。” 我：“你怎么创造我了？” 他：“你只是我小说中的一个人物罢了，你的出现目的就在于给我—— 这本书的主角添加一些心理上的反应，然后带动整个事情、我是说整个 故事发展下去。” 我面前的他是一个妄想症患者，他认为自己是一部书的主角，同时也是 作者。病史4年多了，3年前被关进医院。药物似乎对他无效，家人—— 他老婆都快放弃了。 由于他有过狂躁表现，所以我只带了录音笔进去，没带纸笔——或者任 何有尖儿的东西。坐的也够远，他在桌子那头，我在桌子这头，大约两 米距离。他在桌子另一头，习惯性的在桌子底下搓着手。 他：“我知道这超出你的理解范围了，但是这是事实。而且，你我的这 段对话不会出现在小说里。在那里只是一带而过，例如：某年某月某日 ，我在精神病院见了你，之后我想了些什么，大概就会是这样。” 我：“你觉得这个真的是这样的吗？你怎么证明我是你创造出的角色呢 ？说说看？” 他：“你写小说会把所有角色的家底、身世说的很清楚给读者看？” 我：“我没写过，不知道。” 他笑了：“你肯定不会。而且，我说明了，我现在的身份是：这部小说 的主角，我沉浸在整个故事里，我的角色不是作者身份，也不能是作者 身份，什么都清楚了读者看着没意思了。我可以知道你的身世，但是没 必要在小说里描绘出来，那没意义。我现在跟你交谈，是情节的安排， 只是具体内容除了书里的几个人，没人知道。读者也不知道，这只是大 剧情的里面的一个小片段……” 我：“你知道你在这里几年了吧？” 他：“三年啊，很无聊啊这里。” 我：“那么你怎么不让时间过得快一点，打发过去这段时间呢？或者写 出个超人来救你走呢？外星人也成。” 他大笑起来：“你真的太有意思了！小说的时间流逝，是按照书中的自 然规律的，三年在读者面前只是几行字甚至更短，但是小说里面那的人 物都是老老实实的过了三年，中间恋爱结婚生孩子升职吵架吃喝嫖赌什 么都没耽误。怎么能让小说的时间跳跃呢？我是主角，就必须忍受这点 儿无聊。至于你说的超人外星人什么的，很无聊，这不是科幻小说。你 的逻辑思维有问题。” 我发现的确是他说的这样，从他个人角度讲，他的世界观坚不可摧。 我：“我明白了，你的意思是：这个世界是为了你而存在的，当你死了 呢？这个世界还存在吗？” 他：“当然存在了，只是读者看不到了。如果我简单的死掉了，有两种 可能：1，情节安排我该死了；2，我不是主角。而第一点，我现在不会 死，小说还在写呢。第二点嘛，我不用确定什么，我绝对就是，因为我 就是作者。” 我：“你怎么证明呢？” 他：“我想证明随时可以，但是有必要吗？从我的角度来说，证明本身 就可笑。除非我觉得有必要。非得证明的话，可以，你可以现在杀我试 试，你杀不了我的，门外的医生会制止你，你可能会绊倒，也许冲过来 的时候心脏病发作了，或者你根本打不过我，差点儿自己被我杀了…… 就是这样。” 我：“这是本什么小说？” 他：“描写一些人情感的一类的，有些时候很平淡，但是很动人，平淡 的事情才能让人有投入感，才会动人，对吧。” 我：“那么，你爱你老婆吗？” 他：“当然了，我是这么写的。” 我：“孩子呢？” 他有些不耐烦：“这种问题……还用问吗？” 我：“不，我的意思是：你对他们的感情，是情节的设置和需要，并不 是你自发的对吧？” 他：“你的逻辑怎么又混乱了？我是主角，他们是主角的家人，我对他 们的感情当然是真挚的。” 我：“那你三年前为什么要企图杀了你孩子？” 他：“我没杀。只是做个样子，好送我来这里。” 我：“你是说你假装要那么做？为了来这里？” 他：“我知道没人信，随便吧，但是那是必须做的，没读者喜欢看平淡 的流水账，必须有个高潮。” 我决定违反规定刺激他一下：“如果你在医院期间，你老婆出轨了呢？ ” 他：“情节没有这个设定。” 我：“你肯定。” 他笑了：“你这个人啊……” 我不失时机：“你承认我是人了？而不是你设定的角色了？” 他：“我设定你的角色就是人，而且你完成了你要做的。” 我：“我做什么？” 他：“让我的思绪波动。” 我似乎掉到他的圈套里了。 我：“完成了后，我就不存在了吗？” 他：“不，你继续你的生活，即便当我的小说结束后，你依旧会继续生 活，只是读者看不到了，因为关于你，我不会描述给读者了。” 我：“那这个小说，你的最后结局是什么？” 他：“嗯，这是个问题，我还没想好……” 我：“什么时候写完？” 他：“写完了，你也不会知道，因为那是这个世界之外的事情了，超出 你的理解范围，你怎么会知道写完了呢？” 我：“…………” 他饶有兴趣的看着我：“跟你聊天很好，谢谢，我快到时间了。”说完 他眨了眨眼。 那次谈话就这么结束了。之后我又去过两次，他不再对我说这些，转而 山南海北的闲聊。不过那以后没多久，听说他有所好转，半年多后，出 院观察了。出院那天我正好没事儿就去了，他跟他的主治医生和家人朋 友谈笑风生，没怎么理我。临走时，他漫不经心的走到我身边，低声快 速的说：“还记得第一次那张桌子吗？去看看桌子背面。”说完狡猾的 笑了下，没再理我。 费了好大劲我才找到我和他第一次会面的那张桌子。我趴下去看桌子底 下，上面有很多指甲的划痕，依稀能辨认出歪歪斜斜的几个字。 那是他和我第一次见面的日期，以及一句话：半年后离开。 过后很久，我眼前都会浮现出他最后那狡猾的笑容。 =第二篇《梦的真实性》 = 跟这个女患者接触花了好多次才能正经坐下来交谈。因为她整日生活在 恐惧中，她不相信任何人——家人，男朋友，好友，医生，心理专家， 一律不信。 她的恐惧来自她的梦境。 因为她很安全，没有任何威胁（反复亲自观察的结果，我不信别人的观 察报告，危及到我人身安全的事情，还是自己观察比较靠谱），所以那 次我录音笔、纸张、铅笔那些带的一应俱全。 我：“昨天你做梦了吗？” 她：“我没睡。” 她脸上的神态不是疲惫，而是警觉和长时间睡眠不足造成的苍白以及频 临崩溃——有点儿歇斯底里的前兆。 我：“怕做梦？”我有点儿后悔今天来了，所以决定小心翼翼的问话。 她：“嗯。” 我：“前天呢？睡了吗？” 她：“睡了。” 我：“睡的好吗？” 她：“不好。” 我：“做梦了？” 她：“嗯。” 我：“能告诉我梦见什么了吗？” 她：“还是继续那些。” 在我第一次看她的梦境描述的时候，我承认我有点儿惊奇，因为她记得 自己从小到大的大多数梦境。而且据她自己说都是延续性的梦——也就 是说：她梦里的生活基本上和现实一样，随着是时间流逝、因果关系而 连贯的。最初她的问题在于经常把梦里的事情当做现实的，后来她逐渐 接受了“两个世界”——现实生活和梦境生活。而现在的问题严重了， 她的梦越来越恐怖。最要命的是：也是连续性的。想想看，一个永远不 会完结的恐怖连续剧。 我：“你知道我是来帮你的，你能告诉我最近一个月发生的事情吗？” 我指的是在她的梦里。 她咬着嘴唇，犹疑了好一会才缓缓的点了下头。 我：“好了，开始吧。” 她：“还记得影子先生吗？我发现他不是来帮我的。” 这句话让我很震惊。影子先生是存在于她噩梦里除患者外唯一的人。衣 着和样子看不清，总是以模糊的形象出现，而且，影子先生经常救她。 最初我以为影子先生是患者对现实中某个仰慕男性的情感寄托，后来经 过几次专业人士对她的催眠后，我发现不是，影子先生对她来说，是实 实在在的梦中人物。 我：“影子先生……不是救你的人吗？” 她：“不是。” 我：“到底发生了什么事儿。” 她：“他已经开始拉着我跳楼了。” 我稍稍松了口气：“是为了救你逃脱吧？原来不是有过吗？” 她：“不是，我发现了他的目的。” 我：“什么目的？” 她：“他想让我和他死在一起。” 我克制着自己的反应，用了个小花招，重复她最后一个词：“死在一起 ？” 她：“对。” 我不去追问，等着。 她：“我告诉过你的，一年前的时候，他拉着我跳楼，每次都是刚刚跳 我就醒了。最近一年醒的越来越晚了。” 我：“你是说……” 她好像鼓足勇气似得深吸了一口气：“每次都是他拉着我跳同一栋楼， 最开始我没发现，后来我发现了。因为那栋楼其中一层的一个房间有个 巨大的吊灯。因为最开始的时候我刚跳就醒了，后来每一次跳下来，都 比上一次低几层才能醒过来。” 我：“你的意思是：直到你注意到那个吊灯的时候你才留意每次都醒的 晚了几层，在同一栋楼？” 她：“嗯。” 我：“还经常是那个40多层的楼吗？” 她：“每一次。” 我：“那个有吊灯的房间在几层？” 她：“35。” 我：“每次都能看到那扇窗？” 她：“不是一扇窗，每次跳的位置不一样，但是那个楼的房间有很多窗 户，所以后来每一次从一个新位置跳下去，我都会留意35层，我能从不 同的角度看到那个巨大的吊灯。” 我：“现在到几层才会醒？” 她：“已经快一半了。” 我：“…………” 她：“我能看到地面离我越来越近，他拉着我的手，在我耳边笑。” 我有点儿坐立不安：“不是每次都能梦见跳楼吧？” 她：“不是。” 我：“那么他还救你吗？” 她恐惧的看着我：“他是怪物，他认得所有的路，所有的门，所有的出 口入口，只要他拉住我的手，就没办法再松开，只能跟着他跑，喊不出 来，也不能说话，只能跟着他跑，跑到那栋楼顶，跟着他跳下去。” 如果不是彻底调查过她身边的每一个男性，如果不是有过那几次催眠， 我几乎就认为她是生活中被男人虐待了。那样的话，事情到简单了。说 实话，我真的希望事情是那么简单的，真的。 我：“你现在还是看不清影子先生吗？” 她：“跳楼的瞬间，能看清一点儿。” 我盘算着身边有没有认识公安那种专门画犯人容貌的高手。 我：“他长什么样子？” 她再次充满了恐惧的回答：“那不是人的脸……不是人的脸……不是… …” 我知道事情不好，她要发病了：“你喝水吗？” 她看着我愣了好一阵才回过神来：“不要。” 那次谈话后不久、她再次入院了。医院特地安排了她的睡眠观察，报告 很奇特：她大多数睡眠都是无梦的睡眠，真正做梦的时候，不超过2分 钟，她产生梦的同时，身体开始痉挛，体表出汗，体温升高，然后就会 醒，惊醒。每一次。 最后一次和她谈话的时候，我还是问了那个人的长相。 她压制着恐惧告诉我：影子先生的五官，在不停的变换着形状，彷佛很 多人的面孔，快速的交替浮现在同一张脸上。 =第三篇《四维虫子》 = 他：“你好。” 我：“你好。” 他有着同龄人少有的镇定和口才，而且多少有点儿漫不经心的神态。但 是眼睛里透露出的信息是一种渴望，对交流的渴望。 如果把我接触的患者统计一个带给我痛苦程度排名的话，那么这位绝对 可以跻身前五名。他是一个17岁的少年。 在经过多达7次的失败接触后，我不得不花了大约两周的时间四处奔波 ——忙于奔图书馆，拜会物理学家和生物学家，听那些我会睡着的物理 讲座，还抽空看了量子物理的基础书籍。我必须这么做，否则我没办法 和他交流——因为听不懂。 在经过痛苦恶补和硬着头皮的阅读后，我再次坐到了他面前。由于他未 成年，所以每次和他见面都有他的父亲或母亲在他身后不远的地方坐着 ，同时承诺：不做任何影响我们交谈的事情——包括发出声音。 我身后则坐着一位我搬来的外援：一位年轻的量子物理学教授。 在少年漫不经心的目光注视下，我按下了录音笔的开关。 他：“你怎么没带陈教授来？” 我：“陈教授去医院检查身体了，所以不能来。” 陈教授是一位物理学家——我曾经搬来的救兵，但是效果并不如我想的 好。 他：“哦，我说的那些书你看了没？” 我：“我时间上没有你充裕，看的不多，但是还是认真看了一些。” 他：“哦……那么，你是不是能理解我说的四维生物了？” 我努力在大脑里搜索着我看过的那些物理名词：“嗯……不完全理解， 第四维是指时间对吧？” 他：“对。”看得出他兴致高了点儿。 我：“我们是生活在长、宽、高，里面的三维生物，同时也经历着时间 轴在…………” 他不耐烦的打断我：“三维是长宽高？三维是长度、温度、数量！不是 长宽高！长度里面包括长宽高！！！！” 【①】 他说的没错，我努力让自己的记忆和情绪恢复常态，我居然会有点儿紧 张。 他：“要不你再回去看看书吧？”他丝毫不客气的打算轰我走。 我：“其实你知道的，我并没有那么好的记忆力，而且我才接触这些， 但是我的确看了。我承认我听某些课的时候睡着了，但是我还是尽量的 听了很多，还有笔记。”我掏出我做的有关物理学笔记本子放在他面前 。 这时候坦诚是最有效的办法，他情绪缓和了很多。 他：“好吧，我知道你很想了解我说的，所以我不再难为你了，尽可能 的用你能听懂的方式告诉你。” 我：“谢谢。” 他：“其实我们都是四维生物，除了空间外，在时间线上我们也存在， 只是必须遵从时间流的规律…………这个你听得懂吧？” 我：“听得懂……”我身后的量子物理教授小声提醒我：“就是因果关 系。” 他：“对，就是因果关系。先要去按下开关，录音才会开始，如果没人 按，录音不会开始。所以说，我们并不是绝对的四维生物，我们只能顺 着时间流推进，不能逆反。而它不是。” 我：“它，是指你说过的‘绝对四维生物’吗？” 他：“嗯，它是真正存在于四维中的生物，四维对它来说，就像我们生 活在三维空间一样。也就是说，它身体的一部分不是三维结构性的，是 非物质的。” 我：“这个我不明白。” 他笑了：“你想象一下，如果把时间划分成段落的话，那么在每个时间 段人类只能看到的它的一部分，而不是全部。能理解吗？” 我目瞪口呆。 量子物理教授：“你说的是生物学界假设的绝对生物吧？” 他：“嗯……应该不完全是，绝对生物是可以无视任何环境条件生存， 超越了环境界限生存，但是四维生物的界限比那个大，可以不考虑因果 。” 量子物理教授：“具有量子力学特性的？”【②】 他：“是这样。” 我：“什么是量子力学？”这部分的几堂入门课我都是一开始就睡了。 量子物理教授：“说清这个问题太难了，很不负责的这么简单说吧：就 是两个组互不相关联的粒子单元，也许远隔万里却能相互作用……我估 计你还是没听懂……” 【③】 我隐约记得跟某位量子物理学家谈的时候对方提到过，但是现在脑子却 无比的混乱。我有一种不好的预感：这次谈话可能会失败。 他接过话头：“最简单的说法就是：你在这里，不需要任何设备和辅助 ，操纵家里的一支画笔在画画，完全按照你的意愿画。或者象在电脑上 传文件一样，把一个三维物体发给远方的别人。” 我：“那是怎么做到的呢？” 量子物理教授：“不知道，这就是量子力学的特性，也是全球顶尖量子 物理工作室都在研究的问题……你是怎么知道的？”后面的话是对少年 说的。 他：“四维生物告诉我的，还有看书看到的。” 我：“你说的那个四维生物，在哪儿？” 他：“我前面说过了，它的部分组成由非物质性的，只能感觉到。” 我：“你是说，它找到你跟你说了这些并且告诉你看什么书？” 他：“书是我自己找来看的，因为我不能理解它给我的感觉，所以我就 找那些书看。” 他说的那些书目我见到了，有些甚至是英文学术杂志。一个高中生，整 天抱着专业词典一点儿一点儿去读，为了读懂那些专业杂志刊登的专业 论文。 我：“可是你怎么能证实你的感觉是正确的，或者说你怎么能证明有谁 给你感觉了呢？” 他冷冷的看着我：“不用很远，只倒退一百多年，你对一个当时顶尖的 物理学家说你拿着一个没一本书大、没一本书厚的东西就可以跟远方的 人通话，而这要靠围着地球转的卫星和你手机里那个跟指甲盖一样大小 的卡片；你可以坐在一个小屏幕前跟千里之外的陌生人交谈，而且还不 需要有任何连接线；你看地球另一边的球赛只需要你按下电视遥控器。 他会怎么想？他会认为你一定是疯了，而且很白痴，因为那超出当时任 何学科的范畴了，列在不可理喻的行列，对吗？” 我：“但你说的是感觉。” 他：“那只是个词，发现量子之前没人知道量子该叫什么，大多叫做能 量什么的。你的思维，还是惯有的物质世界，那是三维！我要告诉你的 是四维，非得用三维框架来描述，我觉得我们没办法沟通。”他再次表 示我该滚蛋了。 量子物理教授：“你能告诉我那个四维生物还告诉你什么了吗？” “是绝对四维生物。”他不耐烦的纠正。 量子物理教授：“对，它还给你什么感觉了？” 他：“它对我的看法。” 我：“是怎么样的呢？” 他严肃的转向我：“应该是我们，对我们的看法。我们对它来说不是现 在的样子，因为它的眼界是跨域了时间，所以我们在它看来，都是蠕动 的虫子一样的东西。” 我忍不住回头和量子物理教授对看了一眼。 他：“你可以想象的出来，跨越时间的看，我们是一个长长的虫子怪物 ，从床上延伸到大街上，延伸到学校，延伸到公司，延伸到商场，延伸 到好多地方。因为我们的动作在每个时间段都是不同的，所以跨越时间 来看，我们都是一条条虫 他：“你可以想象的出来，跨越时间的看，我们是一个长长的 虫子怪物，从床上延伸到大街上，延伸到学校，延伸到公司，延伸到商 场，延伸到好多地方。因为我们的动作在每个时间段都是不同的，所以 跨越时间来看，我们都是一条条虫子。从某一个时间段开始，到某一个 时间段结束。” 我和量子物理教授都愣愣的听着他说。 他：“绝对四维生物可以先看到我们死亡，再看到我们出生，没有前后 因果。其实这个我很早就理解了：时间不是流逝的，流逝的是我们。” 他一字一句的说完后，任凭我们怎么问也不再回答了。 那次谈话还是以失败告终。 不久后少年接受了一次特地为他安排的量子物理考试，结果是很糟。 不知道为什么，我听了有些失望。 如果，他真的是个天才，那么他也只能是一百年后、甚至更遥远未来的 天才。而不属于我们这个时代——我是说时间段落？ 我至今依旧很想知道，那个所谓的“绝对四维生物”会是什么样子的。 它可怕吗？它恐怖吗？我可能永远没办法知道了，即便那是真的。 写到这里的时候，想起歌德说过的一句话：真理属于人类，谬误属于时 代。 注1：物理中的四维是指长度、数量、温度、时间，由牛顿总结。长度 包括：长、宽、高、容积等；数量包括：质量、个数、次数、等等；温 度包括：热量、电能、电阻率等。时间是由爱因斯坦在牛顿的基础上补 充的，包括：比热容、速度、功率等。 注2：参见《薛定谔的猫--玄奥的量子世界》，布里吉特•罗特莱 因（德）著；《上帝投骰子吗？——量子物理史话》，曹天元著；《物 理之演进》，爱因斯坦，英菲尔德合著。 注3：参见《实验性量子电运》，鲍梅斯特等著（1997年12月11日《自 然》杂志575~579页。 =第四篇《三只小猪——前篇》 = 很多精神病患者都是在小的时候受到过各式各样的心理创伤。有些创伤 的成因在成人看来似乎不算啥，根本不是个事儿。但是在孩子的眼中， 周边的环境、成人的行为所带来的影响都被放大了，有些甚至是扭曲的 。很多时候，也正是如此，有些人藉此得到了常人得不到的能力——即 便那不是他们希望的。 鉴于此篇偏长，故拆分为两个章节。 《不存在的哥哥》 坐在我面前的这个患者是个五大三粗的男人，又高又壮，五官长得还挺 楞。但是说话却是细声软语的，弄得我最初和他接触经常适应不过来。 不过通过反复观察，我发现我应该称呼为“她”更合适。我文笔不好没 办法形容，但是相信我吧，用“她”是最适合的。 我：“不好意思，上周我有点儿事儿没能来，你在这里还住的惯吗？” 她：“嗯，还好，就是夜里有点儿怕，不过幸好哥哥在。” “她”认为自己自己有个哥哥。实际上没有——或者说：很早就夭折了 ，在“她”出生之前。但麻烦的是，“她”在小时候知道了曾经有过哥 哥后，逐渐开始坚信自己有个很会体贴照顾自己的哥哥，而“她”是妹 妹。在“她”杀了和自己同居的男友后，“她”坚持说是哥哥帮“她” 杀的。 我：“按照你的说法，你哥哥也来了？”话是我自己说的，但是依旧感 觉有一丝寒意从脊背慢慢爬上来。 她微笑：“对啊，哥哥对我最好了，所以他一定会陪着我。” 我：“你能告诉我他现在在哪儿吗？” 她：“我不知道哥哥去哪儿了，但是哥哥会来找我的。” 我觉得冷飕飕的，忍不住看了下四周灰色斑驳的水泥墙。 我：“我很想知道，到底是你杀了你男友，还是你哥哥杀了你男友，还 是你哥哥让你这么做的？” “她”低着头咬着下唇沉默了。 我：“你自己也知道，这件事儿不管怎么说，都有你的责任，所以我会 跟你谈了这么多次。如果你不说，这样下去会很麻烦。如果你不能证明 你哥哥参与这件事儿，我想我不会再来了，我真的帮不了你。你希望这 样吗？”我尽可能的用缓和的语气诱导，而不是逼迫。 “她”终于抬起头了，眼泪在眼眶里打转：“我不知道为什么你们都不 相信，我真的有个哥哥，但是他不说话就好像没人能看见他一样，我不 知道这是怎么了，但是求求你真的相信我好吗？”说完“她”开始哭。 我翻了半天，没找到纸巾，所以只好看着“她”在那里哭。“她”哭的 时候总是很小的声音，捂着脸轻轻的抽泣。 等“她”稍微好了一点儿，我继续问：“你能告诉我你哥哥什么才会出 现吗？也就是说他什么时候才会说话。” “她”慢慢擦着眼角的泪：“夜里，夜里只有我一个人的时候他会来。 ” 我：“他都说些什么？” 她：“他告诉我别害怕，他说会在我身边。” 我：“在你梦里吗？” 她：“不经常，哥哥能到我的梦里去，但是他很少去，说那样不好。” 我：“你是说，他真的会出现在你身边。” 她：“嗯，男朋友见过我哥哥。” 我：“是做梦还是亲眼看见？” 她：“亲眼看见。” 我努力镇定下来强调调查的事实：“你的母亲、所有的亲戚、邻居，都 异口同声的说你哥哥在你出生2年前就夭折了。你怎么解释这件事儿？ ” 她：“我不知道他们为什么这么说。” 我：“除了你，你家人谁还见过你哥哥吗？” 她：“妈妈见过哥哥，还经常说哥哥比我好，不淘气，不要这个那个， 说哥哥比我听话。” 我：“什么时候跟你说的？” 她：“我小的时候。” 我：“是不是每次你淘气或者不听话的时候才这么说？” 她：“我记不清了，好像不完全是，如果只是气话，我听得出来。” 我：“《三只小猪》的故事是你哥哥告诉你的？” 她：“嗯，我小时候很喜欢他讲这个故事给我听。” 在这次谈话前不久，对“她”有过一次催眠，进入状态后，整个过程“ 她”都是在反复的讲《三只小猪》的故事，不接受任何提问，也不回答 任何问题。自己一边讲一边笑。录音我听了，似乎有隐藏的东西在里面 ，但我死活没想明白为什么。 那份记录现在在我手里。 我：“你哥哥什么时候开始讲这个故事给你的？” 她：“在我第一次见到哥哥的时候，那时候我好高兴啊，他陪我说话， 陪我玩儿，给我讲《三只小猪》的故事。说它们一起对抗大灰狼，很团 结，尤其是老三，很聪明…………” 她开始不管不顾的讲这个故事，听得时候我一直在观察。突然，好像什 么东西在我脑子里闪现了一下，我努力去捕捉。猛然间，明白了！我漏 了一个重大的问题，这个时候我才彻底醒悟过来。在急不可耐的翻看了 手头的资料后，我想我知道是怎么回事儿了。 等“她”讲完故事后，我又胡扯了几句就离开了。 几天后，我拿到了对“她”做的全天候观察录像。 我快速的播放着，急着证实我所判断的是否正确。 画面上显示前两天的夜里都一切正常。 在第三天，“她”在熟睡中似乎被谁叫醒了。“她”努力揉着眼睛，先 是愣了一下，接着兴奋的起身扑向什么，然后“她”双臂紧紧的环抱着 自己的双肩。而同时，脸上的表情瞬间变了。 看得出那是一个男人，完全符合他身体相貌感觉的一个男人，那是他。 我点上了一根烟，长长的松了一口气。后面的画面已经不重要了，看不 看没所谓了。 “她”没有第六感，也没有鬼怪的跟随，当然也没有什么扯淡的哥哥。 “她”那不存在的哥哥，就是“她”的多重人格。 【更正： 第三篇注解1原文为：物理中的四维是指长度、数量、温度、时间， * 由牛顿总结* ……… 加注*部分，为本人一时疏忽手误，实际应为：物理中的四维是指长度 、数量、温度、时间。 *前三维由牛顿总结* …… 特此致歉。】 =第五篇《三只小猪——后篇》 = 大约一个月后，患者体内“她”的性格突然消失了，而且还是在刚刚开 始药物治疗的情况下。 从时间上看，我不认为那是药物生效了。 这种事情很少发生，所以我被要求再次面对患者。虽然我反复强调我从 没面对过他，但我还是再度坐到了患者面前——即便那不是同一个人。 通过几次和他的接触，我发现他是一个很聪明的人。理智，冷静。就这 点来说，和失踪的“她”倒是一个互补。还有就是：他清晰的知道这是 多重人格。 现在我面临的问题是：如果，“她”真的不在了到好说了，因为犯罪的 是这个男人，那么他应该接受法律制裁。如果“她”还在，任何惩罚就 都会是针对两个人的——我是说两种人格的，这样似乎不是很合理。这 么说的原因是我个人基于情感上的逻辑，如果非得用法律来讲……这个 也不好讲，大多数国家对此都是比较空白的状态。反正我要做的是：确 定他的统一，便于对他的定罪，而不是真的去找到“她”。 《多重人格》 他：“我们这是第5次见面了吧？” 我算了下：“对，第5次了。” 他：“你还需要确定几次？” 我：“嗯……可能2到3次吧？” 他：“这么久……” 我：“你很急于被法律制裁？” 他：“是。” 我：“为什么？” 他笑了：“因为我深刻认识到了自己犯下的罪行，我知道不能挽回任何 事情，但是我的内心又非常痛苦，所以真心的期盼着的对我的惩罚，好 让我早点儿脱离这种忏悔的痛苦。这理由成立吗？” 我没笑，冷冷的看着他。 他：“别那么严肃，难道你希望我装作是神经病，然后逃脱法律制裁？ ” 我：“你也许可以不受到法律的制裁，你可以利用所有尽心尽职的医生 和心理专家，但是即便你成功的活下来了，你终有一天也逃脱不了良心 的制裁。” 他：“为什么要装圣人呢？你们为什么不借着这个机会杀了我呢？说我 一切正常，是丧心病狂的杀人犯不就可以了吗？” 我：“我们不是圣人，但是我们会尽本分，而不是由着感情下定义。” 他沉默了. 过了好一会儿，他抬起头看着我：“我把她杀了。” 我依旧冷冷的看着他，但是，强烈的愤懑就是我当时的全部情绪。 他也在看着我。 几分钟后，我冷静下来了。因为我发现一个问题：他为什么会急于被法 律制裁？他应该清楚的认识到自己的罪行结局肯定是死刑，那么他为什 么这么期盼着死呢？ 我：“说吧，你的动机。” 他咧开嘴笑了：“你够聪明，被你看穿了。” 我并没他说的那么聪明，但是这点逻辑分析我还是有的。 如果他不杀了她，那么他们共用一个身体就构成了多重人格。多重人格 这种比较特殊的“病例”肯定是量刑考虑中的一个重要因素，而最终的 判决结果极可能会有利于他。但是现在他却杀了她，也就是说不管什么 手段，人格上获得统一。统一了就可以独自操控这个身体了，但是统一 之后的法律定罪明显会对他不利，他为什么要这么做？为了死？这违背 了常理。这就好比一个人一门心思先造反再打仗，很幸运的夺取了天下 却不是为了当皇帝而是为了彻底毁灭这个国家一样荒谬。而且，从经验 上来讲，如果看不到动机，那么一定会藏有更大的动机在更深的地方。 这就是我疑惑的最根本所在。 我：“告诉我吧，你的动机。” 他认真的看了我一会儿，叹了口气：“如果我说了，你能帮助我死吗? ” 我：“我没办法给你这个保证，即便那是你我都希望的，我也不能那么 做。” 他严肃的看着我，不再嬉皮笑脸：“你知道我为什么喜欢给她讲《三只 小猪》的故事吗？” 我：“这里面有原因吗？” 他没正面回答我：“我即将告诉你的，是真实的。虽然你可能会觉得很 离奇，但是我认为你还是会相信，所以我选择告诉你。不过在那之前， 你能把录音关了吗？” 我：“对不起我必须开着，理由你知道。” 他又叹了口气：“好吧，我告诉你，所有。” 我拿起笔准备好了记下重点。 他：“也许你只看到了我和她，但是我想让你知道，我们曾经是三个人 。最初的的他，已经死了，不是我杀死的。” 我抬起头看着他。 他舔了舔嘴唇继续说：“我给你讲个真实版《三只小猪》的故 事吧：三只小猪住在一栋很大的宫殿里，开始的生活很快乐，大家各自 做各自擅长的事情，有一天其中的两只小猪发现一个可怕的怪物进来了 。于是那两只小猪一起和怪物搏斗，但是怪物太强大了，一只小猪死掉 了。在死前，他告诉参加搏斗的兄弟，希望他能打败怪物，保护最小的 那只小猪。此时最小的那只小猪还不知道怪物的存在。于是没有战死的 这只小猪利用宫殿的复杂和怪物周旋，同时还要保护最小的那只，甚至 依旧隐瞒着怪物的存在。这样过去了还就。但是，他太弱了，根本不可 能战胜怪物。而怪物一天天的越来越强大，以至于他一切工作都不能再 做了，专心的在和怪物周旋。有一天，怪物占据了宫殿最重要的一个房 间，虽然最后终于被引出去了，但是那个重要的房间还是遭到了严重的 破坏。宫殿出了问题，事情再也藏不住了。但是最小的那只小猪很天真 ，不懂到底是怎么了，于是肩负嘱托的那只小猪撒谎说宫殿在维修，就 快没事儿了。他还在尽可能的保护着她，并且经常会去利用很短的一点 儿时间去看望、安慰最小的那只小猪，不让她知道残酷的真相……这不 是一个喜剧……终于怪物还是发现了最小的那只小猪，并且杀死了她… …最后那只、也是唯一的那只小猪发誓不惜一切代价复仇，他决定要烧 毁这座宫殿，和怪物同归于尽…………这就是《三只小猪》真正的故事 。” 他虽然表情平静的看着我，但是眼里含着的泪水掩饰不住那故作镇定。 我坐在那里，完全忘了自己一个字都没有记，就那么坐在那里愣愣的听 完。 他：“这就是我的动机。” 我努力让自己的思维回到理智上：“但是你妹妹……但是她没有提到过 有两个哥哥……” 他：“他死的时候，她很小，还分不大清楚我们，而且我们很像……” 我：“呃……这不合情理，没有必要分裂出和自己很像的人格来。” 他：“因为他寂寞，他父亲死于醉酒，这不是什么光荣的事情，他身边 的人都不同情，反而嘲笑他，所以他创造了我。他发誓将来会对自己的 小孩很好，但是他等不及了，所以单纯的她才会在我之后出现。” 我：“你说的怪物，是怎么进来的？我费解这种…这种…人格入侵？解 释不通。” 他：“不知道，有些事情可能永远没有答案了……也许这是一个噩梦吧 ？。” 现在不知道的是我，我不知道该说什么好。 他：“我明白这听上去可能很可笑，自己陪伴自己，自己疼爱自己。但 是如果你是我，你不会觉得可笑。” 我觉得嘴巴很干，嗓子也有点儿哑：“嗯……如果……你能让那个…… 怪物成为性格浮现出来，也许我们有办法治疗……”我知道我说的很没 底气。 他微笑着看着我：“那是残忍的野兽，而且我也只选择复仇。” 我：“这一切都是真的吗？” 他：“很荒谬是吧？但是我觉得：很悲哀。” 我近乎偏执的企图安慰他：“如果是真的，我想我们可能会有办法的。 ” 我明白这话说的多苍白，但是的确我不知道除此之外还能说什么。 不久后，就在我绞尽脑汁考虑该怎么写这份报告的时候，得知他自杀了 。 据当时的在场的人说，他没有征兆的突然用头拼命的撞墙好多次，直到 鲜血淋漓的瘫倒在地上。 他用他的方式告诉我，他没有说谎，不管他是不是真的疯了。 这个事件之后，时常有个问题会困扰着我：真实的界限到底是怎样的？ 有没有一个适合所有人的界定？该拿什么去衡量呢？ 我始终记得他在我录音笔里留下的最后一句话：“好想再看看蓝天。” =第六篇《进化惯性》 = 他：“我说的不是推翻，而是能不能尝试。当然了，如果有人不喜欢， 那他可以自行选择。不过我推荐这种新的生活方式，谁说就非得按照惯 性生活下去了？我觉得这没有什么不可以的，为什么你不试试看呢？假 设你住在一个四通八达的路口，你每天下班总是会走某一条路，那是因 为你习惯了，对吧？你应该尝试一下走别的路回家。也许那条路上美女 更多，也许会有飞碟飞过，也许会有更好看的街景……生活方式也一样 ，你应该摆脱惯性试试新的方式，不要遵从自己已经养成的习惯。习惯 不见得都是好的，抽烟就不是好习惯……而且习惯下面隐藏的东西更复 杂。比方说周末大家都去酒吧，有人会说那是习惯，其实为了勾女…… 习惯只是个借口，不是理由对吧？所以我真的觉得你有必要换一下习惯 。” 眼前这位患者的逻辑思维、世界观和我完全不是一个次元的——我是说 视角。他已经用了将近3个小时表达自己的思想，并且坚定自己的信念 ——同时还企图说服我……总之是一种偏执的状态。 我：“刚刚你说的我可以接受，但是貌似你所要改变的根本比这个复杂 ，这不是一个人的事儿，牵动整个社会，甚至牵动了整个人类文明。” 他：“人类文明怎么了？很高贵？不能改变？谁说的？神说的？人说的 ？人说的吧？那就好办了，我还以为是神说的呢！” 我郁闷的看着他。 他：“你真的应该尝试，你不尝试怎么知道好坏呢？” 我：“听你说我已经基本算是尝试了啊？你已经说的很多了。” 他：“你为什么不进一步尝试呢？” 我：“一盘菜端上来，我犯不着全吃了才能判断出这盘菜馊了吧？” 他：“嗯……我明白的你的顾虑了……这样吧，我从基础给你讲起？” 我苦笑着点了下头。 他：“首先，你不觉得你的生活、你的周围都很奇怪吗？” 我：“怎么奇怪了？” 他：“你要上班，你得工作，你跟同事吃饭聊天打情骂俏，然后你下班 ，赶路约会回家或者去酒吧，要不你就打球唱歌洗澡……这些多奇怪啊 ？” 我：“我还是没听出哪儿奇怪来。” 他：“那好吧，我问你：你为什么那么做？” 我：“哎？？”说实话我被问得一愣。 他：“现在明白了吧？” 我：“不是很明白……我觉得那是我的生活啊。” 他一脸很崩溃的表情，我认为那应该是我才该有的表情。 他：“你没看清本质。我来顺着这根线索展开啊：你这么做，是因为大 家都这么做，对吧？为什么大家都这么做呢？因为我们身处社会当中， 对吧？为什么会身处社会当中呢？因为这几千年都是这样的，对吧？为 什么这几千年都是这样的呢？因为从十几万年前，我们就是群居的；为 什么要群居呢？因为我们的个体不够强大，所以我们聚集在一起彼此保 护，也多了生存机会。一个猿人放哨，剩下的猿人采集啊，捕鱼啊什么 啊的。这时候老虎来了，放哨的看见了就吼，大家听见吼都不干活了， 全上树了，安全了。后来大家一起研究出了武器，什么投石啊，什么石 矛啊，什么弓箭啊，于是大家一起去打猎，这时候遇到老虎不上树了， 你仍石头我射箭他投长矛，胆子大没准冲上去咬一口或者踹一脚……你 别笑，我在说事实。我们，人类，就是这么生活过来的，因为我们曾经 很弱小，所以我们聚集在一起。现在我们还聚集在一起，就是完全的破 坏行为了！好好的森林，没了，变城市了，人在这个区域是安全的，但 是既然安全了为什么还要扎堆呢？因为习惯扎堆了。我觉得人类现在有 那么多厉害的武器，就个体生活在自然界呗，住树林，住山谷，住的自 然点儿就成了，扎什么堆啊？为什么非要跟着那么原始的惯性生活啊？ 就不能突破吗？住野外挺好啊，也别吃什么大餐了，自己狩猎，天天吃 野味，还高级呢……” 我：“那不是破坏的更严重吗？大家都乱砍乱伐造房子，打野生动物吃 ……” 他：“谁说住房子了？” 我：“那住哪儿？树上？” 他：“可以啊，山洞也成啊？” 我：“遇到野兽呢？” 他：“有武器啊，枪啊什么的。” 我：“枪哪儿来了？子弹没了怎么办？” 他：“城里那些不放弃群居的人提供啊。” 我：“哦，不是所有人都撒野外放养啊？” 他：“你这个人怎么这么偏激啊，谁说全部回归自然了？这就是你刚才 打断我的后果。肯定有不愿意这么生活的人，不愿意这么生活的人就接 着在城里呗。因为那些愿意的、自动改变习惯的人回到野外了，减轻了 依旧选择生活在城里那些人的压力了，所以，城里那些人就应该为了野 外的人免费提供生存必需品，枪啊，保暖设备啊一类的。” 我：“所以就回到我们最初说的那点了？” 他：“对！就是这样，在整个人类社会号召一下，大家自动自觉开始选 择，想回归的就回归，不想的继续在城市，多好啊。” 我：“那你选择怎么生活？” 他：“我先负责发起，等大家都响应了，我再决定我怎么生活。我觉得 我这个号召会有很多人响应的。” 我：“你觉得这样有意思吗？选择的时候会有很多干扰因素的。” 他：“什么因素？地域？政治？那都是人类自己祸害自己的，所以我号 召这个选择，改变早就该扔掉的进化惯性。那太落后了！没准我还能为 人类进化做出贡献呢！” 我：“怎么贡献了？” 他：“再过几十万年，野外的人肯定跟城里人不一样了，进化或者退化 了，这样世界上的人类就变成两种了，没准杂交还能出第三种……” 他还在滔滔不绝。我关了录音，疲惫的看着他亢奋的在那里口若悬河的 描绘那个杂交的未来。一般人很难一口气说好几个小时还保持兴奋—— 显然他不是一般人。记得在做前期调查的时候，他某位亲友对他的评价 还是很精准的：“我觉得他有邪教教主的潜质。” =第七篇《飞禽走兽》 = 她是非常特殊的一个案例。至今我都认为不能称之为病例，因为她的情 况特殊到我闻所未闻。也许是一种返祖现象，也许是一种进化现象，我 不能确定到底是什么，甚至我对这个案例成因（可能，我不确定）的更 深入了解，也是在与她接触后两年才进一步得到的。 从我推门，进来，坐下，到拿出录音笔，本子、笔，摆好抬头看着她， 她都一直饶有兴趣的在观察着我。 她是一个19岁看上去很开朗很漂亮的女孩。感觉就透着率真，单纯。直 直的长发披肩，嘴巴惊奇的半张着，充满了好奇的看着我。容貌配合表 情简直可爱的一塌糊涂。 当我按下录音键后发现她还在直勾勾的盯着我时，有点儿不好意思了。 我：“呃……你好。” 她愣了一下，回了一下神：“你好。”然后接着充满兴趣的盯着我仔细 看。 我脸红了：“你……我脸上有什么东西吗？” 她似笑非笑的还是在看：“啊？什么？” 我：“我有什么没整理好或者脸上粘了什么吗？” 她似乎是定睛仔细看了下我才确定：“没啊，你脸上什么的都没有。” 我：“那你的表情……还有那么一直看着我是为什么？” 她笑出声来了：“真有意思，我头一次看蜘蛛说话哎！哈哈哈！” 我莫名其妙：“我是蜘蛛？” 她彻底回过神来了，依旧毫不掩饰自己的惊奇：“是啊。” 我：“你是说，我长得象蜘蛛吗？” 她：“不，你就是。” 我愣了下，低头翻看着有关她的说明和描述，没看到写她有痴呆症状， 只说她有臆想。 她：“不好意思啊，我没恶意，只是我头一回见到蜘蛛。说实话你刚进 来我吓了一跳，有点怕，但是等你关门的时候我觉得不可怕，很卡通， 那么多爪子安排的井井有条的，摆本子的时候超级可爱！哈哈哈哈！” 看她笑不是病态的，是真的忍不住了。 我：“我在你看来是蜘蛛吗？” 她：“嗯，但是没贬义，也不是我成心这么说的。其实我知道你们觉得 我有病，可是我觉得我没病。”她停了一下压住了下一轮笑声才继续： “我也是几年前才知道只有我这样的，我一直以为大家都是这样呢。” 我：“你是什么样的？” 她：“我能把人看成动物。” 我：“每一个人？” 她：“嗯。” 我：“都是蜘蛛吗？” 她：“不，不一样。各种各样的动物。” 我：“你能讲一下都有什么动物吗？” 她：“什么动物都有。大型动物也有，小型动物也有。昆虫还真不多， 蜘蛛我是头一次见，觉得好玩儿，所以刚才没脸没皮的傻笑了半天，你 别介意啊。” 面对这么漂亮可爱的女孩我怎么会介意呢，要介意也是对别人介意嘛— —比方说我们院的领导。 我：“我不介意，但是我想听你详细的说说的到底是怎么回事儿。” 现在的她终于表情平静了很多：“我知道你们都不能理解，觉得我可能 有病，但是我不怕，大不了说自己看人不是动物就没事儿了。我觉得你 没恶意，那就跟你说吧：我小的时候，从我记事儿的时候就是这样了。 我看到的人，是双重的，如果我模糊着去看，看到的人就是动物，除非 我正式的看才是人。你知道什么是模糊的看吧？就是那种发呆似得看， 眼前有点儿虚影儿的感觉……” 我：“你指的是散瞳状态吧？” 她：“散瞳？可能吧，我不熟你们那些说法，反正就是模糊着看就成了 。大概因为我从小就是这样，所以没觉得怎么可怕。但是找了不少麻烦 。我们小学有个老师，是个翻鼻孔的大猩猩！哈哈哈哈， 他上课挠后 脑勺的时候太逗了，他还老喜欢挠，哈哈哈！我就笑，老师就不高兴。 那时候小，也说不明白，同学问我为什么笑，我就说大猩猩挠后脑勺多 逗啊，结果同学都私下管那个老师叫大猩猩，后来老师知道了，找了我 爸去学校，很尅（音kei）了我一顿。回家的路上我跟爸爸说了，还学 给他看，他也笑得前仰后合的。不过后来跟我说不许给老师起外号，要 尊敬老师……” 她连说带比划兴奋的讲了她在小学的好几件事情，边说边笑，最后我不 得不打断她的自娱自乐：“你等一下啊，我想知道你看人有没有不是其 他动物的？就是人？” 她：“没有，都是动物！哈哈哈~” 我：“你能告诉我你的父母都是什么动物吗？” 她：“我妈是猫，她跟我爸闹脾气的时候后背毛都乍起来，背着耳朵， 可凶了；我爸是一种很大的鱼，我不认识，我知道什么样，海里的那种 ，很大，大翅膀、大嘴，没牙……不是真的没牙啊，我爸有牙，我是说 他动物的时候没牙。很大，不对，也没那么大……反正好像是吃小鱼还 是浮游生物来的一种鱼，我在《动物世界》和水族馆都见过。” 她的表情绝对不是病态的兴奋，而且不亢奋，是自然的那种表达，很坦 诚。坦诚到我都开始怀疑自己是不是听力有问题了。 我：“那你是什么动物呢？” 她：“我是鼹鼠啊！” 我：“鼹鼠？《鼹鼠的故事》里面那只？” 她：“不不不，是真的鼹鼠。眼睛很小，还老眯着，一身黄毛，短短的 ，鼻子湿漉漉的，粉的，前后爪都是粉粉的，指甲都快成铲子了，这个 是我最不喜欢的。” 我：“你照镜子能看见？” 她：“嗯，直接看也成。我自己看自己爪子就不能虚着看，因为我不喜 欢，要是没指甲就小粉爪就好了……”她低下头看着自己的手一脸遗憾 。 我攥着笔不知道该写什么，只好接着问：“你有看人不是动物的时候吗 ？比如某些时刻？” 她认真的想着：“嗯……没有，还真没有……对了！有！我看照片，看 电影电视都没，都是人，我也不知道为什么。” 我觉得我有点儿费解，目前看她很正常，没有任何病态表现，既不急躁 也不偏执，性格开朗而绝对不是亢奋。但是她所说的却匪夷所思。我决 定从我自己入手。 我：“你看我是什么样的蜘蛛？” 她：“我只见过你这种，等我看看啊。”说完她靠在椅背上开始“虚” 着看我。 我观察了一下，她的确是放松了眼肌在散瞳。 她：“你……身上有花纹，但是都是直直的线条，像画上去的……你的 爪子……不对是腿可真长，不过没有真的大蜘蛛那种毛……你像是塑料 的。” 我不知道该说什么了。 她：“嗯，你刚才低头看手里的纸的时候，我虚着看你是在织网……你 眼睛真亮，大灯泡似得，还能反光，嘴没大牙……是那种蚂蚱似得两大 瓣儿……” 我觉得自己有点儿恶心就打断了她：“好了，别看了，我觉自己得很吓 人了。”我低头仔细看对她的简述。 她：“你又在织网了！” 我抬起头：“什么样的网？” 她停止了“虚着”的状态，回神仔细想着：“嗯……是先不知道从哪儿 拉出一根线，然后缠在前腿上，又拉出一根线，也缠在前腿上，很整齐 的排着……” 我：“很快吗？” 她：“不，时快时慢。” 我猛然间意识到，那是我低头在整理自己的思路。 我：“你再虚着看一下，如果我织网就说出来。” 我猜她看到我的织网行为就是我在思考，我把各种可能性挨个理顺希望 从中找出个解释…… 她：“又在织了！” 我并没看资料或者写什么，只是自己在想。 我：“我大概知道你是什么情况了，你有没有看见过很奇怪的动物？” 她：“没有，都是我知道的，不过有我叫不出名字的，奇怪的……还真 没有。” …… 我觉得她可能具有一种特别的感觉，比普通人强烈的多的的感觉，她看 到的人类，直接映射为某种动物。但是我需要确定，因为这太离谱了。 后面大约花了几周的时间，我先查了一些动物习性，又了解了她的父母 ，跟我想的有些出入，但是总体来说差的不远。 她的“猫”妈妈是个小心谨慎的人，为人精细，但是外表给人漫不经心 的感觉；她的“鱼”爸爸是蝠鱝（魔魟），平时慢条斯理的，但是心理 年龄相对年轻，啥都好奇。对于“鼹鼠”的她，的确比较形象。看着开 朗，其实是那种胆小怕事的女孩，偷偷摸摸淘个气捣个乱成，大事儿绝 对没她。基本算她性格。出于好奇，让她见了几个我的同事，她说的每 一种动物的确对同事性格抓的比较准，这让我很惊奇。 想着她的世界都是满街的老虎喜鹊狗熊兔子章鱼，我觉得多少有点儿羡 慕。 最后我没办法定义她有任何精神方面的疾病，也不可能有——完全拜她 开朗的性格所致。不过我告诉她不要对谁都说这件事儿，可能会引来不 必要的麻烦。但是我没告诉她我很向往她惊人的天赋。 大约两年后一个学医的朋友告诉我一个生物器官：鼻犁器（费尔蒙嗅器 ，vomeronasal organ）很多动物身上都有这个器官。那是一个特殊的 感知器官，动物可以通过鼻犁器收集飘散在空气中的残留化学物质，从 而判断对方的性别、威胁与否，甚至可以用来猎物追踪、预知地震。这 就是人们常说很多动物拥有的“第六感”。人类虽然还存在这个器官， 但都已经高度退化。我当时立刻想到了她的自我描述：鼹鼠——嗅觉远 远强于视觉。也许她的鼻犁器特别发达吧？当然那是我瞎猜的。不过， 说句无责任的感慨：有时候眼睛看到的，还真不一定就是真实的。 =第八篇《颅骨穿孔——前篇》 = 这位是自己找上门的，好像是朋友的朋友的亲戚，反正拐好多弯儿找到 我的，类似于 “我是超人表弟朋友的邻居”那种关系。 他衣着考究，干净整洁，30多不到40岁的样子，人看上去是那种聪明睿 智的类型。感觉应该属于事业有成的人，反正不属于那种在温饱线上挣 扎的人——我指表情神态什么的。他找我的目的很简单……但是后来事 情就复杂了， 鉴于篇幅较长，故拆分为两篇。 《异能追寻者》 寒暄之后，他干净利落的切入正题。 他：“你知道颅骨穿孔吧？” 我：“脑科手术？” 他：“对。” 我：“怎么了？” 他：“我想做，不过不是因为病，而是我想做。” 我：“你说的是国外那些纹身爱好者那种？我劝你别做。” 他：“不是那种，是和神学和宗教有关的。” 我脑子里依稀有点儿印象，好像上什么课的时候讲过一些，相关资料也 看过点儿，但是很少，一带而过。 我：“欧洲古代的？” 他：“没错，看来你还是知道点儿的，好多人都不知道。” 我：“其实我知道的也不多……” 他：“你知道多少？” 我：“只知道跟宗教有点儿关系。反正是在脑袋上打孔，也有整个开颅 的……” 他：“嗯，是这样。其实开颅手术几千年前就存在，各种方式的开颅， 有钻孔的，有消去一块的，还有干脆整个头盖骨打开的。最初的目的因 为没有任何记载，所以在考古界一直不是很理解，认为可能是为了减轻 头疼或者为了一种时髦。不过，几个世纪前的欧洲倒是有这方面的记载 ，还很详细。” 我：“嗯，我知道的就是欧洲。但是你说的起源自几千年前……那个跟 欧洲的有关系吗？没有明确史料记载吧？” 他：“没有，但问题关键不是要个说法。” 我笑了下：“你不是真想实践吧？” 他没正面回答我：“为什么这么做你应该知道吧？” 我：“嗯，有印象，好像成因是说当时的宗教团体注意到人在婴儿时期 ，颅骨不是闭合的，有个很大的缝隙，也就是俗称的‘囟（音xin）门 儿’；人胎儿期在子宫内，脑部不会发育的太大，那是为了出生时候的 顺畅，以免造成难产。在出生后一直到闭合前，大脑才是处于高速发育 的状态。大约一两岁后，那个缝隙才渐渐的闭合、钙化，成为保护大脑 的颅骨。成人头顶的头骨中间都会有闭合后的痕迹。” 他：“没错，就是这样。” 我：“在颅骨缝隙闭合后，脑腔成了封闭状态，脑体积不再增大，因为 有了颅压，血液不会再向原来那样大量的流向脑部了。一些宗教组织注 意到了这个后，设想能不能人为的在颅骨开孔，减少颅压，让血液还象 原来婴儿时期那样大量流向脑部，企图造成人为的大脑二次生长。结果 就有了这个手术。” 他：“嗯，Trepanation，也就是颅骨穿孔。” 我：“你信那个？” 他：“为什么不信？” 我有点儿诧异：“我记得成人大脑的皮质层和脑膜不允许大脑再增大了 吧？而且颅腔也就那么大了……” 他笑的很自信：“没错，成人骨质已经钙化了，颅腔就那么大了，即便 穿孔后脑容积也没可能再增加。但是颅压减轻了，大脑还是比原先得到 了更多血液、更多的养分。” 我觉得他说的没错，但是不认同：“那对智力提升有直接影响吗？这个 目前科学依据不足吧？” 他：“目前所知的记载，都是科学界和医学界无法解释的。” 我：“你……看过？” 他：“对。” 我有一种感觉：他被邪教洗脑了，或者是被某位半仙喝多了忽悠的。 我：“你最近接触什么邪教人士了？全国人民都知道那个功是扯淡的。 ” 他爆发出一阵大笑：“我自己研究这个有4年了，你可真幽默。” 我认真的告诉他：“那个很危险的，如果没记错的话，原来欧洲很多人 手术后都感染死了。而且颅腔内的脑脊液是为了保护大脑的，你轻易的 开颅后也许会感染，或者大脑受损，那个真的很危险。” 他也认真的看着我：“现代医学是过去那种粗暴手术比不了的，而且我 也不打算弄很大，只要在颅骨上开个孔就成，很小，大约手指的直径， 然后再用外面的皮肤覆盖缝好。我只想要减掉颅压。” 我：“之后呢？你想得到什么？说句实话我觉得你已经很聪明了，真的 。” 他又是一种极具穿透力的大笑：“你真的很幽默，我要的不是那个。” 我：“那你要什么？” 他：“我手头的相当一部分资料记载了这么个情况：做过Trepanation 的人，有大约三分之一，也就是30%多的人在手术后不久有了异能。” 我疑惑的看着他：“你是指……” 他：“有些人能见到鬼魂、亡灵，有些人能预知未来，有些人受到了某 种感召，有些人得到了类似凭空取物那类能力，还有人获得了非凡的智 慧，甚至还有当上教皇的记载。”他一直镇定的眼里透漏出兴奋。 我：“这事儿不靠谱，欧洲那些记载很多是为了宗教统治瞎编的，什么 吸血鬼和人类还打过几年一类的，我不信，你最好也别信。” 他无视我的质疑：“你认识的人有人试过吗？” 我：“没，没那么疯的。” 他微笑着看着我：“就要有了。” 我不知道该怎么劝他，说又说不过他，他既然已经研究了好几年，那么 这方面肯定知道的比我多。而且我也没有什么有利的证据反驳，我只能 处于反复强调却没办法解释的一种状态，说实话，很无奈。 我：“你为什么要告诉我这些呢？为什么要来找我呢？” 他：“我不知道我做了Trepanation后会有什么反应。如果有了，我邀 请你能参与进来研究下。不止你一个，脑科医生、神经科医生、欧洲历 史学家、甚至民俗学家我都谈过了，都会是我的后援，一旦我手术后有 了异能，你们都可以更深的参与进来，当我是试验品都成。同时，我还 付你们钱。” 说实话我觉得他是该好好看看病了，真的。 我：“我可能到时候帮不了你，你最好别做，你如果是那三分之二呢？ 那不白穿孔了？” 他：“那就当我是为了科学献身吧？”说完又是一阵大笑。 我尽力劝了，他坚持要做，我也没办法，看来他打定主意了。 后来我也找了一些相关资料看，翻译的很少，都是外文资料。我拿了一 部分找人翻译后看了，觉得比较没谱，都不是正统宗教搞的，貌似就是 欧洲邪教才弄这个。而他看上去不是那种生活痛苦、对社会严重不满、 老婆跟人跑了、上班被同事挤兑的人，我不明白一个人好好的为什么这 么折腾自己。我觉得他可能是闲的。 大约一个月后，他发了一条短信给我：下午动手术，祝我好运吧！ =第九篇《颅骨穿孔——后篇》 = 在他做了那个颅骨穿孔手术后约三周吧？我接到了他一个电话，说要立 刻见我。我听出他的语气是急切，所以没拒绝。说实话我也很想知道他 手术后怎么样了。 不过，当我见到他的时候，我知道，他被吓坏了。 《如影随形》 我是看着他进来的。 他刚进院里，我就觉得不对劲，他那种镇定自若的气质荡然无存，头发 也跟草似得乱成一团，神色慌张。如果非得说气质的话，有，逃犯气质 。而且，他的眼神是病态的焦虑。 我推开门让他进房间：“你好，怎么急急忙忙的？被邪教组织盯上了？ ” 他不安的四下看着，眼里是恐惧。 我不再开玩笑，都坐下后直接掏出录音笔打开。 我：“你……还好吧？” 他：“我不好，出问题了。” 看着他掏出烟的急切知道制止不了，我起身开了窗。 他：“我做Trepanation了。”顺着他用手掀起的头发，能看到在他额 头有一个弧形切口，好像刚拆线不久样子。在那个弧形创口内侧，一块 大约成人拇指直径的皮肤有点儿向里凹陷，说实话不是很明显。 我：“然后？” 他：“开始没什么，有点儿疼，吃了几天消炎药怕感染，之后我希望有 奇迹发生，最初一周什么事儿都没有，但是后来出怪事儿了，我找了民 俗学家，他弄了一些符给我挂在床头，可不管用。我吓坏了，所以找你 来了。” 我：“你找过神经医生和脑科医生了没？” 他：“如果别人看不见，就不会相信，所以我最初找的是你们俩。”他 应该是指我和那个民俗学者。 我：“好吧，你告诉我发生了什么奇怪的事儿。” 他：“不是奇怪，是恐怖。” 我等着他说。 他狠吸了一口烟：“我能看见鬼。” 我：“……在哪儿？” 他：“光照不到的地方就有。” 他现在的混乱思维和语言逻辑让我很痛苦：“你能完整的说是怎么回事 儿吗？” 他花了好一会儿定了定神：“大约一周前，我半夜莫名其妙就醒了，觉 得屋里除了我还有别的。最开始没睁开眼睛看不清，后来我听见声音了 ，我彻底醒了。” 我：“什么样的声音？” 他：“撕扯什么东西的声音。” 他又点上一根烟——顺便说一句，整 个过程他几乎就没停的抽烟。 他：“那会儿我一点儿都不迷糊，我清楚的看到有东西我的床边，似乎 用手拉扯着什么，我吓坏了，大喊了一声开了灯。结果那个东西就跟雾 似得，变淡了，直到消失。” 我：“你看清那是个什么东西了吗？” 他眼里带着极度的恐惧：“是个细瘦的人形，好像在撕扯出自己的内脏 拉出来，还是很用力的……五官我没看清，太恐怖了，我不行了……” 我觉得他马上就要崩溃了，赶紧起身接了杯水给他，他一饮而尽，我又 接了一杯递给他，他木讷的拿在手里，眼神是呆滞的。 我：“每天都是这样吗？” 他显然没理会我在问：“第二天我就去找民俗学者了，他说是什么煞， 然后给了我一些纸符，说挂在床头就没事儿。我没敢睡，坐在沙发上等 着。后来困得不行了，闭了会儿眼，等我睁眼的时候，那个东西又来了 ，就蹲在门口灯光照不到的地方，一点儿一点儿的用力从自己肚子里往 外扯东西……我手拿着剩下的符，壮着胆子对它喊，它抬头对着我笑了 下，我看见一排很小的尖牙……” 我：“是人长相吗？” 他：“不知道，我看不清。” 我：“你搬出去住吧？暂时先别住家里了。” 他绝望的看着我：“没用，这些天我试了，酒店，朋友家，车里，都没 用，别人也看不见！明明就在那里都看不见！而且，不用到夜里，白天 很黑的地方它也会在，它到处跟着我。只要黑一点儿的环境，它就出来 了，慢慢的，不停的在往外掏自己内脏，我真的受不了那个掏出来撕裂 的声音了……” 我：“……嗯……你有没有尝试着沟通或者接触它……”这话我自己说 了都觉得扯淡。 他：“他是透明的，我扔过去的东西都穿透了……” 我看到他脸上的冷汗流的象水一样。 我：“但是那个东西不是没伤害你吗？” 他：“它的内脏快掏完了，最近晚上拉扯出来的东西已经很少了，我能 看到它的手会在肚子里找很久。找不到的时候，就抬头死死的盯着我… …” 他的衣领已经被汗水湿透了，人也很虚弱的状态，似乎在挣扎着坐稳： “…我不行了……” 说着他撒手掉了水杯，人也跟着顺着椅子瘫下去 了。我赶紧绕过去扶着他。我吓坏了，脑子就一个念头：千万别死我办 公室。可能是我这人比较自私吧？或者胆小，但是我当时就是那么想的 。 …… …… 几个小时后他躺在病床上昏睡着，我问我的朋友、也是我送到那家医院 的医生：“他是虚脱吧？” 医生：“嗯，低血糖，也睡眠不足……你说的那个颅骨穿孔的就是他？ ” 我：“嗯，是。” 医生：“你当时怎么不收了治疗啊？” 我：“他那会儿比你还正常呢，我怎么收？” 医生：“……要不观察吧，不过床位明儿中午前必须腾出来。” 我：“嗯，没问题，我再想办法。” 当天傍晚，介绍他找我的朋友来了，朋友的朋友也来了。我问出了他的 家人电话。当晚是他亲属陪着他的，三个！少了他闹腾。 晚上到家我打电话给了另一个专干骨科的朋友，大致说了情况后问能不 能把患者颅骨那个洞堵上。他说最好先问问做穿孔手术那人，这样保险 。如果是钻的话可能好堵一点儿，如果是一片片削的就麻烦点儿，但是 能堵上。 第二天我又去了医院，听说他闹腾了一夜，除了哭就是哆嗦。 我费了半天劲总算要来了给他做颅骨穿孔手术医生的电话。 然后我跑到外面去打电话——因为我很想痛骂那人一顿，为了钱啥都敢 干！ 不过我没能骂成，因为给他做手术的医生很明确、并且坚定的在电话那 头告诉我：“我是被他缠的不行了才做手术的，但是出于安全考虑，我 并没给他颅骨穿孔，只是做了个表皮创面后，削薄了一小片头骨而已， 穿什么孔啊，你以为我不怕出事儿啊…………”挂了电话后，我决定， 帮患者换一家对症的医院。 在我往回走的时候，我想起了一个故事：一个姓叶的古人，很喜欢龙… … 也就是于此同时，那个曾经困扰我很久的问题，又再次困扰着我：到底 什么才是真实？ 【特别声明】 本文第八、第九篇提到的颅骨穿孔（Trepanation）的手术说明、手术 动机及获得“异能”统计数据，均源自欧洲历史文献记录。但值得一提 的是，所有一手资料全部出自非官方记载（由民间记载，并且有严重的 极端宗教忽悠成分）。有兴趣、并且有能力翻译的朋友不妨自己找来确 认（笔者在这里就不做书目推荐了）。 特别强调的是：本文笔者并不认同这种手术及手术后获得的所谓“能力 ”，请读者不要轻信这种手术以及所带来的“能力”。如果有人因看完 本文执意尝试颅骨穿孔（Trepanation），那么一切后果均与本文笔者 无关。 特此声明 =第十篇《生命的尽头》 = 有那么一个精神病人，整天啥也不干，就穿一身黑雨衣举着一把花雨伞 蹲在院子里潮湿黑暗的角落，就那么蹲着，一天一天的不动。架走他他 也不挣扎，有机会还穿着那身行头打着花雨伞原位蹲回去，那是相当的 执着。很多精神病医师和专家都来看过，折腾几天连句回答都没有。于 是大家都放弃了，说那个精神病人没救了。有天一个心理学专家去了， 他不问什么，只是穿的和病人一样，也打了一把花雨伞跟他蹲在一起。 每天都是。就这样过了一个礼拜，终于有一天，那个病人主动开口了。 他悄悄的往心理专家这里凑了凑，低声问：“你也是蘑菇？” 这是我很早以前听过的一个笑话，好笑吗？ 我不觉得。 类似的事情我也做过，当然，我不是什么心理专家，也没把握能治好那 个患者，但是我需要她的认同才能了解她的视角、她的世界观。 她曾经是个教师，后来突然就变了。每天除了吃饭睡觉上厕所就是蹲在 石头或者花草前仔细的研究，有时候甚至趴在那里低声的嘀咕——对着 当时她面对的任何东西，也许是石头，也许是棵树，也许什么都没有， 但是她如此的执着，好几年没跟人任何人说过一句话，就自己认真做那 些事儿，老公孩子都急疯了她也无视。 在多次企图交谈失败后，她的身边多了一个人，跟她做着同样的事情， 那是我。 与她不同的是：我是装的，手里攥着录音笔随时准备打开。 那十几天很难熬，没事儿我就跑去假装研究那些花花草草、石头树木。 如果一直这样下去，我猜我也快入院了。 半个月之后，她注意到了我，而且是刚刚发现似得惊奇。 她：“你在干吗？” 我假装也刚发现她：“啊？为什么告诉你？你又在干吗？” 她没想到我会反问，愣了一下：“你到底在干吗？” 我：“我不告诉你。”说完我继续假装兴致盎然的看着眼前那根蔫了的 草。 她往我跟前凑了凑，也看那根草。 我装作很神秘的用手捂上不让看。 她抬头看着我：“这个我看过了，没什么大不了的。那边好多呢。” 我：“你没看明白，这个不一样。” 她充满好奇的问我：“怎么不一样？” 我：“我不告诉你！” 她：“你要是告诉我怎么不一样了，我就告诉你我知道的。” 我假装天真的看着她，那会儿我觉得自己表情跟个白痴没区别。 我：“真的？不过你知道的应该没我的好。” 她脸上的表情像是看着小孩似得忍着笑：“你不会吃亏的，我知道的可 是大秘密，绝对比你的好！怎么样？” 我知道她已经坚定下来了，她对我说话的态度明显是哄着我，我需要的 就是她产生优越感。 我：“说话算数？” 她：“算数，你先说吧。” 我松开捂着的手：“你看，草尖这里吊着个虫子，所以这根草有点儿蔫 儿了，其实是虫子吃的。” 她不以为然的看着我：“这有什么啊，你知道的这个不算什么。” 我不服气的反问：“那你知道的也没什么了不起的！” 她笑了下：“我知道的可是了不起的事儿，还没人发现呢！” 我假装不感兴趣低下头继续看那根蔫了的草，以及那个不存在的虫子（ 汗）。 她炫耀的说：“你那个太低级了，不算高级生命。” 我：“什么是高级生命？” 她神秘的笑了下：“听听我这个吧，你会吓到的！” 我将信将疑的看着她。 她拉着我坐在原地：“你知道咱们是人吧？” 我：“……” 她：“我开始觉得没什么，后来我发现，人不够高级。你也知道好多科 学家都在找跟地球相似的星球吧？为了什么？为了找跟人类的相似的生 物。” 我：“这我早知道了！” 她笑了：“你先别着急，听我说。我开始不明白，为什么要找跟人类相 似的生物呢？也许那个星球上的生物都是机器人似得，也许他们都是在 硅元素基础上建立的生命……你知道人是什么元素基础上建立的生命吗 ？” 我：“碳元素呗，这谁都知道！” 她：“哎？你知道的还挺多……我开始就想，那些科学家太笨了，非得 跟地球上生物类似才能算是生物啊？太傻了。不过，后来我想明白了， 如果那个星球上的外星人跟人类不一样，外星人不呼吸氧气，不吃碳水 化合物，它们吸入硫酸，吃塑料就能生活，那我们就很难跟他们沟通了 。所以，科学家不笨，他们先找到跟地球类似的环境，大家都吸氧气， 都喝水吃大白菜，这样才有共同点，生命基本形态相同，才有沟通的可 能，对吧？” 我不屑的看着她：“这算你的发现？” 她耐心的解释：“当然不算我的发现，但是我想的更深，既然生命有那 么多方式，也许身边的一些东西就是生命，只是我们不知道它们是生命 罢了，所以我开始研究它们，我觉得我在地球上就能找到新的生命形式 。” 我：“那你都发现什么是生命了？” 她神秘的笑了：“蚂蚁，知道吧？那就是跟我们不一样的形式！” 我：“呸！小孩都知道蚂蚁是昆虫！” 她：“但是，大家都不知道，其实蚂蚁是细胞。” 我：“啊？什么细胞？” 她：“怎么样，你不知道吧？我告诉你：其实蚂蚁都是一种生命的细胞 。我命名为‘松散生命’。其实蚁后就是大脑，兵蚁就是身体的防卫组 织，工蚁都是细胞，也是嘴，也是手，用来找食物，用来传递，用来让 大脑维持。蚁后作为大脑，还得兼顾生殖系统。工蚁聚在一起运输的时 候，其实就是血液在输送养分，工蚁是兼顾好多种功能，还得培养新生 的细胞——就是幼蚁。蚂蚁之间传达信号是靠化学物质，对吧？人也是 啊，你不用指挥你的细胞，细胞之间自己就解决了！明白吧？其实蚂蚁 是生命形式的另一种，不是简单的昆虫。你养过蚂蚁没？没养过吧。你 养几只蚂蚁，它们没几天就死了，就算每天给吃的也得死，因为失去大 脑的指挥了。你必须养好多只它们才会活。就跟取下一片人体组织培养 似得，只是比人体组织好活。咱们看蚂蚁，就看到蚂蚁在爬，其实呢？ 咱们根本没看全！蚂蚁，只是细胞。整个蚁群才是完整的生命！松散生 命！” 我觉得很神奇，但是我打算知道更多：“就这点儿啊？” 她：“那可不止这点，石头很可能也是生命，只是形式不一样，我们总 是想：生命有眼睛，有鼻子胳膊腿，其实石头是另一种生命。它们看着 不动，其实也会动的，只是太慢了，但是我们感觉不到，它们的动是被 动的，风吹啊，水冲啊，动物踢起来啊，都能动。但是石头不愿意动， 因为它们乱动会死的。” 我：“石头怎么死？” 她：“磨损啊，磨没了就死了。” 我：“你先得证明石头是生命，才能证明石头会死吧？” 她：“石头磨损了掉下来的渣滓可能是土，可能是沙，地球就是这些组 成的吧？土里面的养分能种出粮食来，能种出菜来，动物和人就吃了… …吃肉也一样，只是多了道手续！然后人死了变成灰了，或者埋了腐烂 了，又还原为那些沙啊土啊里面的养分了，然后那些包含着养分的沙子 和土再聚集在一起成了石头，石头就是生命。” 我：“聚在一起怎么就是生命了？” 她严肃的看着我：“大脑就是肉，怎么有的思维？” 我愣住了。 她得意的笑了：“不知道了？聚在一起，就是生命！人是，蚂蚁组成的 松散生命是，石头也一样，沙子和土聚在一起，就会有思维，就是生命 ！石头听不懂我们说话，也不认为我们是生命。在它们看来，我们动作 太快，生的太快，死的太快的。你拿着石头盖了房子，石头还没感觉到 变化呢，几百年房子可能早塌了，石头们早就又是普通石头了，因为几 百年对石头来说不算什么。在石头看来，我们就算原地站一辈子，它们 也看不到我们，太短了！” 我目瞪口呆。 她轻松的看着我：“怎么样？你不行吧？我现在要做的就是想办法和石 头沟通。研究完这个，我再找找看有没有看人类象石头一样的生物。也 许就在我们眼前，我们看不到。”说完她得意的笑着又蹲在一块石头边 仔细的看着。 我不再假装研究那根草，站起身来悄悄走了，怕打扰了她。 后来差不多有那么一个多月吧？我都会留意路边的石头。 石头那漫长的生命，在人类看来，几乎没有尽头。 =第十一篇《杀戮动物》 = 他基本是被“固定”在椅子上的，椅子牢牢的被固定在地上。 他：“怎么又做分析啊？就一个人？” 我：“我不是给你做鉴定的专家，过几天会有专家组的。” 他：“哦，就是聊聊是吧？” 我：“对。” 他：“聊什么？杀人动机？我说了没动机。” 他的表情怡然自得。 杀人，这么惊心动魄字眼在他嘴里说出来就像吃饭打牌那么轻松。 我又翻了下资料，他一共杀了22个人。男女老幼都有——包括在牢里。 而且，大多都没动机。我决定换个角度问。 我：“你杀过动物吗？” 他：“那可多了。” 我：“第一次杀的什么动物？” 他：“狗。” 我：“为什么？” 他：“它对我叫。” 我：“没别的原因？” 他在椅子上扭了一下：“有。” 我：“什么原因？” 他：“我觉得那狗也看不起我。” 我：“也？是什么意思？” 他：“能给我根烟吗？” 旁边的工作人员点上根烟递给他，他勉强抬起手接过来，费力的低下头 吸烟。 我等着。 他：“我小时候特胖，同学都笑话我。叫我肥猪，叫我板油村村长，我 假装没事儿，其实心里恨死他们了，但是又打不过他们人多，我都忍着 。后来路过一个同学家，他们家狗对我叫，我知道那是狗看到它主人看 不起我了，所以也看不起我，我半夜就去用绳套把狗勒住弄出来，拉河 边杀了。” 我：“怎么杀的？” 他：“拿我们家菜刀把狗头剁烂了。” 我：“之后开始就有了杀人的念头？” 他：“没有，开始弄了一身血，觉得很恶心。回家洗的时候，我觉得血 的颜色很鲜艳、很漂亮，那种红画不出来。看着那种红色被水冲下去， 露出我手的肉色我觉得心里特别舒服。” 我：“心里舒服？” 他：“嗯，后来我就偷偷找别的动物杀。我不喜欢杀鸡，鸡毛的感觉不 好，也没劲。” 我：“杀过多少动物？都有什么？” 他：“那可多了，猫、狗、小猪仔、老鼠、猴子什么的。” 我：“猴子？哪儿弄来的？” 他：“买的。” 我：“有卖那个的？” 他：“有的是，你不知道罢了。” 我：“都是为了看血舒服？” 他：“开始的时候是，后来不是了，我发现开膛后，看着内脏流出来的 感觉很好。我买猴子就是为了杀人做准备，后来发现其实不一样。为了 做实验我杀了2两只猴子。都是慢慢杀的。” 我：“虐杀吗？” 他：“虐杀？那叫虐杀？反正我玩了好几天才杀。因为猴子太贵了，一 下杀了玩不起。” 我：“然后就开始杀人？” 他：“对，从当年笑话我的同学杀起。” 我：“描述一下动机和想法。” 他：“我都说过好多遍……那会都小学毕业好久了，后来我瘦了，我见 到那同学的时候他都不认识我。我跟了他好几天，然后有天晚上假装路 上遇到了，特热情的拉他吃饭，他开始还挺高兴，白吃谁不高兴啊，后 来灌他喝醉，我假装送他，把他弄我事先看好的一废墟去了。” 我：“什么废墟？” 他：“拆迁楼的地下室，一大楼里一共没几户人了，地下室好几层呢。 我把他拖到地下三层去了，本来想再往下，有水，下不去了。我把他捆 在一大管道上，泼醒了后拿东西堵上他嘴，告诉他我小时候多恨他，他 就哭。本来我想多玩儿会儿的，但是觉得不安全，就开膛了。当时没想 什么，就觉得特解恨。” 我：“你杀了几个当初笑你的同学？” 他：“我就找到4个。3男1女。” 我：“你杀人的时候不怕吗？” 他：“最开始吓了一跳，肠子跟很胖的蛇似得跳出来，我还以为活的呢 ，后来习惯了，不过没什么血……” 我：“我指的是法律。” 他：“没想过。后来想了，大不了枪毙我。” 我：“你杀了能找到的同学后，什么促使你杀其他人的？” 他：“警察是追我我才杀的。” 我：“其他人呢？” 他：“好玩儿，杀动物那时候已经满足不了我了。只能杀人。” 　 我：“你一共杀过三个警察吧？你那么瘦，怎么打得过警察的？ 那会儿你胖吗？” 他：“那会不胖，我这么瘦好多年了，警察动机是抓我，我跑不过动机 杀他，我们俩目的不一样。再说了，杀人杀多了，一刀就解决了，很快 ，不用打架。” 我：“你心理上不会有自责的感受吗？你杀那些人的家人怎么办？” 他：“跟我没关系……你吃肉，你还会想那些猪的家属怎么办啊？” 我：“那是一回事吗？” 他：“当然是，跟你吃肉一样，不吃难受。杀人对我来说是日常必需的 ，不杀难受。” 我：“你真的一点儿想法都没有吗？一次不安都没有吗？” 他看着我看了好一会儿：“有过一次。” 我：“什么时候，怎么想的？” 他：“有次我杀一个女人的时候，她死前一直死死的盯着我，最后问我 ，为什么这么做。开始我没当回事儿，后来我做梦梦见她了，我醒了后 就想：对啊，我为什么要这么做才会舒服呢？为什么就我跟大家不一样 呢。那几个月我都没杀人，我一直在想这件事儿。后来我想明白了。” 我：“想明白什么了？” 他：“我记得小时候看过一段电视，可能是动物世界，我记不清了。拍 的是一只动物，忘了是什么了，很瘦，很长，肚子都是瘪进去的，那个 动物冲到各种各样的别的动物群里，杀了很多动物，但是它并不吃，只 是不停的抓，不停的杀。” 我：“那是你的印象吧？有那种动物吗？” 他：“嗯，也可能。后来一直杀到黄昏的时候，它累了，在夕阳下满足 的往回走，肚子还是瘪的，但是它很满足。就跟你们去迪厅去酒吧去K 歌去吃饭出来一样，心满意足的感觉。那个画面我到现在还记得。想起 来那件事儿，我就明白了，没什么理由，没什么可内疚的，我天生就是 想去杀。狮子老虎狼为什么抓了别的动物杀了吃肉？因为它们就是天生 的食肉动物，狮子老虎不知道自己为什么是狮子老虎，只是按照天性去 做。我也是，我想通了，我没必要去考虑我为什么这么做，我只要去做 就好了。这就是我的天性，我就是一只杀戮动物。” 他的表情无比的镇定、坦然。 我想我没有什么再问的了，我也能预测到后面的专家组会下什么样的定 义。 我猜几天后专家们会和我有一样的感觉：那是一股冻透骨髓的寒意，那 种寒冷纠缠住每一块骨头，每一个关节，冰冷的皮肤紧紧捆住肌体，让 人即便在夏天暴烈的阳光下也毛骨悚然，惊惧不已。那种感觉会长久的 、紧紧的抓住心脏不放，并且慢慢的扣紧，直到把最后一滴血液挤出心 脏，整个身体不再有一丝温暖…………不是噩梦，不是电影，不是小说 ，是活生生的来自心底的恐惧。 我想，这个世上，也许并没有地狱，但是坐在我面前的一定是恶魔。 =第十二篇《苹果的味道》 = 他失踪了大约快一个月，家人找不到他，亲戚朋友找不到他，谁也不知 道他去哪儿了。等到警察撞开他家门的时候，发现他正赤身裸体的坐在 地上迷惑的看着冲进来的人们。 于是，几天后，我坐在了他的面前。 …… 他：“知道他们觉得我有病的时候，我快笑死了。” 我：“……” 他：“这个的确是我不好，我只说出差一周，但是没回过神，一个月… …” 我：“你自己在家都干嘛了？” 他狡黠的笑着：“如果我说我什么都没干，你信吗？” 我：“你是真的什么都没干吗？” 他想了想：“看上去是。” 我：“为什么这么说？” 他：“嗯……我的大脑很忙……这么说你理解吗？” 我：“一部分吧。” 他：“我是在释放精神。” 我反应了一下：“你是指打坐什么的？” 他：“不不不，不是那个。或者说不太一样，我说不清，不过，我从几 年前就开始这样了。” 我：“开始哪样了？” 他：“你别急，我还是从头跟你说吧。我原来无意中看了达摩面壁9年 参禅的事儿了（一说10年），我就好奇，他都干嘛了？一口气山洞口坐 了那么多年？到底领悟什么了？这个我极度好奇，我就是一好奇的人。 特想知道。” 我：“你信禅宗？有出家的念头？” 他：“没有没有，我觉得吧，我是说我觉得啊，出家什么的只是形式， 真的没必要拘泥于什么形式。想信佛就信好了，想参禅就参呗，谁说上 班就不能信了？谁说非得在庙里才能清心寡欲了？信仰、信仰，自己都 不信，去庙里有意义吗？回正题……看书上说，那些古人动不动就去山 里修行，大多一个人……带女的进去不算，那算生活作风问题……大多 一个人，在山里几年后出来都特厉害；还有武侠小说也借鉴这个，动不 动就闭关了，啥都不干把自己关起来……不过古人相对比较牛一点儿， 山里修炼出来还能御风而行……” 我笑了下：“有艺术夸张成分吧？诗词里还写‘白发三千丈’呢。” 他：“嗯，是，不过我没想飞，我就想知道那种感觉到底是怎么样的。 ” 我：“然后你就……” 他：“对，然后我4年前就开始了。” 我：“4年前？” 他：“对啊，不过一开始没那么久，而且每年就一次。第一次是不到4 天，后来越来越长。” 我：“你终于说正题了。” 他笑了：“我得跟你说清说动机啊，要不我就被当成神经病了。” 我：“精神病。” 他笑的极为开心：“哦，是这样，我第一次的时候是挑休年假的时段。 事先准备好了水，好多大白馒头，然后跟爸妈说我出差，自己在家关了 手机、拔了电话线，锁好门、最后拉了电闸。” 我：“拉电闸？” 他：“我怕我忍不住看电视什么的，就拉了电闸。然后我什么都不干， 就在家里待着。不看书看报看杂志，不做任何事情，没有交流，渴了喝 水，饿了吃没有任何调味的馒头，困了睡，醒了起。如果可能的话，不 穿衣服。反正尽可能的跟现代文明断绝了一切联系，什么都不做，躺着 站着溜达坐着倒立怎么都成，随便。” 我好奇的看着他。 他：“最开始的时候，大约头24小时吧，有点儿兴奋，脑子里乱糟糟的 ，啥都想。不过才半天，就无聊了，不知道该干什么，我就睡觉。睡醒 夜里了，没电，也没必要开灯，反正什么都不干。那会儿特想看看谁发 过短信给我什么的，忍住了。就那么发呆到凌晨的时候，觉得好点儿了 ，脑子开始想起一些原来想不起来的事儿了。” 我：“都有什么？” 他：“都是些无聊的事儿，例如小时候被我爸打的多狠啊什么的。第二 天晚上是最难熬的，那会儿脑子到清净了，可是就是因为那样才倍觉无 聊。而且吧，开始回忆出各种美食的味道——因为嘴里已经空白到崩溃 了，不是饿，是馋。其实前48小时是最难熬的，因为无所事事却又平静 不下来。” 我：“吃东西吗？” 他：“不想吃，因为馒头和白水没味道。说个可能你不理解的事儿：我 迷糊了一会儿感觉在吃煮玉米喝可乐，醒了后觉得满嘴都是可乐和煮玉 米的味道，真的，你别笑，真的，都馋出幻觉来了。” 我：“那你为什么还坚持着呢？” 他：“这才不到两天啊，而且，我觉得有点儿东西浮现出来了。” 我：“浮现出什么来了？” 他：“别着急听我说。就快到48小时的时候，朦朦胧胧觉得有些事情似 乎很有意思，但是后来困了，就睡了。醒了之后我发现是有什么不一样 了。我体会到感觉的存在了，太真实了，不是似是而非那种。” 我：“什么感觉？” 他：“不是什么感觉，而是感觉的确存在。感觉这个东西很奇妙，当你 被其他感官所带来的信息淹没的时候，你体会不到感觉的存在，至少是 不明显。感觉其实就像浮在体表一层薄薄的雾气。每当接触一个新的人 物或者新的事物的时候，感觉会像触角一样去探索——然后最直接的反 馈给自己信息。想起来有时候面对陌生人，很容易一开始就给对方一个 标签，如果那个标签是很糟糕的评价，会直接影响到态度，而且持续很 久，这就是感觉造成的印象。每当留意一个人的时候，感觉的触角会先 出动——哪怕只是一个陌生的路人。你有没有过这种情况？面对陌生人 微笑或者不再留意？那就是由感觉造成的。直接造成的。当然了，对方 也在用感觉触角试探你，相互的。事实上自我封闭到48小时后，我就会 一直玩味感觉的存在，还有惊奇加好奇。因为，感觉已经平时被色、香 、味等等等等压制的太久了，我觉得毕竟这是一个庞杂到迷乱的世界， 能清晰的意识到感觉的存在很不容易——或者说，很容易？只是很少有 人愿意去做。” (受字数限制，本篇未完待续) 我犹疑了一下问：“那会儿你醒了吗？” 他：“真的醒了，而且是醒了没睁眼的时候，所以感觉异常的敏感，或 者说，感觉带给我的信息异常明显？应该是吧。你小时候有没有过那种 情况：该起床你还没起，但你似乎已经开始刷牙洗脸吃东西了，还出门 了，然后冷不丁的清醒了——原来还没起！其实就是感觉已经先行了。 ” 我：“好像有过，不过我觉得是假想或者做梦……” 他：“不对不对，不一样的，肯定不一样的。那种真实程度超过假想和 做梦了。第一年我只悟出感觉，不过那已经很好玩儿了。后面几年都自 我封闭能到一星期左右，基本没问题。” 我：“闭关一星期？” 他：“啊？哈哈，是，是闭关一星期。不过，感觉之后的东西，更有趣 。”说着他神秘的笑了。 我也笑着看着他。 他：“一般在‘闭关’4、5天之后，感觉也被淡化了，因为接触不到陌 生的东西，之后的阶段，有可能会超越感觉。之所以说有可能，是我不 能够确定在那之后是什么。所以我就先暂时的定义是精神的存在。感觉 之后浮现出来的就是精神。当然我没意念移动了什么东西或者自己乱飘 ，但是隐约感受到精神的存在其实还是有意义的，具体是什么我很难表 达清楚，说流行点儿就是只可意会不可言传，说朴素点儿就是有了很多 原来没有的认识。而且，我说的这个认识可以包括所有。例如我把记忆 中的一切都翻腾出来挨个滤一遍就明白点儿了，看不透的事情看透了， 想不清的事情想通了，钻牛角尖的状态和谐了……大概就是这样……那 种状态会很有意思，那是一种信马由缰让精神驰骋的……嗯……怎么形 容呢？就用状态？也许吧……那样到底多久我不清楚，也许十几个小时 二十几个小时或者更多，时间概念淡薄了，这点特别的明显！” 我：“不能形容的更明白点儿吗？” 他：“嗯，根本说不明白，反正我大体上形容给你了。其实这次本来我 计划两周的，没想到这么久……但是他们进来那会儿，我已经隐约觉得 在精神后面还有什么了，那个更说不清了，真的是稍纵即逝。一下就觉 得特神奇，然后就再也找不到了……而且还有一点，可能也跟运动量小 有关，处于自我精神状态的时候，一天就吃一点儿，不容易饿，哈哈， 真的。” 我：“精神后面那个，你隐约觉得是什么。” 他：“不知道，我在想呢……那个，不好说……给我多点儿时间我可能 能知道。不过，我的确明白好多了，其实达摩什么的高人面壁好多年也 真有可能，而且不会觉得无聊。你是不是觉得我很无聊？” 我：“没觉得，你说的很有意思。” 他：“真的？” 我坦然的看着他：“当然是真的。” 他又狡黠的笑了下：“那我告诉你一个秘密吧。每次闭关我都刻意准备 一个苹果作为‘重新回来’的开始。” 我：“苹果？是吃吗？” 他：“嗯，不过，最后吃。那才是苹果的味道呢！” 我：“苹果？什么味道？” 他陶醉的半眯着眼睛回味：“当我决定结束的时候，就拿出预先准备好 的苹果，把苹果洗干净，看着果皮上的细小颗粒觉得很陌生，愣了一会 儿，试探性的咬下去……我猜大多数人不知道苹果的真正味道！我告诉 你吧：用牙齿割开果皮的时候，那股原本淡淡的清新味道冲破一个临界 点开始逐步在嘴里扩散开，味道逐渐变得浓郁。随着慢慢的嚼碎，果汁 放肆的在舌尖上溅开，绝对野蛮又狂暴的掠过干枯的味蕾……果肉中的 每一个细小颗粒都在争先恐后的开裂，释放出更多更多的苹果的味道。 果皮果肉被切成很小的碎片在牙齿间游移，把味道就跟冲击一样传向嘴 里中每一个角落……苹果的清香伴随着果汁滑向喉咙深处……天呐…… 刚刚被冲刷过的味蕾几乎是虔诚的向大脑传递这种信息……所有的感官 ，经过那些天的被遗忘后，由精神、感觉统驭着，伴随着一个苹果，卷 土重来！啧啧，现在想起来我都会忍不住流口水。” 看着他溢于言表的激动真的勾起我对苹果的欲望了。 我也忍不住咽了下口水：“你试过别的水果吗？” 他又咽了下口水：“还没，我每次都想：下次试试别的！可事到临头又 特馋苹果给我的那种刺激感……真的，说句特没出息的话：为了苹果你 也得试试，两天就成。” 我已经被他的描述感染了：“然后呢？” 他愣了一下才从对苹果的思念里回过神来：“然后？哦，然后是一种找 回自己的感觉，没有因为那些天的神游而打算放弃肉体，而是坚定的统 驭肉体。那是真实到让我做什么都很踏实的感觉。是统一的，是清晰的 。我觉得，被放逐的精神找回来了。” 那天回家的时候，我特地买了几个苹果，我把其中一个在桌子上摆了很 久。那是用来质疑我自己的：我真的知道苹果的味道吗？ =第十三篇《生化奴隶》 = 这是一个比较典型的病例。 他每天洗N次手，如果没人拦着他会洗N次澡，而且必须用各种杀菌的东 西洗。不计代价的洗。就是说：对人有没有害不重要，先拿来用再说。 跟他接触的时候绝对不可以咳嗽打喷嚏，否则他会跳开——不是夸张， 是真的跳开，然后逃走。这点儿让我很头疼。最初以为严重的洁癖、强 迫症，后来才知道，比那个复杂。 我：“你手已经严重脱皮了，不疼吗？” 他低头看了看：“有点儿。” 我：“那还拼命洗？你觉得很脏吗？” 他：“不是脏的问题。” 他看人的表情永远是严肃凝重，就没变过。 我：“那你想洗掉什么？” 他：“细菌。” 我：“你也看不到，而且不可能彻底洗掉的。” 他：“看不到才拼命洗的。” 我：“你知道自己是在拼命洗？” 他：“嗯。” 话题似乎僵住了，他只是很被动的回答，不想主动说明。我决定换个方 式。 我：“你觉得我需要洗吗？” 他：“……你想洗的话，就洗。” 我：“嗯……不过，怎么洗呢？” 他皱眉更严重了：“你还好吧？洗手洗澡你不会？如果你不能自理的话 ，楼下有护理病区。” 我：“呃……我的意思是：我希望象你那样洗掉细菌。” 他依旧严肃的看着我：“洗不干净的，从出生到死，不可能洗干净的。 ” 我：“但是你……” 他：“我跟你的目的不一样。” 这是他到目前为止唯一一次主动发言，为了是打断我……我觉得他很清 醒，于是决定问得更直接些。 我：“你洗的目的是什么呢？” 他：“洗掉细菌。” 完，又回来了，这让我很郁闷。就在我觉得这次算是失败的时候，他居 然主动开口了。 他：“你看电影吗？” 我：“看。你喜欢看电影？” 他：“你看过《黑客帝国》吗？” 我：“《Matrix》？看过，挺有意思的。” 他：“其实我们就是奴隶。” 我：“你是想说，那个电影是真的？” 他：“那个电影是科幻，假的。但是我们真的是奴隶。” 我：“我们是什么的奴隶？” 他：“细菌。” 我：“你能说的明白些吗？我没理解。人怎么是细菌的奴隶了？” 他神经质的四下张望了下（说一句，我们这屋没人，门关着），压低声 音说：“我告诉你的，是真相。你听了会很震惊，但是，你没办法摆脱 ，就想我一样。虽然电影里都是皆大欢喜，但是，现实是残酷的。人类 的命运就是这样的。” 我：“有这么悲哀吗？” 他：“你知道地球有多少年了吗？” 我：“你指形成？嗯……好像是46亿年。” 他：“嗯，那你知道地球有多细胞生物多少年了吗？” 我努力在大脑中搜寻着可怜的古季带名词：“嗯……我记得那个年代， 是寒武纪吧？但是多少年前忘了……” 他：“5亿年前，最多不到10亿年。之前一切都是空白，没人知道之前 发生了什么。” 我：“哦……真可惜……” 他：“你知道人类出现多少年了吗？” 我：“这个知道，类人时代，就是人猿时代大约十几万年前。” 他对着我微微前倾了下身体：“明白了？” 我：“……不明白。” 他：“人类进化才花了这么点儿时间，寒武纪到地球形成，30多亿年就 什么都没有？空白的？” 我：“你是说……” 他：“不是我说，而是事实！就算地球形成的前期那几亿年是气体和不 稳定的环境，我们往多了说，10亿年，可以了吧？那么剩下的20多亿年 ，就什么都没有？一定有的，就是细菌。” 我：“你是说细菌……进化成人……细菌人了？” 他：“你太狭义了，人只是一个词、一个自我标志。你想想看，细菌怎 么就不能进化了？非得多细胞才算进化了？细菌的存活能力比人强多了 吧？细菌的繁衍方式是自我复制，比人简单多了吧？进化进化，多细胞 生物其实是退化！变脆弱了，变复杂了，变挑剔环境了，这也能算进化 ？” 我：“但是有自我意识了啊？” 他：“你怎么知道细菌没自我意识？脑细胞有自我意识怎么来的？目前 解释就是聚一起释放电讯号化学讯号。如果这就是产生意识的根本，那 细菌也能做到。细菌的数量远远高于脑细胞吧？很多细菌在一起，到达 一定的量值，就会产生质变。生物进化最需要的不是环境，而是时间。 恶劣的环境是相对来说的，对细菌来说不算什么，30亿年的时间，足够 细菌进化了！” 我：“……细菌的文明……” 他：“细菌的文明和我们肯定是不一样的，我们所认为的物质对它们来 说是有没意义的。我们看不到、摸不到细菌，但是他们却同时在我们身 边有着自己的文明。超出我们理解的文明。如果你看过生物进化的书， 你一定知道寒武纪是个生物爆炸的时期，那时候生物的进化可以说是超 光速，很多科学家都搞不明白到底怎么就突然就出现多细胞生物了。然 后飞速的进化出了各种更复杂的动物，三叶虫，原始海洋植物，无脊椎 动物，藻类。真的有生物进化爆炸吗？我说了，进化最重要的是时间， 那种生物爆炸是巧合？比方说你走在街上，风吹过来一张纸，是彩票， 恰好飘在你手里了，你抓住了，而且第二天你看电视发现，那张是中了 大奖的彩票。幸运吗？如果跟寒武纪进化爆炸比起来，那只算吃饭睡觉 ，不算巧合，太平常了。” 　我努力去理解他所说的：“那生物是怎么来的？” 他：“细菌制造的。多细胞生物必须和细菌共生才能活，你体内如果没 细菌帮你分解食物，你连一个鸡蛋也消化不了。人没有细菌，就活不下 去。别说人了，现在世上哪种生物不是这样？为什么？” 我：“好像那叫生物共生吧？” 他：“共生？不对，细菌为什么制造多细胞动物出来呢？因为，我们是 细菌文明的生物工厂，我们可以产生必要的养分——例如糖分，供养细 菌。” 我：“但是人类可以杀死细菌啊？” 他：“对，没错，但是你杀死的是细菌的个体，你没办法杀死所有细菌 。而且，细菌的繁殖是自我复制对吧？你杀了细菌的复制体有什么用？ 细菌还是无处不在。如果真的有一天细菌们觉得我们威胁到它们的生存 了，大不了杀了我们。细菌的战争，人类甚至看不见。武器有什么用？ 你都不知道自己被入侵了。恐龙统治了地球2亿年，也许早就有了自己 的‘恐龙文明’，但是突然之间就灭亡了，很可能就是细菌们认为恐龙 文明威胁到了自己而去毁灭的。对细菌来说，毁灭一个文明，再建立一 个新的文明太简单了。反正都是被细菌奴役。” 我：“你是说细菌奴役我们吗？” 他：“细菌任由我们发展着，我们的文明程度与否它们根本不关心，如 果发现我们威胁到了细菌的文明，那就干掉我们好了，易如反掌。而且 ，只是针对人类大举入侵，别的生物还是存在。也许以后还会有猫文明 或者蟑螂文明，对细菌来说无所谓，一切周而复始。” 看着他一口气说完后严肃忧郁的看着我，我想反驳，但是似乎说不明白 。 他小心的问我：“我想去洗个手。” 我呆呆的坐着。我知道他所说的那些都是建立在一个假定的基础上，但 是又依托着部分现实。所以这种理论会让人抓耳挠腮很头疼。 几天以后，我在听那段录音的时候，我还是想明白了。问题不在于他想 的太多了，或是其他人想的太少了。而是对我们来说，未知太多了。如 果非得用奴役这个词的话，那我们都是被未知所奴役着。直到终于我们 看透、看清了所有事物的那一天。 只是，不知道那一天到底还有多远。 =第十四篇《永远，永远》 = 在一次前期调查的时候，我习惯性的找到患者家属想了解一下现在是什 么情况。家属没说完我就知道了，这是最头疼的类型。因为就目前的科 技医疗水平来说，那种情况基本算是没办法解决，只能看运气，很悲哀 。 跟她闲聊了一阵，我觉得老太太脑子比较清醒，精神也还好，不过有时 候说话会语无伦次。 我：“听说阿姨最近气色好多了。” 她笑了：“人都这岁数了，也不好看了，气色再不好那不成老巫婆了？ 哈哈。” 我：“叔叔去年的病……好些没？” 她：“好是好太多了，在医院那阵把我给急的。我岁数大了身体不行了 ，也经不起折腾，放不下。不过好在没事儿了，他恢复多了，但是经常 气短，现在在屋里歇着呢。” 我往空荡荡的那屋瞟了一眼：“没事儿，文涛（患者长子）忙，就是让 我来替他看看您，顺便把东西送过来。” 她：“我知道你们年轻人事情多，现在压力那么大……他们几个最近回 来特别勤，估计是不放心我们老两口，其实都好着呢，你们忙你们的， 抽空来玩儿我们就挺高兴的了。” 我：“阿姨，我问您件事儿：您还记得去年这个时候您在做什么吗？” 老太太自己嘀咕着，皱着眉仔细的想。 她狐疑的看着我：“去年？这个时候？应该是接你叔叔出院了……但是 后面的事儿我怎么想不起来了？” 我：“去年什么时候出院的？” 她：“5月初啊……” 5月初是就是家属说他们父亲去世的时候。 家属前几天的描述：“我爸去年去世的，我们都很难过，最难过的是我 妈。好几次差点儿也哭过去了……这一年来我们兄弟姐妹几个都经常带 着老婆孩子回去陪她，可老太太一直就没怎么缓过来，老是说着说着眼 圈就红了……前几天我又回去了，开门的时候我觉得我妈气色特好，我 还挺高兴，但是进门后我跟我们都吓坏了。我爸遗像给撤了，他用的茶 杯还摆着，我妈还叫我陪我爸聊天，她做饭，我们看遍了，家里就我妈 一人，我们怎么说她都跟听不见似得……吃饭的时候，桌上始终摆着一 副多余的碗筷，我妈还不停的往里面夹菜，对着那个空着的座位说话。 ……后来我问了好多人，都说我爸的魂回来缠着我妈，我们不信，老两 口感情一直很好，当年一起留的学，一起回的国，后来又一起挨批斗… …虽说日常吵架拌嘴也有，但是绝对没大矛盾，都那么多年了……我怀 疑我妈是接受不了现实，精神上有点儿……”。于是，后来在家属安排 下，我去了患者家。 我：“对啊，去年的现在，6月份，您想不起来在做了？” 她想了一会儿后一脸恍然大悟的样子：“对了！我想起来了，去年是我 们结婚40周年。那阵我们忙着说找老同事办个小聚会，结果他身体还是 太虚了，没办。” 我：“那您打电话给老同事们取消了吗？” 她：“我哪儿顾得上啊，就照顾他了，所以我让大儿子打的。我说我想 不起来了呢！这一年我就照顾他了，每天是这件事儿，当然想不起来了 ，我就说我记性怎么突然差了……” 我沉重的看着她，不知道怎么开口。家里的摆设等等都是两个人用的生 活器具：杯子，脱鞋，老花镜…… 她宽慰的看着我：“我没事儿，这些年我身体很好，现在照顾他也算还 了人情了。当年在国外留学，我水土不服，都是他伺候我，我还特感动 呢，没想到他到这时候要债来了。哈哈哈。” 聊了好一阵，她很自然的认为丈夫还活着，我尝试说明，但既没有好的 时机，也没忍心开口。后来老太太说今年的41周年结婚纪念日，不打算 请人了，自己家人过。 我：“阿姨，最近夜里您睡的好吗？” 她：“还行啊，最近都挺好的，一觉到天亮。平时我神经衰弱，有点儿 动静就醒了。” 我：“叔叔呢？” 她：“他还那样，打雷都不醒的主儿，睡到天亮……最近也不半夜起来 看书，倒是不会吵我了……他的一些书……这些天我找不到了，忘在医 院了？医院……” 我：“叔叔跟您说话吗？” 她：“说啊，慢条斯理的，一句话的功夫都够我烧开一壶水了，哈哈哈 ……对了，我去给他续上水啊，你等一下。” 我：“嗯……我能看看吗？” 她站起身：“好啊，来，他习惯在卧室的大椅子那儿。” 我跟着她进去了，她所说的那把大椅子空荡荡的，椅子上放了一件外套 ，一本书。她对着空椅子介绍我，然后看着椅子开始说一些生活琐事， 场面很诡异，于是我慢慢的退了出去。 这种老式的两居室就两间房子加一个很小的门厅，我只能回另个房间。 我留意到老太太刚才坐过的椅子旁放了厚厚的一叠卡片，随手拿起来翻 了翻，看样子都是老两口这些年互赠的，生日，新年，春节，结婚纪念 日等等。就在我准备放回去的时候，我看到最上面那张，落款日期是去 年写的。卡片上的文字迹娟秀、清丽，看来是患者的。看过后，我把那 张卡片私自收了起来。 当老太太从屋里出来的时候，我改主意了，闲聊了几句后起身告辞。 几天后我约了患者家属，尽可能把他们都找到一起，客观的说了所有情 况和我的判断后，告诉他们我的想法：是否入院治疗的问题，我希望他 们再考虑，我个人推荐休养为主。然后把那张卡片还给了他们。几个人 传看后，都沉默了，只是点了点头。 当晚在家，我找出笔记本，又看了一遍我从卡片上抄下的那段文字。 自从我习惯于沉迷在逻辑分析与理性辨析后，从未觉得情感竟然是如此 的重要。 我知道情感很渺小，既不辉煌，也不壮烈，只是一个小小的片段，但是 却让我动容。我也知道这篇看起来很无聊，很枯燥，很平淡，没有玄妙 的世界和异彩纷呈的思想。但是我依旧偏执的尝试着用我拙劣的文字以 及匮乏的词藻，任性的写下这一篇，谨此来纪念那对老人真挚的情感， 并以卡片上的那段文字，作为这一篇的结尾。 原文： 指间的戒指不再闪亮 婚纱在衣柜早就尘封 我们的容颜都已慢慢的苍老 但那份心情，却依旧没有改变 感谢你带给我的每一天 正是因为你 我才有勇气说 “永远，永远” =第十五篇《真正的世界》 = 她：“这也是我不久前才想通的。你知道为什么有些时候，面对一些很 明显的事物却难以分析，不敢下定义吗？其实是思维影响了人的判断。 所处思维状态导致了人看不清本质，干扰人判断的能力。” 我：“但是这跟你所做的有什么直接关系吗？” 这个患者身边的很多人形容她被 “附体”了。男友为此弃她而去，家 人觉得她不可救药，朋友都开始远离她……之所以出现这种情况，是因 为几年前她开始模仿别人。 最初她身边的人还觉得好玩儿，后来觉得很可怕，因为她几乎模仿的惟 妙惟肖。除了生理特征外，眼神、动作、语气、习惯、行为、举止，没 有一点儿不像的。这让她周围的人觉得很可怕。借用她前男友的描述： “那一阵她总是模仿老年人，不是做给别人看，是时刻都在模仿，我甚 至觉得跟爸生活在一起。而且，最可怕的是，她看我的眼神……那不是 她。我觉得她被附体了。我自以为胆子不小，但分手都是我趁她不在家 ，然后逃跑似得搬出了。搬出去后才打电话告诉她的……我觉得她接电 话的声音，是个老头……。” 但我我所感兴趣的不是什么灵异内容，而是另一个问题：那些所谓“附 她体”的，都是活人。 她：“有直接关系，我刚才说了，人怎么可能没有思维？” 我再次强调：“你看，是这样，我并没有接触你很久，也不是很了解情 况。当然了，我从别人那里知道一些，但是没亲身你接触，到目前为止 ，一个多小时。所以……” 她：“所以，你希望我说明白点儿？” 我：“对，这也对你有好处。” 她笑了：“对我？什么好处？” 我：“如果你不让我把事情弄明白了，你后面会面对一系列的测评和检 查，耽误时间不说，对心理上……” 她：“我明白了，我也知道你要说什么了……是个问题。不过，我尽可 能从开始给你讲，如果你还不明白，我也没办法，但是我会尽力。” 我：“好，谢谢你。” 她是那种言辞很犀利的女人。 她：“嗯……从哪儿算开始呢？这样吧，我刚才的话你先放一边不想， 我问你件事儿：你想没想过你看到的世界也许本身不是这个样子的？” 她的话让我一惊，这个问题是长久以来一直困扰我的。 她：“说个简单的吧。你知道人类眼球的结构是球形对吧，球形晶体。 根据透镜原理，景物投射给视网膜的是上下颠倒的图像，但是大脑自行 处理了这个问题，左脑控制右手，右脑控制左手。这样问题就解决了， 但本质上，我们眼中的世界是颠倒的。” 我：“嗯，是这样。” 她：“我是从这里出发想了很多，这是最初。下面我要跟你说的，需要 你要尽可能的展开自己的想象。” 我：“……好吧我尽力而为……” 她：“咱们再进一步：因为，我们每个人都是有思想的，所以在我们看 待事物的时候，其实是加了自己的主观意识。也就是说，你认为的鲜艳 ，在我看来并不见得是鲜艳，你看到的红，我也许会觉得那偏黄；你尝 到的甜，在我尝过后觉得偏酸；你认为的很远，我很可能觉得不是特远 ；你认为那很艺术，我却觉得很通俗。这样说明白吗？” 我：“你的意思是说：经历，造诣，学识，见识，知识，这些客观因素 影响了我们看待事物的本质？” 她：“你想事情太绕了，看本质。你说的那些经历啊，知识啊，都是客 观的，那些客观的影响了你，是你的思想，所以最终就是形成了你的主 观。当你知道越来越多，你就和别人越来越不一样。实际上，每个人都 是越来越和别人不一样。” 我：“是这样吗？” 她：“是这样，我们每个人看到的世界，会偏差越来越大，但是会有所 谓的集体价值观在均衡着我们的主观。” 我：“嗯……好像是……” 她：“后来我想到这个就开始好奇，别人眼中的世界，是什么样子的呢 ？” 我：“我懂了，这就是你开始模仿别人的最初原因对吧？” 她：“没错，我开始想了很多办法，最后决定还是用这个最笨的办法， 也就是我们常说的：换个角度看。不过，这个换角度，要复杂的多。因 为要换角度看的不是一件事，而是整个世界！最开始我先是慢慢观察别 人的细节，然后记住那些细节的特征，再然后开始试着模仿别人、体会 对方为什么这么做。说白了就是变成你模仿的那个人。模仿的时间久了 ，会了解被模仿者的心态，进一步，就会学会用对方的眼睛去看事物了 ，如果掌握的好，甚至可以知道对方在想什么。” 我：“有点儿象演员……不过，知道对方想什么这个有点儿玄了。” 她：“一点儿都不，我知道很多朋友不怎么理我是觉得我可怕，所谓附 体只是借口，其实更多的是我知道他们想些什么，所以他们觉得很可怕 。不过那会儿我已经接近更高级别的模仿了。” 我：“是模仿的更像了？” 她：“不，是心灵模仿。不动声色的就知道对方的想法。因为模仿别人 久了，对细节特征抓的很准，所以揣摩到对方的心态纯粹是下意识的。 不用行为模仿就可以看透。你认为这是巫术或者魔法吗？” 我：“这么说过来，不觉得。” 她：“就是的啊，花几年的时间一直这么做过来会觉得很简单，无非就 是对细节的注意、把握、体会，对眼神的领悟、对动作的目的性都熟悉 了，习惯后不觉得怎么神奇。不过，做到心灵模仿，我觉得有天赋成分 。就是说，如果你天生观察细致，并且很敏锐的话，会更快。” 我：“这样会很累啊。” 她：“不，这样很有趣，你开始用别人的眼光看的时候，你会看得更本 质。你也就会更接近这个世界的本质所在。” 我：“但那只是用别人的眼光去看而，你不是说要看到真正的世界吗？ ” 她笑了：“没错，但是我说了，这是一个很笨的方法，实际是绕了个大 圈，可我想不出更好的。我不打算走宗教信仰那条路、” 我：“你说你会知道别人的想什么，你可以知道我在想什么吗？” 她：“不知道，因为在跟你说清这件事儿，所以我一直在自己的思维中 。不过……”她顿了一下。“不过我知道你对这个世界的本质很困惑。 ” 我愣了。 她：“神奇？我不觉得，只是我刚才注意到了的你眼神轻微的变化而已 。那个问题，困扰你很久吗？” 我点了下头后突然意识到：我和她的位置好像颠倒过来了：“你很厉害 ……” 她微笑：“没那么严重，我们再说回来吧？” 我：“OK，但是你既然已经掌握了某种程度的心灵模仿，为什么还要行 为模仿呢？” 她：“你知道我什么时候被称作‘附体’的吗？” 我：“这个他们没说。” 她：“在我开始模仿上了年纪的人那阵。” 我：“模仿上了年纪的人有什么不一样吗？” 她：“民间传说中总是提到某种动物修炼多少年成了精对吧？事实上我 认为不用修炼，活够年头直接成精了，是因为阅历。你发现没，活的越 久，阅历越多，人的思维就越深、越远。” 我：“是吗？” 她：“想想看，一个动物，在野外那种弱肉强食的残酷自然环境下，活 个几百年，不成精才怪！什么没见过？什么没遇到过？什么不知道？没 准真的就有，只是人类已经无法看到了，因为它们活的太久，经验太丰 富了，过去说的什么山魈（音xiao）啊、山神啊，河神啊，没准就是那 些活的很久的野生动物。人要是都能活个七八百年，肯定个个都是老妖 精！我这么说不是宣扬封建迷信怪力乱神啊，我只是强调下阅历和经历 的重要性。” 我：“所以你刻意模仿老人的行为举止？” 她：“嗯，是这样……你有烟吗？” 我找出烟递给她。 她点上烟深吸了一口：“不好意思，我轻易不抽烟的……” 事实上我很高兴她面对我能放松下来。 她：“我在模仿那些老人的时候，发现逐步接近我想知道的那些本质了 。” 我：“你是说……” 她：“世界，到底是怎么样的。” 我：“我懂你的意思了。你选择这种兜圈子的方法去做目的其实不是为 了揣摩别人或者单纯的用别人的眼光看世界，而是为了不带任何主观意 识的去看这个世界，对吧。” 她笑了：“我花了好几年，被人说有病、附体，就是这么简单？我告诉 你我明白的不是这样。” 我没笑，等着她继续。 她：“大多数老人很让我失望，因为他们阅历够了，经历也许不够，这 样思维上还是没有我需要的那种超脱的态度。因为大多数上了年纪的人 ，遇到什么事情还是会有很强烈的情绪，但是身体上又不允许有很强烈 的反应，所以有时候他们的脾气就会很怪……我妈就是这样。不信你把 身上所有关节都用绷带包上绷紧，这样过一周试试，你也会很郁闷的… …可我要的不是这些，我需要的是脱离尘世的状态去看世界，我不知道 该怎么做了。” 我：“你是说，你陷入僵局了吗？” 她咬了下嘴唇：“没错，但是，没多久，我发现我又进了一步，因为就 在我以为这几年白费功夫的时候，我突然懂了。” 我：“你得到超脱的状态了？” 她：“比这个还强大。” 我：“难道说，用完全不带思维和主观意识的眼光去看，还看不到真正 的世界？” 她：“对啊，那不是真正的世界。” 我：“那究竟什么是？” 她掐了烟笑了：“如果你带着自我意识去看，根据我前面说的，你看到 的其实是你自己，对吧？。你想过没有？真正要做的，不是什么都放弃 了，不是无任何态度去看，那不是超脱，那是淡漠了，就是俗话说的： 没人味了，那种状态根本看不到，顶多目中无人而已，差得远了。” 我：“可是你说了半天，到底是怎么能看到呢？” 她得意的笑了：“想看到真正的世界，就要用天的眼睛去看天，用云的 眼睛去看云，用风的眼睛去看风，用花草树木的眼睛去看花草树木，用 石头的眼睛去看石头，用大海的眼睛去看大海，用动物的眼睛去看动物 ，用人的眼睛去看人。” 我认真的听着，傻了似得的看着她，但大脑是沸腾的状态。 最后她又开了句著名的玩笑：“如果有天你看到我疯了，其实就是你疯 了。” 那天走的时候，我觉得自己晕晕乎乎的，看什么都好像是那样，又好像 不是那样。因为她说的太奇异了，都是闻所未闻的。我必须承认她的观 点和逻辑极为完善，而且把我彻底颠覆了。我想，也许有一天，她会看 到那个真正的世界吧？ =第十六篇《时间的尽头—前篇》 = 某次和一个关系很好的朋友聊天，因为他是驻院精神病医师，所以我说 起了那位能看到“ 绝对四维生物”的少年，他听了后觉得很有意思， 但同时也告诉我，他们院一个患者，简直就是仙了。那患者是个老头， 当时六十多岁，在他们院已经十几年了。他们院都管他叫“镇院之宝” 。这么说不光是他的想法很有趣，更多的是他会“传染”。 最初这个老头是跟好几个人一个病房，里面大家各自有各自的问题：有 整天在床上划船的（还一个帮忙挂帆抛锚的），有埋头写小说的（在没 有纸笔的情况下），还有半夜喜欢站在窗前等外星人老乡接自己走的（ 7 年了，外星老乡也没来），有见谁都汇报自己工作的：“无妨，待我 斩了华雄再来饮此酒不迟！” 就那种环境下，老头没事儿就拉着其他 患者聊天，花了半年多，居然让那些各种病症的人统一了——都和自己 一样的口径。大家经常聚在一起激烈的讨论问题——不是那种各说各的 ，而是真的讨论一些问题，但是很少有人医生护士能听明白他们在说什 么。 跟他聊过的其中少量患者很快出院了，这个很让人想不透。那些出院的 人偶尔会回来看他，并且对老头很恭敬，还叫老师。不过有一些病情加 重了……院方换了几次房都一样。后来医院受不了了，经过家属同意， 让老头住单间。开始家属还常来看，可一来就被拉住说那些谁也听不明 白的事儿，逐渐子女来的也少了。好在子女物质条件很不错，打款准时 ，平常基本不露面。照理说那么喜欢聊天的一人，自己住几天就扛不住 了，但老头没事儿，一住就是十几年，有时候一个月不跟人说话都没所 谓，也不自己嘀咕，每天乐呵呵的吃饭睡觉看报纸，要不在屋里溜达溜 达。现在的状况，按照朋友的说法就是：“当我们院是养老院了，住的 那叫一个滋润！按时管饭就成，自己收拾病房，自己照顾自己，连药都 停了，很省心。不过每天散步得派人看着，不能让他跟人聊天，因为他 一跟其他患者聊天，没一会就能把对方聊激动了，这个谁也受不了。” 在朋友的怂恿下，加上我的好奇，那次闲聊的两周后，我去拜访了“镇 院之宝”。说实话我很想知道他到底说了些什么。 因篇幅较长，故拆分为前后两篇 《橘子空间》 进门后看到窗前站着个老人，个头不高，中等身材花白头发，听到开门 回过头了，逆光，看不清。 医师：“这是我的一个朋友，来看您了。” 这时候我看清了，一个慈眉善目的方脸老头。 老头溜达到床边坐下，很自然的盘着腿，我坐在屋里唯一的一把椅子上 ，颇有论经讲道的气氛。 朋友说还有事儿就走了，关门前对我坏笑了一下，我听见他锁门的声音 后有点不安的看了一下眼前的老头。 他说话慢条斯理的，很舒服，没压迫感：“你别怕，我没暴力倾向，呵 呵。” 我：“那倒不至于……听说您有些想法很奇怪。” 他：“我只是说了好多大家都不知道的事情，没啥奇怪的啊？” 我：“您很喜欢聊天？” 他：“嗯，聊天比较有意思，而且很多东西在说出来后自己还能重新消 化吸收一下。没准还能出新的观点。” 我觉得这点说的有道理。 我：“听说您‘治好’了一些患者？” 他：“哈哈，我哪儿会治病啊，我只是带他们去了另个世界。你想不想 去啊？” 我盘算着老头要是目露凶光的扑过来，我就抄起椅子揍，还得喊。这会 儿得靠自己，跑是没戏了。 他大笑：“你别紧张，我不是说那个意思。” 我：“您说的另一个世界，是什么地方？” 他：“是时间的尽头。” 我：“时间的尽头？时间有尽头吗？” 当时的我已经具备了一 些量子物理知识了。 他：“有。” 我：“在哪儿？” 他：“在重力扭曲造成的平衡当中。” 我觉得这就很无聊了，最初我以为是什么很有趣的东西，但现在貌似是 纯粹的空扯。 我：“您说的那个扭曲是什么意思？”说话的同时我掏出手机准备短讯 我朋友让他来开门。 他依旧不慌不忙的：“看来你这方面的知识不多啊，要不我给你讲细致 点儿？” 我想了想，攥着手机决定再听几分钟。 他：“你知道我们生活在扭曲的空间吧？” 我：“不知道。” 他：“不知道没关系，打个比方说的话会觉得很简单。假如多找几个人 ，我们一起拿着很大的一张塑料薄膜，每人拉着一个边，把那张薄膜绷 紧……这个可以想象的出吗？” 我：“这个没问题，但是绷紧薄膜干嘛？” 他：“我们来假设这个绷紧的薄膜就是就是宇宙空间好了。这时候你在 上面放一个橘子，薄膜会怎么样？” 我：“薄膜会怎样？会陷下去一块吧？” 他：“对，没错，是有了一个弧形凹陷。那个弧形的凹陷，就是扭曲的 空间。” 我：“弧形凹陷就是？我们说的是宇宙啊？空间怎么会凹陷呢？” 老头微笑着不说话。 我愣了一下，明白了：“呃，不好意思，我忘了，万有引力。” 他继续：“对，是万有引力。那个橘子造成了空间的扭曲，这时候你用 一颗小钢珠滚过那个橘子凹陷，就会转着圈滑下去对吧？如果你的力度 和角度掌握的很好，小钢珠路过在那个橘子造成的弧形的时候，橘子弧 形凹陷和小钢珠移动向外甩出去的惯性达到了平衡，会怎么样？” 我：“围着橘子不停的在转？有那么巧吗？” 他：“当然了，太阳系就是这么巧，月亮围着地球也是这么巧的事儿啊 ？不对吗？” 我：“……嗯，是这样……原来这么巧……” 他：“现在明白扭曲空间了？我们生活的环境，就是扭曲的空间，对不 对？” 我不得不承认。 他：“明白了就好说了。我们这时候再放上去一个很大的钢珠，是不是 会出现一个更深的凹陷？” 我：“对，你想说那是太阳？” 他：“不仅仅是太阳，如果那个大钢珠够重，会怎么样？” 我：“薄膜会破？是黑洞吗？” 他：“没错，就是黑洞。这也就是科学界认为的‘黑洞质量够大，会撕 裂空间’。如果薄膜没破，就会有个很深很深的凹陷，就是虫洞。” 我：“原来那就是虫洞啊……撕裂后……钢球……呃，我是说黑洞去哪 儿了？” 他：“不知道，也许还在别的什么地方，也许很可能因为撕裂空间的时 候自我损耗已经被中和了【注①】，不一定存在了，但是那个凹陷空间 和撕裂空间还会存在一阵子。” 我：“这个我不明白，先不说它去哪儿了的问题。钢球都没有了怎么还 会存在凹陷和撕裂的空间？” 他笑了：“这就是重力惯性。如果一个星球突然消失了，周围的扭曲空 间还会存在一阵子，不会立刻消失。” 我：“科学依据呢？” 他：“土星光环就是啊，虽然原本那颗卫星被土星的重力和自身的运转 惯性撕碎了，但是它残留的重力场还在，就是这个重力场，造成了土星 光环还在轨道上。不过，也许几亿年之后就没了，也许几十万年吧？” 我：“不确定吗？” 他：“不确定，因为发现这种情况还没多久呢。” 我：“哦……那您开始说的那个什么平衡是指这个？” 他：“不完全是，但是跟这个有关。我们现在多放几个很大的钢球，这 样薄膜上就有很多大的凹陷了，这点你是认可的。那么假如那些凹陷的 位置都很好，在薄膜上会达成一个很平衡的区域，在那个区域的物体， 受各方面重力的影响，自己本身无法造成凹陷，但是又达成了平衡，不 会滑向任何一个重力凹陷。这个，就是重力扭曲造成的平衡。” 我努力想象着那个很奇妙的位置。 他：“如果有一颗行星在那个平衡点的话，那么受平衡重力影响，那颗 行星既不自转，也不存在公转，同时也不会被各种引力场撕碎，就那么 待在那里。而且它自己的重力场绝大部分已经被周围的大型重力场吃掉 了，那个星球，就是时间的终点。” 我：“不懂为什么说这是时间的终点？” 他：“你不懂没关系，因为你不是学物理的。要是学物理的不懂，就该 回学校再读几年了。那是广义相对论【注②】。有时间你看一下就懂了 。而且，我为了让你明白一些故意没用‘时空’这个词，而用了空间。 实际上，被扭曲的是时空。” 我：“嗯……可是，您怎么知道会有那种地方存在的？就是您说的那个 时间的终点……呃，星球？” 老头笑的很自豪：“我去过！” 注1：关于“黑洞中和”的说法是患者假设，但是有些黑洞的确在逐渐 消失。参考资料：“黑洞蒸发”——史蒂芬.霍金著。发表杂志就不推 荐了，到处都能找到。 注2：质量极大或密度极高的物体可以使时空结构延长。——《广义相 对论》。 患者的意思是：在几个大型重力场的扭曲平衡点，时空是被造成扭曲后 达成的平衡，所以那个星球所处的时空本身就是被几个重力所延长的。 说的更直白一点：几个重的物体已经把薄膜压陷、绷紧了，这时候在那 个平衡点放一个质量相对很小的物体，那个物体则很难造成薄膜的凹陷 ，即便有也是很小很小，仅仅维持自身的停留。推荐读物：《广义相对 论》——艾尔伯特.爱因斯坦 =第十七篇《时间的尽头—后篇》 = 看着患者那么自豪的声称去过时间的尽头，我一时懵了，因为前面他说 的我还没完全消化，冷不丁这么离谱的事儿搞得我没反应过来。 《瞬间就是永恒》 我：“您……什么时候去过？” 他：“想去随时能去。” 我：“随时？” 他很坚定：“对。” 我：“现在能去吗？能让我看着您去吗？” 他：“现在就能去，但是你看不到。” 我：“我不是要去看，而是让我看到您不在这里去了就成。” 突然间他的眼睛神采奕奕：“我回来了。” 我：“啊？” 说实话我见过不少很夸张的患者，但是像夸张到这种程度的，我头一回 见到。 他：“我说了，我去了你也看不到。” 我：“您是指神游吧？” 他：“不，不是精神上去了，而是彻底的去了。” 我对此表示严重的怀疑和茫然。 他：“我知道你觉得我有病，不过没关系，我习惯了。但是我真的去了 。我说了，那里是时间的尽头，就是没有时间这个概念，所以即便我去 了，你也看不到，因为不属于一个时间。在那里不占用这里一丝一毫的 时间。” 我：“您的意思是：您去了，因为那里的时间是停滞的或者说没有时间 ，所以您在这里即使去了，在这个世界也发现不了，有两个时间的可能 性。对吗？” 他：“不完全对，实际上时间有很多种。根据我们刚才说的‘质量扭曲 时空’的那段话你就能接受了。” 我：“好吧，我们假设您真的去了。那么您怎么去的呢？” 他：“你必须先相信时间尽头的存在，你才可以去。” 我：“信则有之，不信则无？这就有点儿没意思了吧……” 他很严肃：“你可以不相信，但是你不相信并不能影响客观现实的存在 ，而且你也不能证实我所说的是错误的。至少，你无法在这个有时间的 世界证实我是胡吹的。有个故事我想说给你：有个天生的盲人，很想知 道什么是太阳。有人告诉他：你就站在太阳底下啊，感觉到热了吗？那 就是太阳。盲人明白了：哦，太阳是热的。盲人有一次晚上路过一个火 炉，觉得很热，就问周围的人：好热啊，是太阳吗？别人告诉他：这不 是太阳，太阳是圆圆的。盲人明白了：原来又圆又热的是太阳啊。别人 解释给他：不是的，太阳是摸不到的，太阳在天上，早上是红色的，中 午是白色的，晚上又是红的了。太阳会发光，所以你觉得太阳是热的。 盲人就问：天在哪儿？什么是红色？什么是黄色？什么是发光？没人能 说清。于是盲人就说：你们都骗我，没有太阳的。” 我愣了一会儿，感觉似乎陷入了一个圈套或者什么的悖论，但是说不明 白。不过我明白为什么他是“镇院之宝”了，同时我觉得这老头也有邪 教教主的潜质。 我叹了口气：“好吧，您去了，真的存在。那么，时间的尽头是什么样 的？” 他也叹了口气：“我可能没办法让你相信了。不过，我还是会告诉你。 ” 我：“嗯，您说。” 他：“时间的尽头是超出想象的，那个地方因为没有时间，很难理解。 例如说，你向前走一步，同时你也就是向所有的方向走了一步。这个你 理解吗？你可以闭上眼想象一下。” 我虽然有些抵触，还是尝试着闭上眼想象我同时往所有方向迈了一步的 效果。很遗憾，眼前画面是盛开的菊花（注意区分）。 我睁开眼：“不好意思我想象不出来。” 他：“嗯，我理解，这很难……好吧，如果你非要跟有时间的世界比较 的话，我可以尽可能例举给你。不过不指望你有什么概念了。就当我是 在异想天开的胡说吧。时间的尽头，有没有空气无所谓，有没有重力无 所谓，不吃不睡无所谓，肉体存在就存在了，可以存在于任何点——只 要你愿意。而且关于迈一步的那个问题，看你的决定，如果你继续向前 ，也就是往所有方向前进前。同样，你可以同时看到所有的角度——是 不是对你来说更困惑了？你亲眼看到自己的背影，很古怪吧？你也看到 自己的正面或者侧面。你能看到，是因为三维还存在，但是第四维没了 。” 我：“可怜的四维……” 他：“超出理解了吗？还有更夸张的，事实上，你连那一步都不用迈， 只要你想走出那步，实际上你已经走出去了。没有时间的约束，就脱离 了因果关系。你可以占满整个空间——那可是真正的空间，而不是时空 。但是其实你就在某个点上。我知道你不能理解，实际上没几个人能理 解，包括物理学家【注①】。” 说实话我脑袋有点儿大。 我：“那，之后呢？会有无数个自我？” 他：“不，只有一个。” 我：“为什么？” 他：“你的身体是具有三维特性的，所以你存在的点只有一个。但是没 有了时间轴，你可以在任何地方，因为没有第四维的因果约束……四维 时空这个概念估计你也不明白。” 我：“不，我明白。”突然间很感激说人类是四维虫子的那个少年。没 他我今儿啥也听不懂。 他：“你明白？那好，我继续说。因为没有时间轴了，也就不存在过程 了，在时间的尽头，所有的过程其实就是没有过程。因果关系需要有先 有后。没有了时间，先后这个概念不存在了【注②】。” 我觉得有点儿明白了，但是由衷的感慨这一步迈的真难——我是指理解 。 我：“好吧，那么您解释一下在没有时间的情况下，意识会怎么样？没 有时间也就没时间思考了对吧？” 他：“谁说我们的意识和我们在一个时空了？意识是由我们的身体产生 的。但是存在于相对来说比我们身体更多维地方。” 我觉得这句话比较提神。 我：“您等等啊，您是在否定物质世界对吧？” 他在笑：“不，我不否定物质世界。我有信仰不代表我必须就去否定物 质世界或者宇宙的存在。上帝也好，佛祖也好，安拉也好，只是哲学思 想。思想产生于意识，我说了，意识不属于这个四维世界。如果说，来 自意识的思想促使了人类的进化，推动了人类发展和进化讲得通啊？不 矛盾 。” （受字数限制，本篇未完待续） 我：“嗯，这个可能有道理……为什么话题跑哲学来了？” 他：“你没发现吗？不管你说什么话题，说到最后全部都会涉及到哲学 。” 我：“好像是这样……” 他：“我们的祖先曾经就从哲学的角度描述过不同的时间流：洞中七日 ，人间千年。只不过那会是一种从哲学角度的推测。” 我：“这个听说过……” 他：“对你来说时间的尽头让你很不理解，但是如果你把我们用薄膜假 设的平面空间再好好想一下你就明白了。从唯物的角度确认不同的时间 流存在没问题啊？达到了重力平衡，也就必定会有一个点属于时间的尽 头。” 我：“这个我现在清楚多了，实际上我不理解的是怎么去。” 老头松开盘着的腿下地站了起来：“最开始没有生物，后来就有了；最 开始没有地球，后来就有了；最开始没有太阳系，后来就有了，银河系 也一样，宇宙也一样。所谓的凭空吗？凭空就违反了物质世界的物理法 则。但是，真的是凭空吗？无线电你看不到，红外线呢看不到，X光你 看不到。但是不管怎么难以理解或者不可思议，这一切的确存在着。一 个唐朝的人来到我们的时代，看到有人拿着移动电话唠唠叨叨他会觉得 这个时代都是神奇的，都是魔法的，是仙境。实际上呢？是吗？吃喝拉 撒那样儿少了？这只是科技的进步对不对？假如那个唐朝人比较好学， 努力学习我们这个时代的生活，等有一天他也拿着移动电话说话，手里 按着电视机遥控的时候，你再把他放回唐朝，你认为他说的谁信？我们 学习历史，可以认识到我们自己的文明发展，所以不觉得是什么魔法或 者神奇。移动电话也好，电视也好，只是日常用品罢了。冷不丁把你扔 1000年后，你就是刚才来过这个时代的唐朝人。” 我认真的看着他。 他：“唯物论也好，唯心论也好，其实不冲突，大家看待事物的角度不 一样。只要不用自己所掌握的去祸害别人，那就算自我认识提高了，没 什么大惊小怪的。像我前面说的：你不相信并不能影响客观现实的存在 。时间的尽头存在，而且我也的确去了，你是否认同，不是我的问题， 是你的。” 我叹了一口气：“好吧，我承认您是仙级的……您原来是做什么的？” 他笑了：“我只是个精神病人罢了，曾经是个哲学老师。。” 我：“……对了，我想问一下，之前有些患者好了是怎么回事儿？还有 您跟那些患者说什么了？能把他们情绪调动起来？” 他：“我带他们去了时间的尽头。” 我无奈的看着他，不知道该说什么了。眼前浮现出朋友锁上门离去前的 坏笑。 然后我们的话题逐渐转入哲学，我发现了，哲学基础扎实的人差不多都 是仙级的。对于时间的尽头，我理解了，但是对于他说去过，我不能理 解。或者说，以我对物质世界的认识来说，我不能理解。 朋友开门接我的时候，依旧挂着一脸欠揍的坏笑。和他一起下班路上我 问他：“你听过他的言论吗？” 朋友：“时间的尽头吧？我听过，听晕了，后来自己看书去了，勉强听 懂了。” 我：“你信吗？” 他：“你先告诉我你信吗？” 我：“我不知道。” 他：“我也不知道……不过，他跟我说过一句话我好像明白点儿了。” 我：“什么话？” 他：“尝试着用唯物的角度去理解：瞬间就是永恒。” 注1：理查德.费因曼在1967年4月的一次采访中对记者解释量子物理时 说：“谁也不理解量子理论。” 理查德.费因曼（Feynman.Richard Philips），20世纪伟大的物理学家 。1918年5月11日生于美国纽约市。曾对量子聚变（核）物理、量子（ 电）动力学和低温超导做出过杰出贡献。1965年获得诺贝尔物理奖。 1988年2月15日因癌症去世，享年69岁。 注2：参见《量子物理学：是幻想还是现实》——阿拉斯泰尔.雷著（剑 桥出版社）。 参见《自然规律的特点》——理查德.费因曼著。 =第十八篇《孤独的守望者》 = 他：“在我跟您说之前，能问个问题吗？” 我：“可以，不过，不要用‘您’这个称呼了，咱俩差不多大。” 他：“好的。我想知道，梦是真的吗？” 我十分小心谨慎的回答：“从现有的物理角度解释：不是真的。” 他：“那，梦是随机的吗？” 我：“呃……应该是所谓的日有所思，夜有所梦吧？” 他：“要是，梦里的事情跟白天的完全无关呢？” 我：“嗯……那应该是你的潜意识把一些现实扭曲后反应到梦里了。” 他：“我找您的原因是我从小到大，每隔几年就会做同一个梦。” 我：“每次一摸一样？” 他：“不，都是在一个地方，梦里我做的事情也差不多。但是我会觉得 很真实，从第一次就觉得很真实，所以印象很深。我甚至都清醒的知道 又是这个梦。努力想醒，但是醒不了。我快受不了了，每次做那个梦后 都要好久才能缓过来。所以我通过朋友来找您，我想知道我是不是疯了 。” 我：“是不是疯了我也不能下判断，你需要做各种检查才能确定……你 都梦见什么了？很恐怖的？” 他：“不，不是恐怖吓人的。” 我：“能告诉我吗？” 他：“好的。” 我调整了一下坐姿。 他：“我醒了，睁开眼，周围是很模糊的光晕。我知道自己还在蛋壳里 。需要伸手撕开包裹着我的软软的，象蛋壳一样的东西才能出来。蛋壳 在一个方形的池子里，池子很简陋，盛了像水一样的液体泡着蛋壳。每 次我醒来的时候，液体还剩一半。从池子里出来会觉得那种彻底睡足了 的感觉。我总是找一身连体装穿上，比较厚，衣服已经很旧了。” 我：“你是在房子里吗？” 他：“是的，房子也很旧了。里面有好多陈旧的设备，我隐约记得其中 一些，但是记不清都是做什么用的了。穿好衣服后我会到一个很旧很大 的金属机器前，拉一个开关，机器里面会哗啦哗啦的响一阵，然后一个 金属槽打开了，里面有一些类似猫粮狗粮的东西，颗粒很大，我知道那 是吃的，就抓起来吃。我管那个叫食物槽。食物槽还会有水泡，水泡是 软软的。捏着咬开后可以喝里面的水。水泡的皮也可以吃。” 我：“食物和你周围的东西都有色彩吗？” 他：“有，已经褪色了，机器很多带着锈迹……吃完后我会打开舱门到 一个走廊上。那里所有门都是船上的舱门那种样子，但是比那个厚重， 而且密封性很好。每次打开都会花很大力气。到了走廊我会挨个打开舱 门的到别的房间看，每个房间都是和我醒来那间一样的，很大，很多机 器。” 我：“其他房间有人吗？” 他：“没有活人，一共十个房间，另外9个我每次都看，他们的水池都 干了，软软的蛋壳是干瘪的，里面包裹着干枯蜷缩的尸体。我不敢打开 看。” 我：“害怕那些干枯的尸体？” 他：“我害怕的不是尸体，而是我接受不了只有我一个人活下来的事实 。” 我：“……嗯？只有你一个人？。” 他：“是的。所有的房间看完后，我都会重新关好舱门，同时会觉得很 悲伤。我忍住不让自己哭出来。在长廊尽头，我连续打开几个大的舱门 ，走到外面小平台。能看到我住的地方是高出海面的，海面上到处漂浮 着大大小小的冰块，天空很蓝，空气并不冷，是清新的那种凉。海面基 本是静止的，在没有冰块的地方能看到水下很深，能看到我住的地方在 水下是金字塔形状，但是没有生物。” （受字数限制，本篇未完待续） 我：“什么都没有？” 他：“没有。沿平台通向一个斜坡走廊，顺着台阶可以爬到最高处，那 是这个建筑的房顶，最高点。四下看的话，会清晰的看到水下有其他金 字塔，但都是坍塌的。在水面的只有我这个。每次到这个时候，我就忍 不住会哭，无声的哭。眼泪止不住，我拼命擦，不想让眼泪模糊视线。 哭完我就一直站在那里往四周看，看很久，想找任何一个活动的东西， 但是什么都没有。” 我觉得有点儿压抑：“一直这样看吗？” 他：“不是的，看一阵我会回去，到我居住那层的下面。那里有个空旷 的大房间，里面有各种很大很旧的机器，有些还在运转，但是没有声音 。我不记得那些机器都是做什么用的了，我只记得必须要把一些小显示 窗的数字调整为零。做完这些我去房间的另一头找到一种方形的小盒子 ，拿着盒子回到房顶。象上发条一样拧开盒子的一个小开关，然后看着 它在我手里慢慢的自动充气，变成一个气球后飞走了。” 我：“你尝试过做别的事情吗？” 他：“我不愿意去尝试，你不知道站在那个地方的心情。周围偶尔有轻 微的水声，冰山慢慢的漂浮。那个时候我心里清楚，整个世界，只有我 一个人了。我觉得无比的孤独。在做完所有的事情后，我就坐在那里等 着，我知道在等什么，但是我也知道可能等不来了。我想自杀，但是又 不想放弃，我希望还有人活着，也许也在找我，象我在找他一样……我 等的时候，忍不住会哭出来。那种孤独感紧紧的抓住我，甚至让我自言 自语都没有勇气。我有时候想跳下去，向任何一个方向游，但是我知道 会游不动死在某个地方……” 我：“你……结婚了吗？” 他：“嗯，有个孩子。” 我：“……生活不如意吗？” 他：“一切都很好，也许有人会羡慕我。但是，你知道吗，那个梦太真 实了！那种绝望的孤独感很久都没办法消退。你能理解星球上只有我一 个人的感受吗？我想大声的哭，但是不敢，我甚至连大声哭的勇气都没 有。孤独的感觉如影随形，即使我醒了，我还是会因此难过。我加倍的 对家人好，对朋友好，不计代价不要任何回报，只要能消除掉那种孤独 的感觉。但是不可能。就算我在人群中，那种孤独感就像影子一样，紧 紧的抓住我不放。我不知道该怎么办。” 我看到他眼泪大颗大颗的掉下来。 他：“我宁愿自己是那些干枯的尸体，我宁愿在什么灾难中死去，我不 愿意一个人那么孤独的等着……找着……但是在梦里我就那么等着，我 总是带着那么一点点希望等着，可是，从来没有等到过。每次视线里的 移动都只是冰山，每一次耳边的声音都只是海水，每一次……” 他已经泣不成声，我默默的看着，无能为力。 他：“我没办法逃脱掉，我曾经疯了似地在网上找各种冰山和海洋的图 片，我知道那是梦，但是那种孤独感太真实了，没有办法让我安心。我 宁愿做恐怖的梦，宁愿做可怕的梦，不想要这种孤独的梦。每次梦里我 都在房顶上向远处望，拼命想找到任何可能的存在，我曾经翻遍了那里 所有房间找望远镜，我想看更远的地方是不是还有同伴。如果有，不管 是谁，我会付出我的一切，我只想不再孤独……那是刻骨铭心的悲哀， 那是一个烙印，深深的烙在心上！我想尽所有办法，却挥之不去……” 他的绝望不是病态，发自心底的痛苦。我尽可能保持着冷静在脑子里搜 索任何能帮助他的办法。 我：“试一下催眠吧？我目前能帮你的只有这样了。” 大约三周后，我找了个这方面比较可靠的朋友给他做催眠。 2个小时后，朋友出来了，我看到她的眼圈是红的。 我：“你，怎么了？” 她：“我不知道，也许我帮不了他，他的孤独感就是来自梦里的。” 我把患者送到院门口，看着他走远，心里莫名的觉得很悲哀。 那是一个很美的地方，但是却只有他的存在。他承受着全部寂寞等待着 ，他是一个孤独的守望者。 =第十九篇《雨默默的》 = 这个患者在我接触的病例中，让我头疼程度排第三，很痛苦。接触她太 费劲，足足7个月。不是一个月去一次那种七个月，而是三、四天去一 次那种七个月！ 她的问题其实是精神病人比较普遍的问题：沉默。老实说我最喜欢那些 东拉西扯的患者，虽然他们不是最简单的，但至少接触他们不复杂，慢 慢聊呗，总能聊出来蛛丝马迹。非得按照百分比说的话，侃侃而谈那种 类型最多只占30%；还有20%属于说什么谁也听不懂；沉默差不多也有 30%？可能不到；剩下的类型就复杂了，不好归类。有时候只好笼统的 划分为：幻听、幻视、妄想、癔症什么的。这也没办法，全国精神病医 师+心理学家+各种相关能直接参与治疗的医师，全算上，差不多每人能 摊上将近三位数的患者。这不是劳动强度问题，而是要进入患者的心灵 ，了解患者的世界观才能想办法治疗（强调：不是治愈，而是想办法治 疗），这需要很多时间、很大精力的投入。跟正常人接触都要花好久， 别说患者了。这行资深人士基本都有强大的逻辑思维和客观辨析本能。 注意，我说的不是能力，而是本能。因为不本能化这些很容易被动摇。 而且还得有点儿死心眼一根筋的心理特征，说好听了就是执着。没办法 ，不这样就危险了——也不是没见过精神病医师成了医师精神病的。所 以有时候我很庆幸我不是一个精神病医师。 呃……跑题了……索性再多跑点儿……所谓沉默类型不是冷冷的或者阴 郁的，他们只是不交谈，或者说：不屑于跟一般人交谈，自己跟自己玩 儿的好着呢。沉默类型中大体可以分三种：一部分伴有自闭症；一部分 是认为你思维跟不上他，没得聊；剩下的是那种很悲观很消沉的患者。 实际上绝大多数精神病人都是复合类型，单一类型的大多不被划归为患 者。特殊情况除外。 再插一句：沉默类型里面不是天才最多的。侃侃而谈那类里面才是天才 最多的——当然，你能不能发现还是问题。而且其中相当一部分很狡猾 ，喜欢在装傻充愣中跟你斗智斗勇，不把你搞得抓耳挠腮鸡飞狗跳不算 完，而他们把这当做乐趣。 我要说的她，属于沉默类型中的第一种特征+第二种特征。她的自闭症 不算太严重，但是问题在于她性格很强烈，一句话没到位，今儿的会面 基本就算废了。经过最初的接触失败以及连续失败后，我开始拿出了二 皮脸精神，没事儿就去，有事儿办完绕道也去。我就当是谈恋爱追她了 。 终于，她的心灵之门被我打开了。 …… 我：“我一直就想问你，但是没敢问。” 她笑：“我不觉得你是那种胆子小的人。” 我：“嗯……可能吧。我能问问你为什么用那么多胶条把电视机封上吗 ？” 她：“因为他们（指她父母）在电视台工作。” 我：“不行你得把中间的过程解释清楚，我真的不懂。” 她是个极聪明的女孩，老早就认字，奶奶教了一点儿，不清楚自己怎么 领悟的。5岁就自己捧着报纸认真看，不是装的，是真看。幼儿园老师 觉得好笑就问她报纸都说什么了，她能头也不抬的从头版标题一直读下 去，是公认的神童。她父母都在电视台工作，基本从她出生父母就没带 过，是奶奶带大的，所以她跟奶奶最亲。在她11岁的时候奶奶去世了， 她拉着奶奶的手哭了一天一夜，拉她走就咬人，后来累的不行了昏过去 了，醒了后大病一场。从此就不怎么跟人说话。父母没办法，也没时间 ，几个小保姆都被她轰走了。不过天才就是天才，一直到上大学父母都 没操心过。毕业后父母安排她去电视台工作，死活不去。自己找了份美 工的工作。每天沉默着进出家门，基本不说话。如果不是她做一些很奇 怪的事情，我猜她的父母依旧任由她这样了。会有这样的极品父母吗？ 我告诉你，有，是真的。 她皱了下眉：“他们做的是电视节目，我讨厌他们做的那些，所以把电 视机封上了。” 我：“明白了，否则我会一直以为是什么古怪的理由呢，原来是这样啊 。” 她：“嗯，我以为你会说我不正常，然后让我以后不这样呢。” 我：“封就封了呗，也不是我家电视，有啥好制止的。” 她笑了。 我：“那你把门锁换了，为什么就给你爸妈一把钥匙呢？” 她突然变得冷冷的：“反正每次他们就回来一个，一把够了。” 我：“哦……第二个愿望也得到满足了，最后一个我得好好想想。” 她再笑：“我不是灯神。” 我：“最后一个我先不问，我先假设吧：你总戴着这个黑镜架肯定不是 为了好看，应该是为了有躲藏的感觉吧？” 她：“你猜错了，不是你想的那种心理上的安慰。” 我愣了下：“你读过心理学……” 她：“在你第一次找我之后，我就读了。” 原来她也在观察我。 我：“最后的愿望到底问不问镜架呢？这个真纠结啊……能多个愿望吗 ？” 她：“当然不行，只有三个。你要想好到底问不问镜架的问题。”看得 出她很开心。 我凭着直觉认为镜架的问题很重要。 我：“……决定了：你为什么要带着这个黑镜架？” 她：“被你发现了？” 说实话我没发现，但故作高深的点头。 她认真的想了想：“好吧，我告诉你为什么，这是我最大的秘密。” 我：“嗯，我不告诉别人。” 她：“我戴这个镜架，是为了不去看到每天的颜色。” 我：“每天的颜色？” 她：“你们都看不到，我能看到每天的颜色。” 我：“每天……是晴天、阴天的意思吗？” 她：“不，不是说天气。” 我：“天空的颜色？” 她：“不，每天我早上起来，我都会先看外面，在屋里看不出来，必须 外面，是有颜色的。” 我：“是什么概念？” 她：“就是每天的颜色。” 我：“这个你必须细致的讲给我，不能跟前几个月似得。” 她：“嗯……我知道你是好意，是来帮我的，最初我不理你不是因为你 的问题，而是你是他们（指她父母）找来的。不过我不是有病，我很正 常，只是我不喜欢说话。” 我：“嗯，我能理解，而且是因为他们不了解你才会认为你不正常的。 例如电视机的问题和你把鱼都放了的问题。” （受字数限制，本篇未完待续） 她曾经把家里养的几条很名贵的鱼放了。基础动机不是放生， 比较复杂：因为养鱼可以不像养猫狗那样定时喂或者特别的关注，养鱼 现在啥都能自动，自动滤水，自动投食器，自动恒温，有电就可以几个 月不管，看着就成了。她觉得鱼太悲哀了，连最起码的人为关注都没有 ，只是被用来看，所以放了。那是她不久前才告诉我的。 她：“嗯，不过……我能看到每天的颜色的事儿，我只跟奶奶说过，奶 奶不觉得我不正常，但是你今后可能会觉得我不正常。” 我：“呃，不一定，我这人胆子不小，而且我见过的稀奇古怪人也不少 。 ‘每天的颜色’是我的第三个愿望的解释，你不带反悔的。” 她：“……每天早上的时候我必须看外面，看到的是整个视野朦胧着有 一种颜色。例如黑啊，黄啊，绿啊，蓝啊什么的，是从小就这样。比方 说都笼罩着淡淡的灰色，那么这一天很平淡；是黄色这一天会有一些意 外的事情，不是坏事，也不是好事。如果是蓝色的话，这一天肯定会有 很好的事情发生，所以我喜欢蓝色；如果是黑色就会发生让我不高兴的 事儿。” 我：“这么准？从来没失手过？” 她笑了：“失手……没有失手过。” 我：“明白了，你戴上这个镜架就看不见了对吗？” 她：“嗯，我上中学的时候无意中发现的，戴上这种黑色的镜架就看不 到每天的颜色了，我也不知道为什么。” 我：“好像你刚才没说有粉色？对吧？” 她变得严肃了：“我不喜欢那颜色。” 她房间里一样粉色或者红的的东西都没有。 我：“为什么？” 她：“粉色是不好的颜色。” 我：“呃……你介意说吗？” 她：“如果是粉色，就会有人死。” 我：“你认识的人？” 她：“不是，是我看到一些消息。报纸上或者网上的天灾人祸，要不同 事同学告诉我他们的亲戚朋友去世了。” 我：“原来是这样……原来粉色是最不好的颜色……” 她：“红色是最不好的。” 我：“哦？红色？很……很不好吗？” 她：“嗯。” 我：“能举例吗？如果不想说就说别的；对了有没有特复杂你不认识的 颜色？”我不得不小心谨慎。 她：“就是因为有不认识的颜色，所以我才学美术的……我只见过两次 红色。” 我：“那么是……” 她：“一次是奶奶去世的时候，一次是跟我很好的高中同学去世的时候 。” 我：“是这样……对了，你说的那种朦朦胧胧的笼罩是象雾那样吧？” 她：“是微微的发着光，除了那两次。” 我觉得她想说下去，就没再打岔。 她咬着嘴唇犹豫了好一阵：“奶奶去世那天，我早上起来就不舒服，拉 开窗帘看被吓坏了，到处都是一片一片的血红，很刺眼。我吓得躲在屋 里不敢出去，后来晚上听说奶奶在医院不行了，我妈带我去医院，我都 是闭着眼哭着去的，路上摔了好多次，腿都磕破了。妈还骂我，说我不 懂事……到了医院，见到奶奶身上是蓝色的光，可是周围都是血红的， 我拉着奶奶不松手，只是哭……我怕……奶奶跟我说了好多……她说每 天的颜色其实就是每天的颜色，不可怕。她还说她也能看到，所以她知 道我没有撒谎。最后奶奶告诉我，她每天都会为我感到骄傲，因为我有 别人所不具备的……最后奶奶说把蓝色留给我，不带走，然后就把蓝色 印在我手心里了……每当我高兴的时候，颜色会很亮……我难过的时候 ，颜色会很暗……我知道奶奶守护着我……” 她红着眼圈看着自己右手手心。 我屏住呼吸默默的看着她，听着窗外的雨声。 过了好一阵，她身体慢慢放松了。 她：“谢谢你。” 我：“不，应该谢谢你告诉我你的秘密。” 她：“以后不是秘密了，我会说给别人的。不过这个镜架我还会戴着， 不是因为怕，而是我不喜欢一些颜色。” 我：“那就戴着吧……我有颜色吗？” 她想了想着我的外套：“那看你穿什么了。” 我们都笑了。 作为平等的交换，我也说了一些我的秘密，她笑的前仰后合。 真正松一口气的其实是我。我知道她把心理上最沉重的东西放下了，虽 然这只是一个开始。 临走的时候，我用那根蓝色的笔又换来她的一个秘密：她喜欢下雨，因 为在她看来，雨的颜色都是淡淡的蓝，每一滴。 到楼下的时候，我抬头看了一眼，她正扒着窗户露出半个小脑袋，手里 挥动着那只蓝色的笔。 我好像笑了一下。 走在街上，我收起了伞，就那么淋着。 雨默默的。 =第20篇《最后的撒旦》 = 我：“我看到你在病房墙壁画的了。” 他：“嗯。” 我：“别的病患都被吓坏了。” 他：“嗯。” 我：“如果再画不仅仅被穿束身衣，睡觉的时候也会被固定在床上。” 他：“嗯。” 我：“你无所谓吗？” 他：“反正我住了一年精神病院了，怎么处置由你们呗。” 我：“是你家人主动要求的。” 他：“嗯。” 我：“是不是很讨厌我？” 他：“还成。” 我：“那你说点儿什么吧？” 眼前的他是个20岁左右的年轻男性，很帅，但是眉宇间带着一种邪气， 我说不好那是什么。总之很不舒服——不是我一个人这么说。 他抬眼看着我：“能把束身衣解开一会儿吗？” 我：“恐怕不行，你有暴力倾向。” 他：“我只想抽根烟。” 我想了想，绕过去给他解开了。 他活动了下肩膀后接过我的烟点上，陶醉的深深吸着：“一会你在给我 捆上，我不想为难你。” 我：“谢谢。” 他：“我能看看你那里都写了什么吗？”他指着我面前关于他的病例记 录。 我举起来给他看，只有很少的一点观察记录，他笑了。 我：“一年来你几乎什么都没说过，空白很多。” 他：“我懒得说。” 我：“为什么？” 他：“这盒烟让我随便抽吧？” 我：“可以。” 他：“其实我没事儿，就是不想上学了，想待着，就像他们说的似得： 好逸恶劳。” 我：“靠父母养着？” 他的父母信奉天主教，很虔诚的那种。从武威（甘肃境内，古称凉州） 移居北京前N代都是。 他：“对，等他们死了我继承，活多久算多久。以后没钱了就杀人抢劫 什么的。” 我：“这是你给自己设计的未来？” 他：“对。” 我：“很有意思吗？” 他：“还成。” 我：“为什么呢？” 他再次抬眼看我：“就是觉得没劲……其实我也没干嘛，除了不上学不 工作就是乱画而已。” 我：“家里所有的墙壁都画满了恶魔形象，还在楼道里画，而且你女友 的后背也被你强行刺了五芒星，还算没干嘛？” 他：“逆五芒星。” 我：“可是你为什么要做这些？” 他又拿出一根烟点上：“你有宗教信仰吗？” 我：“我是无神论者。” 他：“哦，那你属于中间派了？” 我：“中间派？” 他：“对啊，那些信仰神的是光明，你是中间，我是黑暗。” 他说的轻描淡写，一脸的不屑。 我：“你是说你信仰恶魔？” 他：“嗯，所有被人称为邪恶的我都信仰。” 我：“理由？” 他：“总得有人去信仰这些才能有对比。” 我：“对比什么？光明与黑暗？” 他：“嗯。” 我：“你不觉得那是很低幼的耍帅行为吗？。” 他抿了下嘴没说话。 我知道这个触及他了，决定冒险。 我：“小孩子都觉得崇拜恶魔很酷，买些狰狞图案的衣服穿着、弄个鬼 怪骷髅纹在身上，或者故意打扮的与众不同，追求异类效果。其实为了 掩饰自己的空虚和迷茫，一身为了反叛而反叛的做作气质。” 他依旧没搭腔，但是我看到他喉结动了一下。 我：“虽然你画功还不错，但是那也不能证明你多深邃，有些东西掩饰 不了的，例如幼稚？” 他终于说话了：“少来教训我，你知道没多少。别以为自己什么都清楚 ，你不了解我。” 我：“现在你有机会让我了解你。” 他：“好啊，我告诉你：这个世界就是肮脏的，所有人都一样。道貌岸 然下面都是下流卑鄙的嘴脸。我早看透了，没有人的本质是纯洁的，都 一样。你不认同也没关系，但我说的就是事实。” 我微笑着看着他。 他：“人天生就不是纯洁的，每个躯壳在一开始就被注入了两种特性： 神的祝福和恶魔的诅咒，就像你买电脑预装系统一样。事先注入这两样 后，才是轮到人的灵魂进入躯壳。然后灵魂就夹杂在这中间挣扎着。各 种欲望促使你的灵魂堕落，各种告诫又让你拒绝堕落，人就只能这么挣 扎着。有意义吗？没有，都是无奈的本性，逃不掉。等你某天明白的时 候你会发现，自己的本质竟然有这么肮脏下流的东西，想去掉？哈哈哈 ，不可能！” 我：“但是你可以选择。” 他提高了嗓门：“选择？你错了！没有动力，永远是贪欲强于克制，卑 鄙强于高尚。人就是这么下贱的东西。只有面对邪恶的时候，高尚的那 一面才会被激发，因为那也是同时存在在体内的特质，神的意图就是这 样的。当你面对暴行的时候，你会袒护弱小，当你面对邪恶的时候你才 会正义，当你面对恐惧的时候你才会无畏。没有对比，人屁都不是，是 蝼蚁、是蛆虫、是垃圾、是空气里的灰尘、是脚下的渣滓！” 我：“如果这个世界上没有神呢，没有恶魔呢？” 他站了起来，几乎是对我大喊：“那才证明这都是人的本质问题，早就 在心里了，代代相传，永远都是！只给两个婴儿一杯牛奶，你认为他们 会谦让？胡扯！人类是竞争动物，跟自然竞争，跟生物竞争，然后和人 类竞争，你能告诉我哪一天世上没有战争吗？那是天方夜谭吧？除非在 人类出现之前！我幼稚？你真可笑！我信奉恶魔，那又怎么样？自甘堕 落算什么？我的存在，就是为了证明光明的存在，我不存在，就没有对 比，就没有光明。人的高尚情操也就永远不会被激发出来，就只能是卑 微的、肮脏的、下流的！有人愿意选择神，有人愿意选择恶魔！如果这 个世上只有恶魔，那就没有恶魔了，就像这个世界只有神就没有神一个 道理。我的存在意义就在于此。！” 听见他的吼声，外面冲进来两个男护士，几乎是把他架走的。 走廊里回荡着他的咆哮：“你们都是神好了，我甘愿做恶魔，就算你们 全部都选择光明，为了证实你们的光明，我将是最后一个撒旦。这！就 是我的存在！” 听着他远去的声音，我面对着满屋的狼藉，呆呆的站在那里，第一次不 知所措。 我必须承认，他的那些话让我想了很久，那段录音都快被我听烂了。 后来和他的父母聊过几次，他们告诉我患者曾经是如何的虔诚、如何的 充满信仰，但是突然不知道为什么就这样了。而且他们说已经为他祈祷 无数次了，他们希望他能回到原来的虔诚状态。 我本来打算说些什么，结果犹豫了好一阵还是没说。 我想，从某个角度讲，他很可能依旧还是虔诚的。 篇外篇——《有关精神病的午后对谈》 本来今天应该更新到第二十一篇，原计划是贴《女人的星球》或者贴《 死亡周刊》。但是中午偷闲登陆看到了一条天涯站内短讯。那是从我开 这个帖起，一直跟我保持短讯联系的一个看帖朋友发的。通过段时间的 了解，我得知Ta这些年被自身的某种问题所困扰着，也基本上知道是怎 么回事儿了。今天ta又指引我看了ta曾经写过的一篇帖子（好奇的人别 惦记刨了，绝对找不到的），里面提到ta的痛苦，也提到了一个词。那 个词恰好我知道，所以我决定把我一直不想发的东西作为今天的更新内 容，希望能帮到ta。同时也是回答一些朋友短讯问到的精神病基础问题 。 说不想发是因为大多数朋友是看热闹的，图个乐，对这些精神病基础知 识没兴趣。并且这里是鬼话版块，不是百度知道。当然也许有人会喜欢 ，但我觉得很可能是少数，毕竟这些东西没经过任何文字修饰和加工处 理…… 需要额外说明的是：我不是这方面的专家、医师，我希望那位朋友能尽 快的做一些专业的咨询和治疗。我今天更新的内容，只做部分参考。 在几年前我和一个朋友的伯父（俗称：大爷）聊过一个下午。整整那个 下午我们都在说一个话题：精神病和精神病人。朋友的伯父早年海外求 学，学医。后专攻精神科研究与治疗，在业界（全球范畴）比较有名。 曾对精神病研究和治疗方面有过很大的贡献。 老头一点儿架子没有，挺开朗的一个人，是真正的专家。说专业知识的 时候从不故作高深用专业词汇显得自己怎么怎么牛，也不得瑟，都是以 广大人民群众喜闻乐见的大白话表达。不像那些整天研究“比基尼到底 露多少算道德沦丧”的砖家叫兽们说话似得，得瑟半天没人明白。我本 能的觉得那天的对话也许会有用（当时还没惦记写这篇东西），于是记 录下了大部分。今整理其中一些作为《篇外篇》发出来，以后也就不会 再发这种看了会睡的东西了。至少不在鬼话。 请大家原谅我的任性，看几行如果觉得不喜欢看就别看了，干点儿别的 吧，当我今儿没更新，偷懒了，谢谢大家。 这不算采访啥的，所以就定这么个题目：《有关精神病的午后对谈》 正文： 他：“你要录音啊？” 我：“可以吗？” 他：“可以是可以，不过我今天是无责任的说说，如果想用这些做参考 写论文，恐怕会耽误你的。” 我：“您放心吧，我不用这个写论文，也不会对外发表或者提您的名字 ，我只是作为知识吸收了，您看可以吗？” 他：“好，那我可就不负责任的说说了啊？你发表了我也不承认（大笑 ）。” 我：“成，没问题。” 他：“好，那你想知道什么呢？” 我：“您是从什么时候起决定在这个医学领域的？” 他：“我不是从小立志就专攻这科的，也没什么特别远大的志向要救死 扶伤，那会儿我年轻，没想那些。我们家族祖上一直都是行医的（插一 句，有家谱为证记载到300年前），所以我们家族出医生多（笑）。本 身我是骨科，XX年被国家保送到欧洲求学的时候，遇到这么一个事儿， 也就是那件事儿，让我决定我现在的专业了。” 我：“是特惨的一件事吗？万恶资本主义体制下精神病人怎么怎么受摧 残了？” 他：“（大笑）那倒不是。是某次和一个同学去看她的哥哥。她哥哥在 一家精神病医院实习。我在院子里等她的时候，就坐在两个精神病人附 近，我听他们聊天。最开始我觉得很可笑，后来就笑不出来了。” 我：“是内容古怪吗？” 他：“不是，内容很正常，说的都是很普通内容。但是两个人操着不同 的语言，一个说西班牙语，另一个说英语。而且对话完全没有关系的。 一个说：今天天气真是难得的好。另一个回答：嗯，不过我不喜欢放洋 葱。那个又说：安吉拉还在世的话，肯定催着我陪她散步。另一个又回 答：大狗不算什么，小狗挠痒痒的时候才最可笑呢……两个人的话题完 全没有关系，但是两个人聊的很热络。如果不听内容，只看表情、动作 ，会以为是一对老朋友在聊天。我在旁边听的一愣一愣的。本身西班牙 语就是到那边才学会的，不扎实，最初都以为自己口语听力出问题了。 我就那么足足听了一个多小时，他们没一句对上的。等我明白过来的时 候，同学早就找不到我自己走了。” 我：“然后是不是回去开始留意这方面资料了？” 他：“对，就是从那开始，我才慢慢注意这些的。去图书馆看，缠着教 授推荐资料。但是我发现并不是象我想的那样。” 我：“对啊，骨科和精神病科是两回事儿啊。” 他：“不是这个问题，而是资料的问题。最开始我以为欧洲、西方在精 神病科这方面的资料会很全，记载会很详尽，但是一查，才知道，不是 我想的那样。到十八世纪中期的时候，他们的很多精神病科、脑科的资 料还跟宗教有关联。什么上帝的启示啊，神的惩罚啊，鬼怪的作祟啊， 都是这些。而且被很多医生支持。” 我：“其实也正常吧？医术的起源本身就是巫术嘛，巫医。” 他：“不是的，在十八世纪的时候，欧洲医学方面，尤其是外科方面已 经很有水准了。但是精神科方面可能是被宗教所压制，一直没太多进展 ，甚至有时候受到排挤。” 我：“所以？” 他：“所以我最终决定专攻精神科。” 我：“哦……我想知道您对精神病人治疗的看法，因为曾经听到过一种 观点：精神病人如果是快乐的，那么为什么要打扰他们的快乐。” 他：“这点我知道，其实应该更全面的解释为：如果一个快乐的精神病 人，在不威胁到自身的安全、他人的安全，同时又不给家人、社会增加 负担的情况下，那么就不必要去按照我们的感受去治疗他。” 我：“您认为这个说法对吗？” 他：“不能说是错的，但是这种事情是个例，不多见。你想，首先他要 很开心，不能冻着，不能饿着，还没有威胁性，家人并且不受累。多见 吗？不多吧。” 我：“您刚才提到个例？” 他：“的确存在。例如有那么一个英国患者，家里比较有钱，父亲去世 后三个姐姐和患者本身都拿到不少的遗产。患者情况是这样：每天都找 来一些东西烧，反复烧透，烧成灰后再烤、碾碎，然后用那个灰种花， 看看能不能活，各种东西都用来试验，别的不干，也不会干。吃饭给什 么吃什么，不挑食，累了就趴在沙发上睡了。他的三个姐姐很照顾他， 雇了两个佣人，一个做饭收拾房间，另一个就算是他助理了，整天盯着 ，别烧了什么家具或者自己，就这么过的。你不让他烧，他就乱砸东西 发脾气，给他点儿能烧的，他就安静了，慢慢的用酒精灯一点儿一点儿 烧，吃什么穿什么都不担心，财产有会计师、律师和姐姐监管着，一切 都挺好。这样的患者，没必要治疗，自己烧的挺好嘛，也不出去，也不 打算结婚，专心烧东西种花。没有威胁性，不伤害任何人，还能创造就 业机会。最重要的是：他很快乐。” 我：“怎么判断他的快乐与否呢？” 他：“只能从表面上看了，如果患者的是哭笑颠倒的话，也没办法。因 为这种情况下如果治疗会有很多奇怪的人权团体来找你麻烦，指责你剥 夺了快乐精神病人的快乐，很古怪的说辞。” 我：“嗯，是个问题……精神病定义的基础是什么？过了一个坎儿就算 ，还是因患病杀人放火满街疯跑才算？” 他：“其实你说的是一个社会认同的问题了。我的看法是：人人都有精 神病。” 我：“哎？” 他：“你想想看，你有没有某些方面的偏执？” 我：“嗯……我的电脑桌面上图标不能超过3个，多了必须放快捷栏或 者干脆不放桌面，这个算吗？” 他：“算啊，多于3个你就不干对不对？” 我：“那您这么说我身边这种人多了。我认识个女孩，她必须把钱包的 钱都按照面值排列好，正反面方向必须一致；另一个是必须把床上的床 单绷紧，不能有一丝皱褶；还有一个朋友喜欢宽叶的盆栽，休息日必须 挨个把叶子擦得贼亮；对了我还一个习惯，三个月必须家里的家具摆放 换个位置，这都算？” 他：“我们分开来说。你的家具移位啊，你朋友伺候花草啊，这个可以 用‘情调’这个词。那个整理钱包的人和床单平整的人可以算是小小的 矫情。其实这些都是强迫症。但是，这些都没影响你和其他人的正常生 活对不对？那就强迫着吧，没什么不可以的。不过你要是连别人的钱包 也整理，跑到别人家去强行把人家的家具也挪来挪去，你就算精神病人 了。至于去别人家擦花……我觉得这个我很接受（笑）。” 我：“嗯……那精神病到底怎么来的呢？有具体成因吗？” 他：“这个我也很想知道，不仅仅是我，很多我的同事都很想知道，但 是我们对于绝大多数精神病的成因都一无所知。只能肯定一点：有一部 分精神病人是因为遗传缺陷。但这不是绝对的。基本上人人都有遗传缺 陷，为什么就一部分会发病还是个未解课题。说远点儿吧。对于癌症啊 ，艾滋病啊，肿瘤啊，治疗技术和方法近几十年随着设备提高都是飞速 发展。为什么呢？因为病原明摆着就在那里。但是精神病不是，那个解 剖是看不到的。就像中国传统医学的穴位脉络，那个只能活着时候有， 尸体解剖根本就没有，你怎么确定？而且穴位和脉络还是一天当中会有 变化的。上午这个穴位可以有疗效，下午就没用了。精神病这种问题更 严重，精神是什么？这也就难怪西方宗教会干涉精神病研究的发展了。 这是很难说的一个问题。精神病科还不同于神经外科，神经外科目前最 好的是德国和日本，因为二战期间他们做了大量的活体实验。当然，这 个是没有人性的，也是反人类的残忍行为。从这点我们再说回来，也就 是通过德国和日本的活体大脑实验，我们才知道了大脑的很多功能。因 为大脑就像一部电脑一样，不是每时每刻所有的零件都在工作，需要这 部分的时候，这部分工作，不需要的时候，这部分是不活动的。关了机 就什么都发现不了。没有活体实验，很难知道。尤其是在过去透视技术 不发达的时期。” 我：“我记得有说法是大脑只被开发了20%，剩下的80%还没被运用。是 不是很多精神病的成因都在没开发的那方面？” 他：“其实这是个缪传。也许是媒体对于相关医学论文或者杂志的断章 取义。那80%不是全部闲置的，你的呼吸，你的心跳，你的排汗，你的 体能反应，都是那些80%内控制的，换句话说是维持生理机制。但是我 承认还有一部分到目前为止没发现有任何的运用。不是没有运用，是没 发现，也许需要什么情况才会被激活。但是这部分不会超过20%，也就 是说人类大脑实际已经被应用80%以上了。不要太相信小说电影里那些 人体特异功能的科幻。人目前还不具备无限潜能的大脑。真的是无限潜 能，那就不用发育这么大了。一个成人大脑多重？1.7公斤左右，这个 重量对于现代人体重比例来说，已经很大了。” 我：“嗯……除了遗传缺陷外就没有能确定的其他原因了？” 他：“有，但是更难确定了。例如心理因素，环境因素，成长因素，这 些都导致了承受能力的不同。比方说吧：精神分裂的重要症状之一就是 思维扩散和思维被广播（diffusion of thought ，thought broadcasting 英文原名由我本人经查证后友情提供），就那些刚刚提 到的各种客观因素导致的，在精神分裂患者群中站了相当大的一部分。 ” 我：“怎么个意思？思维扩散？” 他：“这是患者的一种错觉，觉得自己刚有什么想法，就跟发了广播似 得，大家就都知道了。感觉自己的思维处于共享状态，没有任何隐私了 ，由此而导致（对他人）恐慌和不信任感。所以这种情况被称为思维扩 散，其实这两种情况都是一样的，用两个词是因为患者的感受不同。思 维立刻被共享，要不就是思维有广播发散出去的感觉……精神分裂或者 精神分裂前期都是具备这种特征。对于这类患者，我不敢说全部，但是 其中一大部分只要我眼光和他们对视，我就能够确定。这不是我或者患 者有了特异功能，这是临床经验。他们的眼神都是极度敏感和警觉的。 ” 我：“原来是这样……” 他：“而且在这种情绪下，患者对周围的人更加敌意，心理上更加焦虑 。如果不及时心理辅导来调整或者治疗，会恶性循环的。因为他们越来 越敏感。比方你说了一句话，具体内容患者没听进去，就那么几个字他 听进去了，串成了辱骂他的一句话或者讽刺他的一句话。他会认为你针 对他了，你是坏人，你了解他的想法了，他没隐私了。同时会激起患者 更多想法，以至于在头脑中正常的思考的权衡脱离了正常的思维，成了 有人在头脑中对自己说话，形成幻听。如果更严重的，就会根据头脑中 的对话产生幻视效果。看到什么别人看不到东西啦，诸如此类。” 我：“……居然这么严重……” 他：“是的，我曾经治愈过一个患者，是个小伙子。他就是严重的精神 分裂。他说能看到街上很多外星人，别人看不到。外星人偷听他的思维 ，并且趴在每个人的耳边告诉别人。可是你想想看，当他用那种奇怪的 眼神看别人的时候，别人觉得他奇怪啊，也会多看他两眼，他就更加认 为别人已经知道他想什么了，会狂躁，会失常。” 我：“那精神分裂的治疗呢？” 他：“家人的开导是必须的，精神病医师会听取心理分析师和心理辅导 医师的建议，采取各种药物辅助治疗。但是必须强调一点：家属的配合 相当重要。我们在欧洲曾经有过一个调查，被母亲适当疼爱的孩子，成 年后会比被母亲忽视的孩子更加自信，同时和配偶、恋人的关系也更加 稳定。最有意思的是，免疫力也强。” 我：“这么大差异？” 他：“是的，不过患者自己也得慢慢调整自己的心态，不能整天在意别 人的眼神和态度。自己得学会放开心胸。海纳百川，有容乃大。壁立千 仞，无欲则刚……” 记录资料节选至此，本篇结束。一些朋友的天涯站内短讯基本都回答了 ，好累……今后请自行咨询专业机构，我只是写字儿的，不是穿白大褂 儿的，抱歉。 放着那么多写好的不修改不发，敲了一晚上这个……好累…… =第二十一篇《女人的星球》 = 我推门进来的时候，吓了他一大跳，人跟着就躲到桌子底下去了，说实 话我也被吓了一跳。 关上门后我把资料本子录音笔放在桌上后，并直接没坐下，而是蹲下看 着他。我怕他在桌子底下咬我——有过先例。 他被吓坏了，缩在桌子下拼命哆嗦着着，惊恐不安的四下看。 我：“出来吧，门我锁好了，没有女人。” 他只是摇头不说话。 我：“真的没有，我确定，你可以出来看一下，就看一眼，好吗？” 跟这个患者接触了大约2个月了吧？他有焦虑+严重的恐惧症，还失眠。 而恐惧的对象是女人。 他小心的探头看了下四周，谨慎的后退爬了出去，然后蹲坐在椅子上， 紧紧的抱着自己双膝，惊魂未定的看着我。 我：“你看，没有女人吧。” 他：“你真的是男的？你脱了裤子我看看？” 我：“……我是男的，这点我可以确认。你忘了我了？” 他：“你还有什么证据？” 我：“我今天特地没刮脸，你可以看到啊，这个胡子是真的，不是粘上 去的。你见过女人长胡子吗？就算汗毛重也不会重成我这样吧？” 他狐疑的盯着我脸看了好一阵。 他：“上次她们派了个大胡子女人来骗我。” 我：“没有的，上次那个大胡子是你的主治医师，他可是地道的男人。 ” 他努力在想着。我观察着他，琢磨今儿到底有没有交流的可能。 他：“嗯，好像是，你们俩都是男的……但是第一次那个不是。” 我：“对，那是女人，你没错。” 他：“现在她们化妆的越来越像了。” 我：“哪儿有那么多化妆成男人的啊……在些日子觉得好点儿没？” 他：“嗯，安全多了。” 我：“最近吃药顺利吗？”他曾经拒绝吃药，说那是女人给他的毒药， 或者安眠药，等他睡了她们好害他。” 他：“嗯，吃了就是困。” 我：“就是嘛，没事儿的。这里很安全。” 他：“你整天在外面小心点儿，小心那些女人对你下手！” 我想了下，没觉得自己有啥值得女人那么鸡飞狗跳寻死觅活惦记的。 他：“她们早晚会征服这个地球的！” 我：“地球是不可能被征服的。” 他：“哦，她们会统治世界的。” 我：“为什么？” 他又疑神疑鬼的看着我，我也在好奇的看着他，因为从没听说过他说过 这些。 他：“你居然没发现？” 我：“你发现了？” 他严肃的点了点头。 我：“你怎么发现的？” 他：“女人，跟我们不是一种动物。” 我：“那她们是什么？” 他：“我不知道，很可能是外星来的，因为她们进化的比我们完善。” 他好像镇定了很多。 我：“我想听听，有能证明的吗？” 他神秘的压低声音：“你知道DNA吗？” 我：“脱氧核糖核酸？知道啊？你想说什么？染色体的问题？” 他：“她们的秘密就在这里！” 我：“呃……什么秘密？染色体秘密？” 他：“没错！” 我：“到底是怎么回事儿？” 他：“人的DNA有23对染色体对不对？” 我：“对，46条。” 他依旧狐疑的看着我：“你知道多少？” 我：“男女前44条染色体都是遗传信息什么的，最后那一对染色体是性 染色体，男的是X/Y，女人是X/X。这个怎么了？” 他严肃的鄙视我：“你们都太笨！这么简单的事儿都看不明白！” 我：“呃……我知道这个，但是不知道怎么有问题了……” 他：“男女差别不仅仅是这么简单的！男人的X/Y当中，X包含了两三千 基因，是活动频繁的。Y才包含了几十个基因，活动很小！明白了？” 我：“呃……不明白……这个不是秘密吧？你从哪儿知道的？” 他一脸恨铁不成钢的表情：“我原来去听过好多这种讲座。你们真是笨 的没话说了，难怪女人要灭绝咱们！” 我实在想不出这里面有什么玄机。 他叹了口气：“女人最后两个染色体是不是X/X？” 我：“对啊，我刚才说了啊……” 他：“女人的那两个X都是包含基因好几千个！而且都是活动频繁，Y对 X，几十对好几千！就凭这些，差别大了！女人比男人多了那么多信息 基因！就是说女人进化的比男人高级多了！” 我：“但是大体的都一样啊？就那么一点儿……” 他有点儿愤怒：“你这个科盲！人和猩猩的基因相似度在99%以上，就 是那不到1%导致了一个是人，一个是猩猩。男人比女人少那么点儿？还 少啊！” 看着他冷笑我一时也没想好说啥。 他：“对女人来说，男人就象猩猩一样幼稚可笑。小看那一点儿基因信 息？太愚昧！低等动物是永远不能了解高等动物的！女人是外星人，远 远超过男人的外星人！” 我：“有那么夸张吗？” 他不屑的看着我：“你懂女人吗？” 我：“呃……不算懂……” 他：“但是女人懂你！她们天生就优秀的多，基因就比男人丰富。就是 那些活动基因导致了完全不一样的结果！男人谁敢说了解女人？谁说谁 就是胡说八道。我问你，从基因上看，你高级宠物高级？” 我：“呃……我……” 我：“就是这样。你养的宠物怎么可能了解你？你吃饭它明白，你睡觉 它明白，你看电影它就不见得明白了吧？你上网它就不理解了吧？你跟 别人聊天它还是不明白吧？你看书它明白？不明白吧。你看球赛高兴了 或者不高兴了它明白？它也不明白！它只能看到你的表面现象：你高兴 了或者生气了。但是为什么，它永远不明白。” 我：“嗯……你别激动，坐下慢慢说。” 他：“你能看到女人喜欢这件衣服，为什么？因为好看。哪儿好看了？ 你明白吗？” 我：“嗯，有时候是这样……” 他：“女人生气了，你能看到她生气了，你知道为什么吗？你不知道… …” 我：“经常是一些小事儿吧……” 他再度冷笑：“小事儿？你不懂她们的。你养的宠物打碎了你喜欢的杯 子，你会生气，在宠物看来这没什么啊，有什么可气的？对不对？对不 对！” 看着他站在椅子上我有点儿不安。 我：“你说的没错，先坐下来好不好？小心站那么高女人发现你了。” 他果然快速的坐了下来。 他：“没男人能了解女人的，女人的心思比男人多多了，女人早晚会统 治这个世界，到时候男人可能会被留下一些种男，剩下的都杀掉。等科 学更发达了，种男都不需要了，直接造出精子。可悲的男人啊，现在还 以为在主导世界，其实快灭亡了，这个星球早晚是女人的……” 我：“可怜的男人……感情呢？不需要吗？” 他：“感情？那是为了繁衍的附加品。” 我：“我觉得你悲观了点儿……就算是真的，对你也没威胁的。” 他：“我悲观？我不站出来说明，我不站出来警告，你们会灭亡的更早 ！可惜我这样的人太少了。” 我：“是啊……我知道的只有你。” 他：“佛洛依德，你知道吗？他也是和我一样，很早就发现了。” 我：“哎？不是吧？” 他：“佛洛依德的临终遗言已经警告男人了。” 我：“他还说过这个？怎么警告的？” 他：“他死前警告所有男人，女人想要全世界！” 我已经起身在收拾东西了：“嗯，我大体上了解怎么回事儿了。过段时 间我还会来看你的。” 他：“你不能声张，悄悄的传递消息，否则你也会很危险的。” 我：“好的，我记住了。” 我轻轻的关上了门。 几天后我问一个对遗传学了解比较多的朋友，有这种事儿吗？他说除了 来自外星、干掉男人、征服世界那部分，基本属实。 不过，我们都觉得佛洛依德那句临终遗言很有意思，虽然只是个传闻。 “女人啊，你究竟想要什么？” =第二十二篇《在墙的另一边》 = 在见这位患者之前，我被两位心理专家和一位精神病医师严正告诫：一 定要小心，他属于思想上的危险人物。在接到反复警告后，我的好奇心 已经被推倒了一个顶点。 老实说，刚见他到后有点儿失望，看上去没啥新鲜的。其貌不扬，个头 一般，没獠牙，也呼吸空气，肋下没逆鳞，看样子也吃碳水化合物，胸 前没一个巨大的“S”标志，看构造变形的可能性也不大。不过还是有 点儿比较醒目的地方——是真的醒目：他的目光炯炯有神。 按下录音键后，我打开本子，发现他正在专注的看着我一举一动。 我：“你……” 他：“我很好，你被他们警告要小心我了吧？” 我：“呃……是的。” 他：“怎么形容我的？” 我：“你很在意别人怎么看你吗？” 他：“没别的事儿可干，他们已经不让我看报纸了。” 我：“为什么？” 他：“我会从报纸上吸收到很多东西，能分析好几天，沉淀下来后又有 新的想法了。所以他们不愿意让我看了。” 我：“听说过你的口才很好。” 他：“我说的比想的慢多了，很多东西被漏掉了。” 我：“自夸？” 他：“事实。” 我突然觉得很喜欢跟他说话，清晰干净，不用废话。 我：“好了，告诉我你知道的吧？” 他：“你很迫切啊。” 我：“嗯，因为说你是那些心理专家的噩梦。” 他：“那是他们本身也怀疑。” 我：“怀疑什么？” 他：“你会不会觉得这个世界不对劲？一切都好像有点儿问题，但是又 说不清到底什么地方不对劲，看不透什么地方有问题。有些时候会若隐 若现的浮出来什么，等你想去抓的时候又没了，海市蜃楼似得。你有时 候会很明显的感觉到问题不是那么简单，每一件事情，每一个物体后面 总有些什么存在，而且你可以确定很多规律是相通的，但是细想又乱了 。这个世界有你太多不理解的了，你会困惑到崩溃，就像隔着朦胧的玻 璃看不清一样，最后你只好用哲学来解释这一切，但是你比谁都清楚， 那些解释似是而非，不够明朗。你有没有？” 我飞快的在脑子里重温着他那些话，并且尽力掩饰住我的震惊：“嗯， 有时候吧？” 他：“如果真的仅仅是‘有时候’，你就不会在接受了警告后，还是坐 在了我面前。” 他的敏锐已经到了咄咄逼人的地步了。 我：“因为我好奇。” 他：“对了，所以你会怀疑一切，你会不满足你知道的。” 我啥都没说，脑子里仔细的在考虑怎么应对——第一次在这么短的时间 内被迫认真应对。 他：“我说的你能理解吗？” 我：“我在想。” 他：“没什么可想的，根本想不出来的，因为你现在的状态不对。” 我：“也许吧？什么状态才能想明白呢？” 他：“不知道。但是大概上我了解一点。” 我决定先以退为进：“能教给我吗？” 他：“不需要教，很简单。你想想看吧，宗教里面那些神鬼的产生，哲 学各种解释的产生，追寻我们之外的智慧生物，以及把我们所掌握的一 切知识都极限化，为了什么？为了找。找什么呢？找到更多更多。但是 ，实际上是更多吗？是的。多在哪儿了？” 我：“似乎话题又奔哲学去了吧？” 他：“不，哲学只是一种概念上的解释，那个不是根本。” 我：“呃……哲学还不是根本？那什么是根本？” 他：“你没听懂我说的重点。哲学只是其中一个所谓的途径罢了。也许 哲学是个死胡同，一个骗局，一个自我安慰。” 我觉得我有点儿精神病了，他的目光像个探照灯让我很不舒服。 我：“你就不要在兜圈子了吧？” 他：“我们只看到一部分世界，实际上，世界很大，很大很大。” 我：“你是想说宇宙吗？” 他：“宇宙？那不够，太小了，也只是很小很小的一部分罢了。实际上 这个世界时跨越空间、跨越时间、跨越所有的一切。大到超越你的思维 了。” 我：“思维是无限的，可以想象很多。” 他突然大笑起来，这让我觉得很恼火。 他：“想象的无限？你别逗了。想象怎么可能无限呢，想象全部是依托 在认知上的，超越不了认知。” 我：“嗯，这个……知识越多，想象的空间越大……是吧？” 他：“扔掉空间的概念吧？神鬼被创造出来就是为了弥补空间的不足， 什么时间啊，异次元啊，都是微不足道的一部分罢了，差的太远了。一 只树上的小虫子，无法理解大海是怎么样的，沙漠是怎么样的，那个超 出它的理解范围了。捉了这只虫子，放到另一棵树上，它不会在意，它 会继续吃，继续爬，它不会认识到周围已经不同了，它也不在乎是不是 一样。有吃就好。” 我：“既然有吃了，何必管那么多呢？那只是虫子啊。” 他：“没错，我们不能要求虫子想很多，但是也同样不能认为想很多的 虫子就是有病的。允许不同于自己的存在。” 我：“你是想说……” 他：“我并没有想说，只是你认为。” 我：“好吧，知道我们的世界渺小又能怎么样？对虫子来说即便知道了 大海，知道了沙漠又能怎么样呢？不是还要回去吃那棵树吗？没有任何 意义啊？” 他：“你是人，不是那个虫子。你是自诩统治者的人，高高在上的人。 ” 我：“那就不自称那些好了。” 他微笑着看着我，我知道我上套了。 我：“你是想否定人吗？” 他：“不，我不想。” 我：“……回到你说的那个更大的世界。你怎么证明呢？” 他：“一只虫子问另一只虫子：你怎么证明大海存在呢？” 我有点儿头疼：“变成蝴蝶也许就能看到……如果离海不是太远的话… …” 他得意的在笑。 我明白了，这个狡猾的家伙利用我说出了他真正的主张。 我：“这可复杂了，根本是质变嘛……” 他：“你突然又困惑了是吧？” 我觉得脑子里乱成了一团。 他：“你有没有玩过换角度游戏？” 我：“怎么玩儿？” 他：“在随便哪个位置的衣兜里装个小一点的DV，想办法固定住，然后 再把兜掏个洞，从你早上出门开始拍，拍你的一天。等休息日的时候你 就播放下看看，你会发现，原来世界变了，不一样了，全部都是新鲜的 ，一切似是而非，陌生又熟悉。” 我不得不承认这个真的很好玩儿，想想都会觉得有趣。 他：“过几天换个兜，或者装在帽子上，或者开车的时候把DV固定在车 顶，固定在前杠上，然后你再看看。又是一个新的世界。这还没完，同 样是裤兜，再让镜头向后，或者干脆弄个架子，固定在头顶俯拍，或者 从鞋子的角度？或者从你的狗脖子上看？怎么都行，你会发现好多不一 样的东西，你会发现原来你不认识这个世界。” 我：“好像很有意思……” 他：“当个蝴蝶不错吧？” 我上套已经习惯了。 我：“这样会没完没了啊。” 他：“当然，这个世界太大了，大到超出了你的想象。” 我：“时间够一定会看完所有的角度。” 他：“你为什么老根时间较真儿呢？没有时间什么事儿啊？真的要去用 所有的角度看完整个世界？哪怕仅仅是你认知的那部分？难道不是你的 思维限制了你吗？” 我：“我的思维……” 他：“我说了，思维是有限的。对吧？” 我：“对……”没办法我只能承认。 他：“我是个危险人物？” 我：“嗯，可能吧？但是你说的那些太脱离现实了，毕竟你还是人，你 在生活。” 他：“是这样，但是依旧不能阻止我想这些。” 我：“但是你的思维也是有限的。” 他：“思维，只是一道限制你的墙。” 我：“你说的这个很矛盾。” 他：“一点儿也不。宗教也好，哲学也好，神学也好，科学也好，都是 一个意思，追求的也是一个东西。那是你要找到。也是所有人找的—— 当然，你可以不去找，但是，总是有人在找。” 我：“假设你是真的，找到后呢？” 他：“啊……按照以往的惯例，找到后就支离破碎结结巴巴前言不搭后 语的讲给别人听，有人记住了，有人没记住。记住的人又糊里糊涂的再 传播，最后大家觉得他是某个学派或者宗教的创始人，然后一帮人再打 来打去，把本身就破碎的这个新兴宗教又拆分为几个派系。直到某一天 ，几个古怪的人发现了其中某些不同，然后煞费苦心的再找，直到找不 到答案，开始思考，直到遇到那堵墙，然后，然后……Bulabulabula， 周而复始。” 我：“你把我搞糊涂了，你到底知道什么？” 他笑了：“对你来说，对你们来说，我只是个精神病人。” 我：“你……我不知道该说什么了。” 任凭我再说什么，他也不再回答了。但是他目的达到了：勾起了我对一 些东西的想法，但是这样只能让脑子更乱。 那天晚上我失眠了，各种各样乱七八糟的思维混在一起，理不清头绪。 我懂了他说的，但是我不知道怎么做。第二天我很想再次跟他聊聊，突 然间我觉得这很可怕。因为我昨儿晚上睡前一直在设计把DV固定在衣服 的什么位置上。 我想起了N个精神病医师告诉我的：千万千万千万别太在意精神病人说 的话、别深想他们告诉你的世界观，否则你迟早会疯的。 思维真的是限制我们的一堵墙吗？世界到底有多大？在墙的另一边。 =第二十三篇《死亡周刊》 = 我：“你还记得你做了什么吗？” 他：“记得。” 我：“说说看。” 他：“我杀了她。” 我：“为什么要杀她？” 他困惑的看着我：“不可以吗？我每周都会杀她一次。” 我：“人死了怎么能再杀？” 他：“她没死啊？只是我杀了她。” 我：“那你为什么杀她？” 他：“她每次都是故意惹怒了我，反正她总能找到理由吵架，目的就是 让我杀了她。” 我：“她怎么就惹怒你了？” 他：“故意找茬，或者踢我……嗯……下边。” 我：“每次都是？” 他：“嗯。” 我：“你怎么解释她已经死了快2个月了？” 他有点儿不耐烦：“我都说了，她没死，只是我杀了她而已。” 我：“……好吧，总有个开始吧？第一次是怎么回事儿？” 他：“那次她带我去她家……开始都好好的，后来她就成心找茬，我就 杀了她。” 我：“怎么杀的？” 他：“用门后的一条围巾勒住她脖子。” 我：“然后呢？” 他：“她挣扎、乱踹，嗓子里是那种……奇怪的声音……手脚有时候会 抽搐，过了一会儿舌头伸出来了……是紫色的，后来不动了。” 我：“那不就是死了吗。” 他：“没死，不知道为什么她不动了，软软的瘫在地板上，整个脸都是 紫色的……开始我很慌张，然后我觉得她可能是困了，就走了。出了她 们院到街上我看到她穿着那件大睡裙站在窗前对着我笑，还挥手。” 我：“你能看到她？” 他：“就在2楼啊，她们院临街的都是那种苏式老房子，窗户都是很大 ，不拉窗帘晚上都不用开灯，路灯足够了，外面看的很清楚。” 我：“我的意思是你亲眼看见她挥手了？” 他：“嗯，后来每周我都会去看她。每次都要我带一本时装杂志给她， 因为她再不逛街了。” 我：“……那么，你想她吗？” 他：“嗯，我什么时候能见她？” 我犹豫一下后，从旁边的公文袋里抽出几张照片放到他面前，那是从各 种角度拍的一具女尸。尸体处理过，内脏没有了，四肢和身体用了很多 保鲜膜和透明胶带分别缠上了，这使尸体看上去仅仅是个灰褐色的人形 。那个人形穿着一件宽大的白色睡裙……我尽量让自己不去看照片。 他愣愣的看着照片好一会。 我：“你现在相信她死了吗？” 他狐疑的抬头看看我，又看看照片：“她不是好好的吗？” 我：“你在1个多月前勒死了她，之后你用很多盐把尸体做了防腐处理 ，再用保鲜膜和胶带缠好，穿上那件白色的睡裙，放在窗台下的地板上 。有人看到你以后每周都会去一趟，带着一本杂志。不过，邻居再也没 看到她出现，只有你去，所以报了案。现场你打扫的很干净，杂志整齐 的放在床上，里面的人物头像都被抠掉了，杂志上只有你的指纹。” 他不解的看着我：“我不懂你在说什么。” 我：“好吧，那么你说说看是怎么回事儿，也许我能听懂你说的。” 他叹了口气：“那我就详细再说一遍：我在她家的时候，她故意跟我找 茬……” 我：“这个你说过了，以后每周都是怎么回事儿？” 他：“第一次杀她后，每周她都会打电话给我，说想我了，让我去陪她 ，还要我带一本时装杂志去。快到的时候，转过那个路口，就能看到路 尽头的窗户，她站在窗前。她总是穿着那身宽大的白色睡衣站在窗前等 我，看着我笑，很乖的样子。我上楼后自己开门，她通常都站在窗前， 抱着肩说想我了。我们就坐在窗前的那张大床上聊天，她漫不经心的翻 着杂志。每次聊一阵她就开始存心找茬，为了让我杀她。她喜欢我杀她 。于是我就用各种方法杀她。有时候用手掐住她的脖子，有时候用绳子 或者其他东西勒。等她睡着后我就穿衣服走了。我猜我刚出门她就跳起 来整理好自己衣服站在窗前等着，因为每次出了她们院走到她楼下窗口 的时候，她都站在窗前对着我笑，挥手……很可爱的……” 我：“够了，别说了。你说她打电话给你，但是你的手机记录这一个多 月就没她的号码打进来过，这个怎么解释？” 他：“我不知道，也许她成心捣乱吧？” 我：“你不认为她会死吗？” 他：“你为什么总是咒她死？” 我：“好吧，我不咒她死。能说说你对死是什么概念吗？” 他皱着眉严肃的看着我：“没有呼吸了，心脏不跳了。” 我：“你认为她有呼吸有心跳吗？” 他脸上掠过一丝惊恐：“她不一样……她死了吗？” 我：“对。” 瞬间他的表情又变回了平静：“她没死，她每周都会打电话叫我去，叫 我带杂志给她，远远的就在窗前看着我，穿着那件宽大的白色睡裙对我 笑……” 我关了录音笔收起了照片和记录本。 在关门的时候，我回头看了一眼，他还在喃喃的说着怎么勒死她。 我记下了她家的地址，决定去现场看看，虽然已经很晚了。 快到的时候发现的确是他说的那样，一个丁字路口，对着丁字的顶端是 一排矮矮的灰楼。 我看了一眼正对着路的那扇窗户，黑洞洞的。 绕进院里，我凭着记忆中的楼号找到那个楼门，走楼梯到了二层。眼前 是长长的一条走廊，被灯光分成了几段。 虽然我想不起房号了，却出乎意料的好找——门上贴着醒目警用隔离胶 带。我试着推了一下门，门没锁，胶带嘶嘶啦啦的响了一下。 这是一个不大的房间，看样子是那种苏式老楼房隔出来的。房间里很干 净，没有奇怪的味道，也很亮，有路灯照进来。 我径直走到床边，站在窗前向丁字路的底端路口张望着，空荡荡的。 看了一会儿，我缓缓的半闭上眼睛……朦胧中她穿着那身白色的大睡裙 和我一起并肩站着，远远的路口尽头，一个人影拐了过来，越走越近。 我觉得她在我身边似乎笑了，抬起了手挥动了几下。 没一会，身后的房门无声的开了，他走了进来，穿透过我的身体，把杂 志放在床上，慢慢的抱住了她。 我不用看就知道，他的手在她身上逐渐的向上游移，滑到了她的脖子上 ，慢慢的扼住，她无声的挣扎着。 终于，她瘫软在地上，肢体轻微的痉挛着。而他消失在空气里。 几分钟后，她慢慢的起身，整理好衣服，依旧和我并肩站在窗前。 他出现在楼下了，两人互相挥了挥手。她凝视着他远去，等他消失在路 的尽头。紧跟着，那一瞬间，她像一个失去了牵线的木偶一样瘫在地板 上，身体四肢都缠满了保鲜膜和胶带，毫无生机。。 我睁开眼，看了一眼窗外空荡荡的街道后，转身离开了。 当我走在街上的时候，忍着没回头看那扇窗。 我想我不能理解他的世界。 他每周都会看到她期待的站在窗前，穿着那件宽大的白色睡裙，微笑着 ，等待他杀了她。 而他就是她的死亡周刊。 =第二十四篇《迷失的旅行者——前篇：精神传输》 = 如果说，我还有那么可怜的一点儿量子力学知识的话，完全是我这几年 看了很多相关书籍和论文、旁听了很多让我崩溃的量子力学课程。我之 所以那么做，并不完全是“量子少年”或者“镇院之宝”。更多的是因 为和他接触。 老实讲我个人对外星人啊、鬼怪啊、上帝啊、神啊什么的都严重的怀疑 其真实性。只有关于这件事儿，拜他所赐，我会说：“很有可能。” 还记得在“四维虫子”中我搬来的外援吗？那位年轻的量子物理教授， 就是通过这位朋友，我才认识的他。而且，在上一句的“认识”两个字 之前，我觉得应该还要加上：很荣幸。 在“四维虫子”案例大约两年后，那位量子物理教授某天急切的找到我 ，明确表示：我需要你的帮助。路上我没得到太多解释，只是告诉我要 做的：确认那个人是不是精神病。即便我反复强调我没有独立确诊患者 的资质也没用。 于是我见到了他。 第一天。 我：“呃，你好……” 他：“你好，为什么要录音？” 我：“这是我的习惯，我需要听录音来确认一些事情，这样才能帮到你 。” 他不确定的看了眼量子物理教授。 他：“好吧，我知道你来是确认我是不是有精神病的，如果我是个精神 病人，反而会好些。” 我：“有什么事儿比成为精神病人还糟糕吗？” 他不安舔了下嘴唇：“嗯……对你们来说，我来自另一个世界……” 我也看了一眼量子物理教授。 我：“您……哪个星球来的？” 他：“地球，但是不同于你们的地球。” 我：“啊……异次元或者别的位面一类的？” 他：“不，我是另一个宇宙来的……确切的说，是一个月后的那个宇宙 的地球。” 我：“……不好意思，你的话我没听懂，到底是另一个宇宙什么的还是 你穿越时间了？” 他：“那要看你怎么看了。” 我再次看了一眼量子物理教授。 他：“这个解释起来很麻烦，我还是尽可能让你先听懂吧，否则逻辑方 面你会因为某些东西不明白而没法判断，不过你的朋友能帮到你。” 我：“好吧，你从头说吧。” 他：“宇宙不是一个，是好多个。” 我：“多宇宙理论吗？”那个我倒是知道，但是仅仅限于这个名词。因 为当时困得要命，最后还是在讲台上那位老先生嘶哑的声音中睡了。 他：“我想想从哪儿说起……因为我不是这方面的专家，所以我知道也 不多，我只是使用者。” 我：“OK。” 他：“你知道时间旅行悖论吧？” 我：“不太清楚，能说说吗？” 他：“是这样：假设，你回到了50年前，杀了你祖父，也就不会有你了 对吧？但是没有你的存在，你怎么会回去杀了你的祖父呢？” 我：“这样……的确是悖论，那个怎么了？” 他：“没多久后，解释不是这样了。后来被解释为‘不可改变性’。例 如说你回到50年前，你却没办法杀死你的祖父。也许行凶过程中被人拦 住了，也许你以为杀了他了，其实他没死，也许你根本找不到你祖父， 也许你虽然杀了祖父，但是那会儿你祖母已经怀上你父亲了……大概就 是这样，反正就是说你杀不了你的祖父，或者改变不了你已经存在的现 实。” 我：“嗯，这个我明白了，悖论不存在了。” 他：“你说对了一半，悖论的确不存在。但是你可以在你祖母怀上你父 亲前杀死你祖父……” 我：“你等等，那不还是悖论了吗？我的父亲那样就不会出生了对吧， 那我怎么存在的？怎么回去杀死祖父的？” 他：“实际上，你杀死了你的祖父，你的父亲还是会存在。只是，在你 杀死的那个宇宙不会存在了，包括那个宇宙的你也不会存在了。” 我：“那个杀死祖父的我哪儿来的？别的宇宙？” 他：“是的，这就是多宇宙。实际有你存在的宇宙，有你不存在的宇宙 ；有你中了大奖的宇宙，也有你没中大奖的宇宙；有你已经老了的宇宙 ，有你还是婴儿的宇宙；有希特勒战败的宇宙，有盟军战败的宇宙，还 有希特勒压根就没出生的宇宙，甚至还有刚刚爆炸形成的宇宙……很多 个宇宙。” 我：“很多？有多少个？” 他：“我不知道，虽然我所在那个宇宙的地球科技比你们发达很多，但 是我们那里的科学家们至今还是不知道有多少个宇宙。总之，很多。” 量子物理教授：“他说的那些在量子物理界目前还是个争论的话题，而 且我们对多宇宙的说法是：宇宙在不停的分裂，有无数个可能。但是他 告诉我宇宙不会分裂，就是N个，已经存在了。” 我：“同时存在？” 量子物理教授：“没有时间概念，只能从某个一宇宙的角度看：那个时 间上稍早一些，这个时间上稍微晚一些，还有差不多的……” 我转向他：“是这样吗？” 他：“比这个还复杂，在你说的同时概念里，有下一秒你眨眼的，还有 下一秒你舔嘴唇的。” 我忍不住眨了眼又舔了一下嘴唇。 我：“原来是这样……你是说在你们那里能确认多宇宙的存在吗？” 他：“是的，否则我也来不了这个宇宙。” （受字数限制，本篇未完待续） 我：“……对了你刚才说你们的科技比这个宇宙的地球发达很多？能例 举一下吗？” 他：“嗯……我留意了一下，最明显的就是你们还用喷气机，我们已经 开始有反重力运输工具了。” 我：“……好吧，很先进很科幻，怎么做到的？如果你生活的世界是那 样的，你应该知道。” 他：“自从发现了引力粒子后就能做到了，用反重力器。” 我：“那你可以做出来一个给我看吗？” 他象看一个白痴似得看着我：“你回到明朝跟他们说有冰箱存在，然后 就做一个给他们？我不是机械或者物理应用学家，我怎么知道那东西怎 么做？你们的这个地球有喷气飞机，你知道那是涡轮增压的原理，但是 你做一个我看看？” 我：“呃……好像是……那你们那些科技先进的东西，你能做个什么给 我看呢？” 他被我问的有点儿不耐烦：“我再说一遍：我不是那些机械电子专家， 也不是相关技工，我做不了那东西给你，我倒是可以叠个纸飞机给你— —如果你真想要的话。” 我不甘心的回头看了看量子物理教授，他点了点头：“他说的没错。” 我：“好吧，那么既然你是别的宇宙来的，你总该知道是怎么过来的吧 ？别说你一觉睡醒就过来了。” 他无视我的讥讽：“通过惠勒泡沫。” 我：“毁了什么泡沫？没明白。” 量子物理教授：“他说的是量子泡沫，不是毁了，是惠勒【注①】。你 们的地球也有惠勒吗？”后半句是问他。 他：“有，我们宇宙的地球和你们宇宙的地球，除了科技上发达一些， 基本差不多。反重力器也是才有没多久的，至于多宇宙穿梭是政府行为 。” 我有点儿晕眩，事实上我觉得如果是一个科幻发烧友坐在这里都会比我 明白的多。这些年我面对过很多种看似完善的世界观。有依托神学或者 宗教的，有建立在数学上的，还有其他学科的，当然也有凭空胡说的。 但是我最讨厌建立在物理基础上的——如果精神病医师面对的大多数患 者都是这类型的话，我猜物理系毕业生们会在就业问题上很滋润——或 者，在精神科增设必修课，猜猜看会增设什么科目？ 我打断他们俩：“不好意思，麻烦你们谁能解释下那个泡沫是怎么回事 儿？” 量子物理教授：“惠勒泡沫，也就是量子泡沫，那是一个形容的说法而 不是真的泡沫。在宇宙形成后，整个宇宙在扩散，宇宙中不是绝度同质 的，是不规则分布的。宇宙中星系就是不规则分布的，这个知道吧？实 际上我们已经证实了【注②】在非常非常小的维度上——不是纬度，而 是四维时空的维……在很微小的维度上，时空也是不规则的，是混乱状 态，就像一堆泡沫一样杂乱无章，比原子微粒还小。有些量子泡沫会有 虫洞。因为量子泡沫这个词是物理学家约翰.阿齐博尔德.惠勒创造的， 所以也管那个叫惠勒泡沫。” 我痛苦的理解着那个泡沫的存在。 我：“是个微缩的宇宙？” 量子物理教授：“可以这么理解。或者从哲学角度理解：微观其实就是 宏观的缩影。” 我：“好吧，我懂了。”我转向他：“你的意思是说，你从那个比原子 还小的泡沫里找洞钻过来了是吧？” 他笑了：“不是钻，而是传输。” 我：“你是学什么的？在你那个宇宙的地球……有大学吧？” 他：“我是学人文的。” 我：“你们的政府为什么不派士兵或者物理学家过来，而派人文学家过 来呢？” 他看着我不说话。 我叹了口气：“好吧，我明白，你的工作是观察汇报……”我的确有点 儿胡搅蛮缠。 他笑了下：“那就好。” 我：“好了，也就是说，你也不知道怎么传输过来了对吧？因为你不是 技术人员，你不是……” 他打断我的话：“我知道怎么传输。” 我和量子物理教授飞快的对看了一眼。 我们几乎同时问：“怎么做到的？” 他：“数据压缩。” 量子物理教授：“你能说的详细点儿吗？” 他：“是把我的个人信息全部转变成数据后，通过电子实现在这个宇宙 重塑。” 我：“怎么回事儿？你是说把你转变成数据了？” 他：“对，我的一切信息数据。” 我：“我不懂。” 他：“嗯……举个例，这么说吧：一个外星人偶然来到了地球，觉得地 球很有意思，想带资料回去。但是因为是偶然来的，自己的飞船不够大 ，不可能放下很多样本。于是外星人找到了一套大英百科全书，觉得这 个很好，准备带回去。但是发现那还不行，因为那一套太多了，还是太 重了。外星人就把字母全部用数字代替，于是外星人得到了一串长长的 数字，通过飞船的计算机全部按照百科全书顺序排列好后准备带走，但 是外星人又发现飞船上的计算机还要存储很多画面和视频，那串大英百 科全书数字太长了，占了很多硬盘空间——我们假设外星技术也需要硬 盘。那怎么办呢？外星人就测量了自己飞船精确的长度后，把飞船假设 为1。又把那串长长的‘大英百科数字’按照小数点后的模式，参照飞 船长度，在飞船外壳上某处刻了很小的一个点。于是外星人回去了，他 只刻了一个点，却带走了大英百科全书。回去只要测量出飞船的长度， 再找到那个点在飞船上的位置……” 我：“我明白了，那个点所在的位置精确到小数点后很多位，就是那串 大英百科数据，对吧？” 他：“是这样。” （受字数限制，本篇未完待续） 我：“这个很有意思……但是跟压缩你有什么关系？” 他：“把我的信息压缩成数据，按照脑波的信号用电子排列。这样我就 成了一串长长的电子讯号，电子可以通过惠勒泡沫来到这个宇宙。” 量子物理教授：“不对，讲不通。你现在的存在是肉体，不是讯号。这 边宇宙怎么再造你肉体呢？” 他：“嗯，现在我们的技术没有那么好，所以只能找有我存在的其他宇 宙，把我的电子讯号传输到这个宇宙的我的大脑中，这样实际意识也是 我了。” 我：“附体嘛……” 他：“可以这么说。” 量子物理教授：“那你怎么回去呢？” 他：“大脑本身就可以释放电讯号的，虽然很弱。利用这点，在每次传 输都附加标准回传信息……我的脑波讯号，开头部分是定位讯号，结尾 部分是回传讯号。到了回传讯号的定时后，定期在这个宇宙的替身大脑 释放一个信息，刺激一下大脑，然后这个大脑就会释放我特征的电讯号 回去。那边负责捕捉接收。这样就可以了。” 我努力听明白了：“也就是说那边你的肉体还存在，你存在于两个宇宙 ……呃，一个宇宙的你，存在于两个宇宙，是吧？” 他：“就是这样。” 我：“精神跨宇宙旅行啊……可行吗？”我侧身对着量子物理教授。 看量子物理教授表情是在仔细想：“目前看理论上完全没问题……不过 我的确没听说过……” 我转回头：“但是你为什么找到他呢？”我指的是量子物理教授。 他：“我想询问一下这个宇宙地球的量子物理程度的，我希望能想个办 法帮助我。” 量子物理教授：“他两天前就该回去了，但是那边不知道出了什么问题 。” 他：“是的，我回不去了。” 注1：约翰.阿奇博尔德.惠勒（John Archibald Wheeler），生于1911 年7月9日，美国著名的物理学家、物理学思想家和物理学教育家。惠勒 生前是美国自然科学院院士和文理科学院院士，曾任美国物理学会主席 。1937惠勒提出了粒子相互作用的散射矩阵概念。1939提出重了原子核 裂变的液滴模型理论。惠勒在广义相对论大体上还是数学的一个分支的 时期，把它引进物理学。1965年获得爱因斯坦奖。1969年惠勒首先使用 “黑洞”一词，从此传播世界。1968获原子能委员会恩利克•费 米奖，1982年获玻尔国际金质奖章。1983年他提出了参与宇宙观点。 1993年获Matteucci Medal。2008年4月13日，因患肺炎医治无效，在新 泽西的家中逝世，享年97岁。 注2：参见第三篇《四维虫子》注③。 =第二十五篇《迷失的旅行者——中篇：压缩问题》 = 傍晚的时候，那位 “时空旅行者”暂时走了，我没走，住在朋友家了 。 我：“你觉得他是精神病吗？” 朋友有点急了：“你问我？我找你来就是问你这个的啊！！” 我：“你先别激动……因为我对你们说的那些宇宙啊，什么泡沫啊，不 是很明白，所以我没法做判断。你先告诉我他说的那些是小说电影范畴 的还是真的是那样。” 量子物理教授：“哦，这样啊，嗯……有些地方我也不是很明白。例如 说到反重力装置的问题。他提到了引力子，这个……因为万有引力只是 一个现象，为什么会万有引力、万有引力的成因，目前还是未知的东西 。” 我：“……对啊，为什么会有引力……” 量子物理教授：“现在没人知道，引力场的存在是事实。所以说他提到 的这个的确很有意思，如果真的发现所谓引力子，反重力装置还真有可 能实现。那个可以说是一个重大的科技标志了。” 我：“还有吗？还有你觉得是瞎掰的没？” 量子物理教授：“难说，我想明天他来了我详细的问一下。如果真的是 他说的那样，那么他作为参与者肯定会对那方面知识有一些掌握，哪怕 是岗前培训也得知道一些，不可能什么都不知道就放过来了，违反常理 。而且他也提到过这是政府行为，那么岗前培训应该是有的。我觉得这 是一个很重要的点。因为目前我所了解的量子力学知识里面，没听说过 这种传输方式。哪怕他能说个大概，理论上可行都成……否则就是胡吹 了。” 我：“等等，你是说你相信他说的？” 量子物理教授：“嗯……有点儿，所以我急着找你确认。因为关于穿越 量子泡沫那方面，眼下的技术还是实验阶段，例如无条件电运——就是 在我家这里无条件的把一个东西传输到你家。目前虽然可以做到，但是 只能运送很微小的粒子……” 我：“停，电运啥的太复杂了，还有就是多宇宙理论是怎么回事儿？我 听不懂就没法判断他是不是胡吹的。你必须今天晚上教会我。” 他使劲挠着头：“这个怎么可能啊？” 我：“否则我帮不了你。” 他认真的想了好一阵：“嗯……我试试吧……但是我只能说尽力……你 原来听课都听哪儿去了？” 我无比坦然的承认：“睡着了。” 他叹了口气：“来我书房吧。” 我发现能有个自己的书房是件很爽的事儿，不管是否看书，那个气氛还 是挺不错的。至少说起来很牛的感觉。 坐下后，他认真的看着我：“你在考验我的教学水平……这样吧，我看 看能不能压缩最实质的内容，用最直白的方式给你解释下多宇宙理论。 ” 我鞠了个躬：“如果真的能，那我以后就听您的课了。” 他笑了下：“嗯……从这儿说吧：在19世纪的时候，物理界有个共识， 象光啊，电磁啊，这类的能量都是以连续波的形式存在的。所以我们至 今都在用光波、电磁波这类的名词。对于这一点上，是19世纪的物理界 的很大成就。如果有人对此质疑的话，用一个实验就能证实这一点。” 我：“嗯，弄一堆仪器干点儿啥。最后得了个结论，所有人目瞪口呆， 这个我理解。” 量子物理教授：“你错了，这是个很简单的实验，任何人都能做。” 我：“哎？是吗？那你现在做给我看！” 量子物理教授：“别急，我会做给你的。咱们先说第一步：假设啊，假 设你在我这个门上掏出个竖长条的缝隙来，我站在外面用手电向里面照 射，你关了灯在屋里看。墙上会有1条光带对吧？” 我：“对，怎么了？” 量子物理教授：“好，现在假设门上掏了2个竖长条缝隙，我还是站在 外面用手电筒照射，你会在屋里的墙上看到几条光带？” 我：“2条啊，这个有问题吗？” 他笑了：“真的吗？我们试试看。”说着他找了张硬纸，用裁纸刀切了 2条窄缝，又翻出了手电筒。 我看着他折腾不解的问：“难道不是2条吗？” 他在关灯前神秘的笑了下：“看看就知道了。” 他打开手电筒，用那张有2条缝隙硬纸挡住光束。墙上出现了一系列的 光栅（见图1）。我像个白痴似得发出惊叹：“天呐，居然这么多！” 。 量子物理教授：“看到了？” 我：“怎么会这样？” 他重新开了房内灯坐回我面前：“透过缝隙的光波是相干的，在有些地 方互相叠加了，然后就是你看到的，出现了一系列明暗效果的光栅（见 图2）。” 我：“真有意思。” 量子物理教授：“我们还是假设，假设门被掏出了4条缝隙，墙上的光 带会是多少？” 我：“呃，我算算……加倍再加上叠加……” 量子物理教授：“不用算了，这种情况下得到的光栅只有刚才的一半。 ” 我：“4条缝隙的比2条缝隙的光带少？你确定？为什么？” 量子物理教授：“你不信？我们可以再做实验。” （受字数限制，本篇未完待续） 我：“不，我信了，告诉我为什么。” 量子物理教授：“因为缝隙过多，就造成了光波互相抵消掉，互相干涉 了，这也就是光干涉现象。这个实验叫‘杨氏双缝干涉’【注①】。你 回家可以尽情的做这个实验。” 我：“嗯，我也许会做的。但是这跟多宇宙有什么关系？” 量子物理教授：“有，实验证明了光是波，但是后面出了个小问题：用 光照射金属板，会产生电流，没人知道为什么。后来经过反复试验，通 过研究金属板上光线的量和产生电流量的关系，得到了一个结论。” 我：“那个光照和电流关系怎么回事儿？一系列的计算？” 量子物理教授：“对。” 我：“好了，不用告诉我那些公式或者计算了，直接告诉我结果吧。” 量子物理教授：“嗯，你有兴趣可以查到的；结果就是：光其实连续独 立单元形式存在的能量，也就是一种粒子【注②】。这就是量子物理学 的开端。” 我：“……那个杨什么的实验呢？被数学推翻了？” 量子物理教授：“看上去是的，因为这不合理。然后物理学家们开始争 起来了，但是谁都没办法否定——因为这不是说说的事儿，计算过程摆 在那里，没有作假。这种混乱直到爱因斯坦对于原子的研究以及粒子的 研究发表后才结束。爱因斯坦把光粒子叫做光子，正是因为光子冲击了 金属板，才产生了电流。” 我：“光波实验白做了？真折腾啊，弄了半天是个伪科学实验，我白激 动了一把，以为终于可以亲自摆弄下科学实验了。” 他笑了：“不白做，到了现在，已经证明了光子是带有波特性的粒子。 ” 我困惑的看着他。 量子物理教授：“这么说吧，因为光子足够快，还是连续的，这个理解 了？就像你扔出一把沙子。” 我：“哎，早说嘛……这里OK。不过你说了这么多，半句没提多宇宙的 问题。” 量子物理教授：“这是我要说的。通过前面的实验你看到了光的互相干 涉，也就是说，光才可以干涉光。而后面又确定了光子这个问题。下面 就是多宇宙理论的证据之一了。” 我：“OK。” 量子物理教授：“物理学家们就想：如果每次放出一个光子，用专门的 光感应器来接收，这样就没有干扰了对吧。因为光子的速度让它可以不 受干扰——因为没有别的光子了。” 我：“嗯，是这样。” 量子物理教授：“但是实验结果让所有人不能理解。光子的落点很没谱 ，这次在这里，下次在那里，再下次又不知道跑到什么地方了，没有定 式。” 我：“嗯……假如你计算下概率。” 他摇了摇头：“不要用数学来说，这是个真正的实验，真正的光子，真 正的感应器，在地下几公里的深处，排除了能排除的所有因素。但是， 没有定式。” 我笑了：“然后物理学家们又打起来了吧？” 量子物理教授：“没错。大家都纷纷做这个实验，但是却找不到任何原 因。所有已知的可能性都排除了。” 我：“终于说到这里了，你是想说：来自其他宇宙的光子干扰了这个光 子【注③】？好吧，我暂时相信，那么，怎么来干扰的？” 量子物理教授：“还记得量子泡沫吗？” 我：“……这样啊……但是……” 量子物理教授：“没错，就是你说的‘但是’，所以至于多宇宙的问题 ，还在争论不休。因为那个实验没有问题，但就没有答案，只有多宇宙 才能解释。而且，没有人能证明这个说法是错误的。但是，这彻底颠覆 了我们目前所知道很多东西：灵魂啊，神啊，物理啊，这个解释过于大 胆了，已经到了匪夷所思的地步。” 我疲惫的倒在椅子上——总算搞明白了。 那天晚上躺下的时候觉得脑子有点儿晕，因为这一天有太多东西冲击进 来了。以至于花了很久我才睡着。 第二天． 我的朋友也是一脸疲惫的坐在我旁边，而那个“旅行者”显得平静而镇 定。 我：“我想问你一下，你昨天回家了？” 他：“对。” 我：“这里跟你那边，除了那个什么反重力装置外，还有什么不同？” 他：“你们南美是十几个国家各自独立的，在我们的地球南美是联盟形 式存在，就跟欧盟似得。” 我：“哦？这样多久了？” 他：“筹备好多年了，成立了一年多。” 我：“哦，美国总统是布什？”（2006年） 他：“对。” 量子物理教授：“你能说说你们的那个反重力装置是怎么制造引力子的 吗？” 他：“制造？不，不制造，而是改变引力子的方向。” 看得出量子物理教授有点儿诧异：“哎？那怎么改变的你知道吗？” 他：“这个我不知道了。” 我：“好吧，那说你知道的吧。” 他：“嗯，我记得多少都会说出来，如果你们觉得我说的有严重的问题 ，真的是精神病的话，也立刻就告诉吧？我是说真的。” 我点了点头：“没问题；你能说说关于传输的事儿吗？” 他：“好，那个我知道不少。” 量子物理教授飞快的抢过我手里的本子和笔准备记下他看重的重点。 他：“说传输就必须说大脑和人体。在我们通过DNA技术成功了解了大 脑机能后……” 我：“停，你说你们彻底破解了大脑全部机能？” 他：“全部？我没那么说吧？大部分，但是记忆部分基本没有任何问题 了。” 我和量子物理教授对看了一眼：“好你继续。” 他：“在了解大脑机能后，生物学家发现大脑的很多功能如果没有和肢 体的互动就不能彻底了解，于是他们开始虚拟人体。” 我：“虚拟？呃，如果我没理解错的话，就是在计算机上完全模拟人体 出来对吧？” 他：“对啊。” 我：“那不可能，人体细胞量太庞大了，没有计算机能够运行出来，也 许能扫描一下，但是全部转化成信息还得按照人体的机能运作那不可能 ！别说你们的地球有什么黑洞信息量计算机或者量子计算机。” 他：“我们没有你说的那个，但是超级计算机还是有的，也许跟你们的 差不多，也不会差哪儿去，但是我们做到了，用压缩技术做。” （受字数限制，本篇未完待续） 我：“你还没说完思维压缩的问题呢，现在又提到人体压缩？好，很好 ，怎么做到的？” 他笑的很自信：“打个比方说：你拍了一张蓝天的照片，一片蓝色对吧 ？如果把照片放很大，会看到很多排列在一起的像素点。每个像素点的 蓝肯定是不一样的，每个像素点都有自己的独立信息。相机的功能越好 ，像素点越多，这样看上去蓝天更加逼真。但是这样这张照片的容量会 很大……” 我：“矢量图？” 他：“是的，就是那个意思。但是这张照片如果不需要放那么大，只要 表现出来就好了，就会技术压缩那些像素点。比方说如果这一个像素点 和旁边那个像素点看上去差不多，那就不用两个像素点来储存，把它们 用一个信息表达好了。如果这一片像素点都看起来差不多，那么把这一 片像素点都变成一个好了。这样按照需要的清晰度，把那些像素全部压 缩了。照片容量会小很多倍。如果不需要放大很多，那么根本看不出来 ，这是像素压缩技术。我们用的就是这种技术。先扫描下细胞，把一些 差不多的合并为一个信息。这样就轻松多了，比方说表皮细胞，我们以 一平方毫米为单位，记录一个信息。或者记录一平方毫米单位的肝脏细 胞……诸如此类。大脑细胞也一样，但是可以精度提高一些，例如十分 之一毫米为一个基础单位？这样就可以压缩了。虽然这样信息量也很大 ，但是总比每个细胞为一个单元好的太多。” 量子物理教授：“扫描的仪器……” 我：“呃，这个问题不大，我们也可以，利用核磁共振同时在辅助射线 什么的，虽然花点儿时间，但是能做到。不过那些设备肯定不是医院那 种级别的……不过……”我转向“旅行者”：“不过要是那个样本细胞 不健康，有潜在危险，那岂不是那一片都完蛋了？” 他：“这个我知道，但是我们也不必关注是否有个别细胞不健康的问题 ，毕竟不是要重新制造一个躯体出来，只是模拟就好了。利用模拟出来 的虚拟躯体，和大脑的主神经连接就可以和大脑产生互动了，也许不那 么完美，但是无所谓，因为目的不是完美，只要弱电刺激啊，神经反射 啊，大脑能按照我们的要求工作就可以了。然后停止其他智能反应，只 保留生命维持的功能，也就得到了一个相对平和的大脑状态，这时候， 刺激大脑记忆部分，让记忆部分释放那部分的弱电，提取记忆信息出来 ，然后用电子按照大脑本身的模式，即时发送到这里。开头部分加一个 强信号定位，结尾部分加一个回传定时记忆，好像在线传输那样传过来 了。于是我，就到了。” 我们听得目瞪口呆，因为这是完全可行的——除了发送行为那部分。 我：“……这样啊……那么说就是只要记忆过来就好了……那你们的地 球治疗失忆一定没问题了？” 他：“对，没错。接着说我，我知道我是来干嘛的，我要做什么，足够 了。至于现在的我是不是心脏不如那边好，或者原本我的指甲比这边长 了短了都是无用信息，只要记忆过来就没问题了。” 量子物理教授：“你是说有两个你吗？带着同一个记忆的。” 他：“可以这么说，不过从我过来那一刻，我们的记忆就不一样了，那 边发生了什么我不知道，这边发生了什么那边也不知道，除非记忆回传 。” 我：“你这个说法，那就是灵魂分成了两个啊？这可彻底颠覆了宗教信 仰……” 他有点儿不以为然：“信仰？既然那么容易被动摇了、被颠覆了，那就 不叫信仰了。我知道你们这里对多宇宙是怀疑态度，因为那样就等于有 很多个上帝，很多个佛祖，很多个安拉，很多个奥丁，所以就否定！是 这样吗？我不清楚在你们的地球怎么想的，在我们那里这不是问题。灵 魂怎么就不能是很多个了？神怎么就不能很多了？多了就乱了？没有神 就没信仰了？难道没有上帝就不爱了？没有佛祖就没有开悟了？没有教 廷就道德沦丧了？到底是信仰自己的心，还是在迷信一个人或者一个组 织？真正的信仰是不会动摇的，哪怕没有神都不能影响自己的坚定，这 才是信仰。真正的信仰，能包容所有的方式，能容纳所有的形式。只有 迷信的人才打来打去呢，整天互相叫嚣：你是错的我才是对的，你是邪 道我是正途。这是迷信，不是信仰。” 我觉得他说的有道理，甚至开始羡慕那个“他的地球”了。 量子物理教授：“嗯，这个话题先放一边，我想知道一个技术问题：你 们怎么确定能传送到这个宇宙的？定位怎么定位？” 他：“你有没有这种感觉过：看到某个场景的时候突然觉得似曾相识， 甚至可以预知下一秒发生的事情？” 量子物理教授：“有过，但是那是大脑记忆部分产生的临时幻觉和错误 。” 他：“错误？产生错误还能预知下一秒？不对吧？” （受字数限制，本篇未完待续） 我看着量子物理教授，他一脸迷茫：“嗯……这个……” 他：“其实那不是记忆错误，而是你的脑波瞬间和其他宇宙的脑波相通 了。而相通的那个恰好是比你早一点儿那个宇宙，你得到了另一个自己 的记忆信息。就是共享了。那种事情很少就是因为你没办法长时间保持 和另一个自己的联系。原理你应该清楚，其实就是另一个你的大脑记忆 弱电信号通过量子泡沫传输给你了。虽然只有那么一瞬间。” 我和我的朋友都有点懵。尤其我，有点儿恍惚，我觉得精神病的是我们 。因为所有的疑点在他那里都轻松解决了。 量子物理教授：“呃……你刚才提到稍早一点儿的那个宇宙对吧？我们 的看法是宇宙是不停分裂的，而不是早就存在了无限个……” 他：“你……唉……你不觉得这个说法太主观太矛盾了吗？分裂？分裂 以什么为标准？你的选择吗？那么别人的选择就都不存在了？那古代的 人选择就不存在了？未来你的后代的选择就不存在了？过去现在未来所 有可分裂点都在不停的分裂？分裂后就消失了？没了？就你选择后分裂 的还存在？这种问题……这么简单的逻辑问题……我还是学人文的我都 知道……” 量子物理教授有点儿不好意思了：“因为我们的地球对于多宇宙是不确 定的。” 他：“好吧，是我有点儿着急了，对不起。我很想知道，从逻辑上，从 技术上，我说的这些……这么说吧，我是精神病吗？” 我：“老实说，如果你是的话，那么你是我见到的最……可怕的精神病 了。你说的基本可行，但是，不能排除你是偶然从什么地方得到的这些 知识。不过，我想安排你尝试一下催眠，那个对你，对我们应该是有很 大帮助的。” 他缓缓的点了点头：“也许……吧……如果催眠能找到我记忆里的那个 回传信号就好了，有那种可能吗？” 我：“我就是这个意思。如果你说的都是真的，还的确有可能！” 他期待的看着我：“那我终于可以回去了。” 注1：英国医生、物理学家托马斯.杨（Thomas Young，1773～1829 ） 最先在1801年得到两列相干的光波，并且以明确的形式确立了光波叠加 原理，用光的波动性解释了干涉现象。另外一提的是：每个人都可以尝 试这个实验。实验注意两点：1，最好在黑暗环境下，同时保障光源是 比较稳定的强光；2，缝隙如果开的很宽会得不到光栅效果。 注2：由德国物理学家马克斯.卡尔.恩斯特.路德维希.普朗克（Max Karl Ernst Ludwig Planck ，1858年—1947年）在1900年提出。 注3：“多宇宙理论”最早是由物理学家休.埃费里特（生卒年忘了，希 望熟悉的朋友友情提供出来）在1957年提出的。 =第二十六篇《迷失的旅行者——后篇：回传》 = 第二天晚上。 量子物理教授：“你觉得他……正常吗？” 我：“不正常。” 量子物理教授：“你是说……” 我：“一个人要是这种情况算正常吗？我没看出他不正常，所以才不正 常。如果他胡言乱语或者随便说点儿谁也听不懂的语言我倒是很容易下 判断。” 量子物理教授：“逻辑性呢？” 我：“逻辑性……我已经习惯了，我见过太多逻辑完善的病人了，只不 过是他们对事物的感受错位了。而且很多比你我更理智冷静。不过这个 ……” 量子物理教授：“什么？” 我：“可是我总觉得有什么地方不对劲，又说不上来。” 量子物理教授：“可能是我们不对劲吧？我觉得很可怕……” 我：“我也是……” 他看了下我：“你好像比他痛苦。” 我点了下头。 量子物理教授：“目前看，很多内容的确是他说的那样，只是技术上我 们还没达到。不过……很近，用不了多久技术上也许真的能实现了，这 个才是最可怕的。” 我：“他说的那些科技水平，现在我们到什么进度了？” 量子物理教授：“不知道，最近五年关于无条件量子电运方面，相关学 术杂志上基本没有新内容了，偶尔有也是理论上泛泛的空谈。” 我：“你是想说没有进展？还是你想说各国政府都在偷偷的干？你是阴 谋论者吗？” 量子物理教授：“我不是。但是偷偷干是正常的，毕竟这个技术太诱人 ，可以说是完全把技术前和技术后划分为两个时代了。” 我：“这么严重吗？” 量子物理教授：“军事上我们不说了，说民用基础。想想看，凭空运送 ，什么都不需要，只需要接收者的个人信息就够了。我凭空就弄出一个 苹果在手里，让你眼睁睁的看着我变出东西——还不是魔术师那种动作 飞快的把戏，而是让你看到一些东西在我手中组成。你不觉得那是神话 吗？我现在突然怀疑过去神话都是真的了，原本那是真实的，后来成了 历史，当文明衰退后，后人看了那些不相信，历史就变成了传说。如果 反重力装置便携化，如果量子电运技术便携化，如果记忆接收芯片植入 大脑。你可以自由的飞，你可以凭空拿到东西，你可以不用上学得到你 需要的任何知识，那不是神话是什么？之所以认为是神话，是因为科技 程度还达不到。别那种眼神看我，我知道这些听上去像个科幻晚会的发 言。但我是以一个量子物理讲师的身份说的这些。我不信有什么神，我 相信人类自己就是神——唯一的问题是：人类这个新的神，是否能控制 自己的技术不毁灭自己。所谓的科学技术问题，都不是问题，唯一存在 的问题就是：人到底是不是能控制住自己所创造的一切，而避免自我毁 灭。” 我想了好一阵：“嗯，如果我有小孩我不会让他选择魔术师职业的，下 岗只是迟早的事儿。还有，你准备改行教哲学了？” 量子物理教授：“改行教文学了——如何撰写悲剧。” 我笑了：“剧本大纲是什么？” 量子物理教授：“得到一切，却因无法控制而导致自我毁灭。” 我：“你需要做精神方面的鉴定吗？我可以帮你。” 量子物理教授：“需要的时候我会找你。” 我愣了一下：“你说什么？” 量子物理教授：“需要的时候……怎么了？” 我：“天呐！原来是这样！！” 我想我明白了。 第三天。 我单独约了“旅行者”在一家茶餐厅见面。 只有我，没有我的朋友。 他：“不是说一周后才催眠吗？” 我：“嗯，那个没问题，在那之前我想再问你一些事儿。” 他：“哪方面的？” 我：“一个技术方面的，我还没太明白呢。” 他：“你问吧，我知道的肯定会告诉你。” 我：“你能告诉你以前有过传输经历吗？” 他：“没有过，这次是第一次。” 我：“哦……那么你听过别人，就是有过传输经验的人讲过吗？” 他：“讲过，传输的一些必要知识和原理有人讲过，注意事项什么的都 说了，但是没有更细致的东西了。我说过吧？这是政府行为，很多事情 ……就是这样。” 我：“好，我明白了，那么这项技术是成熟的吗？对你们来说？” 他认真的看着我：“很成熟，虽然政府之间对外都宣称还是理论阶段， 但是实质上很多政府之间都在合作，只是很隐秘罢了。” 我：“你说过很隐秘，那么你怎么知道原来的实验呢？” 他：“最初的阶段，那时候我还没加入，大约为期5、6年吧？都在进行 了一个叫‘观察者’的实验，技术等等各方面稳定了，才开始大规模招 募的——当然不是社会上招募。但是人员很多了已经。现在这个项目的 核心人员，基本都是最初的‘观察着’。象你们说的，军人啊、物理学 家啊什么，军人偏多。” 我：“你们现在的项目名称是什么？‘再次观察者’？” 他笑了下：“不，旅行者。” 我：“你在那边有家人吗？啊……我是指你结婚了？” 他：“没，跟家人住在一起，跟这里一样。” 我：“差别大吗？” 他：“其实差别不大，但是我被派过来的原因是他们说这个阶段是个分 水岭，我们以后和你们这个宇宙会差别逐渐拉大，所以需要有人来。” （受字数限制，本篇未完待续） 我：“你们这次多少人？” 他：“很多，大约20多个。” 我：“不在一起吧？你们彼此知道身份吗？” 他：“不在一起，彼此不知道，因为一个人出差错会很麻烦。毕竟我们 有你们没有的技术。” 我：“如果你回不去了，你想过怎么办没？” 他严肃的看着我：“我很想回去，因为总有一种我不属于这里的感觉。 ” 我：“你能告诉我回传那部分是怎么回事儿吗？” 他：“回传就是在记忆电子流结尾的部分……” 我：“不，我问的不是技术，而是回传后，会怎么样？” 他愣了：“回传后？” 我：“我没听到过你说记忆消除部分，是不是回传后你的记忆就消除了 ？或者我反过来问：当初你被传输后，那边的你就是空白记忆状态了吗 ？” 他惊恐的看着我。 我：“我昨天仔细想了，总觉得有个问题。最初我没想明白，也忽视了 。我猜，即便回传了，你还是在这里对吧？你的那个世界的记忆没被抹 去对吧？你昨天也说过。从传送的那瞬间起，你和原来自己的记忆就不 同了，你们是分开的灵魂了——假如说那是灵魂的话。同样道理，你回 传了记忆，等于拷贝了一份回去，但是你依旧还在。是不是？” 他痛苦的抱着自己的头。 我：“我知道我帮不了你了，因为我……没有消除记忆的能力。” 说完我故作镇定的看着他，但是心理上有着巨大的压力，我想我是残忍 的。 他抱着自己的头努力控制着身体的颤抖，我对此无能为力。 过了好一会，他抬起头：“谢谢你到目前为止所做的一切，我接受了。 ” 我看见他眼里含着眼泪。 我：“其实……” 他：“好了，我知道了，我也明白那句话了。” 我：“哪句话？” 他：“记得在培训的时候说过，我们这个项目的名称是旅行者，你们也 有那个吧？旅行者探测器。” 我：“呃……美国那个旅行者探测器【注①】？” 他：“那次我们都被告知：这个项目的为期是10年，对于其他宇宙的信 息是想旅行者探测器一样，源源不断的向回发送信息。我最初的理解是 要来很多次，现在我明白，是单程。” 他笑了一下，但那笑容是凄凉。 我：“……我觉得……其实你并没有……离开你的地球，只是……只是 ……” 他：“那我算什么？附属品？信号发射器？” 我：“……你知道这超出了……呃，超出了……” 他：“传统道德？人伦？还是别的什么？无所谓了已经……” 我沉默了。 他：“没关系，谢谢你。我今后就在这里生活了，我也不必刻意做什么 ，反正他们也能源源不断得到相关的信息，我存在的意义就在于此。” 我：“另一个宇宙的你，也会感受到的……呃，我是指你在这里的感受 ……” 他：“是的，是这样的。” 说着他站了起来。 他：“我该走了，再次谢谢你。” 我：“怎么说呢……祝你好运吧……” 他犹豫了一下后，认真的看着我：“我真的希望是个精神病人，因为那 样也许还会有治愈的机会，还有一份期待。” 我在窗前看着他出了茶餐厅渐渐的走远，心里很难受。 量子物理教授从不远的座位站起来，走到我面前坐下。 量子物理教授：“告诉他了？” 我：“嗯……” 量子物理教授：“他接受吗？” 我：“有办法不接受吗？” 我们都沉默了一会儿。 量子物理教授：“我突然觉得我们做的这些很讨厌，就让他等待着不好 吗？那还有一个希望存在。” 我：“也许人就是这么讨厌的动物吧？想尽办法想知道结果，但是从来 不想是否能承受这个结果。” 量子物理教授：“他……不是精神病人吧？” 我想了想：“他应该是。” 量子物理教授：“为什么？” 我：“我没说太多，只是提示了一些他就明白了。我猜他可能早就想到 了，但是不能接受，所以一直避开这个结论。” 量子物理教授：“可能吧……就在这里生活着吧，反正也差不多……” 我：“嗯。” 看着窗外，我想朋友也许说的对，但是我们都很清楚，对于迷失的旅行 者来说，这里不是他的家，这里永远都是异国他乡。可他没有选择，只 能生活在这个异乡。也许总有一天他会解脱。但在这之前，只能默默的 承受着。直到他的身体、他的记忆，终于灰飞烟灭。 注1：1977年8月20日美国发射了旅行者2号探测器。同年9月5日，发射 了旅行者1号探测器。两个旅行者探测器沿着两条不同轨道，担负太阳 系外围行星探测任务，飞向外太空。这三十多年来，旅行者1号探测已 经距离太阳超过150亿公里，成为了迄今为止飞得最远的人造物体。而 旅行者2号与太阳之间的距离超过约114亿公里。 这两颗探测器至今还在源源不断的向地球发送着它们“看”到的一切。 而到2020年，两位旅行者将先后耗尽所有能量。此后，它们彻底告别人 类，在宇宙中默默漂流，直到永远。 我：“这样啊……” 她：“而且吧，尾巴那个洞有时候能溜出去的，一些灵魂有时候就溜出 去玩，那就是灵魂出窍。” 我：“这么诡异的事儿……被你说的这么简单……要是躯壳死了后呢？ 灵魂就出来了？” 她：“不是死了，而是用旧了，用旧了就坏了呗。哪儿有什么天堂和地 狱啊，都是灵魂四处溜达。” 我：“那为什么灵魂都不记得原来当灵魂的时候呢？” 她：“因为灵魂们不把原来记忆甩出去，很难进到新躯壳的大脑里，新 的躯壳大脑都没发育呢，装不下那些。” 我：“这个解释真是……不过，有不愿意进躯壳只是四处溜达的灵魂没 ？” 她：“应该有吧？这个我就不知道了……不过有个特好玩儿的事儿。” 我：“什么事儿？” 她：“有些躯壳比较好，所以好多灵魂争着往里塞自己，结果弄得很挤 。有些成功占据躯壳的灵魂尾巴本身盘好了，但是挤乱了。” 我：“你怎么知道有些灵魂尾巴没盘好弄乱了？” 她：“你有机会问问，一定有这样的人：有时候挠身体的一个地方，另 一个地方会痒。比方说我吧，我就是。我挠左边肋骨一个地方的时候， 左胳膊肘就会有感觉。我一个同学，他挠膝盖一个地方的时候，后脑勺 会痒。那就是整条尾巴被挤的到别的地方了，你挠尾巴尖儿，尾巴中间 的部分可能会痒。” 我笑了：“真的吗？真有意思。能挤歪了啊……” 她很认真：“当然能！我知道你不信，随便吧，反正作为交换我告诉你 了。” 我：“不，我信了一部分，挺有意思的。你好像在这里生活的还不错嘛 。” 她：“什么啊，早腻了，要不我就不会跟着轰炸机跑着玩儿了，这里太 没意思了。” 我想了一下，问她：“你想出去吗？” 她上下打量着我：“当然想啊……不过……你是院长？你能让我出去？ 不像啊，我觉得你倒是像三楼楼长……” 我忍不住笑了，然后认真的告诉她：“我可以告诉你出去的办法。” 两个多月后，我接到了她的电话。她说了好多感谢的话，感谢我教给她 出去的办法，还说会一直保持联系。并且说我告诉她的那些，她会一直 记得。 那天我对她说：想出去很简单，就跟灵魂盘起尾巴挤进躯壳当人一样。 想不被人当成精神病，那就必须藏好一些想法，不要随便告诉别人，这 样安全了。 因为我们的世界，还没有准备好容纳那么多稀奇古怪的事情。 =第二十七篇《灵魂的尾巴》 = 我：“你住院多久了？” 她：“啊……一个半月吧。” 我：“为什么啊？” 她：“干傻事儿了呗。” 我：“例如说？” 她狡猾的看了看我：“如果你把那盒口香糖都给我，我就告诉你，怎么 样？” 我想了想：“OK，成交！” 她是我偶然遇到的，其实也不算偶然，在院里的病区走廊上。 那天下午我去院里办事儿，顺道去看了看原来我接触过的一位患者。办 完事儿看完人，我往门口走，就在楼道口快到院子里的时候，一个十六 、七的小女孩靠在门口问我：“你有口香糖吗？”我翻了翻，找出一盒 倒出一粒给了她，然后就是前面那段对话了。 她：“咱俩去那里吧。”她用下巴指向院子的里的一棵大树，树下有个 长条石凳。 在走过去的时候她把手里的口香糖盒子摇的哗啦哗啦响。 坐下后我看着她，而她盘着腿坐在石凳上，嘴里慢慢嚼着，眼睛眯着看 几个患者在草地上疯跑。 我：“好了，现在能说了吧？” 她没急着回答，用下巴指着草地上那几个患者问我：“你知道他们几个 为什么在那边跑吗？” 我：“为什么？” 她：“中间那个以为自己是轰炸机，最开始就他自己跑，后来不知道怎 么说服另外那俩的，反正就让他们以为自己是炸弹，然后就现在就这样 了。他整天伸着胳膊四处跑，那俩就在他胳膊底下跟着，也不吭声。我 前些日子跟他们跑了一天，累死我了，精神病真不是人当的！他们能直 接尿裤子里都不带歇气儿的……” 我：“……你还跟着跑了一天？” 她：“开始觉得好玩儿呗。” 我：“那你呢？你以为自己是什么了？” 她扭头看着我：“我什么也没以为，就是遇到怪事儿了。” 我：“什么事儿？” 她：“有天放学回来我遇到一个老头，看他挺可怜的，就回家拿了几个 面包给他——我才不给他们钱呢，现在要饭的都比我有钱，所以只给吃 的。后来老头说告诉我一个秘密来谢我。我问，他答，只能一个，什么 都成。他说他什么都知道。我当时以为他是一个算命的，就随口问他： 人有灵魂吗？他说有，然后就告诉我那些了。我觉得挺神的，而且很有 道理，也就信了。第二天我还带着同学去呢，但是找不到他了……早知 道我就问他买什么号能中大奖了……” 我：“他说了，你信了，所以就来这里了？” 她：“嗯，他说人有灵魂，而且不止人有，还说了有关灵魂的很多秘密 。后来我就跟我妈说了，还跟老师同学说了。好多人都信了，不过我妈 和老师都没信。我就老说，结果我妈就听老师的送我去医院检查，我花 了快俩小时让医生也相信了，后来我才知道，那孙子医生是假装信了。 后来我就被送这里来了。我犯傻了，还以为他能相信呢。” 我：“你都怎么说的？或者那个老头告诉你什么了？” 她认真的看着我：“你相信人有灵魂吗？” 我：“这个我不好说。” 她：“你要是连灵魂都不信，我告诉你也白搭。” 我笑了下：“那你应该给我一个机会啊，再说我们最开始没说不信就不 讲了，我们说的是用口香糖交换。” 她看了一眼手里的口香糖盒子：“哦，对了，这个我给忘了……好吧， 反正我都进来了，再多传授一个也不会把我怎么样，我告诉你好了。” 我：“好，谢谢。” 她：“人是有灵魂的，不过不是鬼啊什么的那种，是一种软软的样子， 有头、有四肢，有尾巴。” 我：“哎？灵魂还有尾巴啊？” 她用那种年轻女孩特有的劲儿白了我一眼：“对啊，当然有了！” 我：“怎么会有尾巴呢？” 她：“你要是当猫，当猴子，没尾巴你怎么控制的？” 我：“我当猫？我……神经控制啊？” 她：“那是你们医生的说法，实际都是灵魂控制的。所有的生物其实都 是灵魂填充进去的。狮子河马大象老虎猴子熊猫虫子蝴蝶蝙蝠螃蟹鱼虾 ，都是一个空壳，灵魂进去后就可以动，可以长大，没有灵魂的话，都 是空壳。” 我：“那灵魂怎么进去的呢？” 她：“挤进去的，就是把自己塞进去。但是好多灵魂都在抢空壳，这个 世上空壳不够多，灵魂才多呢，到处都是，大家没事儿就四处晃荡着找 空壳进去。哺乳动物和鸟都是比较热门的，因为那正好四肢加上头尾， 会舒服很多，没有四肢的那种空壳——虫子啊蛇啊什么的，灵魂也去， 但是没那么热门。” 我：“那螃蟹怎么办？” 她：“螃蟹和虾都是纯空壳，蛇不也是吗，挤进去就成。” 我：“那不跟人一样吗？” 她不屑的鄙视我：“你这个人脑筋真死！螃蟹有骨头吗？” 我：“啊？没有……” 她：“对嘛，螃蟹，虾，蜗牛，蜘蛛，蚂蚁，毛毛虫，那些都是纯空壳 ，进去就成。高等动物比较复杂，有个骨头后灵魂就顺着骨头塞进去， 这样就理顺了。当蛇最难受了，我觉得。” 我：“那也不对啊，好多没尾巴的哺乳动物呢？灵魂尾巴是多余的啊？ 比如人。” 她：“不是所有灵魂都能当人的，好多灵魂都不会盘起尾巴来，所以塞 不进去。会盘尾巴的就容易的多。不过也有几种特殊情况，这个就是比 较厉害的了！比方说有尾巴特硬的，塞进去后把身体撑出一个尾巴形状 来，结果生出来就带个尾巴。不过还有更厉害的，尾巴足够硬，直接撑 破了。” 我觉得很好玩儿：“那会怎么样？灵魂就漏出去了？” 她：“不会的，你当是拉出去啊？有骨头呢，盘在骨头上就没那么容易 掉出去。虽然我们都看不见，但是那根灵魂的尾巴其实还是拖着在身体 后面的。漏尾巴那些因为灵魂的一部分——就是灵魂的尾巴在身体外， 所以还能感觉到别的灵魂，但是不那么强烈了。有些人为什么容易见到 鬼？其实见到的不是鬼，是那些四处溜达的灵魂。而且有的时候那些四 处溜达的灵魂看到露出尾巴的人，会觉得好玩儿，就跟着，其实没事儿 。但是露尾巴的那位会吓得半死。” （受字数限制，本篇未完待续） 我：“这样啊……” 她：“而且吧，尾巴那个洞有时候能溜出去的，一些灵魂有时候就溜出 去玩，那就是灵魂出窍。” 我：“这么诡异的事儿……被你说的这么简单……要是躯壳死了后呢？ 灵魂就出来了？” 她：“不是死了，而是用旧了，用旧了就坏了呗。哪儿有什么天堂和地 狱啊，都是灵魂四处溜达。” 我：“那为什么灵魂都不记得原来当灵魂的时候呢？” 她：“因为灵魂们不把原来记忆甩出去，很难进到新躯壳的大脑里，新 的躯壳大脑都没发育呢，装不下那些。” 我：“这个解释真是……不过，有不愿意进躯壳只是四处溜达的灵魂没 ？” 她：“应该有吧？这个我就不知道了……不过有个特好玩儿的事儿。” 我：“什么事儿？” 她：“有些躯壳比较好，所以好多灵魂争着往里塞自己，结果弄得很挤 。有些成功占据躯壳的灵魂尾巴本身盘好了，但是挤乱了。” 我：“你怎么知道有些灵魂尾巴没盘好弄乱了？” 她：“你有机会问问，一定有这样的人：有时候挠身体的一个地方，另 一个地方会痒。比方说我吧，我就是。我挠左边肋骨一个地方的时候， 左胳膊肘就会有感觉。我一个同学，他挠膝盖一个地方的时候，后脑勺 会痒。那就是整条尾巴被挤的到别的地方了，你挠尾巴尖儿，尾巴中间 的部分可能会痒。” 我笑了：“真的吗？真有意思。能挤歪了啊……” 她很认真：“当然能！我知道你不信，随便吧，反正作为交换我告诉你 了。” 我：“不，我信了一部分，挺有意思的。你好像在这里生活的还不错嘛 。” 她：“什么啊，早腻了，要不我就不会跟着轰炸机跑着玩儿了，这里太 没意思了。” 我想了一下，问她：“你想出去吗？” 她上下打量着我：“当然想啊……不过……你是院长？你能让我出去？ 不像啊，我觉得你倒是像三楼楼长……” 我忍不住笑了，然后认真的告诉她：“我可以告诉你出去的办法。” 两个多月后，我接到了她的电话。她说了好多感谢的话，感谢我教给她 出去的办法，还说会一直保持联系。并且说我告诉她的那些，她会一直 记得。 那天我对她说：想出去很简单，就跟灵魂盘起尾巴挤进躯壳当人一样。 想不被人当成精神病，那就必须藏好一些想法，不要随便告诉别人，这 样安全了。 因为我们的世界，还没有准备好容纳那么多稀奇古怪的事情。 第二十八篇《永生》 他：“真不好意思，应该是我登门的，但是怕打扰了您，所以还是请您 来了。您别见怪。” 面前的这个对我用尊称的人，大约四十多岁的样子，看得出是成功人士 。 几天前一个我接了一个陌生人的电话，说是我一个朋友向他推荐我，让 我有时间的话抽空去找他一趟，用词极为客气和尊敬，弄得我有点儿不 好意思。后来我向他说的那个朋友确认了下确实有那么回事儿，所以抽 时间就去了。见面的地方是著名天价地段的一栋写字楼——那是他公司 所在。而他是公司的老大。 我：“您太客气了，都是朋友，我能帮上什么忙肯定尽力，帮不上的话 我也会想办法或者帮您再找人。还有，我比您小很多，您就不要用尊称 了吧？” 他做了一个笑的表情：“好，那咱们就不那么板着说话了。首先说一点 ，也许我有精神病，但是我自己不那么认为。” 我觉得他还真直接：“那……您找我是……” 他：“说起来有点儿矛盾，虽然我不承认我是精神病人，但是我觉得也 许别人会有和我一样的情况，可能会被认为是精神病人。听着有点儿乱 是吧？没关系，我只是想找人而已，找和我一样的人。” 我：“呃……是有点儿乱……不过您想找什么样的人呢？” 他认真的看着我：“和我一样，能不断重生，还带着前世记忆的人。” 我飞快的过滤出问题所在：“前世？” 他：“好吧，我来说自己是什么情况吧。我能记得前世，不是一个前世 ，是很多个。” 我多少有点儿诧异：“多少次前世？” 他：“我知道你有些不屑，但是我希望你能听完。” 我：“好。” 我没解释自己的态度，而是在沙发上扭了一下身体让自己坐的更舒服些 。 他：“我还记得我最初的父母，服饰记不清了，朝代的问题……这个很 难讲。我记得一些对话，但是我没办法记得口音——因为每次我就是当 时的本土人，听不出有口音。我身边的事情我记得更清楚些，一些大事 ，我记不住。例如朝代，年号，谁当权，这些都没印象了。我印象中都 是与我有关的事情。” 我：“例如说，您亲朋好友的事情？” 他：“是这样，这些我都记得很清楚。算起来大约四、五十次重生了吧 ？原本我不记得那些前世。基本都是到了十几岁的时候，突然有一天就 想起来了，我记得前世自己是谁、是做什么的、什么性别、经历过什么 、曾经的亲人，我都记得。而且……”他停了一下：“我都记得我是怎 么死的。” 我发现一个问题，眼前的这个人，没有一丝表情，就像新拆封的打印纸 似得，清晰，干净，但是没有一点儿情绪带出来。只是眼睛很深邃，这 让我觉得很可怕，可细想又看不出具体哪儿可怕。这么说吧：不寒而栗 ，尤其和他对视的时候。 我：“性别……不好意思问一句不太礼貌的话：每次都是人类？” 他：“没什么不礼貌的，很正常。每次都是人。” 我：“还有您刚才提到了每次都是怎么……去世的？” 他：“是，而且很清晰。我甚至还记得我的父母怎么死的，我的妻子或 者丈夫怎么死的，我的孩子怎么死的。我都记得。” 我决定试探一下：“您，现在会做噩梦？” 他：“不会梦到，但更严重，因为根本睡不着，严重失眠。每次夜深人 静的时候，我会想起很多经历过的前世，不是刻意去想，而是忍不住就 浮现出来了。” 我：“这方面您能例举一些吗？” 他：“曾经我是普通的百姓，在一个兵荒马乱的年代，几次浩劫都躲过 去了，我和家人相依为命。可最后我们全家都被一些穿着盔甲的士兵抓 住了。我眼看着他们杀了我父母，奸杀我的妻子，在我面前把我的孩子 开膛破肚，最后砍下我的头。我甚至还记得被砍头后的感觉。” 我：“被砍头后的感觉……” 他：“是的。先是觉得脖子很凉，一下子好像就变轻了，然后脖子是火 烧一样的感觉，疼的我想喊，但是嘴却动不了。头落下的时候我能看到 我没头的身体猛的向后一仰，血从脖子喷出来，一下一下的喷出来，身 体也随着一下一下的逐渐向前栽倒。我的头落地的时候撞得很疼，还知 道有人抓住我的头发把头拎起来。那时候听到的、看到的，但是都开始 模糊了，嘴里有淡淡血的味道。之后越来越黑，直到什么都听不见看不 见，没有了感觉。” 我觉得自己有点儿坐立不安。 我：“别的呢？” 他：“很多，我是某人的小妾，被很多女人排挤，最后被毒死；我是一 个士兵，经历过几次血流成河的战争后，眼看着密密麻麻的长矛捅向我 ，根本挡不开，而且一次没捅死，反复很多次，直到我眼前发黑什么都 不知道了；我是一个商人，半路被强盗杀了，就是那么被乱刀砍，过了 很久才死；我是一户人家的仆人，只是因为错说了一句话被活活打死； 我是一个农民，在田里干活的时候被蛇咬到了，毒发而死……” 我：“您等一下，没有正常老死的吗？” 他：“有，但是反而那样印象不深，越是痛苦的，记忆越清晰。” （受字数限制，本篇未完待续） 我：“是不是那么多次死亡和家人的死亡让您觉得很痛苦？” 他：“现在我已经麻木了，对于那些，我都无所谓了。还记得我找你的 原因吗？我现在，没有朋友，父母都去世了，没有家人，不结婚，不要 孩子，因为我已经不在意那些了，都不是重要的。我只希望有个能理解 这种苍凉的同伴，不管那会是谁……也许你们会认为那是精神病，我不 在乎，我只希望有个人能和我有同样的感受，我知道你现在一定认为我 在胡言乱语，对于这一点，我也不在乎，只是想找到那么个存在，我们 在一起聊聊，哪怕口头约定下下一世还在一起，做朋友，做家人，做夫 妻都成。前世我自杀过几次，但是没用，我只是终结了那一世，终结不 了再次重生。” 我：“重生……” 他：“自从我意识到问题后，每一世都读遍各种书，想找到结束的办法 ，或者同我一样的存在，但是没有。我努力想创造历史，但是我做不到 ，我只是一个普通人。我曾经在战场上努力杀敌，真的是浴血，但是最 终我影响不了战局，或者功亏一篑；我努力读书想考取功名，用我自己 的力量左右一个朝代，但是我总是深陷其中最终碌碌而为。我知道自己 很没用，毕竟史书上留名的人太少了。几世前我就明白了，想做一个影 响到历史的人，需要太多因素，要比所有人更坚定，要比所有人更残忍 ，要比所有人更冷静，要比所有人更无悔，要比所有人运气更好，要比 所有人更疯狂，还要比所有人更坚韧……太多了！所以，我认了，承认 自己只是一个草民罢了。但是我也看到无数人想追求长生不老，从帝王 将相到那些想修炼成仙的普通人。焚香放生、茹素念经，出家炼丹，寻 仙求神，都是一个样。可是长生不老真的很好吗？看着自己的亲人和朋 友都不在了，自己依旧存在，一代又一代的独自活着。看着身边的人都 是陌生人，没有真正的同伴，没有家人，没有朋友，没人理解，这样很 好？这样很有趣？我不觉得，我只希望能终结这种不断的重生，我曾经 几世都信宗教，吃斋念佛，一心向道，但是没用，依旧会再次重生。我 知道自己看上去很冷漠，那是因为我怕了，我不敢有任何感情的投入， 我受不了那些。就算都是无疾而终也一样，身边的亲人都不知道在哪里 。我不相信我是唯一的，但是目前我只知道我是唯一的。” 我看着他，他的表情平静冷淡，甚至眼神都没有一丝波动，那份平静好 像不是在说自己，而是在说一部电影、一本小说。 我：“那么您这一世……很成功吗不是？” 他：“对我来说，这是假的，只能让眼下过的好一些，但是更多的是我 想通过财力找到我想找的，我不接受自己是唯一的重生者。但目前看， 你也没见过这种情况。不过，我依旧会付钱给你，这点不用推辞。” 我：“很抱歉我的确没听说过这种情况，所以我也……。” 他打断我：“没关系，就当我付钱请你陪我闲聊天吧。如果你今后遇到 象我一样重生的人，希望你能第一个告诉我。如果是真的，我会另有酬 谢，至于你想要什么样的酬谢，我都可以满足你——当然，在我能力之 内。” 我：“您……这个事情跟很多人讲过吗？” 他：“不是很多，有一些。” 我：“大多的反应是羡慕吧？” 他：“是的，他们不能理解那种没办法形容的感受，或者说是惩罚。” 我：“还有别的说法吗？” 他：“有的。问我前世有没有宝藏我埋下了，或者某个帝王长什么样子 ，要不做女人什么感觉之类的。问的最多的，是问我怎么才能有钱的， 我告诉他们了，但是没人信。” 我：“嗯……您能说答案吗？” 他：“可以，我可以告诉任何人这点，很简单：不管身处在什么时代， 沉稳的也好，战乱的也好，浮夸世风也好，只要做到四个字，隐忍、低 调。” 我想了下：“嗯……有点儿意思……” 他稍微前倾了下身体看着我：“你……怎么看？” 我直视着他的眼睛：“我知道很多类似的情况，虽然不是重生，但是我 很清楚那种痛苦有多大。否则不会那么多人疯了。” 他重新恢复坐姿：“也许吧……可能其实我就是精神病人，只是我有钱 ，没人认为我疯了，那些没有钱的，就是疯子……能找到那么一个就好 了，哪怕一个。” 后半句话好像是他对自己说的。 那个下午我们又聊了一些别的，什么话题都有。必须承认，他的知识面 太广了，庞杂到惊人。回去后问了向他介绍我的那个朋友，朋友说他没 上过什么学。 我有时候想，这种孤独感的人，应该算是一个类型，虽然属于各种各样 的孤独感，但是都是让人痛苦的，可又没办法，就那么独自承受着。但 是，他如果没有那些物质方面的陪衬呢？会不会被家人当做精神病人？ 至今还在某个房间的角落喃喃自语？或者已经死了？转往下一世？真的 是重生吗？他是向什么神明许过愿望？真的有神明吗？ 他说的也许没错，无数人希望得到永生的眷顾，用各种方式去追求—— 真身不腐，意志不灭。但是没人意识到，永生，也许只是个孤独的存在 。 =第二个篇外篇《精神病科医生》 = 本身这篇真的是不想写的，还是因为站内短讯的问题，我觉得我必须写 ，毕竟我用了一个有关精神病人的标题。为了避免误导和误解，我也有 责任写。 这篇会枯燥、无聊，建议没兴趣的朋友就关了这个窗口去干点儿别的吧 ？我再任性一回再偷懒一回。 首先再次说明的是：我不是精神病科医师，也不是心理专家。所以，有 关各种症状的问题，请那些认为自己或家人有精神病倾向的朋友找患者 所在地的相关医疗机构确诊，而不是来找我确诊。我也没有那个资质或 者能力。 再有一点是我这篇要说明的。我很敬佩几位朋友开始有想法立志投身于 精神病科医疗事业。但是，我希望最好不是因为受我这一贴的影响而那 么决定。我恳请那几位朋友能深思熟虑，同时了解到足够的情况再下决 心。 精神病科医师不是象我那样坐在那里面对患者询问就完了的……我还得 再强调一遍：我不是精神病科医师，到目前为止，我通篇也没有表示或 者暗示过我就是一个精神病科医师。但是，我认识一些精神病科医师。 他们的工作很繁琐，所谓对谈只是其中一项罢了。 我知道有一种说法：病情轻的找心理医生，病情重的找精神科医师。我 可以很负责的告诉大家：那是错的。实际上很多精神病科医师需要心理 医师的辅助，或者反过来说。而且精神病科医师不是那种简单的划分， 实际上很多种：有专门针对器官性精神病的医师；有专门针对障碍性精 神病的医师；有专门针对躯体形式伴发的精神病科医师；还有专门针对 染色体异常的精神病科医师；性方面精神病科医师；神经性精神病科医 师；心理精神病科医师……等等等等。 这些精神病科医师有些工作是交叉的，有些是单独一个领域的。目前我 国（除台湾省）最匮乏的是性精神病科医师和染色体精神病科医师（这 个领域的医师本身就不多）。前者是很多患者难以启齿或者干脆沉浸其 中（例如性操纵或者性臣服），后者是我国遗传研究起步较晚……而且 我要说明的是：精神病科医师一个危险的行业。 如果医师的判断失误，很可能加重患者病情，会给自己——直接接触者 带来危险。精神病人杀死医师的事情并不少见，不信可以找个精神病科 医师问问，随口能说出不少。 再有就是长时间接触精神病人，难免受影响，而且很多影响是致命的， 例如轻生。当然你可以说自己想开了，不在乎自己的生命，有啥大不了 的，20年后又怎么怎么样了。可以那么说。但是，那不是舍身，两回事 儿。如果一个人连自己的生命都不在乎，怎么会在乎别人的生命？别告 诉我你已经得道成仙、了却生死、归入空门、收拾包袱时刻准备着脱离 轮回去极乐世界了（脱离苦海没错，那只是个比方，但是怎么参与治疗 的实际问题呢？念经还是洗礼？）。 记得我在某一篇提过一句：精神病科医师后来变成了医师精神病人的也 不在少数。这不是我危言耸听，这是事实。有一些精神病人的情况我没 写，可不代表不存在。一种是写了没人愿意看，因为这不是医学报告， 这个患者就是坐在那里笑，你问啥都笑。或者我问一个小时对方都那一 句话，怎么写？还一种是逻辑观、世界观根本无懈可击的病人，而且他 们还能证明给你看，很多资深医师还栽在这里甚至成了追随者之一。对 于那种例子，我是坚决不会写的（原因自己想）。 而一些比较特殊的精神病人，其实精神病科医师也不完全是抱着唯物的 观点去看的。因为很多现象过于奇特了。例如有个患者，喜欢画画，画 出来的东西那是相当的复杂，没人看懂。患者会很耐心的解释，解释完 很多医师都傻了——包括他的主治医师和心理医生。他画的内容，每幅 画的每一个独立的物体，都有独立的视角去表现。 比方说这幅画里有花，有云，有树木，有行人，有一条河，一座桥。看 花的角度是仰视的，看云却是俯视的，看树木是平视，看人是从花的角 度去看，看河是紧贴着河面的视角，看桥又是从桥梁结构透视去看。如 果你按照他说的去挨个对照，你会发现他画的很精准，但是为什么那么 精准？因为他说他看到的就是那样的。他不用蹲在地上就能仰视一朵花 ，不用趴在木板上就能贴着河面角度看。这一点，我不清楚是否有这个 画派，也不知道有没有画家能做到。 这种在我们看来特殊的例子，在精神病患者当中并不罕见（事实上这也 是我写这贴的最初动机）。再说回来，那么这种情况大家都没见过，就 不必治疗，先放在一边，需要治疗的是什么？这位多角度视觉患者的狂 躁症。经过N次失败，最后会诊后分析，还是得治疗多角度视觉问题， 因为患者看到的角度太复杂了，他自己有时候都看不明白，所以会越来 越急躁，会狂躁发作。可是一直到现在，也没多大进展，为什么呢？用 某个资深精神病科医师的话：“也许他那双眼睛，不是人类的眼睛。” 说白了就是：病成因至今都找不到。 对于这种患者的情况，很多精神病科医师和心理医生都是敬畏的态度。 套句很俗的话：太强大了。 （受字数限制，本篇未完待续） 刚说的这个病例还是能表现出来的，虽然不是最根源的。但不是所有的 精神病人都画画，不是所有的精神病人都能表达，那怎么办？要靠医师 们自己去长时间得的去观察、去接触。假如，你是个一个商场营业员， 你能保证每天都耐心的对待购物的客人吗？假如，你是一个空服人员， 你能做到每天都耐心的对待乘客吗？好了我们不假如了，直接说医师的 问题。对于患者，如果不是真正的耐心观察、潜心研究患者问题所在， 面对面聊一年也啥用都没有，因为需要进入的是一个人的心灵！这个， 没撬锁跳窗户那说，如果有，精神病科医师会全体欢呼雀跃的——终于 从巨大的心理压力上解脱了。 人的心理承受能力是需要缓解和减压的，就算是真心喜欢这行的也一样 。举个较三俗的例子：我有个朋友很喜欢美女，后来扎到影视圈去了， 见天看美女，具体是不是那啥了，我不会说，也没兴趣说；十年后那个 朋友一门心思要出来，不干了。我问过为什么，他说审美疲劳了，现在 他的眼光极为挑剔，甚至受不了人的毛孔存在，认为那影响了近距离审 美效果（不知道他怎么看到毛孔的）。用他自己的说法：看麻木了，很 可怕，看不出美丑来。（额外一提：近期这个朋友很喜欢去动物园看鳄 鱼，一看就是半天，我觉得他危险了。） 话题再回来，精神病科医师整天面对的就是精神病人，心理素质偏差点 儿的，得精神病只是个时间问题。心理素质好点儿的，会转移下压力— —患上轻微的精神病或者偏执。我不是在开玩笑，我说的是真的。 我认识一个治疗障碍类型的精神病科医师，喜欢撕报纸，撕成一条一条 的，大约铅笔那种宽度。聊天的时候，看电视的时候，就那么撕。家里 介绍的几次相亲都因为这个失败了，按理说挺漂亮的一个女人（后来嫁 给了一个骨科医生）。还有一个……算了我也别兜圈子了，我的意思就 是说：精神病科医师真的不是那么好干的，不是简单的聊聊就OK了，也 不是懂点儿心理学和哲学（外加量子物理？）就啥都解决的。没那么简 单。而且日常所做的不是光聊天。说入这一行是献身真的不夸张，这是 个高风险的职业。而且那个高风险还不容易发现——心理问题。加上部 分不良医院虐待病患新闻，名誉上还会有负面效果……我写这个不是为 了给所有的精神病科医师正名，而是为了那些敬业的精神病科医师正名 。同时也说明一下：这个领域，不是很多人想的那么好玩儿、那么有趣 。 一个真正的精神病科医师，绝对不会坐在这里写这个，因为没有时间和 精力，即便有那个时间和精力，也会出去玩儿，散散心，陪陪家人，反 正不会坐下来还写自己的工作，那可真是疯了。不信你找个在职的精神 病科医师问问，让他/她写这个？要赶上最近比较郁闷的医师你可能会 被啐一脸。 第二个篇外篇写到这里就结束了，我不知道会不会有意义，但是我建议 不要有点儿什么心理问题就大惊小怪去医院或者找医师——除非是病态 的去找医生。自己想开点儿就好，没啥可激动的，尤其在我不是医师或 者专家的情况下，真的没啥好激动的。 希望几位短讯给我立志要投身精神病科的朋友看着这篇能有些启发，如 果依旧还坚持短讯里所提到的志向，我会由衷的敬佩，并且希望您真的 能坚持下去，因为您有一颗宽厚仁慈的心。 =第二十九篇《表面现象》 = 在公园的长椅上坐着三个人。其中一个人在看报纸，另外两个人不停的 在做撒网、收网、把网里的捕获物择出来的动作。一看就知道那两个是 精神病人，于是周围很多人指指点点的议论。有个警察仔细观察了一会 儿后问那两个“撒网”的人在干吗。那两位说：“没看到我们在捕鱼啊 ？”警察转头过问看报纸的那个人：“你认识他们？”看报纸的人说： “对啊，我带他们出来散心的。”警察说：“他们精神有问题吧？在公 共场合这样，会吓到别人，你赶紧带他们回去吧。”看报纸的人回头看 了一眼说：“对不起，我这就带他们回去。”说完放下报纸做拼命划船 的动作。 这个笑话是一个精神病人讲给我的，我笑了。 讲笑话的患者是一个比较意思的人，很健谈，很喜欢讲笑话，说话的时 候眉飞色舞的。多数医师和护理人员都很喜欢他。我和他的那次对话是 在院里傍晚散步的时候。 我：“你的笑话还真多，挺有意思的。我觉得你很正常啊。” 他：“正常人不会被关在这里的，他们说我妄想症，虽然我的确不记得 了。” 我：“有人发病期间的确是失忆的，可能你就是那种失忆的类型吧？” 他：“谁知道呢，反正就关我进来了……关就关吧。” 我：“你还真想得开……” 他：“那怎么办？我要是闹腾不就更成精神病了？还是狂躁类型的，那 可麻烦了。你见过重症楼那些穿束身衣的吧？” 我：“见过，勒的很紧。” 他：“就是，我可不想那样。” 我：“别人跟你说过你发病的时候什么样吗？” 他：“嗯……说过一点儿，他们说我有时候缩在墙角黑暗的地方，自己 呲着牙对别人笑，笑的很狰狞……” 我：“那是妄想症？” 他：“反正都那么说，但是没说具体是怎么了。也没说我伤害过谁，幸 好，否则我心理上会愧疚的。” 我：“你现在状况还不错啊，应该没事儿的，我觉得你快出院了。” 他：“出院……其实，我觉得还是先暂时不要出院的好……” 我：“为什么？外面多自由啊。” 他停下了脚步，犹豫着什么。 我也停了下来：“怎么了？家里有事儿还是别的什么？” 他咬着下嘴唇：“嗯……其实……有些事情……我没跟别人说过……” 我：“什么事情没跟别人说过？” 他犹豫不决的看着我：“其实……我记得一些发病时候的事情……” 我：“你是说……你记得？” 他认真的想了一会儿，好像下了个决心，然后左右看了看，压低了声音 ：“我知道狞笑的那时候是谁。” 我：“那时候不是你吗？” 他：“不是我，是别的东西……” 他的眼里透出恐惧。 我：“东西？什么样的东西？” 他：“在小的时候，我经常和院里的几个孩子一起玩儿。因为我比较瘦 小，所以他们总是欺负我。有一次暑假，我们在隔壁那个大院玩儿的时 候，发现一个楼的地下室不知道为什么敞开着，他们决定下去探险。” 我：“那时候你多大？” 他：“大约七、八岁吧。” 我：“哦……然后呢？” 他：“我们就分头去找破布和旧扫帚，把布缠在扫帚上，点着了当火把 用。因为地下室的门很窄，我们只能一个一个的走下去。我故意走在中 间，因为害怕。那种地下室里面都是楼板的隔断，看着很乱。地下一层 还能看到一点儿亮光，所以觉得不是那么吓人，后来他们说去地下二层 ，我说我想回去了，那些大孩子说不行，必须一起，我就跟着他们下去 了。地下二层转遍了，又去地下三层……” 我：“那么深？一共几层？” 他：“不知道，可能是四层或者五层，因为地下四层被积水淹没了，下 不去了，只能到地下三层。就在地下四层入口的看着积水的时候，不知 道哪儿传来很闷的一声响，我们都吓坏了，谁也不说话拼命往回跑。因 为我个子矮，跑的时候被人从后面推了一把，一下子撞到了一堵隔断墙 上，然后我就晕过去了。” 我：“别的小孩没发现吗？” 他惊恐的看着我：“没，他们都自己跑了，我可能没晕几分钟就醒了， 看到我的火把快熄灭了，我吓坏了，爬起来顾不上哭就拼命跑，但是那 个地下室到处都是那种隔断墙，我分不清方向，迷路了。我不知道该怎 么办，站在那里眼看着手里的火把一点儿一点儿的熄灭了，周围漆黑一 片，除了我的呼吸声，再也没有任何声音了。我当时觉得头很晕，吓傻 了，不知所措的站在那里……你能知道那种感觉吗？被巨大的恐惧紧紧 抓住的感觉，不敢喊，不敢动，甚至不敢呼吸！就那么僵直的站在那里 。” 我觉得头发根都乍起来了。 他：“过了不知道多久，分不清是幻觉还是真的，我隐约听到有小声哼 哼歌的声音，虽然声音很小，听不出从哪儿传来的，但觉得四面到处都 是。那时候我已经吓傻了，眼泪忍不住流出来，但是却一动不能动，就 像梦魇一样，把我定在那里。在我觉得我快崩溃的时候，似乎有什么东 西慢慢的摸我的脚，不是一下一下的摸，是不离开皮肤的那种摸，顺着 我的脚，摸到我的小腿、大腿、身体、肩膀、然后在我的脖子上停了好 一阵，就是那种似有似无的摸，我感觉那似乎不是手，形状是个什么东 西的爪子，很大……我那个时候全身都湿透了，眼泪不停的流下来，但 是根本喊不出来，也动不了……我最后只记得那只爪子扒开了我的嘴， 然后我就什么都不记得了……” （受字数限制，本篇未完待续） 他眼里含着眼泪，身体在颤抖着看着我：“我不知道后面发生了什么， 我什么都不记得了……” 他抱着双肩慢慢的蹲在地上，身体不停的抽搐着。 我急忙蹲下身轻轻拍着他的肩膀：“好了，没事儿，别想那么多了，那 应该只是个噩梦……” 我左右张望着，想看附近没有医师和护理人员 。 突然他抓住了我的手，抬起头，呲牙狞笑着盯着我：“其实就是我啊！ ”那是一个完全陌生的声音。 我吓坏了，本能的站起身拼命挣脱开，但是却摔倒在地。 他慢慢的站起身，我惊恐的看着他，而他一脸温和笑容的对我伸出手： “真不好意思，吓到你了。” 他把惊魂未定的我拉起来，带着歉意的笑容：“太抱歉了，没想到反应 这么大，对不起对不起。” 我：“你……你刚才……” 他：“啊，真的对不起，那是我瞎说的，不是真的，对不起吓到你了， 很抱歉。” 我说不出是什么感觉：“天呐，你……” 他换了一脸严肃的看着我：“我的演技还不错吧？” 我愣了一下：“什么？” 他：“您看，外界传言说我演技的问题，都是造谣的，您刚才也看到了 ，我能胜任这个角色吗？” 我还有点儿恍惚没缓过来：“角色？” 他表情恢复到眉飞色舞：“对啊，我深入研究了下剧本，我觉得这个角 色不仅仅……” 远远的跑过来一个医师：“你没事儿吧？”看样子是对我说的。 我：“没事儿……我……” 看得出那个医师忍着笑：“看你们散步我就知道大概了，远远跟着怕你 有什么意外，不过这个患者只是吓唬人罢了，没别的威胁，所以……” 他打断医师的话：“您看，我分析的对吧？” 我愣在那里不知道该说什么好。 医师：“你说的没错，不过先回病房吧，回去我们在商量一下。” 那天回家的路上我都是魂不守舍的，我承认有点儿被吓着了。到家后才 发现录音笔都忘了关。愣在那儿坐了一会儿，忍不住又听了遍录音，自 己回想都觉得很可笑。 我始终忘记患者告诉我的——他是妄想症。 那天我没做噩梦，睡的很好。 =第三十篇《超级进化论》 = 她：“你看，我们从胚胎时期起，就已经微缩了整个进化过程。” 我：“怎么讲？” 她：“我们最开始是个单细胞对吧？然后是多细胞形式，再然后又是鱼 一样的东西，接下来是爬虫的样子，没多久又变成哺乳动物的大致外形 ，当然那会儿还有尾巴。最后尾巴和体毛在子宫里面退化没有了，人形 就出来了。” 我脑子里仔细想着一个胎儿的成型， 我：“不都是这样吗？” 她瞪大眼睛看着我：“你不觉得有意思吗？上亿年的进化，300天就搞 掂了啊！你这个人……而且我们就是竞争动物，从开始就在和自己的母 体——妈妈，在斗争。” 我：“等一下啊，这个有点儿离谱了吧？” 她：“离什么谱啊，就是那么回事儿。” 我：“胎儿时期跟母体斗争？怎么斗争的？” 她：“胎儿是什么？就是寄生体！吸取母体营养，寄生在母体内。既然 是寄生物，母体会排斥，淋巴系统肯定会起作用，要杀死胎儿这个巨大 的寄生体。但是胎儿会释放一种化学物质，叫什么我忘了，你可以自己 去查……目的是存活在母体内，继续自己的高速进化。那种化学反应的 冲突，直接表现出来就是刚怀孕的妈妈会厌食啊，会呕吐啊，会脾气不 好啊。其实你发现没？越是健康的女人，怀孕的时候反应越大，因为自 己身体好啊，排斥寄生物的能力强啊，胎儿也就比较累了。不过几个月 之后，没事儿了。因为胎儿释放的那些化学物质导致免疫系统认为胎儿 是个器官，所以开始源源不断的输送养分，那个小东西胜利了。” 我：“那么失败了就是流产了？” 她：“对啊，最初的免疫斗争都失败了，就流产了啊。次品，没资格生 下来！” 我：“原来是这样。” 她不屑的看着我：“当然了，你以为游泳游得快的就胜利了？那才刚开 始！” 我：“冠军之后还这么复杂啊……对了你刚才好像说到体毛什么的？” 她：“嗯，胎儿时期都有体毛的，很长，跟个小野人似得。” 我：“那出生后怎么没了？” 她：“我怎么知道？没人知道，就知道是进化的结果，具体原因都在争 来争去的。不过我相信海猿论。” 我仔细的想着这个词，好像什么地方看过。 她：“你别想了，就是一群猿猴生活在海边，后来不知道为什么就逐渐 变成两栖生活了，经常在水里。身体上的毛发慢慢就脱落，皮肤像海兽 一样变得光滑了，而且皮肤下面有一层比较均匀的脂肪。我们都是海里 的猴子的变来的，那就是海猿论。” 我犹疑了一下：“没记错的话，那个现在还不能确定吧？” 她：“对啊，什么都讲证据啊，海猿论缺乏的就是化石证据，好像没有 化石也正常，都在海里或者早就被海水腐蚀了。不过我觉得海猿论的最 重要证据不是化石，是行为。” 我：“不好意思，这部分我一点儿都不记得了，上学学过吗？” 她得意的看着我：“上学不教这个，这都是自己查来的。我告诉你吧， 原本说海猿论的有力证据是人类直立行走。说是因为长时间两栖生活， 让泡在水里的那些猴子慢慢的学会后肢站在水里直立了。那个我不信， 鳄鱼泡了好几百万年也没见站起来一只过。我相信的那个证据是抱孩子 的姿势。人类抱孩子的方式，跟所有灵长动物都不一样，没有任何灵长 动物是向人类那样抱着孩子的。” 说实话我差点儿就自己比划上了。 她：“猴子、猩猩抱孩子都是怎么抱？让孩子抱着母亲的腰对吧？头的 位置正好能吃奶。人类不是。人类是让孩子的头和自己的头平行，为什 么？” 我：“平行？为什么……哦，你是说呼吸对吧？” 她：“没错！就是呼吸！海里的猴子们要还是原来那种姿势抱的话，孩 子吃奶是方便了，喝水也方便了——全淹死了。所以人类抱孩子的姿势 是最独特的。让孩子的头和妈妈的头平行，保证呼吸。” 我：“真有意思。” 她：“有什么意思啊，这都不知道，打岔这么远。” 我：“哦，不好意思，你接着说你的那个。” 她：“说哪儿来着？” 我：“出生了。” 她：“对，出生了。出生之后，环境已近不完全是自然环境了，已经成 了人为环境了。人类进化到今天，很多地方都脱离了自然竞争，变成人 类之间的竞争了。虽然还是红桃皇后定律，但是这个性质已经变了…… ” 我：“太抱歉了，您还得给我解释下什么叫红桃皇后定律。” 她猛地刹住话头，看着我笑了：“小同志，基础知识不扎实嘛。” 我也忍不住笑了，她才二十出头的年纪。 她：“那个是出自一个故事，《爱丽丝漫游仙境》，看过吧？也叫《爱 丽丝奇遇记》。” 我：“嗯，看过那个，好像还有个动画片来着。” 她：“对，就是那个。那里面红桃皇后刁难爱丽丝，告诉她：你要拼命 奔跑，并且保持在原地。” 我：“哦，怎么变成定律的？” 她：“生物进化就是这样，大家都拼命进化，保证自己还存在着。马进 化出高速，大象进化出鼻子，老虎进化出花纹，乌龟进化出龟甲，兔子 进化出大耳朵和大脚，老鹰进化出聚焦型的瞳孔，长颈鹿进化出长脖子 。仙人掌进化出刺，辣椒进化出辣味素，槐树进化出很苦的树皮，杉树 进化的更加高大，其他的还有什么板根啊，气根啊，好多好多好多种进 化出来的特征。都是为了一个目的：存活！拼命进化，保证自己在生物 圈中的地位。也就是：拼命奔跑，以保持在原地。” （受字数限制，本篇未完待续） 我：“懂了……红桃皇后定律。” 她：“你得交多少学费啊，啧啧……我继续；现在人类虽然也是遵循着 红桃皇后定律，但是完全是为了在社会中、在人类社会中生存下去。这 已经超出物种进化竞争，是同种进化竞争了。还不是那种小面积的竞争 ，是全体行为！多有意思，已经残酷到全体同种竞争了。” 我：“好像那也算一种自然竞争吧？保证优良的基因存在，在自然界… …不对你误导我了，那是纳粹的优质人种理论。” 她大笑：“你太逗了，真好玩儿，是你自己想偏了，我就没说那个不好 或者抱怨竞争，我想说的也不是这个。” 我：“呃，那你想说什么？” 她：“我一再的跟你说到进化、进化、进化，我们现在，就是处在超级 进化的阶段。但是很有意思的是进化的环境是我们自己造成的，然后我 们在这个环境里，都什么得到进化了？社交能力，头脑反应。但是自然 环境原本的进化不是仅仅这些的，这些只是一部分，自然环境下需要肌 肉，需要速度，需要保护色。人类这些都没进化出来，反而指甲牙齿都 退化了，对不对？” 我：“好像是……” 她：“错了吧，小同志，那不是退化，那是为了进化，人类身体这么柔 弱，还退化了很多，其实这些都无所谓，也不重要了。人类的进化之所 以是最成功的，就是进化了大脑。有了大脑，可以不要指甲，不要獠牙 ，不要尾巴，不要什么都能消化，不要夜视的眼睛。有了大脑就够了。 有了进化出的优质大脑。可以随意藐视周围的任何生物。” 我：“哦，这就是超级进化了对吧？进化了大脑。” 她：“才不是呢，这才开始。前面说了我们是在同种竞争，周围的竞争 对象都有聪明的大脑，那就只能接着自我完善、自我进化。在这么个更 残酷的环境下，大脑的进化比原来更重要了，比原来更高速了，对吧？ 这个，才是超级进化！” 我：“……超级进化，的确是这样。” 她兴奋的站起身挥动着宽大的病号服袖子：“今后的人类，还会有很多 器官没有了，但是无所谓了。嘴巴可以变成吸管，食物都流质的好了； 眼睛可以更小，反正不用警惕周围环境；手指可以变成很多个，打字就 更方便了；腿可以退化的更小，油门刹车全用手解决了；脖子要变粗， 这样才能托住那个大脑袋……” 病房里的其他几个患者也开始兴高采烈的手舞足蹈起来。 医护人员进来了，我退出去了。 站在病房外，我看着医护人员逐一安抚了那些患者后，单独把她带出来 散步。她在走廊上对着我吐了下舌头，欢天喜地跟着医护人员去溜达了 。 在楼道尽头的拐弯前，她远远的扔给我一句：“怎么样？超级进化者？ 觉得自己很了不起吧？有空来听课啊，老师我喜欢你！” 我站在走廊上看着她消失后，伸出双手仔细的看着，说不清是什么想法 。 可能是为自己而迷茫吧？我这个超级进化者。 =第三十一篇《永不停息的心脏》 = 我：“终于坐在您的面前了。” 他：“真不好意思，前几次都是因为有各种各样的事情，没办法脱身， 所以临时变的。” 我：“我知道您很忙，没关系……我们进入正题吧？” 我打开录音笔看着他。 面前这个五十多岁的男人，是个生物学家。曾经在37~41岁因精神分裂 导致了严重的幻视和幻听。痊愈后他曾经对别人说过，虽然那几年很痛 苦，但却很重要。就是这个说法，让我很好奇。所以拐了好几道弯找到 这个人，并且终于坐在了他的面前。 他微笑看着我：“你的好奇能理解，让我想想从哪儿开始说呢？就从发 病前期说吧。” 我：“好。” 他：“我发病的原因跟当时的课题有关，那时候我正在分析有关分形几 何学和生物之间的各种关系。” 我：“分形几何学？那是数学吗？” 他：“是，不过好像高级数学对于分形几何多少有些排斥……原因我就 不说了，如果你搞无线通信的话，对那个可能会比较了解。我只说应用 在生物学上的吧？” 我：“好，太远的不说。” 他：“简单的举例：比如说随便找一棵树，仔细看一下某枝树杈，你会 发现那个分杈和整棵树很像，有些分杈的比例和位置，甚至跟树本身的 分杈比例和位置是一样的。如果再测量分杈的分杈的分杈，你会发现还 是那样。假如你直接量叶梗和叶脉，还是整棵树分杈的比例。也就是说 ，是固定的一种模式来划分的；再说动物，人有五个手指，其实就是微 缩了人躯干分出的五个重要分支——双臂，双腿，头；鸟类的爪子也是 那样，头，双脚，尾巴。而翅膀平时是收起来的，尾巴却作为了一个肢 体末端映射显现出来了。因为收起的翅膀不如尾巴的平衡性重要。这个 叫做自相象性。” 我：“还真没注意过……有点儿意思。” 他：“你记不记得几年前流传着一个解剖外星人的录像？我第一次看就 是知道那是假的。你注意了吗？视频里面那个被解剖的外星人是四个手 指。这是错的，因为片子里的外星人和我们一样，属于肌体组织生物， 也具备了四肢和头，但是肢体末端映射却是少了一个，假设那是真的， 那只能解释为：解剖的外星人就恰好是个残疾外星人了。所以，我看了 一眼，就知道那是假的。” 我：“嗯，回去我再认真看一遍，的确没留意过这点。” 他：“其实分形几何到处都是，你随便找一粒砂，在显微镜下仔细看， 砂的凹凸其实就是微缩了山脉；还有雪花的边缘，其实微缩了整个雪花 的结晶结构。现在又证实了在原子内部的结构，和宇宙是一样的。就是 无论巨细，都是一种分形结构无穷尽的类似分割下去。” 我想起了量子泡沫。 他：“我那阵研究的就是这个了，当时很疯狂，找来一切资料对照，什 么神经血管分支啊，骨骼结构啊，细胞结构啊，海螺的黄金分割啊，最 后我快崩溃了，觉得那是一个不可打破的模式，但是不明白为什么，难 道我们看来没有规律的世界其实是遵从着某种规律吗？于是……” 我：“我猜，于是您就开始从宗教和哲学上找原因了对吧？” 他笑了：“没错，你说对了。当时我找遍了能找到的各种宗教资料，甚 至那些很隐秘的教派。可我觉得还是没说出一个所以然来，都是在似是 而非的比喻啊，暗示啊，就是没有一个说在点儿上。” 我：“然后您就……” 他：“然后我就疯了，精神分裂。因为那阵过于偏执了，脑子里整天都 是那个问题。我觉得冥冥之中有一种人类理解之外的力量在推动整个世 界，或者说，造就了整个世界。人是高贵的，但是却和花草树木，动物 昆虫都在一个模式下，这一点，让我彻对自己、对整个人类极度的沮丧 。” 我：“有没有最后一根稻草？” 他：“有的，我记得很清楚。那天我找来一只鸡（注意区分），仔细的 量它的爪子，量它的翅膀，结果还是一样的。但是当我累了站起来的时 候，我发现另一个我还蹲在那里量。” 我：“啊？别人看得见吗？” 他：“别人怎么可能看见呢？那是我的幻觉。从那以后，我经常看见有 自己的分身在各种地方量各种各样的东西。量完了会走过来，脸色凝重 的问我：为什么都是一样的？” 我：“有点儿吓人啊……” 他：“那会儿不觉得可怕，只是觉得快崩溃了。我就想，这是一个模式 还是一个固定的模型呢？真的有上帝、有佛祖吗？他们手里的尺子就那 么一把？怎么都是一样的呢？” 我：“嗯，彻底困惑了。” 他：“不仅仅困惑，还因为我的专业工作就是生物学。从最开始，我始 终都能看到各种各样的证据，证明人类是独特的，人类是优秀的，人类 是神圣的。但是从应用了分形几何到生物学后，让很多潜在的问题都巨 大化了。例如我们的脑的确进化了，但是模式还是没变，脑干，小脑， 大脑。虽然体积不一样，但是人脑神经的分形比例和一条鱼的脑神经分 形比例没区别。为什么这点上不进化呢？难道说最初就进化完美了？但 是不可能啊。那个时候，我整天都看到无数个我，在人群，在街道，在 各种地方认真的量着。我带孩子去动物园，看到两个我就在狮子笼里面 量，我吓得大声喊危险……结果可想而知。” 我：“嗯，可以想象。” 他：“然后就是去医院啊，检查啊，吃药吃的昏昏欲睡啊，还住院了不 到一年。” 我：“在医院那会儿也能看到分身吗？” 他：“很多，到处都是，每天都有好多个自己来我跟前汇报：为什么都 是一样的？不过就是这样我还是出院了。” (受字数限制，本篇未完待续) 我：“哎？医生受不了您了？” 他笑：“当然不是，这一点得感谢我爱人和孩子。他们心疼我，一定要 把我接回来。孩子甚至睡在客厅，把他自己的房间让给我。这点我到现 在都很感动。” 我：“嗯，这个很重要。” 他：“是这样。其实就算我精神分裂那阵，我也知道自己在做什么，我 怕影响了他们，有时候觉得不对劲了，就算吃饭吃到一半，也立刻放下 碗跑回自己房间去。关起门自己堵住耳朵蹲在地上，自己熬过去。等我 出来的时候，我爱人和孩子就跟什么都没发生一样，和我有说有笑的。 我知道他们在帮我，所以平时自己也拼命克制着。我不喜欢吃药，吃完 药脑子是昏昏沉沉的，但是还是正点吃药，不想给他们带来麻烦。” 我：“您的毅力也很强。” 他：“不是毅力，是我不能辜负他们。后来我还惊动国际友人了——我 外国的同学听说后特地来看我了。” 我：“不是带着圣经来的吧？” 他：“哈哈，你很聪明，就是带着圣经来的。他说如果我有宗教信仰就 不会发生这种事情了……反正是想让我皈依天主教。我知道他是好意， 那时候都明白，但是我还是没办法接受那些。” 我：“您有宗教信仰？” 他：“没有，我到现在也没有。不过，他说的一句话我觉得很有道理。 ” 我：“什么？” 他：“那个老同学告诉我：有些现象，如果用已知的各种学科、各种知 识都不能解释的话，那么对于剩下的那些解释，不要看表面是否很荒谬 或者离奇，都要学会去尊重。因为那很可能就是真正的答案。但是求证 过程一定要谨慎仔细，不可以天马行空。” 我：“这个说法很棒，很有道理。” 他：“所以这句话我记住了。” 我：“那时候您……病了多久了？” 他：“那会儿我已经精神分裂两年了。绝望的时候我觉得可能自己会一 直这样下去了。” 我：“快到转折点了吧？” 他：“还没到，不过后面两年就不说了，都是一个样，直接说你期待的 转折点吧？” 我笑。 他：“最后那一阵，差不多都是发病的最高峰期，都是让人受不了的感 觉。无数个我，穿过墙壁，穿过门，从窗外跑来对我说：为什么会都一 样？我堵住耳朵，缩在墙角，但是那些自己就跑到我的脑子里对我喊那 句话，当时觉得整个头都在嗡嗡的响，经常考虑：自杀算了，一了百了 。” 我：“……太痛苦了。” 他：“是这样，直到那一天晚上。那天晚上又开始这种情况了，我蹲在 墙角，那些声音越来越大、越来越多。就在我痛不欲生的时候，突然一 个炸雷似得声音在我耳边响起来，喊了一句话：这个就是答案啊！我总 觉得那真的好像是谁喊出来的，因为当时震得我手脚发麻。” 我注意到他的表情有些奇特。 他：“我愣了好一阵，猛然，明白了。我终于明白了！然后忍不住大笑 ，爱人和孩子吓坏了，赶紧冲进来，当时我激动的不行，走到他们跟前 ，抱着他们娘儿俩放声痛哭，告诉他们：我找到了，我回来了。” 我克制着自己的感情波动看着他。 他：“那一瞬间，我的所有分身都消失了，所有的声音也都没有了，我 知道我真的找到了。” 我：“我很希望您能告诉我！” 他平静的看着我：“马可以跑得很快，鱼可以游的很深，鸟可以飞的很 高，这都是它们的特点，为什么呢？马跑得很快，但是马不会四处去问 自己为什么跑的快；鱼游的深，但是鱼不会四处找答案自己为什么游的 深；鸟可以在天空翱翔，但是鸟不会去质疑为什么自己可以飞的那么高 。我是人，我不会那么快，那么游，那么飞，但是我能够去找、去追求 那个为什么。其实，这就是人类的不同啊，这就是人类的那颗心啊。” 我：“原来是这样……” 他：“其实，我想通了很多很多。生和死，不重要，重要的是去尊重生 命；生命是否高贵不重要，重要的是尊重自己的存在；在自己还有生命 的时候，在自己还存在的时候，带着自己那颗人类的心，永不停息的追 寻那个答案。有没有答案，不重要，重要的是要充满期待。还记得潘多 拉盒子里的最后一件礼物吗？” 我：“希望。” 他笑了：“没错，就是这个。就算会质疑，就算问为什么，那又怎么样 ？不需要为此痛苦或者不安，因为人类就是这样的，就是有一颗充满好 奇、期待、希望，永不停息的心脏。” 我觉得心里的一个结，慢慢的解开了。 那天临走的时候，我问他：“痊愈之后您是什么样的感受呢？” 他没直接回答：“你有宗教信仰吗？” 我：“不好意思，我没……” 他：“没什么不好意思的，我也没有，不过，我想借用新约的一句话， 就是你刚刚问题的答案。在《约翰福音》第九章二十五节的最后一句。 ” 他狡黠的笑。 出了门我立刻发短信给一个对宗教颇有研究的朋友，让她帮我查一下。 过了一会儿她回了短信给我。 《约翰福音》第九章第二十五节原文：He answered and said, Whether he be a sinner or no, I know not: one thing I know, that,【whereas I was blind, now I see.】 【从前我是瞎的，如今我看得见。】 【特别感谢Kelly】 在落笔的时候，我对那句原文的语法问题产生了质疑，特别感谢远在英 国的Kelly小姐帮我查证。 特此感谢！ =第三十二篇《禁果》 = 她：“难道不是吗？我觉得太刺激了！” 我：“我怎么觉得你思维倾向有些问题啊？” 她：“每个人都会有那种倾向吧？只是我说出来罢了。好多不说的，你 可以直接把那种划分为闷骚类型。” 我：“嗯……不对，就算有你说的那种反叛或者挑战或者追求刺激的情 绪，也没你那么强烈。你这个太……” 她：“那我就不知道了，但是我觉得对自己来说，这点真的是梦想，哈 哈哈，我太没追求了。” 我：“正相反，我是觉得你太有追求了。” 坐在我对面的不是患者，是我的一个朋友，但是我觉得她有得精神病的 潜质，这么说是因为她有一些很特殊的想法，特殊到我不能接受或者我 觉得很疯狂……不好意思，不是很疯狂，是相当的疯狂。因为迄今为止 ，我还没听到过任何人有这种想法——像她那样的想法。 她：“你不是在夸我吧？” 我：“不是。” 她：“唉……怎么不理解呢你？这样吧，我退而其次再说我的第二愿望 吧？” 我：“等我坐稳一点儿。” 她笑：“你真讨厌！” 我：“好了您说吧。” 她：“你有没有想过，假如你在埃菲尔铁塔上参观的时候，突然想大便 ，然后就躲在铁塔的什么地方，真的大便了？还看着那个自己排出的东 西自由落体。” 我：“啊？什么？” 她无视我的惊讶：“我们再换一个地方：在参观自由女神的时候，在自 由女神的火炬上大便？或者在狮身人面像的臂弯里大便？要不在金字塔 里面？英国的大本钟上？或者北极南极的极点？太和殿的龙椅？天安门 城楼……” 我：“停啊，停。怎么奔着违法乱纪去了？为什么要在那些地方去大便 呢？” 她严肃的看着我：“那是有意义的。” 我：“什么意义？” 她：“排泄是正常的生理行为对吧？但是人类把那事儿搞的隐私了，偷 偷摸摸藏着干，我觉得那是不对的。那些建筑既然是人为的，那么所谓 辉煌的定义也是人为的喽？所以我想在那种人为意义的辉煌上，做着本 能的事儿……” 我：“不好意思，我还得叫停。你这是行为艺术了吧？” 她：“你知道我很鄙视那些所谓搞艺术的。” 我：“可你的做法和思路已经是行为艺术了。” 她：“你怎么老用现有的模式套啊？谁说那就算艺术了？那个算什么艺 术啊？只是我很想那么做，觉得很刺激，至于别人认为是什么我才不管 呢。谁说这是艺术我都会狠狠的呸一口！” 我：“呃……那好吧，可是为什么要用那种方式刺激呢？你可以跳伞， 潜水，蹦极，坐过山车……” 她不耐烦的挥了挥手：“那些太小儿科了，我需要的是那种心理上和情 绪的刺激，你说的那些一帮人都起哄，有什么刺激的？你给我根烟。” 我：“这是肯德基，不让抽烟。” 她：“你先给我，我点上，有人轰我我就叼着出去，总不能夺下来吧？ ” 我无奈的把烟盒打火机递给她。 她点上，轻巧的吸了一下后舔着嘴唇，带着一脸挑衅找茬的神态四处瞟 着。 我觉得又好气又好笑。 我：“你怎么跟青春期小孩似得？” 她：“谁说，只有小孩才能这样了？其实你想过没，我们都是那种四处 找茬四处惹事儿的动物。” 我：“你是指人类？” 她：“嗯。你看，伊甸园禁果的故事知道吧？甭管有没有蛇的事儿吧， 最初那两口子还是尝了对吧？我原来想过，要是他们俩都没吃，就一直 那么纯洁的在那个花园里溜达着？有劲吗？” 我：“可能挺有劲吧？” 她：“有劲？我问你：知识，是负担吗？” 我认真想了想：“分怎么看了。” 她：“不不不，你错了，知识永远不会是负担，欲望才是负担。你的知 识只是知识，你要看本质，有了知识，你自己又附加了很多欲望出来， 也就是说，你获取知识的原始动力不是纯粹的。上大学是为了什么？工 作后又上那些各种补习班是为了什么？为了渴望知识？呸！那是胡说！ 但是最初学院的建立是为了什么？为了传播知识，现在已经不是了，大 学甚至成了虚荣的一部分——如果你是名牌大学出来的话。为了知识？ 这个谣传太冠冕堂皇了！” 我：“嗯，这点我同意，好像最早学院和书院的成立的确是为了传播知 识，或者传播某种知识。” 她：“对吧？伊甸园那两口子，获得了一个新的知识：吃了那个无公害 苹果，就怎么怎么样了，欲望导致他们去尝试。对不对？” 我：“被你一说，觉得那么……” 她：“哈哈，不管我怎么用词或者语气，我说的是没错吧？而且很多事 情原来不是隐藏着的，是很公开很荣耀的，周围的人也都怀着喜悦的心 情对待。” 我：“嗯？我没懂，你指什么？” 她：“结婚就是。最初的婚礼是一种喜庆，一对野人决定一起弄个孩子 出来，就宣布了，大家都道贺。然后两人手牵手进了小帐篷或者在某个 角落开始做爱。现在除了最后一部分藏着，其他部分还是延续下来了。 前一部分是什么？婚礼对吧？婚礼主要目的是什么？是个新闻发布会， 是个行为说明会对吧？其实说白了就是结婚那对小公母，联名向双方的 亲朋好友公开宣布，今晚我们俩要OOXX啊。可大家不觉得肮脏下流，反 而高兴的来参加。婚礼其实本身就是神圣的，制造后代。但是OOXX那部 分成了隐私了……当然了，现代的婚礼复杂了，都是人自己搞的。” （受字数限制，本篇未完待续） 我有点儿懵的看着她：“婚礼原来是为了宣布俩人今晚OOXX……” 她：“对啊，其实婚礼很刺激。这么公开的宣称，多刺激啊，参加的人 不知道吗？都知道吧？哈哈，真刺激。” 我：“疯狂的婚礼……” 她掐了烟得意的看着我：“怎么样，没人管吧？再说回来。如果我们最 开始确定一个人成年仪式，就是要到指定某个辉煌的地点去大便。那么 现在恐怕埃菲尔铁塔底下修个露天化粪池吧？” 我：“终于明白你要说什么了，你是想说去挑战那种现有礼仪和道德还 有隐私的公众认知对吧？” 她笑了：“你怎么非得复杂化这件事儿呢？我只是想刺激，没那么多大 道理。这么说吧：是不是禁果，吃了能怎么样，对我来说没所谓。我想 吃了它，才是目的。” 我：“嗯……是在这么说，但是你的行为肯定有潜意识的成分……我懂 了！” 她：“嗯，你懂了吗？” 我：“你是想说：纯粹。” 她很高兴的笑：“哎呀，这个小朋友真聪明啊，就是纯粹。我们现在做 事儿都是不纯粹的，都是很多很多因素在里面，为什么就不能纯粹的做 件事儿呢？纯粹的做一件事儿，多痛快啊。你生活一年，能有一次什么 都不想就是为了纯粹的做而做吗？没有吧？所以说你活得累。而我不是 ，我活的自在，我至少刚刚就做了啊，我在不让抽烟的地方抽烟了，就 是想做一件纯粹的事儿。我说的那些在各种地方大便，也是一件纯粹的 事儿。滚他的艺术，跟我无关！” 我：“这是放纵吧？” 她：“你这个人啊，死心眼。让你什么都时候都纯粹了吗？我们都是社 会动物对不对？而且还都脱离不了对不对？但是给自己的尝禁果的机会 ，哪怕一年就一次，不是为了任何理由，就是想尝，跟别人无关。我是 杂志编辑，我依旧在城市、在人群生活，我偶尔纯粹一下，行不行？” 老实讲，我的确被说动心了。 她笑的很得意：“开窍了？我得撤了，约了人逛街。” 我：“嗯……等你决定去什么辉煌地方大便的时候，提前通知我，我要 做你纯粹的见证人。” 她仰起头大声笑，周围的人都为之侧目。 笑完她变魔术似得从包里翻出个苹果，放在我面前：“尝尝看？” 我在二楼目送着她一溜小跑的出了店门远去了。 拿着苹果，我犹豫了一秒钟，咬了下去。 一股清新的味道在嘴里弥漫开来。 =第三十三篇《朝生暮死》 = 她：“你下午没别的事儿吧？” 我：“嗯，没事儿了。” 她：“那你先别走了，咱俩聊聊？” 我：“好啊。” 她是我认识很久的一个朋友，职业是心理医生，有催眠资质。曾经在很 多时候给过我很多帮助，如果没有她的存在，有些事情我甚至不知道该 去问谁——指对精神病患者这方面。 我：“是觉得我有精神病人的潜质了？” 她：“哈哈，看你说的，就闲聊。我突然对你很感兴趣。” 我：“嗯，认识7年了，今儿才感兴趣的？” 她：“哟？都7年了？你记那么清楚？” 我：“对啊，我生日您总是送一种礼物：领带。各式各样的领带。” 她笑：“是，我很头疼送男人生日礼物……说起来，好像我老公也只收 到过领带。” 我：“你就是礼物，对他来说你就是最大的礼物。” 她：“嗯，下次我认真告诉他，哈哈哈哈。” 我：“你怎么没正经啊？我哪儿让您感兴趣了？” 她：“不正经的是你，聊天还录音？习惯了吧？” 我：“嗯，您说吧。” 她：“真受不了你……我是想问，你最初是怎么选择接触他们（指精神 病患者）的？不要说别的客观原因，我问的是你个人意愿的问题。” 我：“还记得几年前你给我做的深催眠吗？” 她：“因为这个？” 我：“嗯……一部分吧？不过我听录音的时候自己都不敢相信。” 她：“所以我说不让你听。” 我：“不管怎么说，我就是从那时候开始的萌生那个想法的，虽然后来 想的更多……对了我跟你说过吧？每个人看待世界是不一样的？” 她：“嗯，角度问题。” 我：“后来我发现更多的东西，不仅仅是看到的不一样。” 她：“你说。” 我：“一个世界的人，看到的都是不一样的世界。反过来，这些不一样 的世界，也影响了看待者本身。” 她：“你最近说话喜欢兜圈子你发现没？” 我笑了：“我的意思是说：既然一个世界被可以演绎成这么多样，那么 尝试一下很多个世界来让一个人看吧？这样似乎很有趣。” 她：“我能理解，但是这样很危险。我现在最担心的就是你接触太多的 问题。” 我：“我知道危险，尤其我这种没系统专业知识就凭小聪明死顶的人。 不过，我太好奇了。” 她：“你不觉得你好奇心太强了吗？” 我：“说句实话吧，我自己都觉得早晚死这上边。” 她：“你别瞎说……对了还有件事儿，我想问问，你平时个性挺强的， 为什么能接触那么多患者？而且还都跟你聊得不错？” 我：“我也是精神病呗。” 她很严肃：“我没跟你开玩笑，也不想对你诊疗什么的，我想听你的解 释。” 我：“我说的玄一点儿你能接受吗？” 她：“你说吧，我见得患者比你多。” 我：“OK，每个人都有属于自己的空间，就在身体周围。用那些骗子、 半仙的话就是气场，说伪科学点儿就是个人的磁场。其实说的都对，也 都不对。说的对是因为的确有类似的感觉；说的不对是因为那个划定还 是以概念划定的。我可以试着解释下：其实那种所谓个人的空间，是自 身的综合因素造成的。拿我举例，从我的衣着，举止，到我的眼神，表 情，动作，还有我因为情绪造成的体内化学物质分泌，然后通过毛孔扩 散到空气中，这些都是造成那个所谓空间的因素。” 她：“嗯，分析的有道理。别人在不知不觉中接触了你的化学释放，看 到或者听到你的言谈举止，受到了一些心理上的暗示，结果就在感觉上 造成了‘场’的效果。” 我：“就是这样的。而且这个‘场’还会传染。当有人感受到后，如果 接受这个‘场’的存在，情绪上受感染，身体就会复制一些动作、化学 气息啥的，说白了就是会传染给其他人。最后某个人的个人空间被大家 扩散了，导致一些群体行为。例如集体练功一类的，经常出这种事情。 ” 她：“群体催眠或者说是症候群……你怎么打岔打这么远？” 我：“不，我没打岔。我是需要你先了解这个情况。好，我们说回来： 你刚刚说我个性很强，其实我自己知道。但是带着这种个性是接触不了 精神病人的。所以我会收敛很多。面对他们的时候，我没有表情，没有 肢体语言，克制住自己的情绪和情感，我要全面压缩自己的空间。这样 ，我才能让对方的空间扩大，扩大到我的周围。也就是这样，才能接受 我。为什么？因为我没有空间，我的空间和对方是融合的。其实呢？不 是融合，我收缩阵营了而已。但是这种情况对方很难察觉。” 她皱着眉：“明白是明白了，但是好像用客观这个词不太恰当……” 我：“不是客观，是彻底的谦卑，态度上的谦卑。” 她：“嗯，有点儿那个意思……很有一套啊你！” 我：“别逗了，你也知道那个谦卑只是一时的姿态，其实我是要了解他 们的世界，他们的世界观。” 她：“那你为什么不了解正常人的呢？” 我：“理论上讲没正常人哈？因为正常这个概念是被群体化认可的…… ” 她：“别东拉西扯，说回来你。” 我：“哦……我挑这个群体是经过反复考虑的。你想啊，什么人会渴望 对别人说这些呢？一定是那些平时不被接受的人，不被理解的人，被当 做异类的人。他们很愿意告诉别人或者本质上、内心深处很愿意告诉别 人，就算他们掩饰，但是相对正常人来说，也是好接触太多了，他们相 对很容易告诉别人：我的世界是这样的！只要有人愿意听、愿意花时间 去接触；而所谓的正常人很难做到那么的坦诚，他们太多顾虑了。这样 我会多花一倍，甚至N倍的时间去接触，太累了。” 她：“有道理。我再把话头临时回去一下：你说了为什么挑选那个人群 ，为什么想看很多个世界，以及你好奇。可我还是想知道你最根源的是 被什么驱使的。” 我认真的看着她：“你肯定知道，不用我自己说吧？” （受字数限制，本篇未完待续） 她：“我们不要玩儿诸葛亮和周瑜猜火攻那套，我想让你说。” 我：“呃……好吧。我从根本上质疑这个世界。” 她：“你不接受那个公众概念吗？” 我：“什么公众概念？” 她：“活在当下。” 我：“我接受，但是不妨碍我抽空质疑。” 她：“好了我现在回答你：这就是我对你感兴趣的地方。” 我：“质疑的人很多啊。” 她：“不同的就在于：你真的就去做了。我们原来聊的时候你说过，你 会尝试多种角度看一个事物，你最喜欢说的是：要看本质。” 我：“对啊，看清本质很多事情都好办啊。” 她：“露馅了吧，你的控制欲太大了。你对这个世界的变幻感到困惑， 你很想找到背后那个唯一的原动力，你知道那是本质，你想掌握它。否 则你会不安，你会失眠，你会深夜不睡坐在电脑前对着搜索栏不停的找 答案，你休息的时候会长年累月泡图书馆，查找所有宗教的书籍，历史 的书籍，哲学的书籍，可是你看了又不信，反而更加质疑了，对不对？ 你不知道怎么入手，你觉得总是差那么一点儿就抓住了，但是每次抓到 的都是空气……” 我：“停！不带这样的！说好了闲聊的！” 她：“好我不分析了，我想问：是什么让你这么不安呢？” 我：“我没不安。” 她：“别抬杠，你知道我指的是你骨子里的那种感觉，不是表面。” 我：“这得问您啊，深催眠那次的分析您始终不告诉我，为什么不告诉 我？” 她狡猾的笑了：“等你长大了我就告诉你。” 我：“该死的奚落……” 她笑的很开心。 她：“你知道吗，我没想到你会坚持这么久，指接触患者。” 我：“嗯，我自己也没想到。” 她：“不是一个人吧？” 她似笑非笑的看着我。 我：“你是说我分裂了？” 她：“几个？” 我：“我想想啊……4个吧？” 她：“痛快招吧，别藏着了。” 我：“有啥好处？” 她想了下：“等你走的时候，给你原来那次你的催眠分析。” 我：“真的？” 她：“说吧。” 我：“嗯嗯！好像四个人格分工不同的。最聪明、最擅长分析的那位基 本都深藏着，喜欢静，喜欢自己思考，接收的信息只会告诉其他人格， 不会告诉外人，这个叫分析者吧？而现在面对你的这个，是能说会道的 那种，啥都说的头头是道，其实思维部分是来自分析者的，这个叫发言 人好了；还有个女的，负责观察，很细致，是个出色的观察者，可能有 些地方很脆弱，或者说软弱？还有一个不好说，不是人类吧？或者比较 原始。” 她极力忍着笑：“藏了个流氓禽兽？” 我：“不，你现在面对的才是流氓禽兽。” 她笑的前仰后合。 她：“好了，不闹了……我觉得你情况很好。你接触了那些后，心理上 没有压力吗？” 我：“怎么可能没有，而且很多是自己带来的压力。” 她：“自己带来的压力？” 我：“没劲了吧，不要重复我最后一个词，这个花招是你教我的。” 她：“不好意思，习惯了。” 我：“我发现我接触的越多，疑惑就越多。因为他们说的太有道理的， 但是这跟我要的不是一回事儿。虽然很接近的感觉，但总觉得还不是那 个点……这么说吧，如果说有个临界点或者沸点或者冰点或者燃点的话 ，每次都是即将到达，然后没了，就到这里了。我猜可能不是自己领悟 的，没办法吃透……哎这让我想起那句佛曰了：不可说，不可说。” 她：“我也想起这句来了，不过……原来你的质疑成了一种保护……可 这样的话压力更大，你的世界观虽然没被扭曲或者影响，但是你的自我 焦虑还是没解决啊？” 我：“没错，开始是。那阵严重的失眠，我觉得真的快成三楼楼长了。 不过，某次觉得即将崩溃的时候，还是找到了解决的办法。” 她：“找到宣泄口了？自残还是什么的？” 我：“去，没那么疯狂，很简单，四个字：一了百了。” 她狐疑的看着我。 （受字数限制，本篇未完待续） 我：“干嘛？看我干吗？” 她：“我怎么觉得这更疯狂啊？你不要吓唬我。” 我：“我还是直接说明白吧。死，就能解决那些问题。但是跟你想的不 一样。” 她：“你怎么刚才好好的现在不正常了？” 我：“你没明白，死这个概念太复杂了，我用了其中一种而已。也算是 自我暗示的。每天睡前，我都会告诉自己：我即将死了，但是明天会重 新出生的。” 她：“明白了，真的可以那样吗？” 我：“不知道对别人是不是管用，但我很接受自己的这种暗示。每天早 上，我都是新生，一切都是过去式了。虽然会有记忆，但那种状态只是 一种时间旅行的状态，重点在于：旅行。就象出去旅游，心里明白总要 回家的，这样思维上的死结很快就解开了，就是说跳出来了。每当面对 一个新患者的时候，我总是尽可能的全身心去接受，全身心的融入，尽 可能谦卑，尽可能的让对方放大自己的空间，我可以背负着全部。但是 当晚，我死了，我卸下了全部。比方说情感方面卸下了，而那些观点和 知识作为资料收起来，就象人体内的淋巴系统一样，病毒碎片收集起来 ，增加了免疫力。其实电脑杀毒软件不就是那个原理吗？我也借用了， 借用在思维上。不是我多强大，而是我学会了一种状态，用精神上的仿 生淋巴系统来自我保护。” 她：“……朝生暮死……” 我：“嗯，就是这样的。” 她：“原来如此……” 我：“所以我再强调一遍：要看本质。本质上我要的是：找到我想知道 的。如果那部分只是资料，我很乐意收起来，但是我知道那是资料。而 不是答案。就像一个计算过程，那只是过程。” 她：“你到底算感性呢？还是算理智呢？你的感性是动力，但是你全程 理性操控的状态。” 我：“没那么严格的划分吧？就跟唯物和唯心似得，其实本身不冲突， 各自解释各自的。大多数人都是唯心唯物并存的态度。一部分在唯物基 础上，另一部分在唯心基础上。” 她：“这个我同意，唯物和唯心本来就不是对立的，不清楚为什么有人 为这个弄得你死我活的。” 我：“对啊，要接受不同于自己的存在啊……对了你说我控制欲太大， 我这不接受了不同于自己的存在吗？” 她抬头扬起眉看着我：“你清楚我说的是两回事儿！我觉得你算精神病 人了，还是甲级的那种。” 我笑：“怎么个意思？还带传染的？” 她：“别往外择自己啊你，传染？你那不是被动的传染，你那是蛊惑了 都。” 我：“可我的确是不知不觉中……” 她笑了：“算了吧你，我还是比较了解你的，某位同志。” 我：“我该感激你对我的了解吗？” 她：“你把自己也划归一个案例吧？挺有特点的，属于特自以为是那种 。” 我：“嗯？好主意！” 她反应了一下：“你不是打算真的这么做吧？” 我的确做了，你看到了？我相信你一直在看。至于所谓的隐私问题，我 不觉得这算是隐私，没啥可藏着的，而且我相信很多人和我一样的想法 、一样的思维方式，甚至也做了。但是我选择说出来，这也不是什么八 卦猛料，没什么不能曝的。 至于别人怎么看，我都接受，因为这个世界就是这样的啊，承认不同于 自己的存在，这个很重要。关于我的承受能力问题，其实不是问题。在 每天早上出生，就做好准备了，准备好接受那些不同的世界，。每天晚 上我死掉，结束了那些，收取我所需要的，储存。 我就是这样，朝生暮死的面对每一天。 是啊，每一天。 =第三十四篇《关于预见未来》 = 虽然他穿着束身衣，但是真的坐在他面前，我还是有点儿紧张。因为被 人告诫患者有严重的狂躁倾向，还是发病不规律的那种。 我看着他的束身衣：“好像有点儿紧吧？” 他：“没事儿，喜欢了，我主动要求的，怕吓着别人。” 我茫然点了下头：“哦……。” 他非常直接：“我可以预知未来，但是，我没办法判断什么是线索。” 很突然的听了这么一句我楞了下，赶紧低头翻看他的资料：“怎么个意 思？未来？没有这部分啊……” 抬头的瞬间我注意到他轻微扬了下唇角。 这位患者原职公务员，大约三十岁上下。留意观察会发现他脸部的线条 清晰、硬朗。不过眼神里流露出疲惫和不安——看上去就像思想斗争了 很久那种状态。实际上据说他才睡醒一个多小时。 他再次强调：“我能预见未来。” 我：“算命还是星相？” 他：“不，很直接的预见，可是，发生前我不知道那是什么。” 我：“什么？” 他不安的舔了下嘴唇：“举个例吧：9.11，美国那个，知道吗？” 我：“知道，那个怎么了？” 他：“9.11发生前几天，我不知道为什么搜了很多世贸双子大厦的资料 。其实没正经看，但是搜了很多。” 我：“巧合吧？如果做个统计，可能全球会有几十万人都那么做过—— 无意识的。” 他：“那只是一个例子，一个你知道的例子，其他的还有很多。” 我：“是吗？说说看。” 他：“我在超市莫名的买了一个杯子，样子和家里的一样，我甚至不知 道为什么买，几天后，旧的杯子被摔碎了；有时候我会挑特定某个艺人 的作品看，其实并不怎么喜欢看，只是纯粹的打发时间，也没多想，几 天后，那个艺人会死掉或者出事儿；我在整理东西的时候，可能会把某 一件根本没用处的东西特地留在手边，几天后一个突发事件肯定就用上 了；我突然想起某个朋友或者想起和他有关的一些事情，而被想的那个 人，很快就会和我联系，不超过5天；或者我无意识的看到某个建筑， 我想象它被火烧的样子，几天后，那栋建筑就会失火……这类事情发生 过太多了。而且，这种预感最初是从梦里延伸出来的。” 我：“呃……梦见将发生的事情？” 他：“对，在即将发生的前几分钟。” 我：“我没懂。” 他：“我在梦里梦到电话响，然后不管什么时候，都会醒，跟着电话就 真的响了。衔接的速度很快，对方甚至不相信我半分钟前还在睡觉。” 我：“只是针对电话吗？” 他：“不，任何会吵醒的我的东西。实际上任何能吵醒我的东西或者事 情，都没办法吵醒我，因为我会提前半分钟左右醒来。” 我：“不需要闹钟……或者说，间接的需要闹钟？” 他：“是的，包括别人叫我起床或者有人来敲门。” 我：“从什么时候起这样的？” 他：“记不清了，小的时候就是这样。而且，原本还只限于梦里，但是 从几年前开始，已经延续到现实了，虽然我不能预知会发生什么。” 我：“懂了，就是说直到真的发生了，你才想起来曾经做过的、想象过 的那些原来不是无意义的。” 他：“就是这样，没梦里那么具体。” 我：“你跟医生说过吗？好像没有吧？资料上……” 他：“我和第一个医生说过，看他的表情我就明白了，跟他说这些没用 的。” 我：“那你为什么又对我说了？” 他：“你不是医生，也不是心理医生，你甚至不是医院的人。” 我：“你怎么知道的？” 他：“我并不知道，不过，几天前我已经想好了，我会对相信这些的人 说出来我能预见未来。甚至把我要说的在心里预演了一遍。” 我觉得有点儿不安。 他：“当你坐到我面前的时候，我就知道那天不是我瞎想了，也是个预 见。” 我：“你是怎么做到的呢？” 我知道这么问很蠢，但还是忍不住问。 他：“如果知道就好了，那种情况不是每天发生，有时候一个月不见得 有一次，有时候一周内连续几件事情，弄得我疑神疑鬼的。” 我：“呃……你还记得你狂躁的时候是怎么回事儿吗？” 他：“一部分。” 我：“问一句比较离谱的话：那是你吗？” 他：“是我，我没有分裂症状。” 我：“那么，你预见未来和你狂躁有关系吗？” 他有些不耐烦：“也许吧？我不确定，可能那些不是我的幻觉，是真的 信息。” 我：“真的信息？” 他看了我一会儿：“没准什么时候，很突然的就发生了。一下子，很多 很多信息从我面前流过，但是是杂乱的，没有任何规律。或者我看不出 有什么规律……那些信息有文字，有单词，还有不认识的符号，还有零 星的图片，混杂在一起扑面而来，我觉得一些能看懂，但是捕捉不到， 太快了！” 我：“你是想说那就是你狂躁的成因吗？” 他：“也许吧，我想抓住其中一些，抓不住。” 我：“等等我打断一下，你知道你狂躁后的表现吗？” 他：“不是抓人吗？” 我：“不仅仅是，好像你要撕裂对方似得，而且……” 他：“而且什么？” 我犹豫了几秒钟：“像个野兽的状态。” 他愣了一下：“原来是这样……我记忆中是抓住别人说那些我看到的信 息……太破碎了，我记不清了。” （受字数限制，本篇未完待续） 我：“你所说的那种很多信息状态，是不是跟你现实中预见未来的起始 时间一致？” 他认真的想：“应该是吧？具体的想不起来。最初还对自己强调那是巧 合，但是太多事情发生后，没办法说服自己那是巧合了。” 我：“而且你也没办法证明给别人看。” 他：“是这样，有一阵我真的是疑神疑鬼的。你能想象那种状态吗？对 自己所做的事情都是迷惑的，有的时候甚至觉得所有事情都是一种对未 来的预见，可是没办法确定。越是这样，越不知道该怎么办。但是，总 有一些不经意的事情发生，让我再次确定：又是一次预见。” 我：“假设那真的是巧合呢？” 他：“我已经排除了。因为一而再、再而三的就不会叫巧合了。没有那 么凑巧的事情会发生很多次。” 我：“我想想看，是不是你无意识的捕捉到了那些经过你眼前的各种信 息，所以你才那么做？我指你的预见行为。” 他：“也许吧。但是他们说我催眠后讲了很多别人听不懂的东西，据说 是杂乱无章。” 他已经想到催眠了，这让我有点儿诧异。 我：“嗯，录音我听了，的确是那样，医生没骗你。” 他：“嗯，我觉得有些事情，想通了一些。” 我：“哪方面的？” 他：“也许我们都能遇见很多事情的发生，但是发生的事情太小了，有 些是陌生人的，也就没办法确定。” 我：“你是说每个人都能预见一些事情的未来走向，但是因为不是发生 在自己身上的未来，也就没办法知道其实那是预见未来？” 他：“对。” 我：“但是别人不做那种梦，也没有什么信息流过眼前啊。” 他：“也许他们有别的方式呢？” 我：“嗯……你看，是这样：如果你说这是个例，我可能会相信。但是 如果说这属于普遍现象，我觉得至少还缺调查依据。” 他：“你说的一点儿没错，但是谁会做这种调查呢？谁能知道很多事情 的关联呢？也许我的每一个想法，其实都是会在未来几天真实发生的事 情。但是那件事情不发生在我身边，发生在美国，发生在澳洲，发生在 英国，我也就没办法知道。而且那件事情要是很小呢？不可能把每个人 发生的每件事情都记录吧？即便记录了，也不可能都汇集到一起再从浩 如烟海的那些想法中找到预见吧？如果那种预见是随机的，那么同样一 个人的未来几天，分布在全球的十几个人各自预见了一部分，那怎么办 ？” 我努力把思维拉回自己的逻辑里：“可以那么假设，但是没正式确定的 话，只能是假设。还有就是，你对这个问题想的太多了。你不这么觉得 吗？” 他：“我承认，但是这个问题不是困扰我的根本。换句话说：我不是因 为能预见未来才进精神病院的，我是因为狂躁。我狂躁的原因是那些信 息。这么说吧，没有那些信息，我无所谓，预见就预见了，不关我的事 。但是那些信息在出现的时候，我凭直觉知道那些很重要，虽然我可以 无视，但是它们毕竟出现了，我就想捕捉到一些，却又没可能，但总是 会出现。如果你是我，你难道不想抓住未来吗？你难道不会去在意那些 吗？你难道没有捕捉的想法吗？可最终你发现自己根本来不及看清那些 的时候，你会不会发狂？” 我很严肃的看着他，同时也在很严肃的想这个问题。 他：“人从古至今都在用各种各样的方式企图预知未来，占卜，星相， 面相，手相，甚至通过杯底的咖啡渍、茶渍痕迹，但是没有一种明确的 方法，没有一种可靠的手段。而我突然有了这样的信息在眼前，但是太 快，太多，超出了我的收集能力，我只能疯狂了，对于我在疯人院，我 接受，但是我没一点儿办法。也许那个信息状态就不该让我得到，让一 个聪明人拿去吧，放在我身上，不是浪费，而是折磨。” 我在他眼里看到的是无奈、焦虑、疲惫。 那天下午我把录音给我的朋友——也是这位患者的主治医生听了。看着 他做备份的时候，我问他对这些怎么看，是否应该相信，他的态度让我 很崩溃，他说他信。 我问他如果作为一个医生都去相信这种事情，那我该怎么看待这个问题 。我的朋友想了想，说我应该自己判断。 我必须承认，这个回答让我痛苦了好久。 未来是个不定数，如果再套上非线性动力学的话，会牵扯的更多，但是 结果都是一样的：依旧没有头绪。我甚至还自己想过如果是我，能不能 捕捉到流过眼前的那些信息？老实说，我这人胆子不算小，但是让我选 择的话，最多我也就选择在电话响起的前半分钟醒来。更多的我没办法 承受了。 这时候我突然觉得，也许当个先知，可能真的像他说的那样，只是让人 备受折磨的惩罚。 =第三十五篇《行尸走肉》 = 他焦急的看着我：“你这样怎么行？” 我：“我？什么不行了？你是不是感情上受打击了？” 他：“你的牵挂太多了，断不了尘缘啊！这样会犯大错的！” 我：“哎？大错？” 他：“你有没有那种感觉：太多事情牵挂，太多事情放不开了？不是心 情或者情绪问题，而是你太舍弃不下家人、朋友那些尘缘了。” 我：“哦……你发生了什么事情吗？” 他：“我很好，我最近经常在一个很有名的寺院听那些高僧解经。” 我：“那是你的宗教信仰？” 他：“对，我一直很虔诚，吃斋。” 我看着他那张清瘦的脸，有点儿无奈。 他：“我从小就信，因为小时候身体不好，家人带我去寺庙求，回来慢 慢就好多了。从那儿以后我觉得寺院很亲近，所以越来越向往。” 我：“你是出家还俗的？” 他：“不是，但是我这些年不管做什么都是一心向佛的，很虔诚。而且 前不久才开悟。” 我：“这么多年都没事儿，怎么最近就出问题了呢？” 他：“你不懂，开悟是个境界。我原先总是觉得心里不清净，但是最初 问题在哪儿我也说不清，后来我慢慢发现了。” 我：“发现什么了？” 他：“我发现我的问题是在断不了尘缘上。” 我：“于是？” 他：“于是我就开始找那些高僧帮我讲解，帮我断开尘缘。” 我：“不好意思，我对那些不是很了解，所以我想问问你为什么不干脆 出家呢？” 他有点儿鄙视的看着我：“我这么修行一样的。” 我觉得有什么不对劲，但是又看不出来哪儿不对劲。 我：“哦，可能吧……那么你听了那些后，有新想法了？” 他：“对，我更坚定了！我开始试着用我知道的那些解释一切事情，而 且还用到我的行为当中，劝人向善啊，给人解惑啊，放生啊，我都在做 。” 我：“哦，这算做善事了对吧？” 看得出他有点儿兴奋：“对，这些都是好事，所以要做。而且对于那些 外教邪论，我都去找他们辩，我看不惯那种人，邪魔！” 我：“你不觉得你有点儿偏激吗？宗教信仰信不信是自己的事情，你那 么做可能会适得其反的。” 他：“我那是为了他们好！我做的都是好事！好事他们都不认可，分不 清善恶了，这样下去怎么得了？都这样那不就是末世相了吗？” 我隐约知道问题在哪儿了：“我给你说个事儿吧？关于我遇到的一个和 尚，可能你听了会有用。” 他兴致盎然：“好，我喜欢听这些，看来你也有佛缘。” 我：“有没有先放在一边，我先说吧。” 他：“好。” 我：“记得大约小学4、5年级的时候，某天放学回家走到我们院的小门 口，看见一个和尚。那个年代，没那么多骗子冒充出家人四处要钱的， 而且和尚基本都待在寺院里，外面很少见。” 他：“对，现在都被那些骗子败坏了。” 我：“嗯……那个和尚就坐在路边，看样子在休息，旁边有个不大的行 李卷。我当时觉得很新鲜，就凑近看看。他看到我，只是微笑了一下， 然后很坦然的问我能不能施舍点儿吃的给他。我特兴奋，因为化缘这种 事情，一直以为《西游记》里才有，所以特激动的跑回家，拿盘子端了 几个馒头，还找了半天剩菜，但是没有素的。结果拿着半瓶豆腐乳就出 来。” 他：“善事啊，善事，我替他谢谢你。” 我：“……等我说完，别急；看得出那个和尚很高兴，站起合十谢，谢 过后就吃，但是没动豆腐乳。我问他要不要水，他从身后行李卷里找出 一个玻璃罐头瓶子，看样子里面是凉白开，还有半瓶。他还笑着举起来 给我看了下。就那么喝水吃干馒头，我就坐在一边看。时不时的跟他闲 聊。” 他：“没请他解惑或者帮你看看？” 我：“不好意思，没。他说的都是很普通的内容，没什么特别的，但是 那种亲和力真的让人如沐春风，觉得特别舒服。后来我妈下班回来看见 了叫我。那个和尚站起身介绍下自己，又掏出一个什么东西给我妈看了 ，估计是度牒一类的。后来可能我妈也觉得很新鲜，就推着自行车和他 闲聊。他说的还是很普通的家常话，没一脸神秘的忽悠什么：大姐你做 了善事，小施主很有慧根，我为你们祈福吧，你们都有佛缘……其实也 正是这样，至今我对和尚都有好感。后来那个和尚吃了两个馒头，把剩 下的还给我。我妈说让他留着，他没多推辞，谢了后很小心的用一块布 包好收起来，然后背起行李卷再谢过我们就走了。这是这么个事儿。” 他一脸的惋惜：“真可惜啊，应该是个云游的和尚，你们应该讨教一下 的。” 我：“的确没。不过，我不那么看。正是因为他的平和自然，不卑不亢 ，才让我至今都对和尚很有好感。如果当时他死活拉着我们说些佛法什 么的，我也许会排斥。可能你不那么看，但我认为那个和尚是个很了不 起的僧人。虽然外表看上去风尘仆仆，因为他的亲近、平和、自然、安 详是从骨子里带出来的。那个，装不出来。没而且他也没急赤白脸的说 佛法开讲经，动不动什么都往那上套。” 他一脸的坚定：“那人只是小乘，他也就是内修罢了，跟我们不一样。 我信奉的是救人济世，不是自己满足就可以了。” （受字数限制，本篇未完待续） 我：“抱歉，我对小乘大乘一类的不是很了解，但是我觉得不应该强制 去灌输。好像有‘直指人心，见性成佛’的说法吧？” 他：“对啊，就是那样的。直接告诉你这一切都是造化，都是怎么来的 ，为什么会这样。让你先入门后再领悟，不懂就赶紧问。从云游和尚那 件事儿来看，我断定你是有佛缘的，只是被你错过了，多可惜啊……我 都替你觉得惋惜。但是你不能一错再错了，你得抓住机会啊。你以为象 那个和尚那样就是修成了？那可是没法到达极乐净土的，还是脱不了轮 回……” 我：“您等等啊，极乐净土那个说法，是指一种心境和状态吧？我记得 哪儿看过那么一段：修得的人，不在乎轮回，因为在他们眼里，随便什 么地方都是极乐净土……是这么说的吧？” 他：“不完全对，你断不了尘缘，没了却烦恼，你不行善，不去做好事 ，怎么可能修得呢？” 我：“不是为了快乐行善吗？” 他：“不对不对，要无生死、无牵挂、无悲喜，你必须放下那些才能明 白真正的快乐。” 我：“亲情友情爱情呢？” 他：“那些都是假的啊，都是幻相，你对着幻相哭哭笑笑的，有意义吗 ？” 我：“你的意思是说，要抛开那些吗？那活着为了什么？” 他：“活在人世就是证明你修的不够！你现在还不回头，还沉迷于其中 ，早晚魔道会拿了你的心。” 我：“神佛就是这样的？” 他：“对，无喜无悲，清静自然。不去在乎那些，那些都是假的。我说 了这么半天你怎么还没明白？” 我：“那么神佛的怜悯呢？” 他：“那是神佛们的无私啊，不是自己达到了就满足了，神佛们会度化 众生的。” 我：“实在对不起，我不这么认为。我认为神佛有悲喜，有憎爱，所以 才会有眷顾。假设真的有神佛，那么一定是大爱无边，因为神佛们垂怜 每一个人。亲情友情爱情都是最最基础的，连那些都不顾，哪儿来的眷 顾怜悯？都割舍了？都是幻相？那活着和死了有什么区别？什么事情都 用自己痴迷去解释，本身就是恶行。为天，就为天；为地，就为地；为 人，就为人。否则就是痴心妄想。” 他有点儿怒了：“这是邪道，你已经走歪了你知道吗？你已经歪曲到妄 言的地步了。你断不了尘缘还找了这么多借口，是邪魔入心了吗？你怎 么不明白，就算是七宝也是水中的泡沫幻化来的，都是假象啊。你入了 劫还沉迷，真可悲。” 我：“也许吧……不过我觉得，你、我其实都是痴而已，你现在还多了 个嗔吧？。” 他：“我和你不一样，我是恨铁不成钢！” 我：“是这样吗？” 他：“当然是这样！” 我：“好吧，那就是这样吧。” 我不想再和他纠缠一些问题了，那没意义。 我不清楚到底会不会成、住、坏、空；我也不清楚六道的因果关系。但 是如果真的有清凉无碍、妙胜不坏、永享安乐的净土，我想在那里的神 佛们一定不会是无情断缘的。否则，那跟行尸走肉有什么区别？ 水中泡沫也好，七宝幻像也好，我只愿带着我这颗心，安静的为人。 =第三十六篇《活死人》 = 这是一个极为特殊的病例，特殊到我想尽办法能单独面对他。终于在朋 友的帮助下，我和他有了很简短的一次会面。不过，那次会面至今为止 都让我觉得很恐怖。因为他真的就像自己说的那样，是个活死人。 刚见到他的时候，吓了一跳。平时见到的人会有各种各样的肤色，但是 不管精神状态或者情绪怎么影响，他的那种肤色我从未从活人身上见过 的。灰暗、沉重、毫无生机，就跟他人一样，死气沉沉的——不是形容 ，是真的死气沉沉。而且，仅仅是看到他，没办法分辨他的年龄，因为 他的肌肉、皮肤，都是一种……嗯……算了我放弃形容了，说不清。 我强迫自己快速镇定下来，而且是鼓起勇气才能直视着他的眼睛。为什 么？我不知道有多少人见过死人的眼睛。人死后，角膜会有自溶现象， 看上去眼睛是浑浊的，而且没有灵性，很暗淡，他的眼睛就是那样。有 时候我甚至分不清他是否看我，还是在空空的就那么瞪着。 我：“你好。” 他慢慢的摇了摇头：“我不好。” 我注意到他的语速极慢，而且声音压抑的让人喘不过气来。 我：“嗯……那么就算是祝福吧？希望你好。” 他：“我已经死了，有什么希望的。” 我：“怎么可能呢，你还会动，还会说话，还会走路啊。” 他依旧缓缓的语速：“那也不能代表我还活着。” 我：“呃……你从什么时候起有这种感觉的？” 他：“我忘记了。” 我：“忘记自己怎么死的？” 这个问题似乎很诡异。 他：“好多事情我已经记不起来，也许就是从记不起来那时候开始的吧 ，我就死了。” 我：“你的意思是你死了很久才发现的？” 他缓缓的点了点头。 我突然闻到一股怪味，是从他身上散发出来的，我分不清那是什么，但 是很……我没办法形容，也许是尸体的味道，我不确定，因为我不知道 尸体是什么味道。但是这很恐怖。 我：“仅仅是记不清了，不代表死亡吧？” 他：“那什么代表死亡？” 我：“肌体、大脑都丧失机能了……” 他：“我可能只有大脑还活着一点儿，其他的部位，都死了很久了。” 我：“身体僵硬？” 他缓缓的摇头：“我夜里没办法睡，因为蛆虫都在我体内吃我，很疼， 很痒。所以我只能在白天睡一会儿。白天它们会在我的身体里爬，但是 好过咬我。” 我：“是一种心理问题带来的失眠吧？” 他呆滞的抬了下头，似乎在想：“是吗？我记不清了。但是医生没办法 治疗我。” 我：“你的家人……” 他缓慢的打断我：“离婚了。” 我：“哦，对不起，这个我不知道。” 他：“没什么，我已经死了。” 我“嗯……是这样，我知道你可能面对很多医生说了很多次了，还有那 些专家组，但是我还是希望你能再说一次。如果可以的话，把你记得的 试着告诉我一些，可以吗？如果你觉得说了很多次已经烦了，那么我们 就说点儿别的。” 他瞪着空洞的眼睛愣了一会儿，我猜他是在看着我。 他：“好的，我不记得专家组问过我一些什么了。” 我：“他们也许问病理和心理方面的，我想问的是生活方面的。” 他：“好吧。我夜里没办法睡着，因为那些蛆虫在我身体里吃我，我有 时候会想办法捉住一些……剖开后血不是很多，可是却找不到虫子，我 能感觉到就在那里，但是看不到。” 我确认了下资料：关于患者自残部分。 我：“不疼吗？” 他：“不怎么疼，大多数时候没有感觉。除了虫子吃我。” 我：“你的味觉和视觉问题，能说下吗？” 他：“记不清从什么时候起了，我吃东西的时候发现没有味道了，放很 多调味，放很多盐进去还是没有味道。盐对我来说，只是沙子一样的东 西。看东西也没有色彩，可能是很久就这样了，最近才注意到的。” 我：“试过很辣的辣椒吗？” 他：“一点味道也没有。” 我记得朋友说过，患者当着专家组的面，面无表情的缓缓吃掉了一整瓶 辣椒酱，而且之后的口腔检查让所有人都大吃一惊：口腔和食道黏膜没 有任何红肿现象。更别说胃溃疡了。额外一提：患者消化不好，肠胃蠕 动不正常，吃下去的东西，4个小时后检查基本没消化。 我：“嗯，我知道你吃辣椒酱的事儿；那么视觉呢？是看什么都是黑白 的？” 他：“不是黑白的，都是灰色的。在不亮地方我甚至分不清轮廓。” 我：“可是检查后说你两种视觉细胞和角膜都很正常。” 他：“我不知道。我记得医院也没检查出来我为什么不会生病。” 患者大约三年没有被感染过任何传染疾病，感冒，发烧，都没有过。而 且对高温、低温反应极为迟钝。这么说吧：他可以不动声色的让你烧他 的皮肤，而同时心率几乎没变化。不过，烧伤部分自愈的速度很慢，很 慢很慢。 我：“在这之前，你的生活都还好吗？” 他又缓缓的抬起头想了一会儿：“好像很好吧？我记不清太多。想起原 来，就像做过的梦一样，只记得一部分。” 我：“你还记得你是做什么的吗？” 他慢慢的抬起手挠了挠头，我看到大把的头发随之落下来。那个场景让 人不寒而慄。 他：“好像是个机械工程师。” （受字数限制，本篇未完待续） 这时候门开了，朋友示意我必须结束了。 我在朋友的办公室还觉得自己身上有那股味道。 朋友：“满意了？缠了这么久终于见到了。” 我有点儿惊魂未定：“我觉得他真的是死人，不开玩笑。” 朋友：“我也这么看。” 我：“你还有别的这种病例吗？” 朋友：“没有，这是我唯一见过的，也是唯一知道的，也是唯一确定的 。是很少见。” 我：“他挠头的时候，大把的头发掉下来。” 朋友：“你看过他后脑就知道，有一个疤，那是整块头皮掉下来的，但 是没流血。” 我：“确诊了吗？” 朋友：“基本确定了，专家组的意见比较统一，可能是心理上受了什么 打击，所有的肌体都受到了自己心理暗示，结果就产生了那些状态：皮 肤局部坏死，内脏功能衰退，视力退化，消化不良……” 我：“他说的那些蛆虫呢？” 朋友耸了下肩：“没人见到过。” 我：“可是他身上的气味……” 朋友：“你是说你现在身上带的味道吧？是尸臭的味道，回家洗个澡吧 ，衣服多泡泡。” 我：“我不理解你为什么这么镇定，难道这一切不奇怪吗？” 朋友好奇的看着我：“我为什么要奇怪？我见过很多患者，有更奇怪更 无法解释的。目前对他的重视是因为之前没有过这种记载，也就仅此而 已。而且你可能不了解，人心理产生的自我暗示有多大效果，我觉得他 的情况虽然特殊，但是并不是什么奇特的或者超自然的。你……是不是 最近接触患者太多了？要不给你安排个诊疗？” 我看着朋友在笑，可是我却笑不出，说不清有什么东西始终压在心上。 不到一年，我当时的不安被证实了。 有天晚上我那个朋友打电话给我，劈头就问我还记不记得活死人那个患 者了。我说记得。 朋友：“那个患者真的不是一般的患者，而且，好像最开始的判断失误 了。” 我很平静：“你别激动，怎么回事儿？” 朋友：“后来患者接受的都是心理治疗，一年多了，没任何进展，现在 出新问题了，我跟院里的同事下午参加的病例诊疗组，明天我发照片给 你，你看了就知道了。” 我：“我周末去找你吧，回的来吗？” 周末我见到了朋友，照片也看了。 我：“怎么解释？” 朋友无奈的摇头：“不知道，没有解释。” 我：“那是铁丝吧？” 朋友：“准确的说应该是铅丝。” 我：“人体内怎么会长出铅丝呢？” 朋友：“我看了都快疯了，不止是我，好多临床多年的老专家都快疯了 。” 我重新看了下照片，患者的肚子，小腿，小臂部位，从皮肤下面伸出一 些弯弯曲曲的铅丝，最粗的大约有铅笔芯那么粗，细的像个线头。长出 铅丝的表皮有略微的红肿。除了那几个区域，别的地方没长。 我：“人体内的铅，有那么多吗？” 朋友：“没有，仔细对照了他的饮食，甚至当地医院可以管制他的饮食 ，还是一样。这是已经是超出任何解释的现象了。” 我：“患者感觉疼吗？” 朋友：“拔会疼，剪断不疼。” 我：“就在皮下开始生长？有组织部分的检查吗？” 朋友：“从真皮层下面开始生长，是一些细胞高度集聚。但是怎么就变 成铅丝了不知道。还有，神经末梢也融合进去，但是最后变成铅丝了。 化验了，没原因。” 我：“那是真的铅丝？” 朋友坚定的点了下头：“是真的铅丝。” 到上个月为止，患者还在世，但是体质已经接近衰退极限了。那些铅丝 还在生长，至今没查到原因以及合理的解释。 而且我要说明一下：这个，是真的。 本来我想写些例如“事实永远都会比最恐怖的小说更恐怖，比最科幻的 作品更科幻”一类的话作为结尾，但是写到这里，我发现我不知道该怎 么结束这篇了。 当我们很严肃的面对这个世界的时候，这个世界却和我们开着玩笑；当 我们为了自身的进步和创造而欢呼的时候，自然界却变出新的花样来嘲 弄我们的无知；当我们每掌握一门新技术的时候，科学总会有拉开另一 个陌生领域的帷幕。这一切好像一个永无止境的梦一样，没有最离奇的 ，只有更离奇的。面对这样的情况，我很理解那些对于宗教狂热的人们 ，因为只有那样，才能克服对未知的恐怖。然后在度过了平稳的2万5千 多天后，终于可以闭上眼，告诉自己：这一生平和的结束了。 不过，我相信很多人依旧和我一样，平静的生活着，却警惕的准备着面 对那些匪夷所思的现实。不仅仅是那句我喜欢的广告词：一切皆有可能 。更是因为这个世界的未知，是存在的，不管你是不是认可，是不是无 视，它们依旧存在着，毫不受影响。然后在你最想不到的时候，突然出 现在你面前告诉你：“我，来了。” =第三十七篇《角度问题》 = 她：“问题在于我们成年后都想复杂了。” 我：“很正常啊？” 她：“不，这个说起来很悖论。你看，成年人用自己的态度去教育孩子 ，但是教育孩子什么呢？长大之后的事情对吧？那么孩子能不能接受？ 或者成人表达的时候能不能说明白？万一表达错了呢？万一理解错了呢 ？那么接受知识的孩子会被影响一生啊。可是，问题又回来了：到底什 么是正确的？” 我：“现在有这么多儿童教育的……” 她：“等一下啊，说个我自己的观点。” 我：“嗯。” 她：“绝大多数从事儿童教育的人，并不懂孩子。需要举例吗？” 我：“很需要。” 她：“好，我们就举例：我看过一些给孩子看到文章，例如说早上出门 吧，会用孩子的口气去说：天空很蓝，朝阳很美，树木青翠，空气新鲜 ，诸如此类，对不对？” 我：“是这样，这是表示孩子的纯洁。” 她微笑：“那我来告诉你我知道的吧。就早上出门看什么的问题，我问 过不下100个孩子。你知道孩子都在看什么吗？” 我：“不是刚才那些吗？” 她：“绝对不是。他们的身高没我们高，也就没兴趣看那么多、那么远 、那么宏观。他们比我们更靠近地面，地面才是最吸引他们的。他们会 看虫子；会注意走路踢起来的石头；会留意积水的倒影；会看到埋在土 里一半的硬币；会认真的研究什么时候踩下去才会发出踩雪特有的咯吱 声；他们会观察脚下方砖的花纹……他们注意的太多了，但是没几个仰 头看天、看朝阳、说空气新鲜的。” 我：“你的意思是说很多孩子读物其实那是成年人角度看的？” 她：“是这样，我们看这种文字，会觉得很新鲜，而孩子看着会觉得很 无聊。孩子很聪明，但是他们不大会表达，他们只能直接反应为：没兴 趣。” 我：“你从什么时候起留意孩子的态度的？” 她：“4年前吧？大概是。那是跟我哥和嫂子去逛商场，小外甥一直在 闹，就是不愿意在商场。开始我觉得他是想干别的，后来发现不是。就 在我蹲下去给他系鞋带的时候，我环视了四周才发现，在孩子眼里，商 场一点儿都不好玩儿。到处都是各种各样的腿，鞋子，裤子，很没意思 。” 我：“所以……” 她：“所以我才明白，我已经忘了小时候的那些看法了。” 我：“所以你也就是现在这种生活方式。” 她点了点头。 她的家布置的像个孩子的房间，到处都是那些色彩鲜艳的装饰，所有的 家具都是圆边圆角的，天花板上有荧光点，如果关了灯会显现出银河— —这个她给我演示过了。连给我喝水的杯子都是卡通人物形象。最有意 思的是她的电脑桌，在一个小帐篷里，而帐篷外面装饰的像个草坡，上 面还有野生动物…… 她：“其实我们很多习以为常的东西，本身就有点儿问题的，但是没人 发现。” 我：“还得举例。” 她笑了下：“你留意过过超市那种牛肉干或者防腐包装的香肠吗？还有 外面卖的那种很辣的鸭脖子什么的。” 我：“见过，那个怎么不正常了？” 她：“有一次我在超市买东西，一个小男孩站在货架前很惊恐的看着牛 肉干。我觉得他表情很好玩儿，上去问是不是馋了？那个孩子说：牛很 勇敢。我好奇，问他怎么知道牛很勇敢？他指着货架上的大包装牛肉干 说：你看啊，那个牛举着自己的肉告诉大家这个好吃。我当时就忍不住 笑了，还真的是那样。然后我留意了很多肉食包装，发现都是这样的— —几只或一只鸭子（注意区分）举着一个鸭脖子伸出大拇指；一头猪憨 厚的托着一大块肉排赞美；一头牛美滋滋的介绍着牛肉怎么怎么诱人； 几条鱼欢天喜地的捧着装盘的鱼罐头……太多了。” 我挠了挠头：“可是都这样吧？难道让大灰狼举着肉肠宣传？” 她似笑非笑的看着我：“真的就是这样？其实我只是举个例子，这些包 装就这样好了。当我们习惯了，就习惯了，但是孩子不这么看，他们会 发现问题，他们会觉得不正常，他们会质疑这些，他们会有新的想法。 但是，我们不是，只是因为：习惯了。” 我：“你的工作是插画师，你可以有那样的态度对待，但是别人都要谋 生，都要生活，不可能都是那种状态的。” 她：“不，你错了，我工作的时候就是工作，从态度到方式，都是工作 的状态，因为我是在谋生。这也就是工作只会给成人的原因。可是一旦 放下工作，我会是个孩子，因为我喜欢这个新鲜的世界，而不是习惯的 世界。每个人都有权利选择自己的喜欢，而不是必须跟别人一样的态度 去看。” 我：“嗯……有道理，这点我认同。” 她：“所以，我这么生活，也没什么好奇怪的了。至于我是不是要对所 有人说这些，这是我的权利，假设我不愿意说，那么我就不说，别人怎 么看我，不是我的问题，是他们的问题。就象那个朋友，觉得我很怪， 不正常，所以找你来跟我接触，对吧？我觉得她不正常，而不是我。” 我：“很高兴你能告诉我这些。” 她：“不，你应该高兴你自己也是那种喜欢新鲜世界的态度，如果你不 是这样的人，我不会告诉你的。我告诉你了你也不懂，或者歪曲理解我 的想法对吗？就像这些我没兴趣告诉我的朋友一样。她很好，她很关心 我，可是她不理解我的态度，所以我也就不会说给她这些。” 我：“嗯……那么我该告诉她你的这些事情吗？” 她：“这个在你，你做决定。” 我：“嗯，我到时候会决定的。” 她：“好。” 我：“那你这么做会不会很累？” 她：“累？谈不上吧？这是我喜欢的事情，所以不觉得累。人在做自己 喜欢的事情的时候，会很投入、很疯狂，而且会自己找问题、想办法。 ” （受字数限制，本篇未完待续） 我：“这个我承认。” 她：“生存和兴趣永远是最好的动力。当然了，现在大家都在追求物质 生活，把那个作为动力，也没什么不可以。很多人，用很多不同的方式 ，去做很多不同的事情。比方说你想有大房子、有好车、有漂亮老婆， 那么你拼命挣钱。另一个人想过野人的生活、不想跟钱挂钩、希望活的 像个狼；还有人一门心思变着花样环球旅行，挣点钱就跑出去玩了…… 那么你站在你的角度说：‘你们都是傻子，都有病。不为了钱折腾个屁 ！’而他们也会笑话你为钱疯了，或者根本无视你。其实这是什么？就 是价值观的问题。说白了就是角度问题。再说一个：你认为帝王追求长 生是为了什么呢？其实因为他已经是帝王了啊，还能追求什么？天下已 经是自己的了，过去外星生物领域还没展开，想不到去征服，而对于自 然的唯物认知比现在更少。而想站在更高的角度，所以只有……” 我：“只有求仙问道，炼丹吃药。” 她：“就是这样的。对了还有，你发现没？孩子对于自然的敬畏超过成 人。” 我：“你思维真是乱跳啊……那是孩子物质认知不够的问题吧？” 她：“我没乱跳，越过了一段话题，不过我会说回来的；刚刚说的不是 认知的问题，是孩子有时候能一眼看透本质。” 我：“哎，这个有点离谱了就，孩子的经验和阅历不足啊。” 她：“正是因为这些不足，孩子的本能更强烈些。很多孩子会和喜欢小 孩的人亲近，而疏远不喜欢小孩的人，但是之前不需要交流和试探，为 什么？虽然没有过交流，但是孩子总能捕捉到一些蛛丝马迹，直接反馈 给自己，形成本能，而且还是在大脑无意识的情况下。” 我：“嗯，好像是有这样的情况。” 她：“再说回来：我们看待事情的时候，经常用客观认知去理解，都说 ：就是那样的！其实很多客观认知只是一个假定罢了，很多事情没有解 释清楚到底为什么。” 我：“举例吧还是。” 她笑了：“就说树木吧，孩子认为树木有思想，只是站在那里不动不说 话罢了。我们会说那不可能，如果树会说话，我怎么听不到？” 我：“懂你的意思了。交流就非得说话？就算树说话就得非得让人听得 见？听得懂？我没领悟错是这么个精神吧？” 她大笑：“对，就是这样的。而且真的有成人去研究的话，一定很多人 就说表示：是不是有病？吃饱了撑的吧？知道树能说话了，有用吗？能 赚钱吗？” 我：“嗯，用一个价值去衡量所有的事情。” 她：“没错！不过我有时候想，没准树扎根很深，真的知道什么地方埋 着宝藏或者很有金钱价值的东西呢？那是不是有了一个成功的例子后， 大家都疯了心似的去研究树到底说什么了。因为有最直接的经济成果啊 。” 我：“嗯，还真是！我突然很想往这方面发展了。” 她还在笑：“你很有经济眼光嘛，哈哈。好了，再说回来吧。” 我：“不，我觉得上一个话题很重要！” 她笑得前仰后合：“别闹，说回来。你看，我们需要这么多可能性才去 想了解树到底会不会交流，而孩子不是，他们就很直接、很干脆的认为 ：树一定是会说话的！” 我：“是这样，成人会需要证据什么的。” 她：“对，再来说证据。证据是个很好玩儿的事情。比方说吧，你到了 1000年前，你说地球是绕着太阳转的，太阳系是银河系很小的一个星系 。别人说：好，你证明给我看，我就相信。你怎么办？” 我：“……” 她：“而现在，你要是让别人证明给你看，别人会懒得理你。但是有趣 的是：那个懒得理你的人，真的就见过太阳系在银河系中的位置？真的 就能解释清地球围着太阳转吗？肯定解释不清，但是他上学的时候笼统 的学过，虽然那堂课他快睡了或者已经睡了，但是大家都那么认为，他 自然就那么认为。” 我：“但是用数学公式和一些计算……” 她：“那需要很多很多基础知识对吧？大多数人，做不到。只是那么笼 统的知道罢了。” 我：“嗯，有道理。记得原来我看过一本小说，说一个人回到了过去， 怎么怎么大显神威一类的，其实那不可能。就算真的回到过去了，也什 么都做不了，只是个普通人罢了。或者是个普通的疯子罢了。” 她：“嗯呢！就是这么回事儿。其实是我们群体性的站在现代人的角度 ，很多东西已经成为了认定的现实，不需要探索或者被忽视掉了，不能 引起我们的注意。但是孩子不知道那些，他们会好奇，会什么都刨根问 底。你告诉孩子说光合作用，孩子会要求你解释的更详细，当你解释的 详细会发现，最根本的成因或者最初怎么出现的，你并不知道。而且， 很多专业的科学家也不知道成因，他们只能笼统的告诉你：进化来的， 具体的还需要考古证据——看懂没？话题又转回来了。” （受字数限制，本篇未完待续） 我：“好像是这样……” 她：“就是这样的，所以宗教的存在，我认为还是很有必要的，把许多 事情简化了。为什么会有人类呢？上帝造的。怎么造的呢？你管呢，上 帝无所不能，想造就造。” 我笑：“有意思。” 她：“其实可以这么说，宗教总能解释最古怪、最离奇、最莫名其妙的 事情。你研究宗教会发现，现在所有的一切，都可以用宗教来解释。” 我：“原来是这样！神是万能的，最天方夜谭的事情也可以说出来，以 后如果对上号了，就说是神的预见罢了；对不上也没关系，说明还没发 展到那种程度，一代一代的传，死无对证，永远都是神最伟大。” 她：“就是的啊，其实很多邪教组织就是利用了这点才生存的，我觉得 宗教还好，至少让人向善。邪教就爱谁谁了，反正傻子多得是。教主们 都是一个思路：都信啊，都信！信了大家一起升仙。升仙前，金钱你要 它干吗？给我，我甘愿垫底儿……” 我：“我觉得你没病，很有意思，而且思路很活跃。” 她：“还是角度问题，我们如果不聊这一下午，你怎么想还难说呢。我 们聊过了，你理解了我的角度，也就接受了我的行为。就这么简单。” 我：“我突然想到一个可怕的事儿：如果，你真的疯了，我是被你带疯 了，那怎么办？” 我们都愣了一下，然后同时爆发出大笑。 那天走的时候，我觉得很充实、很痛快、很开心。真的不明白怎么会有 人认为她精神有问题。或者认为她不正常的人其实才是不正常的？ 这种事情，细想很有意思。嗯，是的，角度问题。 【本篇写给巨东、朴岸、杨导，以及那个爆笑的撞车分镜——角度问题 】 =第三十八篇《关于时间》 = 我进去的时候，他正趴在桌上忙着写什么。旁边堆了好多已经写满的纸 。 我：“您好。” 他头也不抬：“等一下。” 我：“好” 我心里盘算着这次可能依旧是失败的结果。 他是极为特殊的一个患者。病史大约五年了，之前身份是某科学院的院 士，即便不是德高望重也属于菁英级那种人物。他现在医院，在不发病 的时候也忙于工作，而且还会有各种各样的人来看他——原来的同事和 学生。而且，他研究的一部分内容至今依旧发表在某些学术刊物上。气 势这也是我锲而不舍要接触他的原因。不过，让我想想看，他拒绝我多 少次了？十几次？所以这位老先生也荣登最让我痛苦的榜首。当然还有 别的原因，例如需要患者所在单位的确认以及…… 半个小时后，他不在伏案疾书，缓缓的靠在椅背上，皱着眉看着我。 他：“你到底想知道什么呢？我所做的对你来说都太专业了，你是外行 ，我们之间没什么可以沟通交流的。” 说实话他把我问住了，对啊，我到底想知道什么呢？ 我：“嗯……可能……我只是好奇吧？” 他脸色缓和了点儿：“好奇可以理解……你能帮我要杯茶吗？” 茶，咖啡，碳酸饮料，在院里是被禁止的。 又十几分钟后，他端着茶杯一脸笑容。 他：“你不是记者吧？” 我：“不是。” 他：“猎奇的作家？” 我：“不是。” 他：“你也不是医生或者心理医生。” 我：“不是。” 他：“哦……好吧，你为什么能坐到我面前我就不问了，我想知道你为 什么这么做？动用了不少人脉关系吧？” 我：“嗯。可能是我比较好奇吧？我很想知道一些我不知道的，或者我 未曾想过的事情。您能理解吗？” 他慢条斯理的喝了口茶：“理解，完全理解。你让我想到了我信奉的一 句话。” 我：“是什么。” 他：“如果你打算得到一些从没得到过的东西，那么你就得去做一些从 没做过的事。” 我：“有道理，是谁说的？” 他认真想了下：“忘了，是谁说的不重要了，记住这句话就可以了。” 我：“嗯，我记住了。” 他：“你接触过很多精神病患者吗？” 我：“还成吧？接触过不少。” 他饶有兴趣的看着我：“都有什么样的？” 我说了几个，包括四维虫子少年和镇院之宝（那会儿还没见到‘迷失的 旅行者’）。 他点了点头：“嗯，很有意思。” 我：“您对那个领域熟悉吗？我指天体和量子物理。” 他：“不是很熟，不过我多少知道一点儿。” 我：“您能说说吗？” 他：“可以，至少看在这杯茶的面子上。” 我不好意思的笑了一下，那只是杯袋泡茶。 他说话还是慢悠悠的：“时间这个问题，其实不是什么大问题。时间是 不存在的。” 我：“啊？” 他：“时间只是我们、人类对于自身感受的一个标签，或者叫刻度。而 且是共识标签。如果没有详细的这个标签或者刻度，那么很多事情会很 混乱。大到发动战争，发射火箭，小到炒个菜，约个人。” 我：“您的意思是说，时间只是一个概念而已。” 他：“对啊，只是个概念。时间本身，不存在，只是我们好去标记一些 事情罢了。吹个牛你总不能说：很久以前如何如何……对吧？有了共识 的标签，你可以很得意的说：在20亿年前……” 我笑了：“的确是这样。” 他：“所谓的现在，只是我们在某个刻度上罢了。而且，这个刻度是我 们自己定下的。” 我：“某个刻度……您的意思是，可以逆转吗？” 他：“你为什么这么理解？怎么可能逆转呢？” 我：“您是说……” 他：“我们来说一个被大众误解的事实吧？” 我：“好。” 他：“有一个说法，说如果物体运行超过光速，时间会倒流对不对？” 我：“这不是误解吧？根据相对论……” 他：“你先停住，我问你，你了解相对论吗？这个了解不是仅仅背下来 ，而是能讲解其中一部分。” 我：“我不能，世界上也没几个人能讲解吧？” 他：“当然没几个人能讲解全部，但是讲解以部分还是有很多人能做到 的。我这里要做的不是给你上基础课，而是想告诉你：在你没有真的了 解一个理论的时候，不要轻易的引用，或者用来佐证，或者去反驳。你 要先了解清楚，否则你很可能会成为一个笑话，因为你在做自己不擅长 的事情。而且在你不了解一些问题的时候，不要胡乱解释，那只能让你 看上去很可笑很愚蠢。那假设，你非得用电波理论去解释量子电运，用 无线的传输损耗去看待量子电运，那你就很可笑，只能证明你的无知和 自以为是。虽然都是传输，但是概念不一样。你写一封信，需要邮政系 统，但是你写一封电子邮件，不需要邮政系统。虽然都叫做邮件。明白 吧？” 我：“好，我懂了。相对论的那句我收回。” 他：“我们接着说时间。其实超光速也是一种速度的表现，而不是超过 那个界限了就会发生什么奇特的事情。假设，你在一光年以外看到地球 了，那么其实你看到的是一年前的地球，这个基础不用我解释吧？” 我：“不用，光年是长度单位。” 他：“对，那么你看到的是一年前的景象。假设你比光快365倍，或者 3650倍，你很快来到地球了，那么你来到的是一年前的地球？不对吧？ 你看到的地球，就是现在的，而不是一年前。” （受字数限制，本篇未完待续） 我：“我好像明白点儿了。” 他：“其实可以用射箭来比方。一个人对你射箭，箭到了你的眼前，假 设你动作很快，你顶多也是就看到那支箭悬在空中。如果你用超光速到 了射箭人的跟前，那支箭会回到弓上？不对吧？那支箭，已经不在弓上 了，已经射向你刚刚所在的位置了。你的高速，顶多也就是造成你看到 了一个静止的世界，而不是逆流。” 我：“我明白了，您的意思是：假设真的有超光速，实际上超光速也是 要消耗掉时间的，哪怕只有一万分之一秒，也是消耗了，而没办法逆转 。” 他：“对啊，所谓超光速逆转时间，是个大众很喜欢的幻想罢了。其实 超光速逆转这个概念，就算用哲学分析都能看出问题来。难道一个人超 光速了，整个世界就为之逆转？这个想法太主观了。实际上，相对论作 为一个理论，要说明的是如果有速度，可以无视时间问题，只是一种物 理上的假定现象。” 我：“嗯，是这样……这么看，您对于穿越时空这个概念是支持多宇宙 理论了？” 他：“我可没这么说，而且我对平行宇宙理论，以及现在流行的超弦理 论都是怀疑态度，这不是我个人问题，而是这两种理论各自有各自的依 据，但是都是很明显的证据不足，也没能解释其他一些问题。所以我还 是观望态度。而且我也不是这方面的专业，只是知道些。” 我：“明白，不在一个领域。” 他：“我也偶尔关注下。因为很多专业，到了一定的程度会有很多共通 的地方。” 我：“的确是这样，不过好像这些也有热门不热门的问题。” 他：“如果笼统的说科学界，其实跟影视界，娱乐界差不多，都会分年 度的有一些课题很热门。昨天是量子，今天是天体，明天是超弦理论， 过几天没准又到生物计算机去了。” 我：“您说的我同意，但是事情总有人在做，关注不关注，其实有媒体 或者政府的诱导成分。” 他：“嗯，其实还是跟某个领域的技术成果有关。” 我：“那么在时间的问题上，有没有什么成果？或者您知道一些什么？ ” 他：“还接着我前面的说。时间既然是个人为的刻度，不可逆转，那么 在时间的因果问题上似乎就没有任何问题了。可是事情不是这样的，因 果问题经常又没有必然性，例如天气变化。曾经美国人做过无数次实验 ，在同样的环境模拟下，得出的模拟气候完全不相同，为什么呢？是微 量因素，但是微量因素足以导致那么大的变化吗？结果是肯定的。然后 衍生出新生学科——非线性动力学，也就是连锁效应。但是连锁效应其 实也是在研究必然性，可是现在问题还是会出现，我们没办法做观察所 有来检测这一理论，那怎么办？” 我仔细顺着这个思路在想：“对啊……那怎么办？” 他：“问题又回到时间上了。时间其实是我们制造出的一种刻度工具， 但是如果这个工具出错了呢？或者这个工具该被淘汰掉了呢？” 我：“啊？那不可能吧？现在如果改变这个概念，那很多事情全乱套了 。只是相关研究领域变化不就成了吗？不要公众都跟着改变。” 他点了点头：“没错，现在就是这么一种态度。但这不是变化的问题， 是根本导致的问题。我们现在的时间建立依据，是根据所在位置——这 个星球上而来的。例如年、月、天，都是根据公转、自转、四季气候变 化来的。假设没有这些了，时间上就没有任何依托了。我们只能想别的 办法。实际上有办法吗？肯定会有的，还是要看我们到底打算依据什么 来制定。” 我愣住了：“您是说，时间其实就掌握在我们自己手里？” 他：“就是这样，时间，不存在，只是我们的一种态度，一种眼光。实 际上，没有时间。” 接下来好几天我都有点而心灰意冷的感觉，说不清到底是怎么了。可能 是他最后那句话给我搞的。虽然后来恢复过来了，但是对于时间的问题 ，我总是忍不住用一种很复杂的心态去看——就算这是从我出生以前很 早就被定下来的概念。 后来我对当精神病科医师的朋友说了这些，他不置可否，只是告诉我别 想太多。而且提醒我不要忘记那段患者发病的录像。 那个我还记得——患者被捆在床上，声嘶力竭的高喊着：“放开我！放 开我！我是爱因斯坦！！” =第三十九篇《双子》 = 第一眼看见她，我就知道她一定是出身于那种衣食无忧、家教良好、父 母关系融洽的家庭。因为她的镇定和自信——就算穿着病号服也掩饰不 住。 我：“你好。” 她谨慎而不失礼节的回应：“你好。” 我：“没关系，您放松，我不是做心理测评的。” 她：“哦……那你是干嘛的？” 我：“我打过电话给您。某医师您还记得吗？他告诉我您的情况，我想 了解更多一些，所以……可以吗？” 虽然电话里确认过了，但是我必须再确认一次。 她缓缓的点了点头。 我：“如果您不想说，或者到一半的时候改主意了，随时可以停下。” 她：“不，不会的。” 我：“好，那么，您的情况是……” 她：“我先要告诉你一件事，这个是比较……说巧合也好、注定也好、 命运也好、遗传也好，这是我母亲家族的一个特点。” 我：“遗传病吗？” 她：“不，不是病。我们母亲那边家族，只要是女性，都是双胞胎。我 的妈妈是，我的外婆是，往上一直算，有家谱记载的，一百多年前，都 是。” 我：“双胞胎的确有遗传因素……不过您这个几率也太大了……那么您 有小孩了？” 她：“我的两个女儿15岁。” 我：“明白了。记录上说您的妹妹去世了。” 她轻叹了下：“对，快一年了。” 我：“这些您能说说吗？” 她：“说就说吧，反正事情已经这样了……我是双胞胎中的姐姐，这个 你知道。我是那种不大爱说话的人，我妹妹和我正相反。虽然我们长得 很像，但是性格是完全相反的。她属于比较开朗外向，我不是。人家都 说双胞胎各方面都很像，但是我们只有长的像。仅仅是看外表，象到我 女儿都分不清的地步。其实细看还是能分清的，因为我们是镜像双胞胎 。我头上的旋偏左，她偏右。我有点儿习惯用右手，她用左手。但是我 们生活却不一样，她结婚又离婚，没有孩子。” 我：“就是说您和她面对面站着，是完全一样的？” 她：“对。” 我：“我曾经听说过双胞胎都有心灵感应，是吗？” 她：“很多人都是好奇就那么说，其实没什么特别的心灵感应——如果 你非得把那个叫‘心灵感应’。对真正的双胞胎来说，不存在什么奇妙 的事儿。我不用什么特别的方式就能知道她在想什么、在干什么、身体 是不是很好、情绪是不是有问题。” 我：“这还不够奇妙吗？” 她：“我不觉得。我们从没出生就在一起，彼此知道对方的想法和情绪 不是什么了不起的事。我们小时候家里没有电视机，有了后觉得很新鲜 。你出生家里就有电视机，所以你不觉得那个有什么特别的。一个道理 。” 我：“可能吧，但在非双胞胎看来已经很奇妙了。” 她：“虽然她生活上不是很顺利，不过其他的还好。但是后来……你也 知道，他前夫把她杀了。” 我：“呃……我想确认一个问题，可以吗？” 她：“你想问我那天有没有感觉对吧？有，我梦到了。” 我：“梦到她前夫……” 她：“对，所以没等人告诉我，我就打电话报警了。” 报告上是这么写的，报警的人是眼前的这位患者。 我：“不好意思，我只是想听您确认下。” 她：“没什么，过去了。” 她克制力很好。表情相对平静，眼圈却有点儿红。 我试探性的问：“您抽烟吗？或者要水吗？” 她花了最多几秒就镇定下来了：“我什么都不要，你可以抽烟。” 我：“呃……不，我不是那个意思……那么后来呢？” 她：“后来虽然我很难过，但是没发生什么特别的事。半年前我突然梦 到我妹妹了，她说不习惯一个人。我一下子就醒了，之后事情开始不一 样了。” 我：“例如？” 她没回答，反问我：“你相信鬼吗？” 说实话我对这个问题一直很困惑很费解，因为目前的说法极其混乱—— 虽然有很多说法能说明鬼不存在。比方说有个朋友就说过：见鬼的那些 人都是看到穿着衣服的鬼吧？难道说衣服也变成了鬼，被穿？所以那个 朋友断定鬼是人们一厢情愿的一个幻觉。而且的确没办法直接证明鬼存 在。但大多数人说起鬼，都会信誓旦旦的说身边某个很亲近的人见过或 者怎么怎么样过，所以我对这种事情是中立态度。就算我有过类似的经 历，可是，至今我没办法确认那是什么。所以我只能、也只好用不置可 否的态度去看待这件事。 我：“嗯……不是太信……” 我觉得我这句回答跟没说一样。 她：“我原本不知道是不是该去信，但是我见过了。” 我没掩饰自己叹了口气。 她：“我知道你不相信，有些医生也不相信，他们认为我受了刺激。但 是我不是那么脆弱的人。生活中的打击我可以承受，但是超出想象的那 些，我承受不了。” 我：“好吧，对不起，我放下我观点和态度。” 她：“记不清在哪一天了，我早上起来洗脸后侧过身去拿洗面奶，眼角 余光看到镜子里的我虽然动了，但是还有个跟我影像重叠的影像。” 我：“怎么个意思？我没听明白？” 她：“镜子里，我有两个影像。我照镜子的时候，和我的影像重叠了， 我看不出来。但是我的影像随着我侧过身，另一个却没有，还是原来的 姿势，并且看着我。我几乎立刻就知道那是我妹妹。” 我：“嗯，是这样，我对眼角余光问题知道一些。因为所谓的余光其实 是视觉边缘，那个边缘是没有色彩感的，因为也不需要有色彩感。所以 很多时候用余光去看，会出现模糊的一团，正经看却没有了。正是如此 ，才有相当多的人对此疑神疑鬼。” 她：“我能理解你的解释，而且最初我也认为只是眼花了。因为毕竟我 妹妹不在了是个事实，加上我不久前又做的那个梦，所以也没太多在意 。但是那种事情频繁的发生。” 我：“嗯，就算您没有特别强调，但是我知道您和您妹妹的感情很好。 ” 她轻叹了一下：“是，如果不发生另一件事儿，我会认为自己不正常了 ，我也会承认我精神上出问题了。但是那件事儿，让我到现在都不能完 全确认我精神有问题，就算我现在自愿住院观察。” （受字数限制，本篇未完待续） 我：“什么事情？” 她：“有一次我和我先生在睡前闲聊，他说他最近需要去看看眼睛，可 能该配老花镜了。我问他怎么了，他说经常看到我走过镜子前，人已经 过去了，但是镜子里还一个影像，定睛仔细看，又什么都没有了。” 我：“您确定不是您告诉过他的？” 她：“我确定，而且我没有说梦话的毛病。” 我：“会不会您有其他方面的暗示给过您先生？” 她：“不会的，我不是那种随便乱讲的人，我先生也不是那种乱开玩笑 的人。暗示一类的，更没必要。” 我：“之后呢？” 她：“之后我经常故意对着镜子，晚上或者夜里不敢，只敢白天，有时 候故意动一下身体，看看到底是不是精神过于紧张了。其实，就是想知 道是不是我的问题。” 我：“有结果吗？” 她：“有的时候，的确我不是一个影像，不用余光就能看见。” 我：“那么您最后跟您先生说过了吗？” 她：“过了又一个多月我才说的，我实在受不了了。” 我：“您先生的态度是……” 她：“我先生傻了，因为他这辈子都是那种很严肃的人，不信这些东西 ，甚至我打电话报警那会儿，他也只认为是亲人之间那种特别的关注造 成的，而不会往别的地方解释。但是镜子里的影子这件事，他也见过不 是一两次了。所以他傻了，不知道该怎么办。” 我：“您的女儿见过吗？” 她：“她们住校，平时很少在家。” 我：“后来？” 她：“后来就是来医院看了，在介绍你来的某医师之前，还有一个医师 看过，你知道那件事儿吧？” 我：“我不知道，没听说有什么事儿。” 她：“那个医师说我是幻觉，我先生问如果是幻觉，那么在两个人没有 交流这件事的情况下，为什么自己也看到了？那个医师解释说是什么幻 觉症候群。我先生脾气很好的一个人，那天是真的急了，差点儿跟医师 打起来，说那个医师胡说八道。后来才换的某医师。” 我：“原来是这样……那我的朋友……呃，某医师怎么说的？” 她：“他问了情况后，又问了好多别的，什么有没有听见不存在的人说 话，家族有没有病史，最近工作生活如何一类的。之后带我们做了一些 检查，说初步看没什么问题，所以也不用害怕，如果条件允许，可以选 择留院观察一段时间，就是这样。” 我：“明白了。” 她：“你想知道的，我都告诉你了。你有什么建议吗？” 我愣了一下，想了一会儿：“嗯，因为我不是医师，所以我无责任的就 这么一说，您不妨这么一听，好吗？” 她：“你说吧。” 我：“您，不管是梦里也好，镜子里也好，尝试过跟您妹妹沟通吗？” 她仔细的想了想：“没有。” 见面结束后的几天，我抽空去找了一趟某医师——我那个朋友，把大体 上的一些情况说了一下，他听完皱着眉问我：“你觉得那样好吗？” 我没反应过来：“什么好吗？” 他：“我怎么觉得你把患者往多重人格上诱导了？” 我这时候才明白：“糟了，那怎么办？” 他犹豫了好一阵：“到不是不可以，有过这样先例……最后如果能人格 统一化倒是也有过……不过，你最好以后不要说太多，你不是医师，你 也没那个把握暗示。” 我知道我给他添麻烦了，我还记得当时自己脸通红。 后来那个患者出院了，出院后还特地打电话给过我，听得出她很感激我 提示她要和“妹妹”沟通，现在“妹妹”和她在一起。我吓坏了，没敢 问是不是共用一个身体那种“在一起”。跑去问朋友怎么办，他说没问 题，算我误打误撞就用这种办法减缓患者情况了。 让我欣慰的是：到目前为止，她的情况都很稳定，没再出什么奇怪的事 情。但是我不知道具体是什么情况，没再敢问，不是逃，而是惭愧。 写下这一篇，作为一个警示，也是提醒自己：我能够做什么，我不能够 做什么，不要自以为是。 这件事之后，我曾经刻意的去接触一些双胞胎。心灵感应那个问题，的 确存在，即便两个人不在一起生活也是一样，没跑。具体为什么，用现 有的学科还是暂时解释不清的。 也许只有双胞胎自己才能明白那种双子的共鸣到底是什么吧？ 也许。 =第四十篇《棋子》 = 我非常喜欢那种话很多的患者，因为他们中相当一部分人会告诉你很多 有趣的事情。 我不喜欢那种语速很快的患者，因为有时候听不明白没时间反应，而且 在整理录音的时候会很痛苦。 但是，基本上话很多的患者，语速都很快，这让我很郁闷。我喜欢话多 ，但是语速不快的患者。实际上这种患者，基本没有。 他是那种话很多，语速很快的患者。 他：“我对自己是精神病人这点，没什么意见。” 我：“嗯，你的确不应该有意见，你都裸奔大约十几次了。” 他：“其实问题不在这里，问题在于精神病人的思维其实是极端化的， 我开始对这点还不能完全的确认，等进了精神病院，看见了很多精神病 （人），我发现我想的根本上没有错，就是这样。所以这也是精神病人 要被关起来的原因。对了你看过所谓正义与非正义斗争的那种电影没？ ” 我：“看过。” 他：“其实那种电影里，尤其是那种正义与邪恶进行殊死斗争的电影里 ，坏人都是一个模子出来的。” 我：“是那样吗？” 他： “当然是这样了，烂片子除外啊，烂片子好多坏人打小就坏，什 么扒人裤子脱人衣服……” 我：“你等等，坏人小时候就干这个？” 他：“嗯？什么？” 我：“你刚刚说烂片子里的坏人从小就扒人家裤子，脱人家衣服，这是 坏人？我怎么觉得像色情片演员？” 他狐疑的看着我：“我是那么说的？” 我坚定的点头。 他不好意思的挠了挠头：“看来我有点儿犯病了。医生说我对脱衣服行 为有比较强烈的倾向，可能我刚才下意识的说那里去了。” 我：“……” 他：“我刚才说哪儿了？” 我：“坏人，烂片里的坏人。” 他：“哦对，烂片子里的坏人都是打小就坏，还没青春期呢就杀人放火 ，这不符合事实，所以说那是烂片子。正常环境下的坏人都是受了刺激 才变坏的，接下来慢慢开始极端化性格，然后才变坏。所以烂片咱们不 算，说正常的片子。很多片子里的坏人其实最初不是坏人，受了刺激， 精神上其实就不正常了，之后性格越来越偏激，最后为了达到某种目的 ，不择手段，企图摧毁阻挡在自己面前的一切障碍，最后，成了一个终 极大坏蛋。就算最轻的，也是有心理障碍。” 我：“好像是，一般套路都是这样的。” 他：“所以说，在那个受了刺激，还没来得及性格偏激的人，进一步往 坏人方向发展的之前要关起来，要跟我一样住院治疗。” 这让我有点哭笑不得是因为他赞同的态度，尤其这种话从一个精神病人 嘴里说出来。包括在关自己的问题上也毫不留情，算是铁面无私了。 他：“不过虽然片子的那种情况都合理，但是总会有那么一两个坏人跑 出来，要不惦记摧毁全世界啊、，要不就是把英雄们的女朋友抓起来， 还不杀，也不脱她们衣服，就等着好人来救，这就没劲了。” 我：“你的意思是说你要是当坏人，你就脱了她们衣服？” 他严肃的看着我：“你不要往发病勾搭我，我刚才就这个问题还挣扎了 好一会儿。” 我：“对不起。” 他：“但是你注意到没有，其实坏人都很有天赋的。有时候我看片子就 想，这么天才的计划，怎么就好人想不出来呢？然后我就开始研究好人 了。” 我：“有成果吗？” 他：“当然！我发现，大多数好人，都是有着宽容的态度，就算再坏的 人，落在好人手里，也严肃的批评坏人一番，最后交送派出所……嗯？ 不对……反正是最后交送司法部门。这证明好人会克制。其实好人，就 是正常人的一个楷模。” 我：“有意思。” 他：“我觉得，如果一个坏人闷头干坏事儿不抓好人的女朋友，好人也 一定会出面管理。因为那代表了大众的价值观。而且坏人除了聪明，生 活方面可能很白痴，不会煮面，也不会扫地。所以坏人获取钱财的方法 就是抢银行。谁让银行钱多呢。” 不知道为什么我觉得特想笑，但是强行忍住了，我猜当时自己的表情一 定很怪异。 他丝毫没察觉我的情绪：“问题就出来了，好人，其实代表的就是一个 社会价值观。什么样的社会价值观呢？一个标准环境下的社会价值观： 你要勤奋工作，才能融入社会，做社会的一份子，成为社会的一个组成 个体。好好工作，孝敬父母，娶妻生子，最后安享天年。为什么要这样 呢？因为社会需要这样的人，需要大量这样的人，如果都不这样，社会 就不存在了，就成黑社会啦！不过，我很想知道大家真的都是这样安于 现状吗？我觉得不是，但是又都没有特别聪明的脑袋，所以只好先这样 过了。而且，没聪明脑袋的人是绝大多数，实际上到了这个时候，不聪 明的人才是社会的真正组成者，个别有那么一点儿聪明，又不够坏的人 只好安于现状，因为真正主导这个社会的，是不聪明的人。不管你怎么 样，都不许出头，都按下去，老老实实按照一个模式走出来。你想出头 ？不可能的，你周围都是不聪明人组成的团体，怎么会让一个有点儿聪 明的人发挥呢？其实这才是一个根本性的要点。” 我笑不出来了，觉得他还有更深的东西要表达。 他：“问题就在于，有一部分很聪明的人发现了这点，但是又没别的办 法，只好当坏人了，因为最快的获取方式，不是成功，而是掠夺。如果 你读的世界史足够，你就会明白，欧美的强大，依靠的不是文明或者宗 教，是掠夺。他们的生活方式甚至都是这样的。比方说他们治病吧，怎 么治？把病毒也好，细菌也好，杀死在体内，杀不死，那个人就死了呗 ，他们会说：神不放开这个人。但是你研究下中医你会发现，中医讲究 的是诱导，把病灶排到体外，而不是杀死在体内。” 我犹豫了一下：“你，是一个大中华理论者？” 他：“我说的都是事实嘛，你自己去看世界史啊，不是我胡说，而且我 说到这里只是说掠夺，不是说我原来的话题。” 我：“好吧，你接着说。” 他：“我们刚才说坏人掠夺是吧？” 我：“对。” 他：“其实坏人掠夺也是没办法，因为社会的结构不认可。为什么不认 可呢？因为社会的主体结构都是普通人。那么普通人是什么状态呢？普 通人都是胶囊状态。” 我：“嗯？胶囊状态？” 他：“对啊，都是胶囊状态，大家挤在一起，在一个密闭的空间内。” （受字数限制，本篇未完待续） 我：“啊……你指的是生活在城市吗？” 他：“不是，我指的是状态。因为大家都是普通人，所以生活在一起才 是安全的，也就安于现状了。大家生活在城市，其实都是一个模式的生 活。大家一起郊游、购物，一起结婚、生孩子，一起过年、过节，一起 忙八卦、忙娱乐。总之，干什么都是一窝蜂似得。如果有人不这么干， 大家会就说这个人比较奇怪哦，不合群，不做大家都做的事情。” 我：“实际上，如果大家都做特别的事情，那么特别的事情也不算特别 了啊？也成一窝蜂的状态了啊？” 他：“不，你没明白，我指的不是非得去什么地方或者或者做什么事情 ，而是一种思维状态。” 我：“对不起我必须打断你一下，你说的这个问题，其实在社会学里面 有提到过吧？社会的结构在于延续和稳定，在同等一个规则下，既要学 会遵守这个规则，还要在规则中胜出，这个才是菁英的标准，如果没有 控制，那么按照你的说法，聪明的人自由折腾，凌驾于规则之上，那不 成了一种变相的封建门阀士族制度了？” 他：“你说的都对，但是你太着急了。我正要说的你都说了，所以这个 也是不符合整体发展需求的。我们的目的，不是选出聪明的活下来，而 是批量的活下来。产品制造的目的不是造出几个极其完美的成品，而是 批量化生产出也许有那么一点儿瑕疵的产品。这样才能促成规模化市场 ，对吧？” 老实讲，我觉得他表达方式的比我的表达方式有趣。 他：“就像你说的，在规则中胜出才是重要的，所以胶囊状态是必须的 。胶囊的外皮是什么？规则，里面呢？是各种各样的个体颗粒。需要怎 么安排就怎么安排，因为这样才有效。单单是一个颗粒药效很强，其实 意义不大。我再说一遍，这也就是我这种思想时不时极端的人要被关起 来的原因，因为我的存在，扰乱了社会的安定性。就算我很聪明。” 我还是忍不住笑了。 他：“你笑什么啊，我真的聪明。我是门萨【注】的会员。” 我的确笑不出了：“你是说你是门萨俱乐部会员？” 他：“不信你去我家里问我哥，我在英国读书的时候轻松过了他们的考 试。家里有证明文件和会员证。我住院不可能带着那个。” 我惊讶的不知道该说什么。 他：“不过，智商高不代表成功，还有靠救济的门萨会员呢，还有囚犯 呢。我们接着说。” 虽然他说的还有待证实，但是的确把我镇住了。 他：“说到规则了吧？” 我：“对。” 他：“你玩过象棋吧？还有扑克牌？那些游戏的乐趣就在于规则，各种 不同的组合，根据各种不同的情况能有千变万化的结果，而且很多事情 微妙到没办法形容。国际象棋起源于印度，我不是熟悉那个最初的应用 ，所以不说那个，说中国象棋。中国象棋最初的目的是战争推演，其实 就是古代的实战沙盘。每种不同的棋子，代表的是一种兵种，而且还包 括的是军队性质。象棋里的俥，我费了好大劲才查到，代表是精锐军。 那个部队是最好用的，但不是轻易用的，虽然直来直去，可是想操控自 如可不是一般棋手能做到。不过，象棋只是打仗而已，不是最精妙的。 ” 我：“那什么是最精妙的？” 他：“最精妙是围棋。” 我：“为什么？” 他：“围棋代表的是真正的智慧！围棋可以说是社会的浓缩，我不能理 解围棋是怎么发明的，所以民间对于围棋的起源，有很大的传说性质。 你想象一下，各19条平行线交叉，361个点，黑白一共360个棋子，没有 高低贵贱之分，完全依靠操纵者的智慧。或者落手绵绵，或者落手铿锵 ，或者匪夷所思，或者杀声四起。你以为天下在握的时候，突然四面楚 歌，生死难卜啊。这是什么？不就是社会吗？依靠的是什么？一个规则 ，一个简单的规则，棋子呢？就是人。大家都是一样的状态。但是落点 决定了你的与众不同，而且每一个都是与众不同！这就是社会啊。我一 直坚信，所有的历史，所有的辉煌，都是普通人创造的，而不是那些天 才，不是那些聪明人。” 我：“有道理是有道理，但是好像你在说宿命论。落点不是取决于自己 ，而是取决于操纵的那只手。” 他：“才不是呢。每一个棋子，都有自己特定的位置，有自己特定的功 能，少了一个，会出很大的问题，少了一个甚至全盘皆输。你作为一个 棋子，要真正看清自己的位置，你才会明白到底怎么回事儿，也就是所 谓全局。我再说一遍：我坚信所有的历史所有的辉煌，绝对不是聪明人 创造出来的，都是普通人创造出来的。而聪明人需要做的只是看清问题 所在，顺应一个潮流罢了。实际上，那个聪明人即使不存在，也会有其 他聪明人取代。但是，那些普通人，是绝对无法取代的。” 我：“明白……了。” 他：“就拿我来说，我智商高，我聪明，有什么用呢？我对于找到自己 的位置这个问题很迷茫，所以我对于一些事情的看法很极端，虽然医生 说我快好了，说我快出院了，可我明白需要很大的努力才能适应一些问 题，需要很大的努力才能面对一些问题。为什么？因为我曾经对于自己 的智商洋洋自得，甚至目空一切，我失去了我作为一个棋子的位置。如 果，我是超人，能不吃不喝，那也就无所谓了，至少我有资本得意。可 实际上，我还是站在地上，还是在看着天空，我被自己的聪明耽误了而 已。聪明对我来说，是个累赘了，因为，聪明不聪明，其实不是第一位 重要的，第一位重要的是自己要能够承担自己的聪明和才华！否则都是 一纸空谈，也就是所以，我现在在精神病院。” 我看着他，真的有点儿分不清谁不正常了。 说来很可笑，当时老师讲我没听明白的事儿（是我的问题），被一个精 神病人给我讲透彻了——我指关于社会学的某些问题。 后来我特地去患者家属那里确认了一下，他的确是门萨俱乐部成员。 过了几个月，听说这位患者出院了，我想了想，没再去打扰他，虽然我 很想再跟他多接触。不过，我买了副围棋。虽然我不会下围棋。偶尔看 着那些棋子，我会拿起一颗放在衣兜里。当然，对我来说，那不仅仅是 放在衣兜里的一枚棋子。 注：门萨（Mensa），世界顶级智商俱乐部的名称，1946年成立于英国 牛津。创始人是贝里尔（律师）和韦尔（科学家）。入会的唯一标准是 ：智商（IQ）高于148（另一说为IQ高于140）。更具体的我记不清，有 兴趣的朋友在网上应该能查到。Mensa拉丁语原意为：桌子，圆桌。 =第四十一篇《伪装的文明》 = 某一天催眠师朋友打电话给我，说有个患者比较有意思，问我有没有兴 趣。 我：“怎么有意思了？” 催眠师：“她接触过外星人，催眠就是为这个。” 我：“没兴趣。” 催眠师：“为什么？” 我：“那些都是胡说八道或者没边儿的那种瞎想，而且千篇一律。什么 外星人在自己脑内植入了东西，或者弄了什么纳米追踪，要不就是做了 N个实验，还有女外星人跟自己OOXX的，我不想听那些，反正都是外星 人怎么强大了，自己是受害者。” 催眠师：“不是你说的那种，实际上我说这个有意思是因为——外星人 是受害者。” 我：“嗯？怎么回事儿？” 一周后我终于约上了这位患者，她身份是妇科医生，职位还属于不是很 低的那种。最初她并不同意，并且坚持要我放弃录音。最后没办法，我 只好放弃了录音。 也就是说，这篇完全是根据笔记整理出来的。由于我的这笔烂字自己看 了都头疼，而且还有部分内容没能记下来，只是凭借记忆。所以很多地 方可能会有些乱，就这样吧，凑合看吧。 我：“虽然我不是正人君子，但是那种龌龊的事儿我还是干不出来的， 我的确没带任何录音的东西。不用发誓，我可以保证这点。” 她：“嗯，我相信你。我一会儿还有事儿要办……你想从哪儿开始知道 ？” 我：“外星人跟您接触的第一次吧？怎么接触您的？趁着半夜您睡觉的 时候绑架？” 她：“不，在我们楼的地下单间车库。我下班回来，停好了车，还没来 得及熄火，就看到‘它们’出现在后座上。” 我：“呃……没有闪光或者CD机杂音什么的？” 她：“什么先兆都没有。” 我：“凭空？” 她仔细的在想：“应该是车子震了一下，否则我也不会往后镜看。我平 时是那种大大咧咧的人。” 我：“嗯，然后呢？” 她：“然后我吓坏了，因为人没有长那个样子的。” 我：“‘它们’长什么样子？” 她：“用我们做比较吧。‘它们’两只眼睛在我们的眼睛和颧骨之间的 位置，另外两只眼睛在太阳穴的位置，就是说有四只眼睛。没有鼻子， 嘴是裂开的大片，比我们的嘴宽两倍还多，好像没有牙，至少我没看到 。有很薄的嘴唇，但不是红色的。我是学医的，我想‘它们’的血液应 该没有红血球的。耳朵位置低一些，很扁，紧贴着头两侧。没有头发。 脖子的长度和我们差不多。肩膀很宽，宽到看着不舒服。手臂和手指很 长，和我们一样是五根手指，但是手指不像有骨头的样子，能前后任意 弯曲，很软很软。皮肤的颜色灰白，偏白一些。” 我笨拙的在本子上画了一个，给她看，她摇头说不是那样。 她：“你没见过，画不出来的。” 我：“好吧，您接着说。” 她：“不怕你笑话，我虽然学医，但是对鬼怪那类还是比较相信的。我 当时以为那是勾魂的鬼，然后我的一生真的就从我眼前过了一遍。原来 听人说过，没想到真的是那样。很多记不起来的小事情都想起来了…… 其实那会儿也就几秒钟吧？我缓过神来就大叫着开车门要跑，但是车门 打不开，我听到一个像是电子装置发出来的声音让我安静，叫我不用怕 。怎么可能不怕！” 我：“我留意到一处：您刚才说车停下后还没熄火，是不是您的车是自 动锁的那种，当时因为没熄火，所以打不开车门，而并不是‘它们’干 的？” 她看着我仔细想：“还真是，是自动锁，看来是我慌了。” 我：“好，您接着说。” 她：“就在我一边大叫一边拼命弄车门的时候，‘它们’把一个什么东 西扣在我脖子上了，然后我喊不出、也不能动了，但是没昏过去，只是 身体没知觉，嘴能张，可就是喊不出。” 我：“这么说，好像扣在脖子上能阻断神经？” 她：“我不知道，可能吧。” 我：“然后您就被带走了？” 她：“嗯，‘它们’好像没直接碰我，就用一个很大的透明塑料袋子把 我装起来了。可是那个绝对不是塑料袋，因为我的头撞上去是硬的，但 是那个东西‘它们’从外面捏起来好像是软的，能随便的变形。” 我：“那会儿还在车里？” 她：“对。” 我：“然后怎么带走的？” 她：“怎么带走的我说不好，突然就有很大的噪音，然后特别亮的强光 ，根本睁不开眼。之后我脑子一直嗡嗡的响，眼前一片乱七八糟的色彩 ，也许是强光弄得眼花了。等我能看清、听清的时候，我瘫坐在一把也 许是椅子的东西上，我眼前是一个巨大的窗子，半圆的，窗外是大半个 地球。” 我突然觉得有点儿羡慕，真的。因为我们绝大多数人，活一辈子都不能 亲眼在太空看到自己所生活的这个蓝色星球。 我：“然后呢？有没有人跟您说什么了？还是心灵感应式的？” 她低下头喝水，过了好一阵抬起头，表情像是下了个决心：“我可以告 诉你，但是你绝对不会相信。这么说吧，我现在自己都不是很信那是真 的。” 我：“不见得，也许我会信。我见过的怪事儿也不少，甚至还可能见过 所谓的鬼，不过我不确定，因为太快来不及确定那到底是什么。这么说 不是安慰您或者套您说出来，是事实。虽然我是一个倾向于唯物主义的 人，但是不影响我相信一些事情，尤其是目前没办法解释的事情。” 她轻微的点了下头：“我当时看见地球一点儿也不兴奋，我基本常识知 道的不少，我也知道，‘它们’是外星人，我被绑架了。我有先生，我 有孩子，但是我就这么被那些外星人绑架了，我可能再也见不到我的亲 人了，所以我当时看着眼前的地球哭了。” 我：“这点，我很理解。” 她镇定了下情绪：“然后好几个‘它们’走到我面前，其中一个拿着很 小的东西，我看不清，就是那个东西，发出的电子声音，是中文。” 我：“怎么感觉像是事先录好的？” 她：“不知道，当时我顾不上那些，就是哭。但是我动不了。” 我：“都说什么了？” 她：“开始重复了好久，都是一句话，要我镇定下来，放松，‘它们’ 不想带我走，只是希望我能够帮助‘它们’，要我情绪稳定下来。反复 说了好长时间。” 我：“后来呢？” 她：“后来我不哭了，我想问‘它们’说不带我走是不是真的，但是我 说不出话，只能听着。等我好点了，那个机器就开始说别的……也许你 前面都相信，但是这之后你肯定会觉得我在胡说。” （受字数限制，本篇未完待续） 我：“我说了，您暂时把我放在中立的立场上，我也是这么自己定位的 ，可以吗？” 她长出了一口气：“好吧……‘它们’说：我们地球现有的文明程度， 是假的，是做出的样子。其实科技、文明程度很高，但不是所有人知道 。目前地球人口中的60多亿都是我这样的人，属于不知道真相的人。具 体地球人类有多少，‘它们’也了解的不详细，只是大概知道地球的人 口约170亿左右。而我们，都是假象的一部分，做给其他星球的人看的 。因为从很早，人类的文明就已经很先进了，并且知道宇宙中存在各种 其他生物。为了不显得过于强大，做出现在这种很原始、很荒蛮的状态 ，都是做给别的外星人看，而实际上在偷偷搞一些什么。具体搞什么， ‘它们’也不知道。但是最近‘它们’的一些人被拥有高科技的地球人 绑架走了。最初没有怀疑到地球，后来调查了大约十几年（我不清楚这 个时间是什么概念的，只好暂定为：按照地球时间），终于发现，现在 的地球文明其实是伪装的低等状态，实际上的地球文明，远远不止这样 。” 我记得当时真的目瞪口呆，因为我听过无数离奇的故事，但是的确没有 这类的，或者是我孤陋寡闻？也许过几天又会有人冒出来说是某本科幻 杂志上登过吧？算了随便吧，但是我真的没听说过这种说法。 我：“你是说……呃……‘它们’的意思是说，真正的地球人舍弃掉一 部分同类当做伪装，大部分都是处在高度科技和文明状态下的？那么那 些高度科技和文明的地球人在哪儿呢？” 她：“我那会儿不能动不能说话，只是听着‘它们’说。” 我：“哦，忘了，您继续。” 她：“‘它们’知道了地球人隐瞒的一部分，但是知道的不够多，而且 也惧怕我们真正的科技能力，所以‘它们’现在是很小心谨慎的在做这 些事情——找一些能够帮助‘它们’的地球人，而且必须是不知道真相 的地球人。我觉得‘它们’背后的意思就是：你属于被抛弃的或者被欺 骗的，所以希望你能够帮助我们。” 我：“哎？就是让您做个叛徒？或者反抗者？” 她：“应该是这个意思。后来‘它们’说了好几个例子，证明地球人舍 弃自己的部分同类做的事情。包括两次世界大战，以及各种疾病的制造 、鼠疫、大西洲沉没。” 我：“等等，这都是自己人干的？您知道大西洲吗？” 她：“当时不知道，后来查过才知道一点儿大西洲的事情。‘它们’说 那都是科技高度发达的地球人那些自己干的，为了限制作为表象而存在 的人类科技和人口。” 我：“这个太离奇了……那‘它们’希望您怎么帮助‘它们’呢？” 她：“因为我的职业是妇产科医生，而‘它们’说有些知道真相的地球 人，就安插生活在表象地球人当中，虽然看上去一样，但是知道真相的 地球人有些构造跟我们不一样，具体也没说怎么不一样，就说如果我工 作中发现了，尽可能的记载详细，一定时间后，‘它们’会取走资料。 ” 我：“那么，要您怎么收集记载资料呢？文字？病例？录像？录音？还 是给了你什么先进的东西？” 她：“我也不知道，‘它们’只是反复强调让我详细记载，说如果我尽 力帮助‘它们’的话，我会得到一些好处。” 我：“不会外星人也用钱收买人心吧？” 她：“不是那种，说了很多。如果我没记错的话，是说：我们，就是不 知道真相的人类会被当做受害者接走，更详细的我的确记不住了。” 我“这事儿发生在什么时候？” 她：“一年半以前。” 我：“后来又找过您吗？来收走过什么资料吗？” 她：“几天后又有一次。第二次也扣东西在我脖子上，可是我能说话。 但我问什么都没用，‘它们’只用那个电子声音跟我说同样的话。嗯… …因为我害怕，所以平时工作的时候的确真的在注意有没有孕妇或者新 生儿有特别的，没发现有奇怪的人，所以也就没收集什么资料。‘它们 ’也没再找过我。” 我：“那么第一次您怎么回来的？” 她：“也用那种大塑料袋子罩住我。” 我：“回来之后呢。” 她：“等我能看清的时候，我已经在车里了，车还是没熄火，时间已经 过了两个多小时了。最开始我吓坏了，跑回家就躲在厕所。” 我：“您没告诉您先生吗？或者您先生没问您那两个小时都干嘛去了？ ” 她：“我先生那阵出差，孩子因为学校的原因，在我妈家住。那两次带 我走都是这种情况。我没告诉我先生，因为这件事……我不知道，但是 我没说，我觉得没法说。你是第4个知道的人。因为我实在受不了了， 自己偷偷做的精神鉴定和催眠。” 我“您有没有做过什么放射超标的检查？” 她：“没有，我身体没有放射超标。我记得如果放射超标，应该会对家 电和一些医院的设备有影响吧？我没发现我对那些有什么影响。” 我：“嗯，好像是……” 她：“而且……有一件事儿，我觉得，这个是真的。” 我：“什么事儿？” 她：“我们家车库是小单间，电动卷帘的，我进来的时候，关了卷帘， 而我的车没熄火，如果我只是在车上睡着了，我会中毒死的……” 我：“我懂了，您一直都没熄火这件事儿，让您觉得这个是真的。” 她点了下头。 跟她接触后，我查了一下，反正目前我还不知道有类似描述的人，或者 说没发现有类似描述的人。然后我想办法收集一些资料分析，但是，没 法有客观结果。为什么呢，这么说吧：如果带着相信她的那些观点去看 ，战争也好，疾病发源也好，怎么看都是有疑点的，这是观念造成的角 度疑惑问题。 而关于那位被绑架者，我问催眠师了，她精神病理测试基本属于正常状 态。所以对于这件事儿，我至今不敢有任何定论或者给自己假设定论。 因为超出我的想象了。 假如，真的有那种事儿，我到希望自己被“绑架”一回，除了看看蓝色 星球外，还能解开我心里的一个疙瘩。但是假若那是真的，我想不出自 己是该庆幸，还是该悲哀。 那个伪装的文明啊。 =第四十二篇《大风》 = 我：“怎么样的大风？” 他：“就是很大很大的风，能把人刮走的那种，而且屋里的东西都乱飞 ，很多都被刮到窗外去了。” 我：“你是说，风是从门的方向，或者其他窗户刮进来的？” 他：“不是，就是从窗外刮进来，然后席卷屋里的东西刮出去。” 我：“有那样的风吗？” 他认真的看着我：“你是北方人吧？” 这位患者声称经常会有大风刮进自己所在的房间，很大的那种风。门窗 都被吹开，屋里的零碎基本都刮出去了，而且如果患者不抓紧床甚至窗 台，自己也会被大风卷走。视频我看了几个，所谓发生的时候，什么风 都没有，门窗也没开，只是患者自己在屋里，缩在墙角，手脚岔开紧紧 的撑着墙，好像在抵御大风的样子。看上去很古怪，但是患者表情却很 逼真，而且画面上他那种呼吸的压迫感，看上去真的是在很大的风中似 得。 我：“我是生长在北方。” 他：“你经历过台风吗？” 我：“没有，即便出差到南方也是刻意避开恶劣天气的。” 他：“你知道在南方沿海城市，刮台风的时候是什么样子吗？” 我：“嗯……不是电视上那样吗？” 他摇头：“不是电视画面，是在家里感受到的。如果你没亲历过，不会 理解的。” 我：“很可能，你能告诉我吗？” 他想了想：“我经历过北方冬天的大风，但是和台风不一样，是一阵一 阵的那种。而台风是连续不断的，就算你关着窗，你都能感觉到极其猛 烈风在连续不断的撞击着窗户，如果那会儿你打开窗，风就像活的生物 一样，呼啸着冲进来，然后在呼啸着冲出去，很大很大。屋里的东西经 常会被卷出去，我说的大风，就是那种。” 我：“冲进来卷出去……原来是这样……你小的时候对台风有过心理阴 影？” 他：“我生在南方沿海城市，早就习惯了。但是我说的那种大风，比那 个还大。” 我：“这样，我刚才也给你看了视频，你也承认当时看上去什么事情都 没有，但是你却认定有大风，你能有个合理的解释吗？” 他皱着眉：“我没办法说清这件事，我知道你们都拿我当精神病，但是 就算我和别人一个房间，还是会出这种事情。那个风太大了，甚至能把 我惊醒。” 我：“嗯，这部分的我也看了，别的患者都睡得好好的……那么最初的 大风是从什么时候开始的？” 他：“四个月，应该是。具体日期我想不起来了，可以肯定是都在夜里 。” 我：“最初就是那么大的风？” 他：“对，最初的时候我半夜惊醒了，听见窗外的风声，我还奇怪呢， 没预报有恶劣天气，也不是在南方，为什么突然会刮风了。然后门窗猛 的被刮开了，我本能的就抓住床，我眼看着屋里的很多东西，还有被子 全都刮出去了！那风太大了，我除了拼命抓住床边，什么都做不了，喊 的声音很快就被淹没在风里了。” 我：“等一下啊，我打断一下。你在住院观察期间，刮风的时候，看到 的别人是什么样子的？” 他：“别的床位是空的。” 我：“被刮走了？” 他：“不知道，等我看的时候就是空的，说不好是根本就没人还是刮走 了。” 我：“这样啊……大风的时候很害怕吗？” 他：“不仅仅是害怕，是惊恐，那种大风……” 说实话我没经历过那种极端气候，所以对于那种描述不是很有感受，不 过看他的表情，的确是对某种自然气候的敬畏和恐惧。也许真的经历过 的人才会了解到吧？ 我：“还有一点：发生的有规律吗？” 他：“没有规律。” 我：“有征兆吗？” 他仔细的想了想：“也没有。” 我：“我多问一点儿您不介意吧？” 他：“你想问什么？” 我：“您有宗教信仰或者家里的某个亲戚有某些宗教信仰吗？” 他：“没有，我父母和亲戚都是老实巴交的人，祭拜祖先不算吧？” 我：“哦，好，接着你刚才说的。你说在大风里喊出的声音很快就没有 了。但是视频的画面上，你没有任何喊叫的表情。” 他也是困惑的看着我：“你说的我都清楚，也都知道。但是……我这么 跟你说吧。每次大风过后，我莫名其妙的发现屋里没什么特别的或者一 切正常，我自己也会糊涂好一阵。如果不是这种事情频频的发生，我甚 至怀疑自己在做梦。虽然你给我看了视频，虽然我事后也不明白，但是 当时的场景，无比的真实。加入我不去牢牢的抓住什么，我一定会被大 风刮走的。因为当时就是这样。” 我：“好吧，那么这次就先到这里吧，我想多了解下一些自然气候的知 识。到时候我们能再见面吗？” 他：“没问题。” 几天后我去找心理研究的朋友，给他听了录音后，询问是什么情况。得 到的回答很明确：不知道。我问为什么？ 朋友：“对自然敬畏原本是很平常的事情，至少在原始社会。但是现代 社会由于科技的发展，人对于自然现象不是那么敬畏了，除非亲身体验 过，否则不会有那种平时都敬畏的态度。这个患者很可能是小时候经历 台风后对大脑形成了一个冲击性的记忆，现在不知道什么原因诱发出来 了，所以会这样。至于发病当时的表现——呼吸急促啊那些是对自己的 心理暗示。如果你非要我说个解释的话，我目前只能这么告诉你。但是 实际，我真的不知道。如果我仅仅能凭借这点儿录音给你下个判断，那 么心理学就不算学科了，也不用学了。正因为心理的成因很复杂，所以 才是一门学科。” 我点了点头。 朋友：“患者原来没找过心理医师？或者院方没安排过？” 我：“有过，后来听说那个心理医师休产假了，而患者观察结束后就回 家了，也没再安排心理医师。” 他：“下周我有时间，能一块见见这位患者吗？” 我：“我回头问问，他应该不会拒绝。” 可是等我过了几天联系患者的时候，被告知患者已经去世了，死亡时间 在半夜。现场一切正常，没有古怪的迹象，除了患者本身：家属早上看 到患者的尸体躺在床上，双手紧紧抓着床两侧，肌肉暴起。最后死因鉴 定结论是心脏突发性痉挛，成因不详。谁也不知道到底在患者身上发生 了什么事情。 我把这个消息告诉了我的朋友，他也同我最初的反应一样：沉默了好久 。 大约一个月后，我们有次吃饭说起这件事了。 朋友：“那件事儿，我说句不负责任的话吧？很唯心的。” 我：“什么？” 朋友严肃的看了我一阵：“如果，那是只有灵魂才能感受到的大风，那 我们该怎么办？” 我愣在那儿，好久没说出话来。 =第四十三篇《双面人》 = 首先，这个病例不是我接触的。 其次，患者的发病成因不祥。而且4年零3个月后，患者自愈，也是原因 不详。到目前为止，再也没复发过。 最后，患者的病历、记录，相关录像我看过大部分而不是全部。 如果记忆无误的话，患者初始是在1995年一季末开始发病的。最初症状 由患者老婆发现，病症比较特殊。 患者的工作、生活一切正常，某天患者家属发现患者在睡梦中表情极度 狰狞，而且还在说着什么，但是属于无声状态。最初以为是患者在做恶 梦，几天后发现依旧如此，患者被告知后没太在意。大约一个月后，患 者在家属陪同下到相关医院做面部神经检查。检查结果正常。 患者发病约1年后（1996年），家属提出离婚，离婚原因就是患者的睡 眠时的表情：狰狞。 患者发病约1年半后（1996年），离婚。患者转投精神病科检查并开始 接受心理辅导与治疗。 患者发病2年后（1997年），接受住院治疗。 住院期间，无论是服药、电疗，放松疗法，麻醉治疗，辅导疗法，催眠 疗法均无效。而且病情略有加重。 患者发病3年3个月后（1998年二季末），因无危害公众行为而转为出院 休养治疗。病情在休养治疗期间有所减轻——但是经数名医师经过反复 确认后承认：病情减轻与服药完全无关。 1999年年中，患者彻底自愈，目前为止没有复发迹象。 以上是我按照病历记载推出来的时间表。而且看上去比较无趣。 下面是当时某位当年参与治疗该患者的医师口述： 我：“患者当时表情是怎么样的一种狰狞？” 医师：“等一会儿找到录像你看了就明白。我在这行这么久，不敢说什 么怪病都见过，但是也算是见多识广了。但是，那个表情把我也吓到了 。” 我：“嗯，一会儿我看看；不是患者本身的心理问题造成的吗？” 医师：“他心理不能说完全没问题，但是无论如何也不应该有那么严重 的情况。不是我一个人这么认为，当时参加诊疗的同行有很多德高望重 的，大家同样这么认为。最初对这个病例不是很重视，但是看了录像后 都感兴趣了，都想知道患者到底是什么样的心理才能有那么可怕的表情 的。” 我：“有定论吗？” 医师：“催眠、心理分析、墨渍分析，诱导分析，结果都是表明这个人 基本正常。也就是说他心理上没有什么特别阴暗的。” 我：“那会不会是面部神经问题造成的呢？” 医师：“我们也是这么想过，所以又回过头重新做了神经方面的检查， 还是正常。因为神经问题不像精神科这么复杂，尤其有明显症状的。这 方面我们请了当时来华的几位国外神经外科专家也做了一下分析，基本 初步就能断定不是神经问题。包括脑神经。” 我：“您是说，扫描也没有脑波异常一类的？” 医师：“对，这个很奇怪。因为这个病例的特殊性就在于虽然没有任何 威胁性，但是看了他睡眠时候的表情，几乎所有人都认为这是病态的， 有问题的。因为那个表情实在太吓人了。而且我想象不出人类怎么会有 那种表情。” 我：“您把我的好奇心勾起来了，一会儿我好好看看。” 医师：“我不觉得你能看完所有的那些录影带。这点我不是危言耸听， 你最好有个心理准备吧。你想想看，他老婆为此能和他离婚，你就知道 那是一种什么感觉了。” 我：“嗯……对了，我看病历和病理分析上提到过麻醉也没用？” 医师：“所以说这违背常理。假设，患者只是面部神经的问题或者脑神 经的问题，那么麻醉和电疗一定能解决这个问题的，但事实不是，麻醉 、电疗似乎并不影响患者的夜间发病。这么说吧，只要患者大脑处于睡 眠状态或者昏睡状态，面部一定会有表情的。” 我：“患者自己看过录像没有？” 医师：“看过，被吓坏了。最初的那卷录影带就是患者自己录的。也正 是因为这个，患者同意的离婚，并且转投精神病科来治疗。” 我：“药物的问题……” 医师：“药物无非是镇定啊，神经抑制啊，或者兴奋抑制啊这些，但是 那些并不能减缓病情。” 我：“我听您提到过对于患者的重视问题。这个病例不是什么危害严重 的病例吧，怎么会引起那么多医师的重视呢？” 医师：“我还是那句话：你看过那个表情，你就明白了。” 我：“我觉得越说越有气氛了，可以做恐怖片预告了。” 医师：“……我没开玩笑。” 我：“不好意思……那么，关于患者自愈的问题呢？” 医师：“不清楚为什么。我们后来做了很多询问和调查，包括用药方面 。似乎没什么不正常的。当然不排除没发现。但是就当时来说，我们统 一的判断是：自愈。” （受字数限制，本篇未完待续） 我：“现在事情已经过去好几年了，您觉得这件事情有没有解释？” 医师：“没有解释。不过我印象很深当时有个比较年轻的实习生假设了 一种可能。” 我：“怎么假设的？” 医师：“因为医师的岁数比较小，敢说。他说会不会是一种人面疮，直 接覆盖在患者脸上了，而且这种人面疮是不具备那种角质层、真皮层的 感染和病变加厚特性，只是单纯的存在，所以很难查出来。在患者睡眠 后才有病变反应，做出的那种表情。” 我：“哎？这也太没医学常识了吧？” 医师：“你看，你这个外行都这么说了（笑）。当时我记得他的师傅算 是骂了他一顿，说他不好好学，看漫画太多了。” 我：“就是嘛。” 医师：“不过，后来还是有医师给患者做了皮下取样检查，没有病毒或 者什么疮的病变特性。” 我：“也就是说，一直到到患者自愈，这个病例都是无解的状态？” 医师：“嗯，的确是这样。不过我当时想的比较多，也算是唯心了一把 。我对照录像患者发病的口型，记录下一些所谓的唇语。” 我：“哦，无声的是吧？” 医师：“对，因为发病的时候患者伴随的表情会说些什么，但是并不发 声，所以我对照那些录像自己胡乱猜测做了些唇语记录。” 我：“还记得都说些什么吗？” 医师：“记不清了，好像很混乱的样子。我最初以为是诅咒什么一类的 ，你别笑，我是真的想做分析才那么做的，后来发现没有什么逻辑性的 词汇或语言，也就没再继续记录。” 我：“明白了，我回头也试试看能不能读个唇语什么的。” 医师：“我告诉你一个方法吧：挡住屏幕的上半部分，不要看患者的眼 睛。” 我：“有意思，我先看看再说吧。” 后来我去资料室看录像，患者自己录的没看，直接看在医院的观察录像 。老实说，我被吓了一跳。 画面先是一阵抖动，一下子清晰了，跟着一张脸占据了整个屏幕（不是 贞子）。开始那张脸看上去很一般，是个微胖普通中年男人的面部。表 情很平静，呼吸均匀，是在熟睡。 我不知道有没有人能够盯着一个男人熟睡的样子看那么久，二十多分钟 。反正我是看过了，看的我也快睡了，但是忍住了没快进。就在我昏昏 欲睡的时候，屏幕上的那张脸似乎皱了一下眉，还没等我换过神来，那 张脸的表情一下子就变了，我真的被吓了一跳！眼睛似乎睁开了，两个 眼角不可想象的往太阳穴方向吊起来，露出大部分眼白，瞳孔缩得很小 。眉毛几乎扣在一起，鼻子上的皱纹紧紧的拧成了一个疙瘩。上唇翻起 来，甚至露出牙床，脸颊的肌肉几乎全部横过来了。嘴角似乎挂着一丝 笑容——绝对不是善意的或者别的什么，只有一个词汇能形容，恶毒。 我从未见过活生生的人有过这种表情，也从未想象过人类会有这种表情 。 那双“眼睛”（不好意思，只能用引号），先是四下看了看，然后紧紧 的盯着镜头。即便是看录像，我也觉得那双眼睛仿佛能射出淬毒的钢针 来，让人不敢多看。我想我理解患者家属为什么要离婚了。 在我挣扎着看或不看的时候，那张脸开始说着什么，没有声音。我没犹 豫，立刻找单手找一张纸盖住屏幕的上半部，挡住那双“眼睛”，开始 尝试着读唇语。 差不多那一个下午吧？我都在干这事儿。 经过反复确认后，我记满了一张纸。 另外几卷录影带我是匆匆快进看的，原因是我不想做恶梦。好吧，我承 认害怕了。 后来有段时间，我按照那张纸上的内容查了，没什么线索。又给一些朋 友看了，也没什么有用的线索。 不用去翻那张纸，我现在还记得患者那个狰狞表情的时候，重复率最多 的几个词，虽然是唇语，但是基本差不多是这几个发音。具体用字上我 不敢确定，反正跑不出那几个音，这是我对着镜子反复验证多次的结果 。 1，吴波波，或者吴伯伯，或者胡婆婆，或者胡波波。 2，默克模特魔，或者磨得磨得磨。 3，玉婆婆，或者于波波，或者余波破。 很多都忘了，这几个记得比较清楚，因为出现率比较高。至于发音上的 阴阳顿挫，我实在没法推测出来。如果有人能看懂是什么，请告知。企 图搞笑歪解的请适可而止。 我尝试过对着镜子做患者当时的那种表情，做不到，而且也很难坚持长 久——别说几小时了，几分钟脸部肌肉就很酸了。 坦白说，在其他病例上，我对于精神病科医师和心理医师的很多解释并 不是认同，虽然不见得表达出来，也不表示我相信。不过对于这件事儿 ，我和他们的态度一致：暂时无解。 【目录问题】 接受几位朋友反复、强烈、多次、锲而不舍的建议，把目前发过篇幅的 目录发出。请自行对照遗漏。 =《说明书》 = 第一篇《角色问题》 第二篇《梦的真实性》 第三篇《四维虫子》 第四篇《三只小猪——前篇：不存在的哥哥》 第五篇《三只小猪——后篇：多重人格》 第六篇《进化惯性》 第七篇《飞禽走兽》 第八篇《颅骨穿孔——前篇：异能追寻者》 第九篇《颅骨穿孔——后篇：如影随形》 第十篇《生命的尽头》 第十一篇《杀戮动物》 第十二篇《苹果的味道》 第十三篇《生化奴隶》 第十四篇《永远，永远》 第十五篇《真正的世界》 第十六篇《时间的尽头——前篇：橘子空间》 第十七篇《时间的尽头——后篇：瞬间就是永恒》 第十八篇《孤独的守望者》 第十九篇《雨默默的》 第二十篇《最后的撒旦》 篇外篇《有关精神病的午后对谈》 第二十一篇《女人的星球》 第二十二篇《在墙的另一边》 第二十三篇《死亡周刊》 第二十四篇《迷失的旅行者——前篇：精神传输》 第二十五篇《迷失的旅行者——中篇：压缩问题》 第二十六篇《迷失的旅行者——后篇：回传》 第二十七篇《灵魂的尾巴》 第二十八篇《永生》 第二个篇外篇《精神病科医生》 第二十九篇《表面现象》 第三十篇《超级进化论》 第三十一篇《永不停息的心脏》 第三十二篇《禁果》 第三十三篇《朝生暮死》 第三十四篇《关于预见未来》 第三十五篇《行尸走肉》 第三十六篇《活死人》 第三十七篇《角度问题》 第三十八篇《关于时间》 第三十九篇《双子》 第四十篇《棋子》 第四十一篇《伪装的文明》 第四十二篇《大风》 第四十三篇《双面人》 第四十四篇《满足的条件》 他：“你为什么要记录这些？打算汇集出来写东西？” 我：“也许吧？没想那么多。” 他：“是一种兴趣爱好？” 我：“嗯。” 他：“哦，有人看电影，有人找小姐，有人出去玩儿，有人聊天，有人 看书，有人研究做饭，有人算计别人，有人用望远镜观测星星，有人养 小动物，有人跑步，有人画画，有人下棋，有人发呆，有人看电视，有 人胡思乱想，有人收集丝袜，有人玩电脑游戏，有人听音乐。而你，选 择这种方式作为平时的爱好？” 我：“对。” 他：“这样啊……收集多少了？” 我：“很多，但是还没来得及整理。” 他：“很花时间吗？” 我：“对啊，要消化吸收整理分类，还得删减。” 他：“好玩儿吗？” 我：“呃……还成。” 他：“那你为什么不选择跑步呢？” 我：“跑步……也许我更喜欢收集这些吧？” 他：“我就喜欢跑步，假如你跑步，你会认识一些也跑步的人。跑步的 人大多数都很健康的，至少生活方式上很健康。很可能还会遇到美女。 而且还是很健康、衣食无忧的那种美女。因为每天挣扎在生活线上的人 ，没那个心思和精力去跑步。跑步多好啊，能遇到生活富足，又健康的 美女。要是努力追求的话，很可能会娶了那个女人，想象一下，你们都 跑步，都很健康，那么你们所生的孩子身体也一定非常好。因为你们的 健康生活方式会带给他。这样你们有健康富足的生活，你们的孩子一定 也是健康的身体，同时在你们的关注下，也会继续很健康。你为什么不 跑步呢？” 这就是这位患者的思维方式。目前为止，大约快2个小时了，我基本没 说啥，都是他说。而且他会说很多，无论话题延伸到什么地方，他总是 能说很多很多。 我：“我没想那么多……” 他：“那你在想什么？” 我：“我在想你说的那些只是假设。” 他：“如果我不假设，我们之间的话题会在某些事情上乱跳。从这个话 题，到另一个话题。那种时候不受控制。等到进入了一个你我都不喜欢 的话题，那么我们就没得说了，就陷入尴尬的沉默了。用个很俗的说法 就是那时候天使飞过了。是不是有什么带翅膀的东西飞过咱俩都不知道 。要是你说你看到了，那我觉得你也快入院治疗了。你穿病号服肯定没 我好看，因为体型高大的人穿病号服太显眼了，那种很旧颜色的条纹病 号服穿一件也许还不是问题，要是穿一身就会怎么看怎么别扭。你穿着 这种病号服整天跟我在一起说那些带翅膀的东西飞过，但是我会觉得你 比我病的更厉害，所以你讲述的内容我都会无视。因为你是疯子，我是 相对病情轻一些的疯子，到那时候咱俩就没什么可聊的了。所以我现在 按照我的思路假设着好了。你说对不对？” 我觉得有点儿晕。 我：“我没记住太多，好吧，你就假设着吧，至少现在我还没觉得痛苦 。” 他：“痛苦不好吗？” 我：“貌似……不好吧？” 他：“其实痛苦就是一种清醒的过程啊。” 我：“但不是人人都需要那种过程吧，别的方式也可以对吧？” 他：“对不对不重要，重要的是我这么认为。当然你可以不这么认为， 那是你的权利，可是你没有权利干涉我去这么认为。有医生做分析说我 总体来说还是属于乐观情绪的，但是乐观的人怎么会在精神病院呢？这 似乎很悖论。乐观的人什么都能想通不会钻牛角，很多人都会这么认为 是吧？其实不是，精神病人不是用乐观来判断的，是通过其他方面来判 断的。具体怎么判断我忘了，但是总是有人提出一个观点后很多人就说 ：是这样的。于是某人就被判断为是精神病了。不管那个人是不是乐观 的。所以说很多人的看法都错了，认为想不开的人才会得精神病，想得 开的人不会得精神病。可是我身边就有很多想得开的精神病友，非常想 得开。甚至馋了说想吃肉就杀了自己的孩子吃肉都没问题，很想得开。 因为自己原本没有孩子，但是后来有了，那么现在又没有了，吃了。吃 了就吃了呗，反正原来也没有。只是失去了而已。感情问题也不是必须 的……” 我：“你等一下，杀人是错误的。” 他：“但是士兵在战场上都杀人啊，而且还是杀不认识的人，跟自己没 有任何利益冲突的人都得去杀。你可以说那是为了某种目的，那么为了 某种目的就可以杀人？这么说那所有的杀人犯都是为了某种目的才杀人 的。要不你会说为了某种大多数人的利益去杀人？那现在人口最多的国 家是印度了对吧？那印度可以随便的杀了别的国家的人？人口多还真占 便宜嘿！现在你还坚持杀人是错误的，那么你就应该拒绝所有的杀人方 式和动机。我们从太空看不到地球有国界，但是我们实际上有很多很多 国界，为了国家和民族就去杀人？而那些能杀人的人，就去杀人，用自 己国家的名义去杀人，而达到某种目的。为什么会这样呢？因为人就是 这样的。有了很厉害的武器就会觉得自己很了不起，其实是真的很了不 起吗？只是有了厉害的武器罢了。但是厉害的武器没错误，也不会自动 自觉的去杀人，而杀人的人，总是永远都有理由的。这个是对的？那别 的国家的人也这么看，认为你还是错的呢。所以杀人到底是对错的概念 不是你决定的，而是你所在的群体决定的。你的群体赋予你杀人的权利 了，你就可以杀。不给你杀人的权利，你杀人是要受惩罚的。因为你没 有杀人牌照。” 我：“我了解你的情况了，你是很喜欢把事情搞复杂那种。” 他：“不，我正相反，我是把事情简单化那种。你们才是把事情搞复杂 那种人。你们什么都要赋予一个借口，就像刚才说杀人一样，那都是借 口。但是借口是借口，不会是理由。你们总是会解释这，解释那。解释 其实就是掩饰。真正的解释不用解释。你吃饭不用解释，你喝水不用解 释，因为你需要，那个是理由。但是你的目的是活着。为什么呢？这类 的问题，其实你们都不想。我会想，这样事情才能简单化，我希望能明 白我为什么活着，就没事儿了，我做什么都会很简单，因为目的是我活 着。但是你们就把这些问题放一边，想的是活着怎么才能更好，但是为 什么活着，不知道。” 他有点儿把我绕晕了。 （受字数限制，本篇未完待续） 我：“啊……其实，活着不重要，因为已经活着了。所以想那些不是有 意义的。” 他：“还是借口啊，那不是理由。如果你问一个人，什么会令他满足？ 很多人会说很多千奇百怪的需求，但是最多的是要钱啊，要健康啊，要 长寿啊，不能说百分之百，但是这个比例一定是大多数。但是真的那些 就令他们满足吗？肯定不是，为什么呢？因为这个满足了，还会有新的 需求。如果真是满足，就不会有更多需求了。你可以说那是对于需求的 更高标准进化，但那还是一个借口罢了，不是理由。你很满足的吃饱了 ，吃的很撑，再好的食物你也不会有很大兴趣。你渴了，喝够了，喝的 很满足很撑，你不会惦记再找别的东西继续灌下去了，因为，你满足了 。” 我：“你是想说贪欲是一切的根源吗？” 他：“我不想扯到哲学或者宗教上。我只是想说，你们，其实并不是真 的知道自己需要什么。你有钱了会想要大房子。你有大房子了会想要好 车，你有了好车后会想要美女。你有了美女之后会想要地位。你有了地 位之后会想要名气。你有了名气之后会想要权利。你有了权力之后会想 要荣誉。你有了荣誉之后会想要名垂千古。你名垂千古之后会想要无尽 的生命来看到自己名垂千古。那么你看到了，你满意了，你都得到了， 你会满意的决定自己死掉？恐怕不会，谁知道你又想起什么来了。那些 你得到了，你是真的得到了，你不会就此罢手，你会无穷尽的想要更多 。但是，那些真的就是你想要的吗？不见得吧？你们想要那么多，我只 是想知道为什么就活着，我就在这里了。那么谁才是真正有问题的？难 道我非得和你们一样都疯了，我才能不在这里？其实这里就是正常人居 留地，是你们这些疯子弄得。不过我觉得挺好，至少不用出去跟你们疯 疯癫癫的混在一起，到最后都不清楚自己为什么活着。” 我觉得自己脑子被搞得七荤八素的。 我：“呃，你不是刚才说这里是疯子住的地方吗？” 他：“你不要在我的比喻方面挑这种细枝末节的错误。非得挑的话，那 你刚才还说我那些都是假设呢。” 我：“但是你的确在假设啊。” 他：“但是我的确也认为你们都是疯了。” 我：“那在这里的都是正常人吗？隔壁那个拉了大便满墙涂的也是？” 他笑了：“你看你，极端了吧？警察队伍里还有败类呢。匪徒里面还有 良心发现的呢。抗日还有汉奸呢。一棒子打死就是极端对不对？” 我快速的翻了一下手头的资料，找到他的原职业再次确认：精神病科医 师。不知道怎么回事儿，脑子里冒出一句俏皮话来：流氓会武术，谁也 挡不住。 我：“你曾经是医师……” 他：“对啊，我负责那些妄想症的患者。不过后来发现出问题了。” 我：“出什么问题了？” 他：“有那么一阵我觉得自己精神才是不正常的，后来又没事儿。等过 了几个月，我发现那种感觉又回来了。我努力想清除掉那些不正常的想 法，我主动去心理调整、休假。等我觉得我没事儿的时候我回来上班， 但是这时候才发现，原本我认为不正常那部分，其实才是真的本质。而 之前一直被一种假象覆盖着。我困惑了好久：难道说我是本来就是个精 神病人？用一些表象掩盖着什么，现在发病了？最后我终于搞懂了，原 来所谓正常的概念，都是你们这些疯子加给我的，而我原来是正常的， 被你们的那些借口搞得不正常了。结果我就再三斟酌，决定留在真实的 这面，不再跟你们这些疯疯癫癫的人起哄了。在这里，我觉得很满足。 ” 他面带微笑的看着我，很坦然，甚至很怡然。 我记得来之前，催眠师朋友给他的评价：“可能他会把你说晕，而且说 的很复杂。其实他心里，在深处，很深很深的深处，是个很单纯的人。 ” =第四十五篇《萨满》 = 我：“不好意思，我先请教一下：这个是您的真实姓氏？” 他淡然的笑了一下：“你可以问户籍处，我就是姓怪。” 我：“嗯？发音不是怪，而是贵？” 他：“对，写作怪，发音是gui，四声。” 我：“看来还真是我孤陋寡闻……不好意思啊。” 他：“我习惯了，从小被人问到大。” 我：“你是汉族？” 他：“汉族。” 这位“患者”让我认识了一个未曾听说过的姓氏：怪，发音的时候读作 “贵”。后来我特地查了一下，算是个古姓了，很有特点。但是他人并 不怪，言谈、表情、行为、举止感觉都是淡淡的那种，乍一看以为是爱 答不理呢。其实不是。 我：“你家里的那些头骨是真的是你父亲以及祖父的？” 他：“反正警察已经鉴定去了，而且有遗书作证，我也就不解释了。” 我：“我倒是希望您能解释。” 他：“为什么？” 我：“好奇吧可能，而且这些也许会提供给精神鉴定部门做资料——假 设有价值的话。” 他：“他们觉得我是神经病？” 我：“精神病。” 他低下头笑了一下。 我：“我说的是真的。” 他：“我知道。好吧，我告诉你一些，包括那些警察不知道的。” 说实话，他最后那句对我来说比较提神。 他：“我家，到目前为止，世代都是萨满。” 我：“萨满？萨满教？那不是原生宗教吗？” 他：“对。” 我：“我原来因为兴趣研究宗教的时候知道一些。那个，貌似很古老吧 ？” 他：“对。” 我：“崇拜大地、天空、火、水，还有其他自然现象，风雷什么的。用 图腾表现，用人骨占卜。是那个吧？” 他：“就是这个，看来你知道的已经算不少了。” 我：“也许是我资料看的不全，我怎么记得脱离了原始社会后，那种原 生宗教很多都销声匿迹了？” 他：“谁说的？还在延续，我就是萨满祭司，很少有人知道罢了。有一 点我没对警察说，我家里那些在他们看来是烂木板的东西，很多都是算 是古董了，最少也有几百年历史了。那些就是家传的。” 我：“图腾？” 他：“不全是，那些木板是用来钉在或挂在某根树桩上，这才算是图腾 。” 我：“原来是这样……” 他：“我记得说自己是萨满的时候，有个警察在笑。” 我：“嗯……可能他是不了解吧？” 他：“他说我外国玄幻小说看多了。” 我：“哦，不过我觉得可以理解，因为萨满在国内基本是没啥人研究， 数的过来那么几个。其实萨满是原生宗教，只是后来很少那么称呼了。 ” 他：“对，叫做‘巫’，也有写作‘珊蛮’的。就是因为不了解，否则 我那个多事的邻居也不会报警了……好吧，看来你还是比较了解的，我 会多告诉你一些。” 我心理在微笑，因为我的目的就是这个。每当这种时候，我都会很感谢 自己兴趣面的庞杂，虽然没有几个专精，但是有些特定的时候，总能找 到共同话题，有了认同感，那就好办了——比如现在。 他：“如果往上数，公元前很早很早，我们家族就是萨满。” 我：“有家谱吗？” 他：“没有。” 我：“图腾？” 他：“我手里的已经没有那么早的了。” 我：“那你怎么证明呢？” 他：“我说，你听。” 我：“……” 他：“你可以不信，但是我犯不着撒谎，也没什么好处，没必要撒谎。 ” 我：“好吧，你接着说。” 他：“延续下来的原因，是祖先对于自己家族的诅咒。” 我：“为什么要诅咒自己家族？” 他：“因为祖先们用血脉的弱势换取来萨满的能力。我是独子，没有兄 弟姐妹；我父亲有个妹妹，4岁去世了；我爷爷是独子，我太爷爷也是 独子，往上算，基本都是这样。最多两个孩子，但是最后血脉传承的， 只有一个，另一个无后或夭折。可是不管什么兵荒马乱的朝代，这一条 血脉都能活下来。就是这样。” 我：“原来如此……不过，传承下来后，如果孩子不愿意怎么办？” 他：“不知道，没听说过这种事情。记得小时候我什么都不知道，父亲 也不告诉我。15岁那年，我爸很严肃的把我叫到面前，把所有的一切都 告诉我。并且要我记住一件事：他死后，头骨要留下来，背后的皮肤要 剥下来做成几页书籍，要用我的血来写。” 我：“……为什么？” 他：“头骨是占卜用，不是那种用来当器皿的。后背的皮肤很完整，用 来做书页记载一些东西。用我的血来写，是规矩。” 他卷起袖子，我看到他手臂上有很多伤口，新旧都有。这让我多少觉得 有点儿可怕。 我：“用血书写是保持法力吗？” 他笑了：“随你怎么说吧。” 我：“但是，家人去世不送到火葬场也可以吗？你生活在城市啊？” 他：“看来你家人身体都不错，或者你没那个印象。我父亲是在医院去 世的，是不是接走，还是停放太平间，那是家属自己选择的。在火葬场 虽然要出具死亡证明，但是没人管你是出了车祸或者别的什么死法，基 本没人多问，也不会对照。明白了？” 我：“天呐，明白了。” 他：“我母亲早就知道怎么做，我们一起完成的。” 我不知道该说什么了。 他：“从这点上看，我好像精神不正常。但是如果你是一名萨满，你就 明白了。” （受字数限制，本篇未完待续） 我：“呃……现在我想我能理解一些，但是不很明白为什么非得这样。 我指的是头骨、人皮书那些。因为给我感觉这还是很原始的那种宗教， 多少有点儿古怪。我这么说你别介意，因为这是我真实的感觉。” 他：“我不介意。这种事情如果不是有了什么大问题，我不会对外人讲 的。也许你会觉得很古怪甚至很诡异，但是我们——萨满都是这样做的 。从古至今，改朝换代影响不了我们，就像你说的，这是很原始的原生 宗教。所以我们也就更够保持这种传承不变。我在社会的身份是纺织机 械工程师，我的个人身份是萨满祭司。我有两个朋友，也是萨满的个人 身份，而且是世交，甚至还有一个是女人，那又怎么样？诡异？精神不 正常？头骨也好，后背的皮肤也好，都有我父亲亲笔遗书作证。我们没 有危害什么，至于有人相信而找到我，那我所做的一切都是免费的。那 是一种感激，感激什么呢？因为他们相信。我不去跳大神，也不去弄些 稀奇古怪的把戏骗人，也不靠这个赚钱，甚至都不告诉别人该怎么做， 当然也不允许告诉别人，只能传给自己的后代。因为那个诅咒是我们自 己背负的，你说这是命运也好，说这是疯狂也好，我们就是这么世代传 下来的，至今也在这么做。萨满们不去争取什么社会地位，因为毕竟这 是科学技术很发达的时代，并且我们也积极参与到社会当中，但是，我 们始终记着自己的身份：萨满。” 我：“……也许是我有误解吧？但是对于那种占卜一类的事情我还是保 持质疑态度。” 他：“没问题，你可以质疑。就跟有人信得死去活来的一样。对于那些 ，作为一个萨满没有任何评价，因为那不是我们的事情，萨满不会拉着 你信奉什么告诫你不信奉什么，那是你的权利，和萨满无关。而且实际 上我对天空大地水火风雷的崇拜，不影响我对机械物理有机化学的认知 ，我不认为那冲突。” 我：“有没有那些感兴趣的人找到你要学的？” 他：“有，很多。但是我不会教的。” 我：“好像你刚才说了，萨满没有把这些发扬光大的义务对吧？” 他：“不仅仅是没那个义务，而且是禁止的状态。曾经有过一个人，缠 了我好久，但是我明白他只是对此新鲜罢了。而且就算是真的诚心，我 也会无视他的要求。因为萨满身份是一种肩负，对于祖先意志的肩负， 不是什么好玩有趣的事情。我的先祖们，承受着家族的承诺，并且传承 给我，我也会继续下去，而不是用所谓发扬广大的形式毁在我手里，我 也不想被邪教利用。” 那天的话题始终在这上面，他说了很多很多，基本都是不为人知的东西 ——除非你是研究这个的。我发现他身上具有一种很纯粹的气质，那种 坚定并且纯粹的气质。那种气质我在书上见过，现实中很少见。他坚守 着几千年前的东西，一直延续到现在。也就是很多人眼里的：死心眼、 有病。 可我倒是觉得，就是这些死心眼有病的人，用他们的坚持，我们才能了 解到历史和过去曾发生的那些。并且，在目前所有的领域，才能有了现 在的成就。因为历史如果仅仅是书本上记载而不是在人心里，迟早会变 成传说。这些不要跟我争，事实摆在面前。古埃及的楔形文字，古印度 的梵文、玛雅文明的三维结构文字，虽然都存在，但是没几个人能明白 了。否则那些仅仅认识二百多个玛雅文字的人就不会被叫做专家了。 这位怪先生，后来被放了。当然，并不是我这份录音的功劳。曾经我找 过他，但是他不愿意再多说了，我也就识趣的放弃了联系。 不过我真想亲眼看看那些古老的图腾木板，并且亲手抚摸一下。当手触 碰在上面的时候，我会闭上眼睛好好的感受，体会那沉寂千年的韵味， 以及那或许迷乱，或者辉煌，或许荣耀，或许耻辱，或许血腥的过去， 还有曾经矗立在这片土地上，那些千年前的帝国。 【道歉】 最近事情比较多，有时候回来的会比较晚，而我的确不想把手里的草稿 直接发上来——那样太糊弄事儿了。所以，更新上也稍有滞后，非常抱 歉。 ————塔塔的死亡周刊 =第四十六篇《偷取时间》 = 我第一次见到她的时候，她缩在墙角。第二次见她的时候，缩在病床角 。第三次见她的时候，她缩在桌子底下的某个角。所以第三次，我干脆 也盘腿坐在桌子下面。因为已经不指望能和她面对面正经坐着了。 我：“你还记得我吗？” 她点头。 我：“我是谁？” 她摇头。 我：“我上次给你威化巧克力，还记得吗？” 她摇头。 我：“那你还要威化巧克力吗？” 她点头。 每当这种时候我就觉得我是在诱拐小孩，甭管面对的是成人还是真的小 孩。其实这也没办法，就像那个精神科医师说的：“那种时候，对食物 的需求是本能的反应，因为很多患者某些意识弱了，本能倒是加强了。 所以这个方法一直都很有效。” 看着她小心翼翼的剥开那层包装纸，带着极浓厚的兴趣小心的咬上一小 口，不知道为什么我总觉得很心疼——虽然我之前并不认识患者，也没 血缘关系。 她才二十多岁，患有严重的迫害型妄想，病史5年。 我不着急，看着她吃。她态度极其认真的一直吃完，又小心的把包装纸 叠好，放进兜里。看着她的眼睛，我知道今天没问题了。 可能是接触患者多了，对于这种间歇发病的患者，我能分辨出来什么时 候能沟通，什么时候无法沟通。当患者清醒的时候，他们的眼睛是带有 灵性的。具体我也形容不好，但是我能确定，而且没判断失误过。这曾 经是我的一个秘密。 我：“你喜欢吃，我这里还有，不过一会儿再给你，一次吃很多你会口 渴的。” 她点了下头。 我：“你为什么要躲起来？” 她看着我沉默了得有好一会儿：“我能看看你的手吗？” 我：“哪只手？” 她：“双手。” 我放下纸笔，双手慢慢的伸到她面前。她观察了一会儿松了口气。 我：“怎么了？” 她：“看来你不是。” 我：“我不是什么？” 她：“你不是偷取时间的人的。” 我：“时间？那个能偷吗？” 她：“能。” 我：“怎么偷的？” 她：“我也不是很清楚，有很多种方法偷。简单的只要双手同时拍一下 别人的双肩就可以，复杂的我看不懂，很多方法。” 我：“你见到过了？” 她严肃的点头。 我：“对了你刚才怎么从手上看出来的？” 她：“双手手掌都有四条横纹的人，就是能偷时间的人。” 我：“会有四条横纹？很明显吗？” 她点头。 我：“只要是那样的人，都能偷别人时间？” 她：“不是，有些四条横纹的人，并不知道自己会偷别人的时间。” 我：“能偷时间的那些人，不去偷别人时间会怎么样？会死掉还是别的 ？” 她：“和普通人一样，会老，会死。” 我：“如果偷了别人的时间就不会老？” 她：“不老、不死的人。” 我：“会偷时间的人很多吗？” 她：“不多。” 我：“那都是什么样的人？” 她：“什么样的人都有。” 我：“你是怎么发现的？” 她：“我十几岁的时候发现的。” 我：“嗯，那么你是怎么发现的？” 她：“他们看人的时候不是像我们那样看人的脸，而是看人的脖子。” 我：“脖子？” 她：“从脖子上最好偷，但是不好接触。所以从肩膀偷的最多。” 我：“怎么偷的？你刚才说双手他们拍别人双肩？” 她：“不用使劲的拍，罩在双肩上几秒钟就可以了。” 我：“那从脖子上偷呢？” 她：“那需要手一前一后的卡一下，一秒钟不到就可以了。” 我：“偷完之后呢？丢时间的那个人会死掉？” 她：“不是立刻，是加快变老，比别人老的快。很快很快。” 我：“我想起早衰症来了……” 她：“那就是被人偷走时间了。” 我：“是吗？” 她：“你如果仔细查一下那些早衰症人身边的人，邻居，幼儿园老师， 出生医院的护士，能近距离接触早衰症患者的那些人都查一下，一定有 一个很不容易老的人，就是那个人偷的。” 我：“这么简单的判断条件……” 她：“还有四条横纹的双手。” 我突然觉得有点儿不寒而栗。因为曾经接触过这么一个案例：一个患者 专门砍掉别人的双手。不是谁都砍，而是用自己的方式选择。具体为什 么，患者从没说过，只是冷笑。 我：“但是早衰症的人并不多啊？” 她：“他们大多很狡猾，不会那么贪婪的一次偷很多。今天偷这个人一 点儿，明天偷那个人一点儿。每次就偷几年，别人也看不出。但是丢时 间的那个人，一年会老的象过了好几年。” 我：“原来是这样……” 她：“你身边有没有这种人：几年不见，还是原来的样子，一点儿也没 老。如果有这种人，你要小心了。” 我努力想了一下，好像倒是有人这么说过我…… （受字数限制，本篇未完待续） 我：“其实如果是那些人也许平时注意保养或者化过妆了，要不就是天 生的不容易老呢？” 她：“我还没说完；那种人通常不会跟谁深交，再过几年后，你问遍原 来认识他的人，都不知道下落了。有没有过？” 我：“好像有，不过没太留意。一个人一生这种事情太多了。” 她：“那些偷取时间的人，就是这样存在的。因为很多人记不住了。” 我：“原来你是这么看这个问题。” 她：“我见过活的很久的人。” 我：“活的很久？偷时间那些人吗？什么时候？怎么见到的？在哪儿？ ” 她：“那时候我还没在医院。我和朋友在吃东西，一抬头就看见他了。 第一眼我就觉得他不对劲，但是说不出来怎么不对劲了，只是觉得很奇 怪。他也注意到我发现了。” 我：“男的女的？” 她：“男的。我最开始看他也就三十岁左右。但是细看发现其实他眼神 和神态还有表情都已经很老很老了。我隐约觉得那是个很老的老头，可 是外表怎么看都是一个年轻人的样子。那时候我就明白了，他是靠着偷 时间活了很久的人。” 我：“你刚才说他发现你了？” 她：“他看到我注意他了，赶紧摸了一下脸，以为我看出什么来了。然 后特别狡猾的笑了一下，而且那种表情是得意。” 我：“得意？是不是那种‘你看出来了又能把我怎么样’的态度？” 她：“就是那样。他长得不帅，很一般，没什么特别的，没人会注意他 。我的朋友也看了一眼，没再多看，还问我怎么了，问我是不是认识那 个人。” 我：“那，你觉得他活多久了？” 她皱着眉仔细的想：“我说不好，但是他感觉那种苍老不是一般的苍老 ，很恐怖的那种感觉，他最少也得有几百岁了。我看不出更详细的来。 当时我很生气，我想去追上去问他到底偷了多少人的时间。我后来想了 一下觉得追上去了他也不会承认，除非周围没人，但是周围没人的话我 又不敢了。” 我：“只有你能看到那种偷取时间的人吗？” 她：“本来以为只有我一个人这样，后来发现还有一个人也知道。可是 后来我转院了，她没转院。” 我：“原来和你一个病房？你还记得那个跟你一样能看到偷取时间的人 叫什么吗？多大岁数？” 她：“和我差不多大，我忘了叫什么了，也不在一个病房。她能看到的 比我多。” 我：“你是说她见过偷时间的人多？” 她：“不，她见到的和我不一样，她能看到偷时间的人从别人肩上抓了 什么东西走。” 我：“抓走了时间？什么样的？” 她：“她也说不清，就是觉得那些人一下子把什么吸到手心里了，然后 赶紧贴在自己胸口。” 我：“你看不到这些吗？” 她：“贴在胸口我倒是见过，但是没看到抓走了什么。我看到的就是双 手那么空着拍一下。” 我：“你每天都能见到那些偷时间的人吗？” 她：“不一定，有时候一个月也见不到一个，有时候一天见到好几个。 他们都在人多的地方偷。商业街，商场，公车。只偷年轻人的。” 我：“你被偷过吗？” 她：“没有，那些人看到我看他们就明白了，通常都会很快的走掉。个 别的会狠狠的看我一眼，那是警告我妨碍了他们偷取时间。” 我：“这里，就是院里有偷取时间的人吗？” 她：“这里没有，原来的院里有一个，是个三十多岁的女医生，她知道 我看出来了，还单独警告过我，叫我别多管闲事，否则要我好看。所以 后来我转院了。” 我：“你……希望出院吗？” 她愣了一会儿，缓缓的摇了摇头。 那天走的时候，我把包里的一大把威化巧克力都给她了。她很郑重的谢 过我，小心的装在兜里。答应我每天只吃两条。 我曾经告诉自己每周都去看她一次，并且带零食给她，但是没坚持几周 就把这事儿忘了。关于她原来所在院里还有一个相同病例的情况，等我 想起来的时候已经过了大半年，查了一下，没对上号是谁。 每当我想起这位患者，除了那些离奇的偷取时间者，还有她认真吃东西 的样子——我从未见过有人那么认真的吃东西。每一口，每一次都是那 么认真仔细的态度。彷佛整个世界已经不存在了，存在的只是自己和手 中的那条巧克力，以及那在嘴里慢慢融化的味道。 也接触过她以后，我很忌讳有人双手同时拍我的双肩，是我疯了吗？ 但我并不相信有时间偷取者。那么，也许我快疯了吧？ 【新的更新说明】 最近零七八碎的事情比较多，所以近一段时间内，周末两天不更新。周 一至周五更新时段尽可能保持不变。 非常抱歉。 ps：很多站内短讯我的朋友，当故事看吧，过于沉迷了也不好，啥事儿 都一样，不要过于沉迷。 至于我为什么不回帖反驳一类的问题，我的看法是：没有问题。没啥好 反驳的，每个人都有自己解读的权利。 好像就是这样。 前几天深夜整理文档，翻出几年前写来自娱的两首小调，想了想，觉得 我说的就是这个意思，所以发上来惹笑共怡。 平仄格式不计，闲赋俚词两曲。 寄：越调.天净沙 《心闲》 无风无雨人家， 赏花赏月清茶， 观云观雪啼鸦， 无口无心， 自由自在天涯。 又寄：越调.天净沙 谐版《心闲》 不哭不闹在家， 如沟如耙双爪， 弃俗弃雅装傻， 无怨无悔， 自娱自乐生涯。 胡闹很有意思，一时兴起，再寄：越调.天净沙 《闲心》 孰是孰非掐架， 是我非我马甲， 刀枪剑戟烽烟， 梦醒时分， 人在天涯鬼话。 见笑，周一更新见。 ————塔塔的死亡周刊 =第四十七篇《果冻世界——前篇：物质的尽头》 = 我：“你好。” 其实这种打招呼已经是我的一种习惯了，之后的顺序是：习惯性的微笑 一下→坐下→打开本子→掏出录音笔→按下→拿出笔→拧开笔帽→看着 对方→观察对方→等待开始。 但是眼前的她，并没看我。 这位患者大约30岁上下，脸上那种小女孩的青涩还没有完全的褪去，但 是已经具备了成熟女人的妩媚和性感——而且没化妆。必须承认，她很 动人——不是漂亮，是动人。不敢说漂亮女人我见多了，但是也见过不 少。她这种动人类型的，直接和她对视的话，男的有一个算一个，都能 “电”的半死不活的。当然，至于是否表现出来，那就看个人素质了。 例如说我吧，我就是表现出来的那种——双眼闪亮了一下。 眼前的她盘腿坐在椅子上，眼睛迷茫的看着前方。虽然她的前方就是我 ，但是我确定她没看我，而是那么空洞的看着前方。就是说：不管她面 前换成啥，她都会是那么直勾勾的看着。 对于这种“冥想”状态的患者，我知道怎么办——等。没别的办法，只 有等。 大约几十分钟后，我看到她慢慢的回过神来。 我：“你好。” 她：“嗯？你什么时候来的？” 我：“来了一会儿了。” 她：“哦，干嘛来了？” 我：“之前电话里不是说过了吗？” 她：“我忘了。” 我：“那现在说吧：我想了解你的世界——如果你愿意说的话。” 她看着我反应了一会儿：“你不是医生？” 我：“不是。” 她：“原来是这样……那么你也打算做我的追随者了？” 我：“哎？这个问题我得想想。” 她：“好吧，我能理解，毕竟我还什么都没说呢。不过我说完，你很可 能会成为我的追随者。” 我笑了：“好，试试看吧。” 她：“坐稳了，我会告诉你这个世界到底是怎么样的，究竟这一切都是 什么，包括所有怪异的事情、不能解释的事情，我都会告诉你。仔细听 ，你就会解开所有疑惑的。” 我：“@#￥%&☆！！！”这并不是我说的，而是我心里想的，因为她一 下子点中了我的死穴。长久以来，我一直都质疑这一切，总觉得好像有 什么不对劲，但是却又发现不了什么不对劲。总有那么一些事情让我想 不出个所以然，但是却从未放弃那种质疑的态度。也就是说，扎到骨子 里了。一旦这个死穴被点上，就算我快尿裤子了，也绝对不会动一步， 我会一直听完，直到我有了自己的判断为止。 但可以肯定我的表情没有一丝变化：“好，你说吧。” 她：“你有宗教信仰吗？” 她这句话一下子把我从燃点打到冰点——没劲透了。她要是打算说某种 邪教性质的教义或者胡编啥宗教思想，我决定立刻就走。 但我依旧不带任何表情：“没有。” 她：“嗯……那有点儿麻烦。” 我：“没关系，虽然我没有宗教信仰，但是我了解的不少。小时候因为 感兴趣，所以看过很多。有关宗教你尽情说吧，我基本都能跟上。” 她：“哦？那就好，我就直接说了。佛教说：有个极乐世界；天主或者 基督教不管怎么分教派，都会承认：天堂的存在；伊斯兰宗教也是极端 教派还是温和教派，也承认：有天堂或者无忧圣地。道教从最初的哲学 思想演化成一种宗教后，虽然并不怎么推崇天堂一类的存在，但是也有 成仙进入仙境那说。听懂了吧？不管什么宗教，总是会告诉你有那么一 个奇妙的地方存在。就算那些邪教也一样，而且那些邪教也没什么创新 ，都是在正统宗教上作修改或者干脆照搬罢了。要不那些垃圾教主宣称 自己是某个正统宗教里的神、或者佛。反正都是一路货色：骗子。问题 是：为什么那些宗教都会强调有那么个地方的存在呢？不管你怎么称呼 那个地方。天堂啊，极乐世界啊，圣地啊，仙境啊。名称不重要，重要 的是都会说那个地方很好很强大，为什么？” 我：“这个我想过，我认为那是一种思想上的境界，或者说是一种态度 而已。对于那种思想境界不管什么宗教都是一个目标。就是说很多路通 向一个地方，很多方式达到一种思想境界。我是这么解释的。就像柏拉 图‘完美世界’哲学观点一样，只是一种哲学理论的思想体现，而不是 真的有那么个地方。” 她得意的笑了：“好，解释的很好。但是现在你先记住我说的和你刚才 说的，我们把这个放在一边，先说别的，最后再回头说这个。” 我：“没问题。” 看来刚才我是被那些邪教人士搞怕而错怪她了。 她：“我们说一些比较有意思的事情吧。所谓的精神感应你知道吧？” 我：“知道。” 她：“如果精神感应这种事情，发生在两个人身上，虽然会很奇怪，但 是也不是什么新鲜的。可是，如果精神感应这种事情发生在两个粒子上 ，你还能理解吗？” 我：“哎？！又是量子物理？你说的是无条件电运吗？” 她：“别紧张，我不想说那些什么物理，而且我也并不懂那些东西，但 是我知道一些事情。那是我的一个学生一直不明白的，他是个物理专家 ，他告诉我的这些。” （受字数限制，本篇未完待续） 我：“等等，物理专家是您的学生？” 她：“我的追随者之一。” 我：“追随您的什么？思想还是理论或者天分？” 她：“你会明白的，现在从八卦回到刚才的话题？” 我：“哦，不好意思。” 她：“那个物理专家曾经告诉过我，两个完全没有关联的粒子，会互相 干涉。比方说粒子X和粒子Z吧。他们打算把粒子X发射出去，目标是粒 子Z，目的是干扰粒子Z。但是，在把粒子X发射出去前，粒子Z已经被干 扰了。而且，那种现象最后证明和发射后的干扰结果是一样的。就是说 ，粒子Z提前感受到了来自粒子X的干扰。” 我：“这个我知道，粒子的无条件关联特性，这种实验很多。还有把粒 子A动能改变，粒子B也莫名其妙的一样会改变，诸如此类，太多了，只 是没人知道为什么。” 她：“我知道。” 我：“啊？” 她：“别发出那种声音，没什么好惊讶的。我来告诉你是怎么回事儿。 ” 我还是忍不住激动了一把，甭管她是真的知道还是假的知道，能说出这 种话的人，至少值得让我去接触。因为我听腻了那些神啊，宇宙人在控 制，还有什么法力无边的鬼话了。没一个能带一点儿理论依据的，动不 动就照搬宗教和传说内容，连点儿创新精神都没有，真的听腻了。 她：“我们做个好玩儿的实验吧。你知道电影、电视中常用的蓝幕技术 吧？” 我：“知道那个。” 她：“我们用那个来做。先找一条蛇。然后除了蛇头和蛇尾，其他中间 的部分都涂成蓝色的，然后把蛇放到一块同样蓝色的地板上，再用摄像 机拍下来，放给你看，你会看到什么。” 我：“我只会看到蛇头和蛇尾在动，看不到蛇的身体……啊！我懂了！ ” 她有点儿不耐烦：“我说了你别发出那种一惊一乍的声音。” 我：“抱歉，你接着说。” 她：“就是你刚才懂了的那个意思。蛇头和蛇尾之间，有涂成蓝色的身 体联系着，只是在拍摄后的画面上看不到罢了。你看不到，不代表不存 在，其实是存在的。那两个看似无关的粒子，其实只是一部分——我们 能看到的部分。而互相作用关联的，我们目前却看不到。或者说：我们 现有的仪器检查不到。” 我：“没错，不过你这个说法有个致命的问题：你还是在假设一种解释 。同样的假设用平行宇宙理论和超弦理论也可以假设出来。” 她：“平行宇宙？超弦？那是什么？” 我：“你不知道？” 她：“我不知道，你知道？告诉我。” 我花了大约40分钟时间，简单扼要，并且不负责任的解释了一下那两种 理论最最最基础的观点。 她：“我大概明白是什么意思了。不过两种理论也有一个很大的问题， 而且是很重要的。” 我：“什么问题？” 她：“那种解释仅仅限于某种物理层面，不能解释一切，或者没想过解 释那些，只是就某个现象假设了一种说明。但是在别的方面，会出现新 的问题，要不就是根本不能应用以及证明。而且在某些点上，我并不和 他们冲突。” 我：“洗耳恭听。” 她：“实际上时间和空间都是我们自己下的定义，好像这是两回事儿， 其实不是，都是一回事儿。” 我：“打断一下。‘时空一体’概念其实在相对论里面已经提出来了。 ” 她：“哦？那我不知道。不过时空这个词，还是一种合并的状态。因为 我们还做不到跨越时间，所以对于这种结构概念很费解。我不认为时间 和空间可以拆分。而且，对于多宇宙理论我觉得有点儿好笑。为什么用 这个宇宙，或者那个宇宙来做区分呢？宇宙是很多个？这个数量单位本 身就有问题。所谓的多宇宙是不存在的，我宁愿用‘这种宇宙’这个词 来说明。你的过去、你的将来、你的现在，或者在遥远的一万亿年之后 ，以及在一万亿年之前，都是一样的，而且一直都存在着。” 我：“嗯？能不能再解释详细点儿？” 她：“就拿那个多宇宙理论说吧，那个观点没错，说宇宙有很多个，有 些是唐朝了，有些是原始人，还有是和现在很像的，还有你早就死了的 。是这样的吧？” 我：“嗯，是这样。” 她：“可多宇宙的问题就在于，那种观点认为很多个宇宙存在、平行。 那种想法还是用时间来划分了。我再说一遍：其实时间和空间，不是两 回事儿，是一体的，只是我们人为的从概念上给拆了。为什么拆了呢？ 因为我们对于空间、时间这个概念，只是因为自身存在于某一处、自身 只能存在于某段时间，所以我们用这个来划分出了一部分：现在。也就 是所以我们会一直用因果概念来判断事物。有因，才有果。但是现在由 于科学技术的发展，我们发现了因果问题的重大漏洞——粒子的那种奇 怪关联。然后就想不通了，为什么会那样呢？多宇宙认为是别的宇宙在 影响；超弦理论认为只是一个粒子震颤产生的效果，而不是两个粒子。 据我所知，还有一个什么全息投影理论对吧？对于那些，我只是觉得很 有趣，但是并没兴趣。就好比你看到小孩子在玩儿泥巴，觉得很有趣， 但是你并没兴趣参与。你告诉我的这两个观点，还有我听说的全息宇宙 理论，其实都是一种很片面的看法。细想想看，这些解释也好，学术观 点也好，还是建立在时间不同于空间这个基础上。并没有逃脱出那种认 识上的枷锁。多宇宙或者超弦理论，还是针对一个现象做解释，并非企 图做所有的解释。也正因如此，这些东西都是片面的，不能解释所有。 ” （受字数限制，本篇未完待续） 我：“好像是这样……” 她：“没关系，你可以不认同，但是我现在就敢断定一点：因为那些学 术观点或者理论，还是依托现有对于时间、空间的认知上的，那么这几 种理论，一定会做重大的修正或者彻底崩毁。因为延续因果的这个概念 ，是一种狭义的定位态度，迟早会崩坏，所以依托在这之上的这些理论 ，肯定会像我断言的那样。当然你可以不信，不过我现在可以立下字据 。你会看到那天的，而且不远。” 她说得那些，在我看来的确惊心动魄，但是她的表情极为平静。我知道 那种平静的根源——自信。 我：“字据倒是不用立，我更想知道的你的看法。” 她：“这一切，过去的、过去的分支；现在的、现在的分支；将来的， 将来的分支，其实全部都在一起。没有过去、现在、将来，不用我们的 时间概念划分。听懂这句话，是最重要的。” 我：“听懂是听懂了，就像上下左右的概念一样，只是依照我们感受到 的引力来定的，本身没上下左右。但是你说的这些全部杂乱的混在一起 ……我想象不出。” 她：“纠正一下：并不是杂乱的混在一起，而是一直就在一起，不可分 割。也就是这样，才造成了我们的因果概念。其实抛弃把时间和空间拆 开的那种观点，你会发现很多东西并不复杂或玄妙，很好解释。粒子为 什么关联的问题，可以解决，因为本身就是一体的；两个人怎么就会有 精神感应的问题，也可以解决，本身就是一体的；有时候遇见一些事情 能发生的问题，可以解决；鬼魂，外星人，飞碟，超自然，甚至非线性 动力关系，都能解释的清。为什么能解释清呢？因为我们只看到了一部 分罢了，看不到的那些就是涂成蓝色的那些。其实这种看的概念，本身 就局限于自身了。还有就是这一切，都是最基础的一种物质组成的，那 么这些东西不管叫粒子也好，叫能量也好，或者用很基本的夸克来说也 好，全部都是这些，没有例外。那也就是可以断定，所谓物质，其实都 一样。你身体里有你祖先的物质，也有别人祖先的物质，也包含了你将 来后代的物质，也有恐龙三叶虫的物质，也有太阳的物质，也有别的星 系的什么东西的物质，都是一样的，没区别。再有，反过来看，所有那 些解释不清的事情，都在证实我所说的是真的，而不是像那些超弦、平 行宇宙一样，到了某个问题解释不通了。” 我：“我怎么觉得有点儿否定物质世界的味道？” 她：“正相反亲爱的，正相反，我是在肯定这个物质的世界。我很明确 的在肯定这个物质的世界。不过，我认为物质是有尽头的。我们现在在 拼命探索宇宙边缘，其实在探索的不是宇宙的边缘，而是在探索物质的 边缘。等到找到宇宙边缘的时刻，那也就是找到了物质的尽头。这种宇 宙，就是这样的了。再说回来，非得用数量单位的话，那么，所有的宇 宙，所有的因果，所有的上下左右前后，所有的你我他，全部都是在一 起的，就像一大块果冻一样，没有任何区别。” 我：“是宿命论吗？就是个人无力更改什么，早就注定的？” 她：“你忘了吗？我说的不仅仅是一种过去现在将来在一起，也包括了 无数种过去现在将来。你可以改变或者有新的选择，但是肯定是在这大 块果冻里的——还在物质里面。” 我：“那改变的问题呢？怎么做出的改变？” 她：“这就是最开始我们说的了。还用那个果冻的比喻吧：那大块果冻 里，会有很多很多极其微小的气泡，那些气泡，不属于物质，属于什么 呢？” 我：“属于什么？” 她伸了个懒腰：“好累啊，我轻易不给别人讲这些的，我怕带来麻烦， 结果还是带来麻烦了——两个医生精神科医生已经是我的追随者了。所 以，现在那些人限制我活动，除了上班，只能呆在家里，哪儿也不让去 。” 我：“那些人？谁？” 她：“医院的那些人，说我是危险的。” 我：“……好吧，你的确很危险。你的父母呢？相信这些吗？” 她没直接回答：“我爸信一部分，我妈认为我疯了；你后天有空吗？” 我：“哎？还带上下集的？现在告诉我吧。气泡、物质的尽头，都是怎 么回事儿？” 她平静的强调：“我累了，后天下午我有时间，现在不想说了。” 第二天我啥都没干，疯狂的找资料——能找到的所有资料，我企图找到 问题来推翻或者质疑她的观点。但是我发现，的确像她说的那样，所有 解释不清的事情，都能用她的观点去解释清。或者说都是在证实她是对 的。这让我很崩溃，因为我目前还不敢确定那就是我要找的真实，但是 如果那是真实的话，我必须有足够的信心能够确认，否则我依旧会坐立 不安，辗转难眠。 我很期待着那个后天。或者说，我期待着了解物质的尽头？不属于那一 大块果冻的世界，到底是什么？ =第四十八篇《果冻世界——后篇：幕布》 = “我不是很清楚大多数人在受到那种全新世界观角度冲击后，会有什么 情绪反应。不过我基本能想象大致几种。无非是：震惊；愤怒；不屑； 嘲讽；谩骂；不解；困惑；赞叹；悲哀；质疑。也许还有更多吧？而我 属于质疑的那种。这个质疑不代表不相信，而是需要一个认知过程。当 然了，如果能从最直观的表面现象做个实例肯定会令人信服的。这也就 是魔术师为什么在过去被称作魔法师、幻术师，同时还有可能为皇家服 务的原因。” “但是魔术，毕竟是魔术。当我们的技术发展到可以揭开谜底的时候， 就会对此不屑一顾。不管那是化学也好，物理也好，手法也好，只要知 道了，大多数人都会不屑。所以，我们不能责怪魔术师对于背后那个真 相的保密。” “但是，如果有一个永远解不开的魔术呢？魔术师已经不在世了，至今 都没人知道那些是怎么做的，至今都没有谜底，至今都用无数种方法， 无数种现代技术都不能重现，那么，那个魔术会不会成为传说？或者， 那个魔术干脆就被否定：那只是一个传说罢了。” “按照目前的情况来看，被否定的可能性是最大的。因为，这是物质世 界。” 上面这段话，是第二次见到她的时候，她说的。 在去之前，我花了一个多小时重新听了一遍第一次的录音部分重点。在 进门的时候，我发现自己在深呼吸调整心跳。这让我有点儿沮丧。 我：“你好，我如约来了。” 她还是盘腿的状态，不过腿上蜷着一只猫，纯黑，没有一丝杂毛。 她：“嗯，你想接着上次的听是吧？上次说哪儿了？” 我：“果冻里的气泡。” 她：“嗯？什么果冻的气泡？” 我有点儿崩溃：“要不，你再听一遍你上次说的？” 她：“哦，好。果冻那部分就成，别的就不用了，听自己声音有点儿怪 怪的。” 在她简短、跳跃的听了录音之后，说了上面那段话。 我：“我有点儿懂你的意思了，你是说这个这个世界是物质组成的，所 以也就需要物质来确定，否则就被认为是空谈？” 她：“你发现一个有意思的事情没？” 我：“什么？” 她：“谁都明白，我们的认知，只是脑细胞之间那些微弱的化学讯息和 电信号罢了，这个已经是被认同的了。但是却都沉迷在那些电信号和化 学信息的反馈当中，不能自拔。” 我：“你是说那部电影吗？《The Matrix》，黑客的那个。” 她：“不，我要说的不仅仅是那样。你留意下会觉得很好笑。精神这个 东西，我们都承认，但是不完全承认。被物质证实的，我们承认，不能 被物质证实的，我们不承认。” 我：“说说看。” 她：“能证实的我就不说了，说不能被证实的吧。你想象一件事情，就 说你想着自己在飞吧，别人会说你意淫，说你异想天开。但是你想象自 己吃饭，只要不是什么古怪的场合，没人会质疑你。” 我：“你说的是想象力吧？” 她：“所谓想象力，源于什么？思维？精神？不管怎么称呼那个根源， 想象力不是凭空来的，有产生想象力的那么一个存在。但是为什么会出 现想象力呢？你会用进化来解释，就是在大脑里做个预演。比方说你是 猿人，你去打猎，在抓住猎物前，现在脑子里想象一下，你该怎么怎么 做，然后呢？你就按你想象的照做了，对不对？但是你想象自己伸手一 指，猎物直接成为烤肉，那你会实现不了，你摇摇那颗并不是很发达的 脑袋，然后努力往你能实施的部分去假想，去推演。逻辑上看是这样吧 ？” 我：“这个没问题啊，就是想象力造成的慢慢在进化在发展啊，有什么 不对吗？” 她：“没有不对，但是想象力这个东西，不是人类的独有，动物一定也 有。就说我家小白吧……” 我：“嗯？等一下，这只黑猫叫小白？” 她：“有什么好奇怪的？黑猫为什么不能叫小白？就说小白吧，如果小 白犯了错，我揍了它一巴掌，它很疼，很不舒服，也许就会想象自己在 神气活现的在揍我，或者想象自己没犯错。反正是在想象着什么。或者 小白在抓兵乓球的时候，有没有事先在脑子里演习一下，然后确定怎么 抓？我觉得应该有的。” 我：“猫去抓是本能吧？” 她：“下意识的？” 我：“……好吧我输了，下意识也是思维的一部分，也源于精神方面的 那些。” 她：“嗯，现在问题出来了，这些思维，肯定是行为的提前预演。如果 你很排斥猫的思维这种说法，就不说猫了，那么就说人。这个你不会排 斥了吧？人的很多行为都是用思维预演的，而预演的基础是经验，我们 通过活这些年积累下来的经验。但是，这个经验还是物质的。你知道狼 孩、猪孩的那些例子吗？” （受字数限制，本篇未完待续） 我隐约知道她要说什么了。 我：“知道一些。” 她：“说狼孩吧，那些生物学家说人类现在的四肢构造不适应野外环境 了，而且不能适应四肢共用的奔跑，但是狼孩的出现，抽了他们集体一 个大耳光。狼孩用四肢跑的飞快，不比狼慢。甚至犬齿也比普通人发达 ，而且最有意思的是，尿液里居然会有大量的生物信息素，那是犬科动 物的特有标志；狼孩鼻粘膜细胞也很发达——就是灵敏的嗅觉。这是什 么？一种适应对吧？为了适应而进化或者说是退化。可是根本的原因， 他，认为自己就是一只狼，精神上的认可，直接支配了肉体。” 我：“狼孩都是这样吗？” 她：“我查过，几个狼孩都是这样，如果不用狼抚养，换成别的呢？我 很想知道，如果一个婴儿，出生起就被外星人抚养，而那些外星人会飞 ，而且也告诉那个婴儿：你就是我们中的一员，除了长得不一样，我们 都一样，那会不会这个孩子长大就会飞了？” 我：“你还是在假设。你可以假设他飞起来了，我也可以假设他飞不起 来。” 她笑：“我是在假设，你不是。你是在根据经验判断。你根据自己的经 验下了个定义，而我是在根据狼孩的那些，来假设更多的可能性。好吧 ，飞不飞的问题不说了，就看狼孩的例子，你现在还不认同精神的强大 吗？” 我：“呃……认同了，精神很强大。” 她：“精神可以强大到改变肉体，能够把需要很多代才完成的进化直接 否定，根据需要来调整肉体。可是问题再一次出来了：为什么我们的精 神，反而又受制于肉体呢？而精神是怎么来的？死了后怎么失去的？是 不是真的有灵魂？那到底是什么？” 我：“我不知道。” 她：“精神，依托于物质而存在于物质世界，但是并不同于物质，也不 属于物质世界。精神，就是那大块果冻里的微小的气泡。” 嘲讽了我一天半的那个问题，终于揭开了面纱。 我：“唔……物质的尽头，是一个精神的世界吗？” 她：“还记得我们前天说的那个吗？几乎所有宗教都提到过的那个‘圣 地’，其实那是一种精神所在地。但不同于在这个物质世界所想象出来 的那种精神，或者说用物质来看，精神的存在地，是超出物质界限的。 精神，存在于不存在之中。” 我：“我想想啊……说白了就是：精神存在于无物质当中？那不是很飘 渺吗？” 她：“用物质的状态去理解，用物质当中的这个状态去理解，是这样。 但是，我们却有同时认可着存在于物质中的精神。也就是说，这个精神 不依托在物质上了，就不承认了。那么，我们认可的到底是物质还是精 神？” 她把我问住了。 她：“更大的问题是，我们认可的精神，却又因为物质的原因去否定精 神。为什么？这么矛盾事情，怎么就会发生在物质世界呢？你用什么解 释？平行宇宙？全息宇宙？超弦理论？或者其他什么学科？” 我：“嗯……这个……” 她：“平行宇宙的问题在于努力想用‘现在的时刻’这个概念去划分过 去现在将来；全息的问题在于还是用物质去证明物质；而超弦更夸张， 干脆否定那蓝幕前的那条蛇，认为那只是幻觉，其实蛇头蛇尾都是一种 东西穿越过时间，在用肉眼看不到的速度来回窜。这些不管怎么说，都 是限制于物质的，并不是对于物质的探索，而是用物质去证明。所以， 我看不上那些，所以，我不接受那些。你明白了？” 我：“但是证据……” 她看着我：“我说的证据已经够多了，我记得那天说过，用这种方法， 没有不能解释的事情。你也是过去，也是现在，也是将来。你的精神， 可以想象过去，可以分析现在，可以预演将来，但是你的精神又被肉体 限制的，所以你没办法用现在的眼睛，去看到将来。也所以你的肉体把 现在反应给你，造成了一种循环状态——你的精神不属于物质，但是却 受限于物质。因为你的精神不属于物质，所有也就只能依托于物质才能 感受到这个物质的世界。你还是不明白的话，我可以打个笨拙的比方： 还是那大块果冻，一个微小的气泡受限于当中，被果冻的周围挤压成一 定的形状，但是这时候气泡滑动了，滑到另一块区域了，那么气泡的形 状就会根据周围的挤压变成了新的形状。这个小气泡的对于周围的认知 ，受限于自己的形状，外面呢？是什么？这一大块果冻的尽头是什么呢 ？” 我坐在那里啥也说不出。 她：“我这个比方极其不恰当，但是假如你真的听不懂，那么就这么先 理解着吧。所谓‘圣地’的存在，绝对不是在这块果冻当中想象的那样 。在这块果冻当中，你能到达一个大气泡，就已经很震惊了，但是当你 彻底离开果冻的时候……你能明白吗？” （受字数限制，本篇未完待续） 我：“我应该明白一些了。你是说我们的世界，不管是过去现在还是将 来，以及相差多远的距离，其实都是物质，都是一个整体概念，用时间 和空间来划分，是一个重大的认知错误。因为身处在某个状态，才会对 于周边的现状产生一种假定的认知。而脱离了果冻的话，仅仅用气泡是 没办法表述的，因为不是气泡了，完全进入了一个新的领域。之前的一 切都没任何意义了。是这样吗？” 她皱着眉在嘀咕了一下我刚刚说的：“大体上吧……虽然不是很完全， 大体上是这样。” 我：“问个别的问题成吗？” 她：“嗯？什么？” 我：“你知道你的追随者自杀了几个吗？” 她：“2个。” 我：“你认为是你的责任吗？” 她：“一部分是我的责任，但我不承认我说的这些而产生的责任，而是 ：并没弄懂那些人到底吸收了什么，才是我的责任。” 我：“怎么讲？” 她：“我说了我知道的，我没办法控制别人的想法或者控制别人的精神 。我也不想那么做。我承认有一些追随者送我钱，送我房子，送我别的 什么，但是我都拒绝了。我没兴趣弄个邪教教派出来。不过，我只能说 这世上有太多人不能明白问题的根源了。假设我说的是佛教，他们自杀 了呢？我说的是基督教，他们自杀了呢？据我所知，为了宗教自杀的人 不在少数。为了证明他们心诚，其实反而那是一种迷惑的状态。记得一 个精神病科医生自杀前，曾经对我说，很想看看物质之外。我当时真的 懒得解释了。如果我想的够多，应该问问他打算用什么看？眼睛？但是 我没想到他会那么做。也正是那之后，我再也不用种子那个比喻了。” 我：“什么种子的比喻？” 她：“我不想说。” 我：“我很想知道，你也看得出，我是那种质疑的人，对于你说的那些 ，我并没有完全接受，我也有自己的观点自己的想法。所以，你告诉我 吧？” 她极其认真的看了我好一阵：“我曾经对他说：埋葬一个人，意味着死 亡和失去。但是埋葬一颗种子，代表着全新的生机即将开始。” 我：“原来是这样……那个医生理解的问题。” 她表情很沉重：“人的精神，其实是很复杂的，而且根据认知和角度， 会产生无数种观点。假设我说我喜欢红色，有人会认为我喜欢刺激，有 人会认为我在暗示想做爱，有人会认为我想买东西，有人会认为我其实 饿了。但是我并没那么多想法，我就是喜欢而已，说出来了。你要是非 得用潜意识和什么分析法去分析，我也没办法。对于我跟你说的这些， 我只是说了，至于你之后要自杀，要上吊，要结婚，要出家，都是你的 判断，不是我的。再次用种子来说明的是：我种下了，不代表我要呵护 着发芽后的那一切，我也没责任、没义务、没精力去照顾那些。我只是 种下了，而已。更多的，超出我的承受能力了。如果没有那种承受能力 和辨析能力，最好什么宗教都不要信，否则信什么都是会出事儿的。” 我：“这的确是个问题……” 她：“我说了：精神，不属于物质，谁也没办法去彻底的控制。如果能 控制，只能证明一点：那个被控制的精神，是很脆弱的存在于物质当中 。” 我：“你对此很悲哀吗？” 她想了好一阵：“我不知道该怎么形容。精神，可以让你决定自己的一 切。但是你非要认为物质束缚自己了，那谁也帮不上你。物质之外，不 见得是好事儿，当然也不见得是坏事儿。现在对于这点，我也没办法判 断到底是怎么样的。因为我只是看到了，并不是一个体会者。存在于物 质了，那就存在着吧。而好奇想弄个明白的人，就去研究好了；惧怕未 知不想问为什么的，那就不去追寻；现在没决定到底是不是去探索的， 那就先犹豫着。没人逼着你去做什么，也没有谁好谁不好的标准，没有 怎么是聪明怎么是愚钝的衡量。精神是随心所欲的，那就真正随心所欲 吧。在最低落的时候，可以开心。在最得意的时候，可以悲伤。这些都 是精神带来的。而不是物质带来的。所以我告诉你，我不知道怎么去形 容，我没办法用物质的比喻来彻底的演绎精神的问题。我只能揭开魔术 师身后幕布的一点点。剩下的事情，我也不知道。” 小白懒懒的抱着她的腿，把下巴枕在她的膝盖上，愣愣的看着我。我能 看到它的眼睛在闪烁。 我：“谢谢你，我吸收了。” 大约一个月后，某天中午突然接到她打来的一个电话。 她：“还追寻着呢？” 我：“嗯，继续着呢。” 她：“你的好奇心没有尽头吗？” 我：“你对于我好奇心尽头的好奇心，也没有尽头吗？是什么让您想起 我了？” 她：“就是因为你的那份好奇心，无意看到一句诗词想起你的。” 我：“谁的？哪句？” 她：“纳兰容若写的那个……” 我：“嗯，知道了，‘人生若只如初见’。” =第三个篇外篇《人生若只如初见》 = 昨天下线前，有几位一直追贴认识的朋友在msn上问我，为什么单独截 取这一句，有没有什么含义？ 有。 十四、五岁的时候，第一次读到这句，认定是个女人写的。再看作者： 纳兰容若。哦，女的。半年后才发现不是女的，是个清初的官员。这是 个引子。 那几年基本沉浸在唐诗的工整简洁；宋词的对仗洒脱；元曲的精巧别致 当中——当然我仅仅是形容了表面上的。等到看多了自然想了解那些诗 词作者。了解作者后，开始感兴趣那些时代背景。接着一发不可收拾。 从人文延续到经济，从经济延续到社会结构，从社会结构延续到政治， 从政治延续到宗教，从宗教延续到哲学，从哲学延续到心理学，从心理 学延续到医学……后来我发现很多东西到了一定程度，都是环环相扣的 。这让当时的我（二十多岁）很惊奇。然后又开始更疯狂的一轮扫荡阅 读。有时候甚至没时间消化，只是记住了。不过也就是那会儿，养成了 一个习惯：忽略掉文字本身，看文字后面的那些东西。不过后来又研究 过文字、符号的利奇力量，那是后话了。 再后来开始失眠+生物钟紊乱。有那么半年时间吧？每两天睡一次，一 次大约睡12个小时左右。失眠还不是似睡非睡神经衰弱的失眠，是特精 神那种。因为自己也觉得那样不正常，所以有时候刻意去找一些很晦涩 的书来看，认为那应该会很无聊，会睡。记得有次在朋友家看到一堆有 关物理和量子物理入门的书籍（朋友的父亲是搞这个的），于是便借来 看。没看困，看傻了。跟着就好多疑问还四处去蹭课听。结果我发现坏 了，问题大了。因为就物理来说，看的越多，质疑越多。越发质疑这一 切到底是怎么样的——未解太多了。甚至包括已经应用的那些原理，对 于那些，整个物理界依旧是未解状态。也就是那时候，为了给自己一个 哪怕貌似明白的答案，开始转到非线性动力学，平面空间等等等等。可 是适得其反，质疑开始成倍的增长。我茫然了，彻底的茫然了。 然后，就开始和精神病人有了接触。再然后，发现了一个很好玩儿的事 儿：很多精神病人都能够快速的找到某种解释作为答案。甭管是鬼狐仙 怪也好，物理生物也好，总是很坚定的就确认了。我更加迷茫了，难道 说，我有问题了？ 这种恐慌状态一直缠绕着我，直到有一天，我重新看到这一句：人生若 只如初见。一下子我就明白了，跟傻了似得笑的死去活来。为啥笑？不 好意思，我也不知道。但是我看懂了。 这就是我截取了这一句的原因。 至于这贴，两天前我突然决定，到此为止了。 为什么？其实没任何理由，只是认为该结束了。虽然我手里还有十几篇 草稿，虽然我当初并没打算在这里结束，我还是决定：结束了。 下面就要说的是一个很多人关注的事情：到底这些事，真的还是假的？ 如果你认为这是真的，那么我会告诉你：假的，都是假的。 如果你认为这是假的，那么我会告诉你：真的，都是真的。 我不清楚有多少人能看懂我的回答。很讨厌的卖个关子：不要看文字， 千万不要看文字，文字是垃圾。 说起来有那么两位朋友我必须一提——因为他们很厉害。这两位朋友回 帖是“双少”状态：次数少，字数少。寥寥几句，扎到骨髓里。这让我 无限敬佩——我用了这么多字，有几篇甚至到了晦涩的地步才勉强说明 白的事儿，人家两句点透。高人、牛人的确存在，山外有山啊。我也明 白了为啥高人都不爱说话了，不是他们为了显示自己了不起假装高深， 而是他们能把复杂的事情精粹成很简短的一句话，所以高人、牛人话少 ——有啥可叽歪的，我说完了啊？啧啧，看来我差的太远了！半瓶而已 。 再有一个被问了很多次的问题是：为什么你发到鬼话来？这个问题（挠 头），我只是直觉发到这里比较适合吧？反正是痴人说梦，就当是鬼狐 仙怪吧。还有就是，我觉得人可怕起来，比鬼狐仙怪都可怕。 有位朋友必须得提。那位朋友很执着的变着马甲用站内短讯骂了我一个 月，内容比较流氓，我就不重复了，不过看行文习惯，我也知道是谁了 。虽然我至今都没搞懂什么地方得罪您了，但还是请您息怒、见谅。因 为我坚信有没见过面的朋友，不存在没见过面的仇人，我坚信。我希望 您也能这么看。 对了还得道歉了，我收到过不少朋友站内短讯，要我解释一些什么。抱 歉，无解。不是我多狂不爱搭理人。而是我觉得别人嚼过再吃真的没意 思了。用自己的角度看，才是最好玩儿的。嗯，我这么看。 说到这儿，也就说起对于讨论为什么我不掺和的原因。很早就有一位朋 友指出来了，就是ta说的那样。 其实我很喜欢看大家的讨论——当然是有自己思想的那种讨论。因为那 些是真正个人的资产，而不是从啥地方弄来现炒现卖，或者从百度 Google上直接扒。对于直接扒，我就不发表评论了，毕竟那是基础比较 差、思路比较窄、又喜欢逞强惹眼的表现，仅此而已。说那些具有自己 思想的吧。我一直认为，能认真的去思考，是一件很了不起的事儿，非 常非常了不起。也许有人会问：产生思想有劲吗？能赚钱吗？这点我可 以给肯定的回答：有劲，能挣钱（笑）。 道家说变通，佛家说自然，心学说知行合一，其实都是一个意思：应用 。查一下的话就会发现，所有很牛的人，都有一套自己的思想体系，并 且很完整。我知道那不是简单就来的，那是经过多次推翻重建出来的， 绝对不是扒了两本书、百度上复制一段就能产生的。但牛人之所以很少 ，空想家之所以很多的原因就在于：应用。拿到了钥匙，想用却不会使 用才是最要命的。当然了，也有不想去使用的人，对物质已经到了无视 的境界了。对于那种人，我会按照我的方式分类——仙。绝非贬义。 还有就是未知。对于未知，我不推荐轻易的去否定，或者没通过真正自 己的思考去否定。照搬，是个很糟糕的事情。不是套用现成理论的几段 话或者某本书的几段章节就伟大了，那不够。因为看了是看了，能不能 消化吸收理解还另当别论。面对未知，也没必要害怕，而是学会尊重未 知的存在。其实那也是对自己的尊重，给自己一个尝试着去了解、辨析 的机会。也就才有思考的机会。否则不如去看《走进科学》。我是这么 认为的。 （受字数限制，本篇未完待续） 把手里那些草稿的目录放上来，有兴趣并且打算尝试的朋友可以试试看 。 =第五十篇《人间五十年》 = 第五十一篇《伴随着月亮》 第五十二篇《盗尸者》拆分为两篇？未定。 第五十三篇《天道无私》 第五十四篇《控制问题》 第五十五篇《末世》 第五十五篇《黑白世界》 第五十六篇《灵魂深处》 第五十七篇《胖胖的地球》 第五十八篇《还原一个世界——前篇：遗失的文明》 第五十九篇《还原一个世界——中篇：暗示》 第六十篇《还原一个世界——后篇：未知的文明》 第六十一篇《谁是谁》 其实想想最初上传篇幅很混乱，因为我懒，只是无目的性的挑拣有感觉 的草稿修改→贴出。也就导致本身计划好的很可能无限期延后了。或者 临时决定改个顺序，还有一些干脆删除的。好像我和一位朋友说过，我 的草稿，那是相当的不靠谱。原本几百字的草稿，最后变成近万字；几 千字的草稿，可能到最后删了；实际内容和草稿也完全不是一回事儿， 仅仅看草稿，是会看晕的——虽然我承认实际发出的内容，有时候也会 产生这种生理反应……回味下，其实删除的那些不见得是不能用的，只 是当时觉得不好玩儿，所以删了。归根到底，还是懒的原因，所以在最 开始就说明了：我很懒。 哎！自己也没想到这贴一口气写到现在，以为早就太监了呢。 记得有朋友问我，要不要放出一部分录音。我开始也是那么打算的，后 来认真的想了几秒钟，决定不放了。因为放出来其实和没放一样。 最后是矫情一下：村上春树的作品，倪匡的作品，还有《科幻世界》， 我一本都没看过。不用指天指地的发毒誓拉全家上阵铺垫，我的确没看 过。大约快6年了吧？我没再看过啥小说类型的读物、杂志。没啥原因 ，就是看不进去。也不是完全没有，能数的过来那么几本：《三国演义 》看了几遍；《红楼梦》是当《金瓶梅》看的，足本，可惜也没看完。 武侠小说看了一套中的半本，打死看不进去了（名字就不说了）；欧. 亨利和杰克.伦敦的一些作品是挑着看的。没了，这6年内看过的小说读 物就这些了。不过我倒是有兴趣找些村上和倪匡的作品来看看，因为太 多朋友提到，把我好奇心勾起来了。 关于我有马甲的猜测 —— 那是一个真正让我大笑的看法。 差点儿忘了，昨儿有位mm短讯问我最近常听什么歌或者什么音乐。我就 一块回答了：这段时间听的最多的是《503》，有兴趣的朋友不妨找来 听听看，很不错的一首曲子。实在找不到可以通过资料中邮箱找我，免 费提供。 那么，第三个篇外篇就到这里结束了，也是这一贴：《精神病人的世界 》的结束篇。 谢谢大家这段时间的支持和无私鼓励，我都记在心里了。谢谢大家。 嗯，就到这里吧。 “人生若只如初见。” ————塔塔的死亡周刊 p.s：当然我不会就此耍帅消失的，有时间还会来跟一些有见地的朋友 就一些问题交换看法——无主宾，纯圆桌性质，我很期待。 ————塔塔的死亡周刊 2009-10-28 ------本书由一舟书库http://book.guyizhou.cn从互联网上搜集得来 ，仅供爱好者非商业性的研究讨论使用，阅后请及时删除，喜欢的读者 请购买正版以支持作者。如作者认为本站损害了您的版权，请与我们联 系，我们将及时作出处理------= ——————————一舟书库热门图书推荐——————————— ————— 本站诺贝尔文学奖作品下载专区 http://www.guyizhou.cn/default.asp?cateID=160 本站鲁迅文学奖作品下载专区http://www.guyizhou.cn/default.asp? cateID=166 本站茅盾文学奖作品下载专区http://www.guyizhou.cn/default.asp? cateID=161 1、潜伏在办公室（第二季） :下载地址：http://www.guyizhou.cn/article/10665.htm 2、孔二狗新书《黑道悲情》 :下载地址：http://www.guyizhou.cn/article/10571.htm 3、重庆，那些废了我武功的女人 :下载地址：http://www.guyizhou.cn/article/10817.htm 4、余世维《有效沟通2》 :下载地址：http://www.guyizhou.cn/article/10839.htm 5、李承鹏《中国足球内幕》大伤足协之心 :下载地址：http://www.guyizhou.cn/article/10456.htm 6、郎咸平《金融超限战》高清完整版 :下载地址：http://www.guyizhou.cn/article/10714.htm 7、《傻笑着读完心理学》轻松学习心理学 :下载地址：http://www.guyizhou.cn/article/7055.htm 8、《中国式秘书》官场教科书 :下载地址：http://www.guyizhou.cn/article/10630.htm 9、方舟子《爱因斯坦信上帝吗》 :下载地址：http://www.guyizhou.cn/article/10826.htm 10、《牛角包一样的会计》高清完整版 :下载地址：http://www.guyizhou.cn/article/10024.htm ——————————————————————————————— —————